Edens zero with heroes of the stars
by Artzilla406
Summary: Space, in peoples dreams to go up there, but in the now it's unreachable by normal methods, two teenager and a android cat seek out of an adventurers guild to explore the universe for the fabled goddess of the cosmos known as Mother. But they'll neet 3 boys who went to a universe where you can easily go there, and more unpredictable events that can happen?
1. star 1

Zack, Ben and koan are patrolling around Bellwood at night time while holding their stuff bunnies.

Shadow: hugging zacky, hugging zacky is the best~!

Mumu: koany's head, so comfy~.

Rouge bunny: not as comfy as benny's chest!

Koan: it sure is a good night on patrolling.

Ben: yeah, too bad Rook had the night off.

Zack: cuz guy's night is the main thing!

Ben: uh-huh, hey koan your 4th wall break, aren't they're any new ben out there like my other ben who rich and famous?

Koan:(Chuckle nervously turn to the screen) I don't know how he react to the reboot ben Arthur.

Is alright, he'll understand but some are good and lame.

Koan nodded then turn to ben.

Koan: let say small and not how you expected.

Ben shrugged as koan along ben and zack senses and look up to see abledo up top of the building.

Ben: abledo!

Koan: froggy!

Albedo: NEVER CALL ME THAT!

Koan: then i'll call you ketchup mop head then.

Albedo: it doesn't matter, you three will be gone after we're done with you.

zack: come on abledo, is bad enough you have to keep doing this.

Ben: and what makes you think we take you seriously?

Albedo: this!

He slap his wrist as a Huge containment suit along color black and grayoish as come out a darker red and crimson red humanoid energy with sashes like of the symbol of the ultimatrix.

Ben: NRG

Zack: Negative NRG

N. NRG: But that's not all.

as he flew down as he begin to absorb the power source as ben slap his omnitrix to turn into Humanoid robotic white, green and symbol like omnitrix but his belt is the real one.

?: **ATOMIX!**

Zack turn to a knight like but color blue, black and his body as if living green flames, the symbol of the ultramatrix on his chest.

?: **BURNING MIST!**

Koan slap his nemetrix to transformed into a beast of right head a lion crimson pale green, right head a fox black fur, spike on his back, two tail.

?: **AURAMERIA!**

N. NRG: like that will scare me!

aurameria: oh you don't recognize this form natural predator?

N. NRG: oh crap!

Atomix: prepare to be vanquish!

Bunring mist: and burn!

As atomix and N. nrg fly up as they charged of atomic and radation as they head butt each other while punch each other by the face as they flying around blasting each other. Aurameria claimed up a building with shadow, rouge, mumu on his back as the use the shadow fog as a cloud to help fly up as burning mist jump up the building then slashing N. NRG some of him dodge the sword , aurameria pounce him to the floor and slash him and dragging his energy.

N. NRG: Let, go of me! (grunt but feeling weak) that's it!

As a red flash he turn to a humanoid crystal then push the chimera alien lion and fox as the stuff bunnies got off as he turn back to normal.

Koan: diamondhead huh? Okay then! Even is time to go wild but SPACE TIME!

N. Diamondhead: wait what?

Koan: kamen rider way!

He pull out a light cyon blue belt with four switched on the four slots, he place it onto his waist and then he flick all four red switch on then hold the right lever. 

**3! 2! 1!**

Koan: Henshin!

He then pull the lever as koan is cloaced in light and blue tech as steam came out of the belt, the light fated as koan is now wearing a white armor jumpsuit/armor with orange lines on the chest, has a jetback on his back, has white brasses and leggins as they are an orange circle, a blue X, a yellow triangle and a black square, his helmet is doubled as a space helmet and it shaped like a space ship with orange eyes.

?: SPACE (raised his arms up) TIME! I am Kamen rider! Foruze! Lets do this mono on mono!

He press the orange switch button, twitch the yellow switch.

 **ROCKET ON! DRILL ON!**

his right arm flashes to show an orange rocket and his left leg flashes have a yellow drill as foruze pull out a purple switch as replace it with another switch.

 **HOPPING.**

He press the button.

 **HOPPING ON!**

Right leg is not a pogo stick as he jumping avoiding the crystal shards blasted from N. Diamondhead as he try to shoot the kamen rider.

N. Diamondhead: hold still!

he slammed his fist as a big crystal fist but foruze use his rocket arm tp punch it to piecies then burning mist came uppercut N. Diamondhead and Atomix make an energy rapidling punches then grab him and spin him around and throw him up to the sky.

Atomix: hmm brother! Go!(look at fourze)

Fourze: Okie dokie!

Fourse then turn off hopping and switch back to the rocket and drill switches.

fourze: **WE HAVE LIFT OFF!**

He raised his rocket arm up as then flew up then point his drill leg toward N. Diamondhead while the rocket going toward him. He then pull his lever as the drill make a yellow energy.

 **ROCKET! DRILL! LIMIT BREAK!**

Fourze: **RIDER ROCKET DRILL KICK!**

He kicked N. Diamondhead right at the torso breaking the crystal make him spinning as crash down red flashes albedo gornaing as burning mist and atomix turn back to normal.

Ben: once again you try albedo.

zack: but every time you lose so, I geuss is over.

Fourze: yep.

Mumu: (hug his head) you was amazing again koany!

Rouge bunny: (hug ben's chest) so cool benny!

Shadow bunny: (hug zack's arm)my huggy the best!

?:is not over yet.

They see who land down as the smoke clear isvilgax.

Ben: vilgax!

Zack and foruze: seafood head!

Vilgax: you retched boys are always the bane of my existence.

Ben: it what we do.

Vilgax: you may have defeated my alley, but I can defeat that yo uwont be ehre anymore.

Ben: whatever we go , we always stop evil no matter what.

Vilgax: perhaps here, but what about somewhere unknown?

He pull out a device of a round orb as he press the button and drop it.

Vilgax: enjoy your new place!

He smash it with his foot as then a brighten light of an electric begin then the flash engulfing the heroes along the villain.

 **Meanwhile in an unknown world**

Ben and zack along mumu, shadow and rouge bunny groan as they waking up.

Zack: what the hell did he just do?

Ben: don't know, I don't senses anyone nor grandpa and brook.

Rouge: I don't think we're not in Bellwood.

Shadow: that's odd, seem wer'e in a far forest.

Mumu:(anime tears) Where's my koany?!

 **Meanwhile**

A boat like ship has landed at the water what inside a young girl with large blue eyes, fair skin, and wavy ash-blonde hair that reaches to her waist, fashioned with a red clip on the left side of her head. A pair of triangle-shaped earrings hang from her ears along with a necklace displaying an image of a heart circling her neck. Her arms are covered by a pair of black and gold sleeves that only leave her shoulder and hands visible; an intricate figure completes the article at the top. She wears a blue-collared, white jacket that bares her large bosom and is styled with a heart-shaped zipper hanging in between her chest; hugged by a simple white, sleeveless shirt underneath. She completes her outfit with a short, black and gold skirt with a slit on the side and long, black and gold boot and next to her is a blue cat.

?: oooh! Rebecca! Look!

Rebbeca: oooh! (look at a kingdom island)

?: it's granbell kingdom!

Rebbeca: It looks beter than I thought! Even though I heard it was a banged up theme park.

As then they arrived and look at the sign.

Rebbeca: It's like we're really in a fatansy world

?: look! It's a knight!

Rebbeca: This is so gonna bring tons of views! Let's go! One million subscribers for the blue cat channel!

?: you even shortened your skirt for it.

Then a robot knight came in.

Robot knight: are...are you perhaps...a customer?

The robot knight shaking freaking her out.

rebbeca: kyaahh! What's happening?!

robot knight:(pull out a trumpet) everyone! our first customer in a 100 years has come!

as all the robots been gather.

Robot 3: welcome!

Robot 6: to the kingdom of dream's granbell!

Robot mayor: what is it that you wish of?

?: so many robots!

Rebecca: oooohhh!

Robot mayor (snap his fingers) this is a kingdome that can make dreams like these come true would you like to life lavishly in a castle like a princess? Would you like to go on an adventure like a hero?

Robots: GRANBELL!

Rebecca: wahh.

Robot mayor: now then, what is your dream?

Rebecca: I want a million scubcribers for my channel, ah mind if I take a video? (pull put a small cube)

Mayor robot: channel?

Rebecca: I forgot to record it ! can you start over ? around the part you go "granbell!"

?:(pull out a black cat ear headband) rebecca, you forgot your cat ears, ah don't start yet !

mayor robot:(sweatdrop) we have quite the customer don't we?

as then the two went inside of a restruant while rebebca wear her cat ear headband

Rebecca: an amusment park all to our selves!

?: the food is awesome too,(eating a fish and show the poster) besides ,they're even got something like this, defeat monster and receive amazing rises!

Rebecca: we'll definitely take a video of that!

as the two went on a forest and se a giant robot monster cat

Rebecca and ?: IT'S HUGE!

Rebbeca: now that I look at it, isn't it just a cat?

?: here we go again...

monster robo cat: meow.

Rebecca: so cute!

Then someone crash into the robot cat

Rebeeca: KITTY!

It show a girl who's rebbeca's age, long spiky but wavy raven hair, , a high-collared, red-and-black open jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her forearms, pockets on either side of the chest, and two black laces attached to the neck of her jacket hanging behind her head. Underneath, she wears a simple white tanktop show her cleveage and stomach with a v-neck collar and a red design on the front which patterns out into a Y-shape. black shorts ,green-colored trousers which possess a noticeable white detail on both sides. Lastly, black short heel boots.

Rebecca: EEEEKKK! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!

?: a human? (got up to rebecca) are you a human?

as she play and stretch rebecc'a's face as she punch the girl's head down.

Rebbeca: what's wrong with this girl ?! wait.. aremt there suppose to be no humans on this island ?

?: doesn't seem like she's a guest either

she turn and look up at rebbeca.

?: I'm the only human on this island.

Rebecca look down and notice the girl staring at her panties then stomp her head.

Rebbeca: stop looking at my panties!

?: (got up) so you're a girl just like me, a human girl... and a cat,(grab hi,) ooh a cat ! can I eat you ?

?: no.

rebecca: what's with this girl?

?: (hid behind 's her legs) she's scary.

then she look at Rebecca with a glared

rebeecca: whwhat ? (she came close to her) what's wrong ? h-hey let's calm down a little...we can talk about this okay ?

then the girl show her a hand to shake.

?: ll-let's be friends, lets be friends.

Rebecca punch her.

Rebecca: like hell I would! (walk away stomping while the cat follow her) what's wrong with this girl? seriously scaring me like that!

?: punching someone like that...you're pretty scary yourself Rebecca.

?:(came in next to rebbeca) you know...this is the first time I've met another human.

Rebecca: that so,(realize is her again)KYAAA!

They heard a noise even a maniacal laughter from the sky, they look something bright like a comet flame as a whistle noise as see non other then fourze falling.

Fourze: HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOG!

Crashed landed on the middle of the forest make the place shake a bit.

Rebecca: what the heck what that?!

?:I don't know but I think we should go check it

Rebecca: yeah, let's go happy!

as the three run toward where fourze land as, they came in and see the smoke clear of fourze who land down of the ground, unharmed nor injured but legs up.

Rebecca: an astronaut?

Fourze: (got up) WHOA! Thats what I fall, a crash landing!

he dusted himself and look around.

Fourze: say this isn't Bellwood nor my world, (turn the screen ) yellow! Once again koan never expected the Arthur Hiro Mashima pull another kick ass manga or anime, I know you guys see these familiar characters and some of their name, appernace, similar power or not, origin or so? but I cant tell you but it rhymes with "Dairy Mail". Now koan do what he do best! Along with solo or his brother hahahaha!

He unpause it as he turn to rebecca, the girl and happy.

Fourze: yellow what doing?

?: who are you?

foruze: well in this form, i'm known as kamen rider foruze but

he then turn back to normal to show koan.

koan: me am koan kasai seinruyami! What your name gravity girl?

?: I'm shikomo.

Koan: hahahahahah! Nice to meet ya! (turn Rebecca and happy as he zoom as surprise them to jump) yellow pretty girl and robo kitty, what doing? Me am koan!

Happy: this guy is weird.

koan: no, koan is a weird wolf, android kitty!

Happy: I didn't say wolf!

Koan then do a four leg barking like a real dog scared happy as he scream get behind rebbeca

Koan:(got up) koan make new friends ! also me still didn't get robo kitty and pretty catgirl name too.

Happy: h-happy.

Rebecca: Rebecca.

Koan: nice to meet you, did you two of my bro? one color green and other blue along my plushie bunnys and their bunnies? Did you see them around?

Koan: oh, what the hell is this island anyway? Koan smell robotic like happy.

That struck a nerve at happy.

Koan:(sigh) look happy, you don't have to say, (he nodded) so what is this island? (turn at shikomo) koan can senses that you been here right?

Shikomo: yep.

Koan: so what is this place?

Shikomo: granbell, and your a guy, would you be my friend?

Koan:(grin wider and eye smile) sure! koan be friend to all good! (make a real horse noise and a car sound)

rebeca: woah he make an actual horse and car noise !

happy: so amazing and freaking!

Shikomo: are you a car man? Or a house man?

koan: koan is koan ! and what are you? are you a magician with gravity?

Shikomo: … whats a magician?

Koan: me forgot too, are you human too?

Shikomo: yeah.

Rebecca: so wait a minute koan, so your from another dimension like from another world?

Koan: yebba.

Rebecca: and your brothers and stuff bunnies here too?

Koan: yes, back in our world, our enemies surprise us, one of my brother's enemies, the blast separated us and now koan land here of this new dimension.

Rebecca: that's amazing! How did you enter to our universe? Is it from a dimension portal? A ship or something?

Koan: my brother ben, his enemy vilgax, an evil tyrant alien he beat him a bunch of time when he was a little kid as 10. He want to get rid of us, he made a device he press the button and drop it, then smash it. And then a bright flash engulf me and my bros so here we are, in our world human and alien co exist, and me and my brothers are heroes who serve and protect evil even plumbers, an alien galactic police.

Rebecca: really? How much do you know about space?

koan: a lot, even not the first time travel dimension.

Rebecca: and why your wearing a straightjacket as a shirt?

koan look down a bit but he sigh, shikomo, rebecca and happy can see the pain deeply to his eyes but there is madness.

koan: let just say my life back then, is just one...bad day.

Rebecca: sorry about that. Changing the subject, where is your brothers now?

koan: perhaps around here, I can smell their scenes as they perhaps finding me, can you guys want to come and help? Along meet them?

Happy: sure why not.

shikomo: yeah and they can be my friend too.

koan: okie dokie! Let's go!

koan slap his nemetrix as a red flash, Koan change into a white tiger with yellow hair, two tails, spikes on his shoulders and elbows, red strips and light blue dots and he has the nemetrix on his neck.

?: (leopard and cheetah mixed roar) **ELEKONATA!**

Rebecca: whoa, did you change into that alien with that device on your neck?

Elekonata: good eye rebec, this here is the nemetrix, I can transformed into so many different aliens predatory even evolve them, so say hello to elekonata.

Rebecca: what interesting technology, tell me who made it?

Elekonata: we'll answer later, hop in.

Rebecca: okay.

as she got on of elekonata as she feel his fur, they go find they others.

rebeca's thought: wow, (hugs his back) soft kitty!

happy: amazing, one cool cat

as then with zack,ben shadow bunny, rouge bunny and mumu ,mumu's bunny ear twitching as she can senses koan.

shadow bunny: what is it mu? You found him?

To everyone's answer, mumu dash away.

Ben: guess that answer your question

zack: come on let's move, I senses he's not alone.

They follow the bunny to where koan is.

 **with elekonata, happy and shikomo.**

Eleknoata: so you and happy have your own channel, that's awesome!

Rebecca: (wink) you got it.

Eleknoata: so how it goes? Did you get a lot of views and subscriber?

Rebecca: well, no,(head sulk down) is not going well of not a lot.

Elenokata: oh, crazy idea! When we found my brother, maybe we can help, you can recorded the action even more of helping make it awesome!

Rebecca: (sparkle eyes) oh thank you!

Happy:(anime tears) your so kind koan!

Shikomo then petted elekonata as he purring with his eyes close and smile, along his two tail wiggle.

Then they heard noise of running as elekonata turn back to koan which make rebbeca dissapointed and off of his back which she blushes of holding his back make shikomo jealous as koan turn to see mumu.

Koan: yellow mu-

Then Mumu hugs his face as she is tearing up while tackle him to the ground.

Koan: GATE FRUIT BASKET!

Mumu: WAAAAAHHHH! Don't leave me again!

Koan: me sorry to scare you but me was searching for you ( hug her to his chest and petted her)

Rebecca: um, who's the rabbit? Is it a robot

Koan: no is no robot this mumu , let just say use to be human but now a plush bunny but did help her and make her back to normal as a human again but an abilitiy to transformed to a plush bunny, ( show her to rebbeca , happy, and shikomo) i got her when i was 5 at my birthday.

Rebecca: oh she is so cute!

Mumu: thank you, so do your cat.

Shikomo look close to her and stretch her head and bunny ears.

Mumu: get you mits (it's her ears to punch her) OFF OF ME!

Koan: shikomo is curious, she never see outside and like to make friends.

Mumu: as long she wont pull my face, (turn rebbeca and pouted) did you hug my huggy koany?

Rebecca: well his cat form is fluffy.

Mumu: (hug him and pouted) no! He's my fluffy! No one hug him even in cat form!

Rebecca: wow, she is very affected on you koan.

Koan: she like hugs.

Ben: koan!

They turn to see ben, zack, bloody and shadow came in and found him.

Koan: yellow bros! Me glad your here too!

Zack: finally found you. (Spotted the three) who are these girls and the cat?

Koan: that shikomo, she live here, never go out munch and like to make friends. That rebbeca a guest along her friend happy, they have their own video channel and like to make a good view and munch subscribers.

Ben: count me out.

Zack: oh come on dude, we just met her beside it be interesting to watch her videos she do.

Ben: do you remember what happens.

Zack: I know but that was different, No shitty reporter to breath down your neck.

Ben: hmm i see, so rebeeca what name is your channel?

Rebecca: its Called, (do a cat pose) blue cat channel.

Ben: (sweatdrop) okay.

Zack: awesome, we would glad to help you rebeeca.

Rebecca: thanks you guys, anyway I notice that you have the same device as koan has, tell me, do they make you animals as well?

Ben: not exactly, you see we transformed into aliens, i have the omnitrix.

Zack: and the ultramatrix.

Rebecca: hmm, so how many?

Ben: so very a lot, me and zack can go ultimate meaning evolve, since the nemefrix is the natural predators of our aliens.

Happy: awesome!

Ben: also to let you know we can do stuff full of srurprises without our trix.

Shikomo: really?

Ben: yeah zaxk and koan are mutants with impossible they do and so do i , but I'm a half aliwn anoditie, an alien who cando magic and stuff.

Rebbeca: woah!

Koan: and watch this

Zack, koan and ben pull their heads off ramp.

Zack: we also can't die.

Rebecca and happy: YYYEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shikomo: woah

They attach their heads back on their body.

Ben: you might say z and k here have some blife is a mess.

Zack: I'm a half ghost mean both dead, alive and undead .

Koan: me am something big and scary, even i lost my sanity, since koan understand you dont want to.

Rebbeca hugged him as shikomo petted zack's head.

Koan: hhmm?

Rebbeca: I'm sorry to hear that.

Shikomo: Soft hair.

Koan: thanks, but we thanks ben who help and save us, he was the real hero.

Zack: his family and friend taught us.

Happy: well that's good.

Rebbeca: hey ben, zack and koan, I was wondering something.

Ben: yeah?

Rebbeca: can I, can I record you guys and help me?

ben: of coruse, back in our home we have video even people who subcribe and a lot of views.

koan pull out a box from his fur frame.

koan: this here have a lot of interesting shows even action, comedy, sci fi, horror, adventure, family time, entertainment, sport, and war even own by someone but in every different website you can record and see it there.

Rebbeca: thank you so munch!

Ben: come on, let's go and shikomo you can show us around?

Shukomo: sure.

As then the gangs walk to the reustrurant, the robots are surprise of more customer along the boys told rebbeca a lot about kamen rider a lot which awe her. 

Rebbeca: more then that, there was a human! A human girl! wasn't there suppose to be only bots here ?!

Robot lady: ahh you mean shikomo?

Shikomo:(appeared behind the robot lady) you.

Shikomo: mirta runs the bar, john runs the tailor shop, annie runs the restaurant, and hthis is my firend miceal.

Micheal: pleased to meet you, rebbeca, happy, zack, ben and koan.

Ben: a pleasure.

Zack and koan: likewise.

Koan: me like root beer!

Rebbeca: ahh, they're all acuaintacnes of yours?

Shikomo: yes, they're all my friends (smile and hug them) friends.

They smile for him as koan laugh crazy.

Annie: come now, you'll our first guest 100 years after all, so let's all party!

Koan: HOTDOG!

Zack and koan: FOOOD!

Zack and koan zoom and begin to show down.

annie: I don't mind saying ,my food is pretty darn tasty! Dig in!

Rebecca: whoa, they never say no to food.

Ben: you have no idea.

Rebecca: but i'm with them. (sparkle eyes and drool on the food)

Happy: you literally just ate rebbeca.

Rebecca:(eating the drumstick) there's always room for tasty food!

Koan: now your talking!

Shikomo: (turn happy and the 3 stuff bunny and drool) I know what you mean.

Shadow bunny: (pull out her katana and aim at her neck) touch me and your dead!

Shikiomo jump back in surprise.

Zack: easy shadow,(petted her head) she still getting the hang of it.

Koan: also shikomo, me give you a haircut so you can look more stupendious! (turn zack) z ? mind helping koan?

Zack: sure.

Zack and koan tackled shikomo and they did a tornado while pulling out scissors then a cutting some hair, then they done and to show shikomo's hair is now short beneath her shoulder and spiky along a bit wild.

koan: there we go, (show a mirror to her) ta da!

Shikiomo: wow, thank you.

Rebecca: it was bother a bit of her freaky hair that long.

As the robot take rebecca behind the curtins.

Robot 43: now allow me to introduce..(pull away the curtains)

Rebecca is now wearing a dress fit for a princess and a ponytail.

Rebecca: ta dah!

Koan blushes as steam out of his head, Rebecca notice as she smile and giggle.

Rebecca: your sweet.

koan: I-it looks good on you rebecy. (Crazy laugh while a goofy smile)

robot 43: ohhhh it suits you well!

Robot 77: oh, how cute!

Robot 45: you look like me when I was young.

as everyone is partying and having so munch fun but what they didn't know a robot archer come, however the boys senses it but deal with it later on. The robot archer went to somewhere to see a robotic king.

Robot archer: your majesty, that girl along 3 boys...

Robotic king: I know, this means, the time has come.

 **meanwhile with the other**

Rebbeca: by the way what where you doing in the forest?(eating pasta)

Happy: are you still eating?

Koan:(drinking root beer) koan was wondering the same thing.

Shikiomo: I was doing some repairs. Some of the robots have been acting up lately and when I'm trying to fix them, they go BAM!

Koan: HOT ZOOM! You must be good fixing stuff like me and my bros.

Shikiomo: I do my best.

Ben: ah not bad.

Zack: you got some skill to repair them.

Rebecca: I don't understand that thud part...

Shikomo: where did you two come from?

Rebecca: blue garden...though you probably wouldn't know it even if I told you but ben, koan,zack and their stuff bunnies is new here.

Shikomo: do you know it micheal?

Micheal: nope.

Shikomo: I'd love to try traveling to other lands.

Rebecca: have you never left this island?

Shikomo: if I left, there'd be nobody around to fix them (yawn) gonna pass out for awhile.

Koan: koan poop!

The two passed out sleeping on the floor.

Rebecca: so you two are the type who can fall a sleep right away?!

Ben: yep, they look like it.

Zack: hehehe that koan, (yawn) sleepy too (fall down and hug shadow bunny)

Rebbeca: him too?!

Happy: more importantly the table.

Rebbeca look at shikiomo and look at koan who mutter about root beer while hugging mumu.

Rebecca: they look like brother and sister.

She then petted koan's hair as cat ears and tail pop out make him purr as she can't resist how cute it is.

Rebecca: aw! he's a kitty cat! (hugs him)

She then look at her along ben too, even rebecca still hugging koan.

Micheal: " why is this girl alone on this island?" is what's written on both of your face.

Ben: you got that right.

Rebbeca: you have a mind reading chip?! Scary...

Micheal: shikomi is special to me. 10 years ao, the demon king brought a human child to this island.

Rebeca: A demon king?!

Robot 21: ah, he's the robot made ofr the role.

Annie: we don't know where he found shikomo, but thedmeon king loved her like her own granddaughter.

Robot 21: we got so attached to her that we couldn't abandon her.

Miceal: she even fixes us up, the demon king...he was the best machine here, sadly he has since broken down.

Annie: well it's already late, we have prepared a bedroom in the second floor for you, it's a room designed for human use, and it comes with a shower.

Ben: thanks.

Then Rebecca pick up koan while hugging him.

Mumu: (mumble in her sleep) stay away from my huggy…

Rebecca pouted as she take him to the room.

Ben: why your taking koan with you?

Rebecca: I still have lots of questions to ask him, plus he's too fluffy to pass up.

ben: okay

he see shikomo hugged zack in her lseep.

Shikomo: soft…. Fluffy….

Shadow: GET YOUR MITTS OFF OF MY HUGGY!

Shikomo: mine...

They both tug on him.

Ben:(sigh) I have a feeling i'll be next in the future soon. (rogue bunny tackle his chest to hug him)

Rouge: I won't let anyone hug you but me!

Ben: right and I have a feeling about those robots, not evil but up to something, i'll tell the boys soon early when everyone asleep.

Rouge: okay.

Rebecca, happy along with koan and a lap top.

Happy: well that was fun.

Rebecca: we git a kit if giid fiitage, we're totally gonna get more views, let's do some editing before bed.

they notice koan groaning as he turn left and right a little in tears .

Rebecca: koan?

koan:(muttering in his sleep) lory...my little sister...please don't die...not mommy and daddy, me need you...I need you... (in tears)

Rebecca then pets his hair to calm down.

Mumu: oh koany, not again.

rebbeca: you know what's wrong with him?

mumu: koany lost his step aprents and little sister from a girl who broke his heart and who allies with ben's enemies, they tormented, experimented on him, this bitch's name Jennifer who finally broken him and the reason make him insane, a beast they made him as an ultimate weapon.

Happy: whoa…

Rebecca: that why the nemetrix and he wear the striaghtjackeet?

Mumu: yeah he escape, he finally kill her but the people see him as an animal or an outcast of a monster, that he hid his form cuz he was afraid of it.

Rebecca look at koan as she felt so sad of how munch it hurt him as he hug him closer, have an idea to calm him down.

Rebecca: big brother, big brother..

Koan:(mutter in his sleep) lory...lory is that you?

Rebecca: yes, is me lory .

Koan:( mutter in slesp) me sorry... i failed to protect and our parents...and now I'm become a monster of what they made...me...do you still love me even what I...am?

Rebecca: of course I do, your no monster no matter what happen, your a hero like I always know so don't say yoru a monster, i...I (blushed) love you big brother.

Koan: (smile in mutter hug her) and koan love you too, thank you for be in my heart. (koan then fall back to sleep)

Mumu: thank you, you have no idea how much means to him.

Rebecca: I know how it feel for him, but I cant stand see him hurt, he really miss her huh? (hug him and petted his hair)

Mumu: (hugs him back) no he my fluffy huggy!

They both glared while growling.

As the robots acting funny while everyone asleep as ben came in look at them about to tie up rebbeca and happy.

Ben: doing something? (they turn at ben) cuz I have a feeling what you guys are doing?

Micheal: what you talking about we ju-

Ben: look man I know ya'll not bad, i wanna know cuz I have a feeling we was watch by some other robots.

Annie:(sigh) I guess is no use then.

Micheal: i'll take him to the king.

Ben: the king?

Micheal: yes, follow me.

As ben follow micheal, they went somewhere hidden as they see the robot king.

Micheal: your majesty.

Robotic king: the human is here? Why y-

Micheal: forgive my interruption but he knows our plan and know we're not bad.

Ben: so you drop they act, so what's going on?

Robotic king: I guess we have to tell you huh? We're not the enemy here, you see tomorrow we're going to die soon.

Ben: what?! (shocked)

Robotic king: is our batter power the reason for us to function, we robots along the demon king to raised her since she was all alone ,which I assume micheal told you?

Ben: yes, that she repair all of you guts when you full down? Whichh means?

Robotic king: yes, even if she would it wont be, we was hoping a human will come here and so we pretend to be evil, so they can take her to the stars. our king order us after how munch she and him grow close, have a dream of meeting and be friends by traveling to the universe.

Ben: did the king? Did he?

Robotic king: yes, so please I beg of you, travel with her along your brothers and the human girl, we don't want her to be alone, imagine the suffering she be since she didn't have no one to raised.

Ben look down remember how zack and koan was, he sigh then look at him.

Ben: we'll promise, but even if she cant fix, I know what.

Robotic king: you do?

Ben pull out a small cube black and green line along a silver part with it.

Ben: put it in the machine where the battery is, when we leave ya'll don't have to worry about it.

He give it to him as he is so surprise and shock, then ben leaves.

Robotic king: you give it to us? Why?

Ben:(he stop and look at him one more time) cuz is the right thing to do as a hero, i done many thing to save and help, it doesn't matter what type of species we all are. What matter is to serve and protect for peace, i'll detail my brothers to play along. (walk away)

Micheal: he is something, never thought is impossible for a human can do it.

Robotic king: _demon king, what you said about legendary warriors, who's guardian of the universe they travel,_ (look at the cube) _is that them?_

 **the next day**

Koan, Shikomo, zack and ben has woken up.

Koan:(got up) man that good sleep!

Zack: sure is, morning guys.

Ben: hey.

Koan: wait why we in the floor?

Zack notice shikomo hugging him.

Zack: hey shikomo wake up, you can let me go now.

She ignored him and hugs tighter, shadow bunny tick mark and punch her to get off of him.

Shadow bunny: GET OFF OF HIM NOW!

Zack: hey, where the hell are the robots?

Koan: and where the hell is Rebecca and happy?

Ben: could they be outside? (pointing out the window)

Koan: me smell them hotdog!

He speed crash to the wall shape of koan while laughing insane.

Shikiomo: whoa.

Zack: hehehe, wait for us!

With rebbeca who woke up being tide up on a pole. 

Rebecca: what's going on?! Happy, wake up! we're in trouble…

But she see happy still sleeping.

Rebecca: WAKE UP ALREADY!

Robotic king: I have been waiting for you, human.

Rebecca: who are you?! What is all this?! Untie me this instant!

Shikomo: hey, what;'s with all the noise.

Ben, zack, koan and the stuff bunnies came in.

Rebecca: shikomo! ben! koan! zack!

Ben, zack, koan and shikomo: Rebecca?!

Shikomo:(turn the robotic king) king?

Koan: the fuck is going?!

Rebecca: did I do something wrong?!

Shikomo: that girlover there is my firend and so do the boys, she came from a different land and the boys came from another world, but there not bad person.

Robotic king: I know , for a hundred years, we have waited, for someone to come here with a sail worth ship.

Shikomo: I don't really get it but untie her already!

Koan: she our friend!

Ben: better do it or it's gonna be trouble!

Robotic king: I will not, we will kill this girl in order to leave this world, and so do the 3 boys.

Rebecca: but the boys and I a guess here!

Robotic king: it appears you are mistaken human, we machines are not mere tools to be used by you humans, we are not an inferior race.

Rebecca: I didn't mean it like that.

Zack: hey guys help us out here.

Koan: this rip of tin king try to murder rebec here!

Shikomo: c'mon guys, help me snap him out of it!

Robot 24: they destroy us like it's noting.

Robot 35: they only think of us as tools.

Robot 77: they look down at us.

Robot 78: humans are our enemy.

Shikomo: mitra, john, annie.

Michael: I'm not a tool.

Shikomo: micheal.

Shikomo: could it be, they all got infected with a virus?

Zack: look seem that way.

Robotic king: indeed, through a virus, we have developed self awareness, the self awareness that we are not mere tools soley for human use.

Shikomo:(grab and shake micheal) snap out of it micheal!

Micheal: you are...humans are the enemy.

Shikomo: no, they're not! They're friends! Just wait! i'm to fix everyone up! Lemme get my tools!

Robotic king: there is no need to "fix" us, you never had the skill to do so in the first place.

Shikomo: I've fixed you guys countless times!

Robotic king: we were merly playing out our roles, all this is but a play a stage performance.

Ben: so the waiter, tailor, knights, dancer, the king along the demon king are all programs to do those roles?

robotic king: yes.

Zack: bastard! that not true! We can help you guys!

Shikomo: he's right! I can fix you too I fix everyone! i'll bring everyone back to normal!

Robotic king: impossible.

Shikomo: we're friend's aren't we?!

Robotic king:(remove his cloak) you are human, we are machines, we can never be friends.

Rebbeca: a combat ready model?

then suddenly 30 purple like flying cybernetic ships coming in.

robotic king: what on earth!?

koan: no way, is that...

Zack: decepticon drones. (frown)

ben:(telepathic to the robotic king) can you hear me is ben.

Robotic king: you can do that?

Ben:(telepathic) yes, play along, we know those enemies coming okay?

Robotic king nodded as the 30 ship transformed into robot mode land there, purple, black arms around wings on their back. red visor V, decepticon symbol on their chest.

Shikomo: woah! Bigger robots.

Rebbeca: who are they?!

zack: deceptcion, alien robot organism form the planet cybertron, there really bad news.

decepticon 234: Lewamus prime, we're expected you came to this planet.

decepticon 23: seem like these robots and king want to destroy you guys too .

Koan:(turn robotic king) so let me get this straight, you waiting for someone like Rebecca cuz she had a ship?

Robotic king: yes.

Shikomo: I've been with you this whole time! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!

Robotic king: you do not own a ship? You where brought here by the devil king, for tat reason alone, we let you live.

Robot 21: humans die!

Robot 5: the world will be run by machines!

Robotic king: all humans are our enemies!

Decepticon 33: ATTACK! Destroy them all!

Zack and rebbeca: shikomo!

The robots start beating her up.

Shikomo: why..? Everyone, aren't we friends?

Micheal: humans and machines can never be friends.

Koan: shikomo! get up! Get up!

Rebecca: stop that right now! I said stop! this isn't right! How could you do this to someone you've been living together with this whole time? shikomo is a member of this land, she's everyone friend , SHE SAID EVERYONE HERE WAS HER FRIEND! This is just so cruel, BEING FRIENDS GOES BEYOND BEING HUMAN OR MACHINE!

Robtoic king: silence wench! Do you wish to hasten your death?!

Rebecca: d-do it then! I-i'd like to see you t-try I-I-

Then an explosion start to shine from the robotic crowd, the guys, lucy, decepticon and the robotic king see shikomo uppercut them, her left hand cover in digital like.

Rebbeca: what is that?!

Koan cut the rope from rebecca and happy to free them.

Koan: koan don't know but it looks stupendious.

Shikomo: we aren't friends anymore, eh?

Robotic king: we were not programmed to understand " friendship".

Koan: tin king need learn no program tell what to do but only heart.

Ben: we know machine can be friends to humans.

Zack: along to prove you wrong.

Shikomo: that didn't hurt at all, are you being serious about all this?

Robotic king: show me then, show me the strength, that you have inherited from the demon king.

Shikomo: my grandpa a told me that if i got friends who cry for me, then i should never let them go, so..I WILL FIGHT FOR THOSE TEARS!

Zack: well done shiko, we take care the cons and you deal with the king.

Shikomo: right!

Robotic king: PERISH HUMAN! (charged at shikomo)

Shikomo: MY NAME, (punch the robot king) IS SHIKOMO!

Zack: she strong

Ben: let join the party.

Koan: alien and rider.

The 3 boys duplicate themselves.

Ben: is hero time!

Zack: time to roll out!

Koan: time to go wild!

They slap there trixes of a green, blue and red flashes, ben become a humanoid dinosaur , with a green sash on the left side with the symbol of the omnitrix, black underpants like, zack become humoind black molten lava rock like with shoulder pads of volcanic, blue fire and fiery head along the symbol of the ultramatrix on his chest with red chest plate on it, koan become a rock rhino like head monster with 4 crab like legs.

?: **HUMANGOSAUR!**

?: **POSITIVE HEATBLAST!**

?: **CRABDOZER!** (Roar)

Robotic king: WHAT THE!?

Rebbeca: whoa.

Happy: AWESOME!

Shikomo: cool.

Ben 2:( wear a wizard ring) ready?

Zack 2:(put on a driver and have a red and blue bottle) yep

Koan: (put on a driver, and along 3 red, yellow and green coin) hahahaha hotdog!

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

 **SHABDOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABDOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

 **Ben slip a mask on the ring down, zack start to crank the lever as tubs start to form the armor with blue and red fluid, and koan pull out a scanner and tilt the driver, koan scan the titles driver.**

 **ARE YOU READY?**

 **Ben zack and koan HENSHIN!**

 **TAKA TARA BATTA!**

 **FLAME! PLEASE!**

 **Then three coins appear in front of koan, ben made a red magic circle on his left and the armor clamp together on zack.**

 **HII HII HII HII HII~!**

 **FULLMETAL MOONSAULT! RABBIT TANK!**

 **TATOBA! TA TO BA TATOBA!**

 **The three outworlders are now in their rider forms, ben is now wearing a black cloak with silver linings, ruby chest plat, a black jumpsuit and a mask with a ruby on it, zack have a black jump suit but armor red left side and blue on right side along red bunny like as left eye and blue tank on right eyes, koan have a red hawk mask with green eyes, yellow armor like with claws, green legs parts his torso have 3 anaimal symhol of hawk red, yellow tiger and green grasshopper.**

 **?: kamen rider, (show off his ring) wizard.**

 **?: kamen rider, (slide his finger on the tank viser and flick his fingers) build.**

 **?: kamen rider, (strike a tiger stance) OOO!**

 **Happy: so awesome!**

 **Rebbeca and shikomo blushes but eye sparkle look at build and ooo.**

 **Robotic king: you think those can protect you from me!**

 **Wizard: we know**

 **As robotic king charged and punch but shikomo, ooo and build jump hih as shikomo stick to the wall.**

 **Rebecca: did she stick to the wall?!**

 **Happy: that's ether gear!**

 **Crabzoder charged in with ooo, crabzoder rammed other deceptcions while ooo use claws to slash them many times and heatblast shoot fire balls and wizard press the button while his hand on his hand driver.**

 **CONNECT PLEASE**

 **A Red magic circle as he pull out a blaster then shooted all other decpeticons and humgosaur begin smashing them and throw them and build use a drill blade to slash them and kick them along punches then**

 **Rebeca: you mean that ether gear? (watching shikomo dodging the bullets from the robotic king)**

 **Happy: aye, she brings out her body internal supply of ether, and converts that into strength that rivals that of machine, it's a power from dark ages!**

 **Robotic king: hmph a mere human cannot dodge such accurate shots from a machine!**

 **Shikomo: WATCH ME!**

 **rebecca: to think that someone who can use that power is in this kinda palce…**

 **Robotic king: A FOOL TOO COWARDLY TO LEAVE THIS ISLAND IS POWERLESS AGENTS ME!**

 **Shikomo:** **DAEMACHINA… PUNCH!** **(punch his chest)**

 **Which cause the ground crater shattered.**

 **Rebecca: the whole ground is ...we're falling?!**

 **OOO got Rebecca as build about to fall but shikomo caught him.**

 **Rebecca: she's floating?!**

 **Happy: it's the ether gear of gravity!**

 **Shikomo: this is the power i got from granpda**

 **P. Heatblast: but we need this hole fix.**

 **Wizard: hmm, i'll fix this hole.**

 **He pull out a ring with a drago fixing a wall, he then shift his belt to the left.**

 **LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO! LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO! REPARE! PLEASE!**

 **As the magic red circle reformed the ground better.**

 **Wizard: let's finish this!**

 **Ooo: hotdog!**

 **Build: woah the winning formula!**

 **Decepticons: DESTROY THEM! TAKE NO PRISONERS!**

 **Wisard shifted back and forth and pull out another ring but this one is with a dragon and a foot, build crank the lever and ooos scan the belt as the coins flips.**

 **Wizard: the finally.**

 **CHOINE, KICK STRICK! SAIKO!**

 **Ooo: time to go WILD!**

 **TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!**

 **READY? GO!**

 **Build: just one moment.**

 **Build runs away as wizard spins around making a magic circle as flames went to his foot, as build start running his rabbits foot is leaving foot prints and the blue foot make steal noices as he jumps down to make a hole and an equation of a ramp appeared.**

 **OOO: my turn!**

 **OOO start to jump up high as 3 circle rings of red, yellow and green, wizard start to do some flips then jump up as the equation clamp onto the drones.**

 **Deceticin 671: what the hell?!**

 **Then build shoots up with the rock pillar as the three riders are flying at the drones.**

 **VOLTECH FINISH!**

 **As they all do their kicks make all the decepticon drones exploded as the 3 rider landed as the 3 alien turn back to normal and merged to them.**

 **Wizard: that's a wrap.**

 **OOO: you said it.**

 **Build: uh huh.**

 **Happy: THAT WAS AMAZING! EPIC EVEN!**

 **OOO: Oh rebbeca, i have to borrow your b-cube to record the action we did.**

 **He pull out the small cube and toss it to her.**

 **OOO: We kept our word.**

 **Rebbeca: OH THANK YOU GUYS!**

 **Build: (turn to the robots) before we celebrate our victory of the fight, we gotta move!**

 **Shikomo: (turn Rebecca) so where's your boat?**

 **Rebbeca: (points to the right) it's actually over there…**

 **shikomo: then let's change the gravation to the northest west.**

 **wizard: we're right behind you, (turn ooo and build) rider let's ride!**

 **ooo and build: you got it!**

 **Wizard pull out another ring with a dragon on it.**

 **DRAGONRISE! PLEASE!**

 **Build pull out his phone and another bottle. He then throw it as it transformed into a bike.**

 **OOO: race ya guys! Hahahaha!**

 **OOO stamp his foot to make vending machine to appear, he pull out a silver coin and put it in the vending machine and press the black button as it change into a black motorcycle. as the 3 rider got on their motorcycle as shadow hop on build's arm, rogue bunny hop on to wizard's chest and mumu hop on OOO's head as they take off along shikomo launch in speed in mid air while holding Rebecca's hand along her hold happy.**

 **Rebbeca: WE'RE FALLING SIDEWAAAAAAAAAAAYS!**

 **As shikomo and along Rebecca and happy land at the ground close to the boat ,the 3 rider arrived.**

 **Shikomo: alright let's go!**

 **Rebecca: what about you?**

 **Shikomo: i'll stay here.**

 **Build:(grab shikomo's shirt from the back) no can do shiko.**

 **Rebecca: yeah you're coming with us, cant leave a friend behind now can I?!**

 **As everyone enter the boat as it begin to float.**

 **Rebecca: aqua wing take off!**

 **Shikomo: is, is this really a ship?!**

 **Rebecca: yep!**

 **then they take off**

 **Rebecca: didn't you say you wanted to see the out side world?**

 **Shikomo: y-yeah I did say that but...**

 **The 3 rider turn back to normal.**

 **Rebecca: well now's the time!**

 **Shikomo: to other lands.**

 **Rebecca: ah...well they're not lands but..why don't you take a look outside? This is the sakura cosmos, and you're riding a space ship.**

 **Ben: woah, amazing, I went through space but never this beautiful.**

 **Shikomo: where did you guys come from again?**

 **Rebecca: the planet garden.**

 **Happy: do you know the concept of space?**

 **Shikomo: o-of course, even I know that! It's that place, right? The place with a lot of stars floating around and-(she see some light)that light!**

 **Rebecca: it's gonna pass by close to us, oh right here in space, those are called, dragons.**

 **They see outside a huge gold robotic dragon.**

 **Zack and koan: HOLY FUCK!**

 **Ben: FREAKING COOL!**

 **Shikomo: whoa! so this is space!**

 **at the granbell kingdom.**

 **Robotic king:** ** _my king, that girl and boy, I am aware they come from another star, the time has come before we run out of time, send shikomo into space_**

 **then suddnely somewhere in the hidden the cube that ben give him begin beeping and glowing.**

 ** _{commence upgrading modified activated, scanning now}_**

 **the cube begin to scan around the entire robots including the robotic king as it done.**

 ** _{scanning complete, begin transferred allspark fragment}_**

 **as everything glows around the area and it stop, the robot then continue to function normal make them surprises and gasp as the robotic king got up and look at himself.**

 **Robotic king: what sorcery is this?**

 **Micheal: w-we function? How?**

 **the robotic king remember what ben give him yesterday last night.**

 **Robotic king: the green one, what is his name?**

 **Micheal: is ben tennyason, along his brothers, zack orion and koan seinruyami.**

 **Robotic king: hmm, those three are the legendary warriors, and those name sound so...familiar.**

**with ben, zack, koan and they others.**

 **Rebbeca: this is awesome!**

 **Rebeeca is now watching the video of the Wizard, Build and OOO fighting the decepticons along p. heatblast, crabdozer and humangusaur too.**

 **Rebecca: this will be a big help for my channel!**

 **Happy: hey don't forget your ears! (show cat ear headband)**

**Rebeeca: thanks happy, but before that, (she change into a black top with a cat tail and black arm gloves then start the video recording) hi everyone.**

 **Happy and Rebecca: this is rebecca and happy's blue cat channel! nyan nya~n!**

 **Koan:** ** _she look so cute with those cat ears and sexy in that outfit._**

 **Rebeeca: today we have a very special video we have to offer.**

 **Happy: yeah! We made some awesome friends!**

 **Rebecca: there blue cat channel's new friends, come in guys and introduce yourself!**

 **Zack:(turn ben and koan along the 3 stuff bunnies) come on let's do this!**

 **Benn: okay.**

 **As ben, koan, zack, rogue bunny, shadow bunny and mumu hop on the boy's shoulders.**

 **Ben: how ya'll doing? i'm ben tennyason but you can know me as ben 10 or emerald mana,(show rouge bunny) this here is my friend rouge bunny.**

 **Rouge bunny: hiya!**

 **Zack: yo! What's up? the name zack orin but I can go by either Z or lewamus prime,(Show shadow bunny) and this cutie is shadow bunny.**

 **Shadow bunny: hi there!**

 **Koan: (pop in and laugh crazy) YELLOW! what doing everybody? M e am... KOAN! A.K.A THE SAVAGE NEPLHAM! and this fluffy bunny is mumu!**

 **Mumu: Hello! nice to meet ya'll!**

 **Rebeeca: they look ordanary but I can asure you, they got surprises behind them.**

 **Happy: lets take a look on the video on what they did tod** ay! **of defeating some evil villain of the decepticon! Robotic aliens!**

 **They have shown the video of the fight, ben, zack and koan self duplicate themselves to transformed into aliens and their second become kamen riders and begin fighting the decepticon drones.**

 **Rebeeca: they're awesome right?**

 **Happy: I'm sure they are amazing!**

 **Rebecca: well us boys, what you guys are?**

 **Ben: we're just super hero from another world who now here.**

 **Zack: serve and protect to do the right thing.**

 **Koan: we'll show soon of action, comedy, sci fi, horror, and etc!**

 **Ben: so remember, when there villains and evil out there, is hero time! (show his omnitrix)**

 **Zack: if your ready to face the corrupt people, crooks and enemies, then it's time to roll out! (show his ultramatrix)**

K **oan: always stand up and fight together with your family, friend as there always hero in any generation, even it is crazy. Meaning to time to go wild! hahahahaha! (show his nemetrix)**

 **Happy: well there you have it! Our hero trio from the stars are now our friends who we explore adventure!**

 **Rebecca: If you like to see more of our videos and more, please view and subscribe our channel .**

 **Happy: until then!**

 **Rebecca and happy: (to a beckoning cat) see ya soon!**

 **As then the video ended save and posted.**

 **Zack: that went well.**

Rebecca: I hope they like it

ben: sure they do, it'll take some time.

koan: sure is nice. (look at outer space)

Rebecca: right? There's munch more to space that you haven't seen yet, right now we're in the sakura cosmos but...

Shikomo: is that ...where I came from? (looking at the planet she raised at)

Rebecca: the planet granbell, a star-sized theme park if I ever saw one.

Shikomo:(crying) everyone was my friend, they wall became weird in the end, but they were still my friends, thanks guys! I will never forget all of you!

 **Rebecca smiled and so do the boys and their stuff bunnies.**

 **Shikomo: they...cant hear me, can they? Can I break the glass?**

 **Ben and Rebecca: NO!**

 **Shikomo: I've decided, i'll make hundred friends in the universe!**

 **Rebecca: g-good luck with that!**

 **Ben: ready for another adventure bros? (turn and smirk at zack and koan)**

 **Zack:(grin) way ahead of you B**

 **Koan: Hotdog! Count koan in!**


	2. star 2

In an unknown reagents of space, the same machanical dragon is flying around but what behind it is a blue skinned giant female with purple hair with her eyes closed.

?: so the girl along 3 boys has departed on a trip, what will they bring about to this universe, I wonder will they become a hero of legend...or will she become been of the demons and bring about destruction to fight against the one she love, your adventure has just begun, now where will your own two feet take you?

 **With the heroes**

Zack and ben playing nitendo switch, shadow bunny and rouge bunny sit on their lap while koan watching tv screen he pull out from his fur frame with mumu and shikomo hold a b-cube to look at the videos in squares shape.

Shikomo: woaaah! Squares… the squares are…! Woaaaahhhh!

Ben: yep, kinda like youtube huh?

Zack: except more future like.

Ben: did you give rebeeca the book info about kamen rider, and more from our world we watch?

Zack: yeah she a fast reader and she start having good ideas for her channel and not to mention stuff.

Koan:(turn the sqaure video) ooh cuby!

Rebeeca and happy: this is rebecca and happy's… aoneko channel! nyan nya~n!

Shikomo: nyan… n...yan...

Koan: nyan! Nyan! (pop out cat ears and cat tail)

Rebeeca: (tackled koan in a hug) KITTY! (turn shikomo)AND DON'T COPY US!

Happy: huh? She was copying us?

Shikomo: how come koan have to say it then?

Zack: just don't worry about that.

Rebecca: cuz he fluffy and cute.

Koan: koan think sunflower is cute catgirl, so koan subscribe and view her video and channel! (eye smile and grin)

Rebecca: thank you.

Ben: so Rebecca how you like kamen rider, and our story from our world along the videos we show you

Rebecca: it was great!

Zack: so this is the b-cube huh?

Rebecca: that's correct, with this cube, you can make, pose, and watch cvideos on the site. Video creatures like us are called B-cubers.

Shikomo: this is so cool.

Happy: we get money when a lot of people watch our videos

Shikomo look under the video.

Rebecca: too bad! The video censors my underwear when you're at the angle where you can see it. (she press the cube to turn off the screen) i guess you could say that our job is to make interesting video by going to different stars. So now we're going to blue garden and I'm thinking of registering you, zack, koan, ben, shadow, rouge and mumu as an " adventurer".

Shikomo: an adventurer?! (excited)

Rebecca: that's right, Blue garden has a lot of different people in it so pretty much anyone can register. I think of the title as a passport that let's you go to many different stars.

Ben: works for me.

Zack: ditto.

Shikomo: adventure, I'm getting pumped up just by hearing it! Nyan nyan!

Koan: nyan nyan!

Rebecca: kitty. (hug him and turn shikomo) cut it out.

Mumu: (snatch Koan) he's my huggy!

Rebecca: by the way! You guys are pretty strong so… will you be our bodyguards for a bit?

Koan: hard beleieve you need one cuz koan know you can pack a blast so okie dokie !

Zack and Ben: sure.

Shikomo: I'm in.

Rebbeca: alright! We're in your care.

Happy: we're here!

Rebecca: the planet blue garden, the stars of adventures.

Ben, zack, koan and shikomo: AWESOME!

the ship start to fly though the atmosphere, they landed and see the entire city almost earth like a little but future like.

Koan: woah, blue garden. (look around)

ben: this is nothing like the plumbers base, but I have to admit, it pretty good out here.

Rebecca:(Wear glasses)hey look over there.

Shikomo: so many, human.

Koan: hungry.

Shikomo: I wanna touch them!

Koan: koan get food!

Rebecca: DON'T!(grab the back of shikomo's shirt)

zack: down boy(grab his fur frame)

koan: okie dokie! hahahaha!

koan pull out a root beer float from his fur frame and drink it.

Rebecca: how many stuff her can fit into that?

Zack: a lot.

Ben: hell even a house, boat, space ship or anybody or anything, he even can open his head up too.

Happy: huh.

ben: watch

koan open the top of his head and pull out a whip cream can and spray it on his root beer float and close it.

Ben: see.

Happy: wow!

Rebbeca: amazing!

Shikomo: i'll say! Anyway I wonder if I can be friends with everyone here!

Rebecca: it you could, that'd be great, but… while there are good people, there are bad people, too. Moreover, people generally don't really care about each other.

Ben: she right, just remember clearly not let looks or talks get to you, you never know what their true color is form inside and out but some are trouble of their past, reason, or personal.

Zack: yeah, me and koan made a mistake once.

Shikomo: what are you wearing glasses?

Rebecca: coz i'm a b-cuber , i'm famous.

koan: it look nice and cute.

Rebecca: thanks koan.

Happy: even though we don't have that many subscribers.

Koan: till soon.

Then a man capture happy in a pod.

Guy: this cat's from the stars exid right? Give him to me, welp got him anyway. I can sell this guy for a fortune.

Happy: hey get me outta here!

Guy: seeyah! (he take of a hover bike)

Rebecca and koan: happy!

Shikomo: he's over there!

Zack: we got to rescue him!

Shikomo: a friend robber...come back here!

She go chase him along zack and ben join in, koan turn at Rebecca who look shocked as she can tell of her face.

Koan: they took robo kitty, bad man took robo kitty! make sunflower kitty sad and sadder! And bad man took me brother! (foam mouth, black eye and glowing red pupil and sharper teeth while skin almost red) GIVING BACK ME BROTHER!

Koan run very fast in speed in four leg, which shocked rebeeca and see he's mad. Koan look up and see shikomo running in the wall keeping up along ben using a green magic symbol of his watch as a ride while zack flew in, but koan jump high then crawling shocking and surprising shikomo,happy and the man of how he do that, but can tell he's very pissed off and his head on fire.

Koan: HE'S MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! HE IS MY BROTHER!

Guy: WHAT THE HELL?!

Happy and shikomo: He's pissed!

the guy use his hoverbike to go very fast leaving shikomo but koan use his teeth to hang out bite at the end and not letting go.

but shikomo keeping up as ben hit his omnitrix to turn into a humanoid red sting ray, yellow horn along mask, yellow wing on his arm, and symbol of the omnitrix and zack hit his ultramatrix to turn a big humanoid white moth with a blue belt of the ultramatrix symbol.

?: **JETRAY!**

?: **POSITIVE BIG CHILL!**

Jet ray and P. Big chill caught up with shikomo.

P. Big chill: we're not that far from that guy.

Jetray: but koan seem to got him.

Shikomo: yeah, there are tons of different people, but if there one thing I know, he's the bad guy!

P. Big chill: then let me give you a cool ride.

He grab shikomo and carry her and throw her to the guy as she caught his hoverbike, as koan jump up and raised his fist engulf in flames.

Koan: **FLAMING DROP!**

Shikomo: **GRAVI-TOSS!**

Guy: wha… GAH!

They start to fall to the ground as he got punch by koan as he wobble a bit pick up happy.

guy: that guy is crazy(turn to the people and pull out his gun and shoot up to the sky scare the people away) nothing to see here you fucks!

Shikomo: you! Give happy back now!

Guy: happy? That's a weird name.

Happy: no it isn't! Rebecca gave me that name!

Then P. Big chill and jetray land next to koan then they see a big buy with two screw on his head along 40 d-enforcer.

Ben: d-enforcer?! and that mean...

zack and koan:(frown) dung...

big guy: woah ,woah what's all the ruckus about?

Guy: boss!

shikomo: boss?! Is he human? A guy, huh… he's huge!

Jetray turn back as ben and p. big chill turn back as Zack.

Ben: don't forget stupid.

Zack: and ugly.

Koan: yeah koan no like him!

Guy: look at this! it's a cat from exxid! I stole 'im nice and easy but his owjer chased me down.

big guy: hahaha this guy's worth a fortune

Then rebbeca came to the group.

Rebecca: give Happy back!

Koan and shikomo: Rebecca.

Happy: rebbeca!

Ben: you better do what she say as gentlemen dude.

Zack: trust us take the easy way.

Koan: or the hard walk. (crack his knuckles)

Guy 53: ayy look, a nice gal!

Boss: nice gal!

Guy 32: with a bunch of 3 guys with them too!

Guy: oh… I've seen her before!

Guy 35: wait… isn't she… that B-cuber?

Guy: on yeah! she's that one that goes "bin-bi~n!"

Rebeeca: IT'S NYAN NYA~N!

Guy 11: wait those 3 brats are the guy from that new video!

Ben: damn straight.

Big guy: a cat from exxid can be sold for a high price yknow? He's wasted on you brats.

Rebbeca: happy is a friend

Shikomo: that's right! He's a friend!

Guy: the hell are you brats acting tough for, huh?!

Boss: they're just brats!

Rebecca: if you hurt happy evem a little, I'll neevr forgive you.

Koan: and I will show you no mercy you arrogant pig . (eyes glowing red and his horn grew while veins pop out)

As the boss ajd his gang flinch see his half form showering.

Zack: and those d enforcer?

Boss: we have no idea what they are but they seem wanted to help and kill you brats

?: oi screw head, how about you shove it?

Zack: wait that voice

Bem: and senses.

Koan: imagine?

hen walking from behind is a red oni demon with black line , next a blue shell shape likw with black line , third a yellow and black mos terous of a yellow visor and fur vest, fourth a purple dragon like with a coat and headphone around his neck, fourth a humanoid angelic feather, fifth a guy with yellow mask like bird along black attire.

Zack:(grin) momotaros, urataros, kintaros, ryutaros, seig! Boy is good to see you guys.

Ben: (smile) deneb! Glad you came in.

momotaros: come on come one! Lets reach the climax!

Zack: heh, i was hoping you say that..

Zack and his brother duplciate himself.

Zack:( grin wider) okay momotaros, let's do this you and i against these doucbages.

Momotaros ALRIGHT!

Koan: time to use ghost.

Ben: and ex aid.

Koan then make the ghost driver appeared onto his waist he then make the eyecon driver appeared onto his waist along ben got a one but different as he held a gashat and koan held a eyecon. As ben press the gadget.

Hot pink with a hot pink character with goggles with white pulps, bronze eyes and green gloves and boots appeared on the screen behind ben. Koan brings out an eye with black on the back, press the button left to reveal a G on the middle and place the eye on the driver. Momotaros merged to zack as his eyes red and red streak and a driver belt with button as he press the red button. 

**MIGHTY ACTION X!**

 **EYE!**

Ben, zack and koan: henish!

Ben put the gashat to his driver, koan pull and push the driver and zack scan his black train pass in front of the driver.

 **KAIGON! ORE!**

 **GASHATO!**

The area have floating blocks brick and game coins.

A black and orange hood like figure merged to koan to become have a blank armor chrome masked all black with orange lines.  
A ghost hooded merged to koan as he's now have an orange face with both black around eyes and a single horn, ghost eye like symbol on his chest, his hood down.

Ben pick the hot pink with a hot pink character with goggles with white pulps, bronze eyes and green gloves and boots appeared on the screen as a select screen for he select as the screen merge to become one.

Then silver pixels surround zack and then form into a black suit then pieces of red armor attach on to him and a red mask appeared on his head and formed into a red eye mask with silver fang-like desgin.

 **LEVEL UP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

**SWORD FORM!**

 **LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO!**

?: (pull his hood down)kamen rider, ghost! Ghost is back! 

?: kamen rider, (strike a pose) ex aid!

?: ore SANJU! Kamen rider den-o!

The duplciate ben as he turn i to diamondhead who have a single green streak of his jumpsuit, zack turn into a big guy with yellow pads shoudler and arms along his back and thigh , Koan turn into change into a bull-bug like alien with two small spikes on the lower chest and on the upper body there are two spikes on the back and on the face there is a scare on he right side of the eye, and there is a bull-like beast with light black rocks on his back, walks on four legs with red tips and has mantes-like claws, has a stinger on his butt, has a sharp under bite and has the nemetrix on his neck.

?: **DIAMONDHEAD!**

?: **POSITIVE CANNONBOLT!**

?: **MATTERSHIFT!** (bull roar)

Rebeeca hop on of mattershift as shikomo and den o charged in , she slide down the floor and use ehr gravity sent the guys flying and den o have a red sword slashing the d enforcer drones, ghost float around a bit use a sword to slash they other droens alond diamondhead shooting at them and P. Cannonbolt sphere form speed in bounce to rammed them and ex aid jump up and got a coin then punch and kick the other d enforce.

Guy: thsoe. Kids ... Doing something crazy!

Guy 32: that ether gear and do these 3 brats have one?! They duplicate themselves!

Guy 71: that stufffrom dark ages, we're screwed!

Boss: oh yeah! (pull out a minigun) killing those guys and the girl with ether gear's gonna make me famous!

Rebbeca: what's up with that gun.

Mattershift: hold on tight!

Mattershift start to charge like a bull using his gravity to stop the bullets and the enemeis in mid air as he rammed the boss out of the way.

Guy 64: BOSS! Get 'em!

 **GASHACON BREAKER!**

Ex aid smash down onto one of the thugs as then the 3 stuff bunnies ready.

Guy 21: hahahahaha! Hey look guys, these so call heroes brought their stuff bunnies.

Guy 55: what a bunch of babies!

Shadow, mumu and rouge then dash around and start slashing, all of there guns start to slide off from the body and the mini gun is now cut in half.

Guys WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!?

Shadow bunny: never call my huggy a baby.

Mumu: if anyone else calls my koany that name again.

Rouge: no mercy.

Guy 22: w-what the hell?!

Guy 53: scary!

Ghost caught happy and free him then toss him to rebecca who she reaching for him.

Rebecca: I'll never let you go again…!

Happy: lets go Rebecca!

happy then transformed into a pare of guns.

Ex aid: woah!

Den o: nice.

Ghost: a gunslinger huh? Rebecca, you thinking what i'm thinking?

Rebecca: oh yeah.

ghost: time to show then the spirit of the west is not happy.

Ghost then pull out a brown eyecon as he press it it reveals a number 5 on it, he open his driver and switches it.

 **EYE!**

Then a new hoodie came out, the hoodie is brown with a cow skin on the shoulders, has tadered strings on the arms and a cowboy hat ontop.

 **BACCHIRI MINAA~! BACCHIRI MINAA~!**

as then merged on ghost as he have a cow skin shoulder, a cowboy hat on top, as the brown face that shows a gun being fired and along now a cowboy a brown back flew to ghost as it and anoter weapon change to a pare of guns.

 **KAIGAN! BILLY THE KID! HYAKUPASTU! HYAKUCHUU! ZYJYUUN BAKYUUN!**

Ghost: yeehaaa! Ghost! Billy the kid mode! (twirl his guns and look at Rebecca) howdy sunflower, ready to make some fireworks!

Rebecca: (aim her guns at the thugs) DIE!

Rebecca hop on mattershift as ghost begin to shooting all the thugs and even the d enforcer.

Boss: damn you i'm not gonna get beaten that easily.

Den o: Tch, we should wrapped this up.

Ex aid: all together?

Billy the kid ghost: yep! But ladies first.

Rebecca start to rapid fire as the boss pull another spare machine gun however shikomo leap help her float in mid air.

Guy 23: they're floating!

Boss: haha!

Shikomo: it's eaiser to aim this way.

Rebeeca:(grin and blasted the boss) i'll show you rapid fire happy blaster goo! Idiot!

as the boss got taken out.

bill the kid ghost: so cool...

ex aid: now guys!

den o: you got it!

billy the kid ghost: hell yeah!

Rebeeca: these fires ether bullets, so they won't die even if they get shot.

Shikomo: do you even need a bodyguard?

They turn as the 3 rider ready to finish off the d enforcer.

Ex aid have his hammer attach as a sword and remove it and put it on gashat the other side, billy the kid ghost put his gun together and den o place a car between his driver.

 **GASHUUN! GASHATTO ! KIMIWAZA! MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!**

**DAI KAIGON!**

 **FULL CHARGE!**

Ex aid's feet glowing, den o sword charging with red electric, billy the kid ghost point his un , ex aid giving the d-enforcer many kicks , den o speed passed slashing all the d-enforcer into half then billy the kid ghost fully blast them as then the d enforcer exploded into pieces, as the 3 rider high five each other.

Den-o: well that's that. (twirl his sword)

Ex aid: yep, another job well done.

Billy the kid ghost: koan agree. (blow the smoke out from his gun)

Rebecca: oh I wish I have that fight recorded.

billy the kid ghost: oh rebec, koan always got your back. (toss her the b-cube) I recorded the entire fight.

Rebecca: (hug tackle) OH THANK YOU! OH THANK YOU! OH THANK YOU! OH THANK YOU!

Billy the kid ghost: hehehe is nothin! you was stupendious out there with happy Rebecca ! your a rootin tootin shootin cowgirl.

Rebecca: oh thanks

the 3 rider turn back to normal and so their duplicate as they merged as one again.

Zack; also Rebecca meet the imagin, momotaros, urataros, kintaros, ryutaros, seig.

Ben: and denbeb.

Momotaros: yo.

Urataros: pleasure to meet you, and what a lovely channel you have.

Kintaros: my name is kintaros, your strength with your partner made me cry.

Ryutaros: i'm ryutaros! mind if I be in your video ? I cant hear you!

Seig: greetings mam.

Deneb:(bow) nice to meet you.(show a basket of candy)wants some candy?

Rebecca: sure.

As she take one.

rebbeca: so there form den o right?

zack: yep, good partner

ryutaros: (hold happy) wow a robo kitty turn to a gun! I want to play with him!

Rebecca: you will later on. (get happy from his grasp)

Ryutaros:(pouted) okay big sister.

Zack: he calls all girls big sister.

Momotaros: and he also a brat.

Ryutaros: and your an idiot too.

Momotaros start to give chase in anger while ryutaros laughing.

Rebecca: it always like this?

zack: yeah but you get use to it.

Shikomo: they're funny.

Koan: and stupendious.

Shikomo: happy, I had no idea you where a machine.

Happy: aye

Shikomo: that's so cool! You look way more real then the ones in granbell.

Ben: and impressive gun mode.

Happy: there are a lot of machines just like me.

Koan: koan can tell, me can smell their scenes.

Rebecca: yeah, happy got into an accident in the past.

Happy: aye… that's how I got this body.

Rebecca: but happy is still happy!

Happy: right~?

Koan:(hug happy) happy is koan and bros new brother!

Shikomo start to remember of when met her and the bots the meaning of friends. She smiled at her.

Zack: (petted her head) once again, you did great shiko.

Shikomo: thanks.

Ben: yep and seem Rebecca you'll get another hit one the new video koan recorded.

Zack: yep, and what this huge tower like?

Rebecca: oh, that's the adventurer's guild. The meteor torch.

Shikomo: woah!

Rebecca: so you guys ready adventure to startn!

Shikomo: star of an adventure!

Ben: count me in.

Zack: same here

Koan: okie dokie!

Ben: then let's go!

 **Meanwhile**

?: Princesses! Princesses!

?:you're being loud, do you wanna die?

?: my apologies but I have important news! the demon king's daughter, or it might be his granddaughter, she left grandbell.

?: are you sure?

?: yeah, uh someone saying they saw her in blue garden with 3 boy, one is green, second is blue and the third is red. It's on the video of b-cube.

?: heh. Looks like the time has come…

A woman who have crimson hair and wears an eye patch that covers her right eye. She wears a black coat that shows her Space Pirate insignia, a gauntlet, and wields a cutlass.

?: set our course to blue garden.

with ben,zack ,koan and they others

as they went into the tower and look around so many people

shikomo: whoahh !

zack: so this is the place, awesome.

Shikomo: there are so many humans here! I wanna touch-

Rebecca: (grabs her shirt) no.

Ben: hold your horses shikomo, you'll make friend later on.

Rebecca: yeah thanks to you guys I have 8 new videos.

ben: when?

Rebecca: oh uh, I ask zack and koan a favor, koan turn into a big fluffy speed bunny quicklius and zack show me more of the video from earth and even the one from the fight.

Ben: why didn't you tell me?

Happy: you was busy playing your sumo slammer game.

Ben: I was in the zone, I can't leave an awesome level behind!

?: rebecca! Happy!

They turn to see amber blond long hair wavy at the bottom, wearing glasses, and shirt with long sleeves and jeans along shoes.

?:welcome home!

Rebecca: Clarisse!

Happy: we're home!

Clarisse: I was so, so worried. (start crying) I'm so glad you're alright!

Rebecca: geez it was no big deal.

then Clarisse turn at ben,zack,koan and the imagines along the stuff bunnys on the boy's shoulders.

Clarisse: oh my…. Newcomers!

Rebecca: this is shikomo, ben,zack,koan, rouge bunny, shadow bunny, mumu, momotaros, urataros,kintaros,ryutaros,seig, and Deneb, I met them in grandbell, and...uh

happy: she a castaway and those guy from another dimension.

Shikomo:(grin) i'm a castaway!

Koan:(grin) and we're from another dimension!

Clarisse: (tears of joy) Rebecca mane new friends! I'm so happy!

Ben: why is she crying again?

Rebecca: she sometime emotional.

Ben: oh.

Rebecca: (whisper) actually… she doesn't have any identification papers on him or whatever but could you register them as an adventurer?

Clarisse: of course~! I mean, you don't have any papers yourself, rebecca.

Rebecca: ehehe.

Clarisse: so these guys are really form another dimension?

Zack: yep.

Ben: we're super heroes.

Koan: where we come from we have adventure and live earth as human and alien co exist along travel other world and dimension too!

Clarisse: oh wow.

Rebecca: and there part of my channel!

Clarisse: oh yeah! I almost forgot I watch it and I thought there from here but when I watch it ,that explain it, everyone talking about the new video you made and your having a lot of views.

Rebecca: yeah, and there is lots of new one.

zack grab shikomo try to touch them.

shikomo: zacky come on I wanna make friends and see there humans!

Zack: no shiko, you'll make friend not like this.

Koan then run around while laughing crazy eating some chair as zack use his other arm.

Zack: kaon! heal! down boy!

Koan stop and bark while scratching his head with his foot. Then the group look up to see a holographic version of the woman sitting on her rock throne.

Rebecca: that's "mother."

Shikomo: mother…

Ben: holy crap, I bet she might be bigger then waybig.

Zack: or ultimate waybig.

Rebecca: it's actually just a hologram of her, though. I hear she's much bigger then that, or what you two said. she's a woman bigger than any star in space. And we don't know why she exists or what she lives for. She's a great mystery. A long time ago, an adventurer went beyond the sakura cosmos… and found her by conscience. that's the only info we have on her. Before you know it, adventurers worshiped her as a goddess of space. The guild's even adored with her image.

Shikomo: I think I've met her before.

Zack: for odd reason, I think me too.

Koan: me three.

Ben: I have an odd vision of her in my dream when I was little too.

Everyone is silent for hearing what the girl and the boys just said, then they all laughed at them but they koan roar huge like a lion scaring them and they shut up.

Koan: me do okay with laugh but no bad mouth laughing matter.

Everyone stayed silent not angering koan more.

Shikomo: hey you guys! I totally get what you saying, you wanna -

Zack: shikomo! I swear to primus, if you make friend to stranger who cant tell yet good or bad, I wont let you hug me in my sleep and let shadow take all the hugs.

Shikomo just tilts her head and a question mark appeared.

zack: from grandbell you hug me

Shikomo blush but shocked as she wont get no hug.

Shikomo: i'll stop, please let me hug you.

Zack: okay. (ruffle her head) hehe your cute when you wanna make friends. (make shikomo blushes)

?: and here I was wondering what the nose was all about…

the group turn to see a young girl with long blue hair, green eyes and a ponytail attached to a ball that levitates next to her head.

?: If it isn't second-rated B-cuber Rebecca… and her trashy cat, hoppy.

Rebecca: l-lavilla.

Happy: my name isn't hoppy, you know…

Koan: rebec who's the bitch?

Rebecca: that's Lavilla.

zack:i see she have some fans

guy 11: woaah ! it's lavilla !

guy 5: it's the real deal !

guy 9:i always watch your videos !

guy 84: no way ! she was actually in the guild !

boy:i'm a fan ! please sign this !(show a picture)

Lavilla :that would be 100,000g , a picture is 50,000g

she then draw a popp make the boy felt sad and hurt by her harshful.

lavilla: please deposit your paymanet to my channel.

ben and zack frown at that, zack grab the picture and ben erase the drawing and drew a middle finger on it saying "fuck you", zack throw it as it hit her at the head.

Zack: keep the picture.

Ben: yeah

Guy 11: hey wait a minute, now i know, guys is rebbeca and her new friends!

Guy 81: there video are awesome!

Then the girls all scream but the guys heart eyes on rebbeca make Lavilla growl in jealousy then keep her act together and walk up to Rebbeca.

Lavilla: rebecca.

rebecca: what?

Lavilla: your videos haven't been interesting as if late, have you ever considered retiring?

Rebecca: that was unnecessary!

Shikomo: who's that?

Rebecca: she's a famous B-cuber, Lavilla Christi… And she's someone I hate!

Koan: not anymore as lasagna wont have that munch good video.

Rebecca: (hugs him) oh thank you!

Lavilla: is Lavilla!

Koan: that what koan said, lasagna.

Lavilla: anyway, you're mistaken, rebecca. it's super famous B-cuber, lavilla christ! there is not a soul in sakura cosmos who doesn't know my name!

Shikomo: no idea who are though

Ben, koan, zack, the stuff bunnies and imagin: yeah same here, never heard of you.

Lavilla: anyway, do post more boring videos. won't you? To make my videos look all the better.

Koan see rebbeca in tears as his eyes glows.

Koan: hey cocky hitch!

Lavilla: huh? (suddenly he tbrow a football thrn catch it) what?

Koan dress as a foot ball and looked missed.

Koan: grr, BLUE FORTY TWO! SET HUT! (charged at her)

Lavilla: Ahhh!

Koan charged and tackle her and beating her up with a rubber chicken and a salmon fish.

Koan: DON'T TALK TO REBEC! SHE'S MY PRETTY SUNFLOWER KITTY!

Then grab her upside down and make her a pogostick as her eye swirling as koan make her head get pumple as koan use her to bounce up and down.

Koan: DON'T. DIS. RESPECT. MY. ROBO KITTY. BROTHER!

Koan swirl her around as Matterehift make her dizzy then change back and koan bit her and shaking his head as if he chewing her as a chew toy.

Koan: DON'T EVER MAKE REBEC CRY YOU GOOMBA WITCH!

Koan's fur frame pop out boxing gloves then whacking her a lot while koan smacking her with a big mallet and laughing crazy.

Rebecca: whoa.

Happy: aye...

Shikomo: cool.

Mumu: huggy?

Rouge bunny: (hugs bens face) scarry.

Ben: you can let go rouge.

Zack: (pets shadow buny) there there.

Shadow bunny: huggy~!

Momotaros: ooh, that's gotta hurt.

Urataros: I do agree.

Kintaros: ZZZZZZzzzzzzz.

Ryutaros: koan is mad.

Seig: oh my.

Deneb: oh dear.

Zack: koan here boy! we're going to eat.

Rebecca: yeah, yummy food!

Koan stop as he bark run to the group as Lavilla eyes swirling as she begin to get up.

Lavilla: what was… what was that…?! rebecca's friends… I… I NEED TO PUT THEM IN MY NEXT VIDEO!

She then look at koan as she blush and have heart eyes.

Lavilla: expectantly him! he's a hunk!

the heroes is now at a diner while small white cone nose thing in a suit carry a food.

?: puun.

Rebecca: it's here, it's here! the cureberry chicken here is so good!

Zack and koan:(Drool a little) oooh…

Shikomo: what was that?

Rebecca: oh, nikola?

koan: me call them plue!

Rebecca: you'll see that species here often.

koan and zack dig in there food.

Rebecca:(turn see happy shiver) are you still not used to them happy?

happy: i'm not very good with "dogs".

shikomo and momotaros: dogs?!

Rebecca: what's wrong momo?

Ben: momotaros is afraid of dogs.

Rebecca: when did that happen?

Koan and zack: always.

Ben: even small dogs.

Momotaros: s-shut up!

Shikomo: s-space is amazing…

Rebecca: come on, shikomo let's eat!

As everyone begin eating their own food.

Shikomo: this is a little different from how I imagined a guild to be..i thought the guild would be more...friendly, you know? Like the guild's one big family!

Rebecca: there was a manga like that before, wasn't there...

Happy: aye.

Koan: you mean this? (pull out a manga form his fur frame that show fairy tail) koan can tell by the resemblance.

Rebecca: oh… is that me?

Happy: that me too! Cool he got wings!

Shikomo: he looks cool like a twin brother! Can I touch him?.

Rebbeca: wait that little girl looks like Lavilla.

Ben: so this guild, does it always been like this?

Rebecca: well, clarisse is nice. But… apart from her, I don't really know anyone else here. We're called it a guild but people really just come here and work

Shimomo: that's so.

Rebecca: yep! The guild out ticket to starting our adventures! we're gonna have so much fun!

Koan: hotdog! Koan like your attitude rebec.

Rebecca: oh and koan.

Koan: yebba?

Rebecca give him a kiss at his cheek make his head steam and goofy laugh.

Rebecca: for today.

Koan: it was nothin.

Mumu: (snatch koan and hug him) MINE!

Then rebeccas phone start to beep.

Ben: a phone?

Rebecca: oh, perfect timing! Online registration just finished.

Then give the ben and they others cards.

Rebecca: here's your adventure's card.

Zack: thanks Rebecca. (grab one)

Koan: awesome! (grab one)

Shimomo: amazing! A card appeared!

Koan: hotdog!

Rebecca: that's just one of the many things ether can do.

The ang look at their own cards.

Rebecca: i remember you said you dont know your last name, so i made it a name of your home star: grandbell.

Ben: sound fitting.

Zack: it have a nice ring to it.

Shikomo: shikomo granbell! That's my name! On my adventurer card!

Zack: and it rank class E.

ben: same with our cards.

Koan: low ranks?

Rebecca: that's your adventurer rank, class E's the lowest one. Actually, we're class E, too.

Happy: that's 'coz we're been holed up playing games lately.

Koan: don't worry we'll be straight in the top in no time.

Guy 42: hey look, lavilla has a new video up.

Guy 47: for real?! It's finally here!

Guy 11: hey look! Rebecca has a new video up!

Guy 74: really!?

As the guys watches the video, rebecca and happy smiled to see people watching her video.

Ben: just like we promise.

Koan:(look at the video) hey rebec look how many views you got!

Rebecca: (wide eyes) 40,000,000 VIEWS?!

Koan: yep and people starting to love your channel!

Rebecca: (hugs koan) OH THANK YOU!

Koan: hahahahaha! Don't mention it! Oh! We should do a comedy, everyone like to laugh something amazing!

Happy: I'm in!

Koan: now your talking.

Momotaros: oi! We be in it to!

Ben: also rebecca, is this Lavilla girl think she better and like to be famous to rub it at you that munch?

Rebecca: yeah, her video are really interesting.

Happy: her subscriber count's amazing too..

Rebecca: i'm sure she puts in a lot of effort for them, i'll give her that. but it was until thanks to you guys, we're getting so munch subscriber!

Ben: is nothin, I mean I use to be famous at my world but I give it up and never like it, cuz I better of being a hero.

Rebecca: that's great and who this dung I heard about?

Koan: the most evil among all evil.

Zack: a dangerous dragon ever live.

Ben: he's the one who ruin koan's and zack's life and made them this way.

Rebecca: oh, so he the one huh? And he's here?

Ben: yes, we destroy him once but now he back team up with our enemeis.

Zack: we defeat him once and we can do it again together!

Shikomo: wait! I know how to make even more better video then hers.

Zack: what is it?

Shikomo: we go and meet mother!

Ben: meet mother?

Shikomo: right? Nobody's ever seen her before, right!? We can be the first ones! I also wanna know why I got the feeling that I've met her before too… plus we can shut the guild people up!

Ben: you know, I picturing it now...and you got a good idea.

Koan: more like epic!

Zack: that'll be awesome!

Momotaros: crazy but I wanna know who she is.

Kintaros: indeed!

Rebecca: meeting mother huh?...I never thought about that.

happy: aye

Rebecca: WE CAN MAKE A VIDEO OUT OF THAT!

Happy: AYE THAT'S RIGHT!

Shikomo: now that that's settled, let's go!

Rebecca: wait a minute! mother is outside the sakura cosmos, right ? we cant do that with our ship.

Happy: if we don't have a high performance ship, then.

Shikomo: we totally cant!

Rebbeca: no it's not over yet! we just need to get a new ship!

Shikomo: we also need party members, right?! like warriors, healers, magic caster.

Koan: a swordsman!

Ryutaros: a dancer! And animals!

Zack: also a chief.

Rebecca: what a...fantastic imagination, cant do anything about that.

Rebecca pull out her phone.

Rebecca: we could get a ship and some party members at the same time! let's ask the wise doctor who fixed happy!

Shikomo: A doctor! I wonder if we can be friends!

Happy: the doctor's a really good person.

Rebecca: she's not picking up, but, oh well. It's been a long time anyway, so let's pay her a visit !

Ben, zack, koan, the imagines, Shikomo and the stuff bunnies: YEAH!

Happy: aye!

 **Meanwhile**

at the guild the princess and her space pirate gang arrived.

Guy 77: space pirates…

Guy 99: w-why are they here?

Guy 9: scary.

Guy 32: it's elcy's crew!

Guy 11: what business do they have on this star?

?: I'm looking for someone.

she show her phone a picture of shikomo and the 3 heroes toward Clarisse.

Clarisse: I… I don't know..

Guy 5:i know where they is.

Guy 9: don't do it, you idiot!

Guy 5: I heard them talking, they're heading toward planet river.

 **with our heroes.**

Shikomo: let's go see mother!

Rebecca: but first we need a ship.

Happy: I wonder if the doctor okay.

Ben: well boys you ready?

Zack: you know the answer.

Koan: hahahahahaha! Koan make, chaos and let hotdog do it.


	3. star 3

Rebecca is now giving a tour of her.

Rebbeca: here's the aqua wing's guest room. go ahead and rest here if you're.

Ben: so us guys get to sleep here?

Shikomo: can't we just stay in the same room?

Rebecca: HELL NO!

Then she show the group around the hallways.

Ryutaros: woah, pretty. (looking at space form the window)

Ben: meh, I've been better.

Zack: is there first time for the imagin dude.

Ben: yeah but still.

Shikomo: so this ship moves on its own?

Happy: yeah as long as we set a destination.

Ben: hmm, I see.

Shikomo: oh hwy! While we're at it, lemme pilot the ship!

Koan: that's a great idea!

Rebecca: ohh! I could get some sweet footage from that!

Urutaros:(turn ben) do shikomo know how to pilot a ship?

Ben: I don't think so.

Happy: "total amature pilots her first spaceship"

Rebbeca: that's sound great!

Koan: me too!

At planet nouma

the ship has crashed landed.

Koan: THAT'S FUN!

Ben: we crashed...

Koan: but in style!

Rebecca: I can't believe you! You actually crashed!

Shikomo: but I bet you got some sick forage from that.

Rebecca: I totally did!

Koan: is a good thing koan record it.

Happy: what will we do with the ship?

Zack and shikomo: hup.

Zack and shikomo lift the ship up with their hands.

Zack: phew.

Rebecca: you two can make things weightless?

Shikomo: to an extent, yeah. I made you lighter too, remember?

Rebecca: i'm not a thing!

Zack: i just use my strength. (shrugged)

Then happys chain start to beep.

Mumu: huh?

Rebecca's chain beep too.

Ben: what's that?

Rebecca: the weather here in nouma's a bit weird so i set up this alarm.

Shikomo: weird?

Rebbeca: look.

They look up at the clouds showing big crystal pillars.

Shikomo: the heck is that?!

Ben and zack: holy...

Imagins and koan: fuck!

Mumu: pretty.

Shadows: what is that?

Rogue bunny: so big.

Rebecca: those are earth ether crystals. This planet is abundant in earth ether. The earth etghger in the atmosphere crystallizes and rains down on the planet like so. For the time, the crystals that penetrate the surface become part of the ground. See that short one over there? it's probably fell from the sky long time ago.

Ben: I see many different planet but this one is on the top scale.

Shikomo: WHAT THE HECK IS ETHER!?

Zack: it means the clear sky, the upper regions of air beyond the clouds.

Shikomo: oh….

Happy: it's present in humans, in the atmosphere and even in machines, it's the source of all " power". In unscientific temrs, one could even call it magic.

Shikomo: (look at her hand) magic…

Rebecca: our happy blaster uses ether to shoot bullets. Its not such a hard thing to use since everyone has it. With ether gear, one can rearrange the flow of ether in their body, just like a machine.

Koan: so koan is a robot! I know it all along!

Shikomo: so I was a robot magician this whole time?!

Then a pillar fall near shikomo.

Shikomo: so...how can the people on this planet survive in a place like this, anyway.

Zack sniff around and look down, so do koan and ben too.

Ben: zack… are you thinking what i'm thinking?

zack: oh yeah , is de ja vu like in our home.

Koan: uh huh.

Rebecca: ah well...you see..

They went to a tube elevator to show an entire city.

Rebecca: they built their city underground.

Ben, koan and zack: called it.

Shikomo: ohhhh! lots of humans on the ground! and a lot of other things too! I'm here too! look out world, I'm here too!

Rebecca: yes, yes, that's nice.

Ben: I admit, is like the undertown.

Zack: more like the entire under city.

Ben: where's the imagin?

Zack: inside of me and my head, since connection to the deliner when I need them or pop out.

Ben: I see.

Rebecca: if you four would follow me, i'll take you to professor wiesla .

As they went to a big house.

Rebecca: Professor!

As then so show no one is not here.

Rebecca: hmmm? Looks like hes not here.

Happy: looks like he hasn't read our emails either…

Rebecca: professor wiesla? Hello?

Shikomo notice the goggle, she put it on.

Happy: professor, where are you?

And see is x-ray notice happy to see through his robotic body, surprise her then do it on zack ,what very shocking is zack to show his ghost form.

Shikomo: hey zack, I can see your ectopuppy?

Zack: you mean my ghost form?

Ben: it's ectoplasume Shikomo.

Shikomo: oh.

Zack then turn to his ghost form which spooked happy and Rebecca to see that.

Shikomo: oh cool!

Zack thanks.

Shikomo then petted his snow white hair.

Shikomo: fluffy.

zack then turn back to normal.

Happy: looks like she's not around.

Ben, zack and koan senses a present.

Ben: we got company!

They heard a gun click.

?: no one move.

They turn to see a girl holding a gun, she has dirty light brown hair and eyes, wearing a pink jean skirt, a punk vest and a black bikini.

Rebecca:(raised her hand in front) who are you?

?: that's what i'd like to know, what are you doing in someone else's house?

Rebecca: someone else's… umm… isn't this professor wiesla's house?

happy: y-you know, the professor? Professor wiesla steiner? She helped fixed me up

?: i'm wiesla steiner, who the hell are you guys?!

Rebecca: eh?

Happy: what do you mean?

Ben: time travel or dimensional travel, gets you every time.

Koan: but do you know what causes it?

Ben: I wish.

Zack: seem we hit the past but I have a feeling.

Ben: what you mean?

Zack: not a what nor who did it, but an it along someone else rigging some it with it to make timeline around mixed and emerge oddly, even it wont change anything from past, present nor future around as a stuck error.

Ben: maybe.

Weilsa: what do you want?

Rebecca: like… like we said, we want to see professor weilsa….

Weilsa: I see. (smirk) you work for sibir.

Rebecca: sibr?

Weilsa: if you leave right now, i'l let you walk out alive, get out.

Happy: Rebecca.

Rebecca: um...this is professor weilsa house, isn't it?

Zack, ben, koan senses something on the roof.

Shikomo: wait a minute.

Weilsa: you-! Those goggles…!

Shikomo: There's somebody upstairs.

zack hit his ultramatrix and ben hit his omnitrix as P. Chromastone and heatblast.

p. chromastone: **POSITIVE CHROMASTONE!**

Heasblast: **HEATBLAST!**

Then someone start shooting from above and thought the sealing.

Koan make an energy force field.

Rebecca: what in the cosmos is going on?!

Heatblast: getting shot, that's what

Koan and shikomo up to the sealing back their fist along heatblast shoot flames and p. chromasotne shoot a rainbow energy blast.

Koan: **Vibrations...**

Shikomo: **Magimech attack!**

Koan: **CRUSH!**

Shikomo: **GRAVITY FIST!**

Happy: nice!

Weilsa: you gotta be kidding me. _Although the 3 boys even the cutie who color green have interesting device turn to aliens._

She hop on her motorcycle to drove off.

Rebeccca: hey! What's is happening?

The two aliens turn back to normal while koan and shikomo got down and show is a guy who did the shooting.

Guy: you folks are working with weilsa, eh? Then give him a massage. When one betrays us… sibir the mighty will always make the bay.

Koan, zack and shikomo then begin to snicker.

Guy: YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY?!

Zack and koan: stupid.

Shikomo: i mean, threatening us while buck naked.

Ben: say where the stuff bunnies?

Zack: well they was at the ship fast asleep.

Koan: well there no need to worry, here they come faster then stampede restaurant on a resonant.

Then the bunny's tackled there respective huggys to the floor.

Koan: see.

Rogue bunny: benny, you meany.

Shadow bunny: don't leave us.

Mumu: huggy warmy.

Ben: sorry about that, we try to wake you but fall asleep.

Zack: anyway let's roll out

 **Timeskip**

Shikomo: WHOOOAA! the underground has rivers, too?!

Koan: Koan hope they got fish! Yummy fishing!

Rebecca: Shikomo, koan, would you please sit like a normal person?

Koan: (turn his head 360, which spook her) koan is normal, normal beyond crazy! Hahahahahaha!(spin his head back)

Zack: down dude.

Koan: hotdog!

Zack: (sigh) oh K. (petted his head)

Koan purr as he slide down.

Rebecca: I still wonder how you do it.

Zack: Koan is like an animal.

That made her eyes spark a little as she made a little smile, She petted his head make him purr more.

Rebecca: kitty!

Koan meow.

Rebecca: we came here to see the professor and her to lend us a ship, but she's not at her house and then some weirdo attack us. (eating more of the food) I just don't know what's going on! but this underground food is really good!

Koan: I know right?! (devoring the food)

Zack: delicious!

The 3 stuff bunny enjoying the meal and so do ben.

Shikomo: so that girl wasn't the professor? But they have the same name.

Rebecca: no, she's not the professor (show her smartphone and press the button)

That made a holographic picture of her, happy and an adult woman that looks young but looks like weilsa, except she has longer hair bit wavy ahir bottom, wears a black skirt, a pink lab coat and a fashionable top show her big breasts, black mini skirt.

Rebecca: see? this is professor weilsa.

Ben: well I know the problem, we travel through the past.

Shikomo: really?

Zack: yep it explain when we crashed.

Koan: check the network.

Rebecca start to look at her phone and it start to show "error X"

Rebecca: huh? I cant connect to the net.

Happy: (to his phone) me neither, that's weird. this planet always had a great network.

Ben: you might wanna check the news too.

News: on to our next news story. Blue garden a planet known for attracting immigrants, has just seen the birth of a new adventure guild. the new guild shooting starlight, has already brought in several adventurer members...amd with them, high hopes for blazing new trails through space.

Shikomo: hey! That's our guild! I didn't know it was rand new!

Ben: like I said we been travel.

Shadow bunny: say zack what year is it.

Zack sniff around then his eyes scan the area while rebecca is shocked since what the boys said.

Zack: according to the year, we went to the world of 50 years ago on norma.

Rebecca: 50 years ago?

The boys nodded as this shocked rebccca as she got up.

Rebecca: come with me.

Shikomo: hey, we're still eating!

As they look around the city.

Rebecca: I knew it, you guys are right ! the cars are old model, and all the towns machine are outdated, we're in a world of 50 years ago...this is nroma 50 years in the past!

Rogue: do you think it happen when we was warp here when we crashed.

Mumu: I think so.

Happy: we did a time slip?

Ben: maybe.

Rebbeca: I don't know how it happened! But we are definitely 50 years in the past!

Koan: yep like this clock.

He point at the digital sign said xx42.

Happy: THAT'S 50 YEARS AGO!

Shikomo: WE'RE IN 50 YEARS?!

Mumu: so the girl we saw that said her name is wiesla.

Ben: and that means...

Rebecca: she's young professor weisla!

 **Meanwhile**

Paradox who appeared of an unknown area along. With a young teen as his hair still white but spiky and wearing a jacket along some jumpsuit then next him is a beautiful young girl with blond hair with a high ponytail with a ribbon and green eyes wearing a princess warrior armor that color black and green.

Paradox: well hillbrid and silvea, here we are.

Silvea: is time to wake these two.

Turn on the two young woman's, the first one A young woman has light peach skin, She used to wear a dark purple witch's hat with orange lines and she have a long wild rose hair, wear a necklace cross and. She wears a purple collar with an attaching magenta cape, a short revealing purple and red dress matching with two separate long sleeves, black gloves with sharp nail of claws, long black curved leggings with dark purple trimmings and dark purple sharp combat boot with heels slippers and a black mini skirt.

Second woman who seem have nice skin tone, black raven hair long beneath her back, she wearing a whitish blue kimono with stars around it, reveal her large big breasts, of her shoulder but wearing shoulder pads, along chestplate armor still reveal her cleavage, wearing white knee socks with combat boots, gauntlet.  
a woman wearing a combination of a kimono and armor, has raven hair and blue eyes.

Silvea: Lilith and akaru….

They notice that hilbrid is peaking on their panties as he chuckle and nosebleed a little.

Paradox: (cover his eyes) mr. hilbrid, please.

Hillbrid: what? is not like there awake yet.

The professor cleared his throat and pointed his cane at them, then give a slightly tap as akaru and Lilith begin to wake up.

Akaru: huh? (turn Lilith) lily?

Lilith: akaru?

They turn to paradox, silvea even hillbrid who peeping on their panties still.

Hilbrid: uh... morning.

Akaru and Lilith deliver him a punch in the face sent him flying as he swirling eyes and ump head.

Hillbrid: so...worth it...

Lilith: how do you put up with him silvy?

Silvea: trust me, he's a perv but...what can you do?

Paradox: is good you two wake up from your nap, is been very long of a year(shocked both akaru and Lilith)

Akaru: how many?

Paradox: you really want to know?

Lilith: yes.

Paradox: 30 years.

Akaru and Lilith: 30 YEARS?!

Paradox: yes, you was out cold of a sleep coma after the war.

Hilbrid: well what are we waiting for? Let's go and see our boys!

As they teleported to the city.

Akaru: paradox.

Paradox: yes?

Akaru: I fear what dung will aim for other worlds, besides our boys one day.

Paradox: no need to worry, he has no knowledge about the other worlds

Lilith: what about my husband? My little koan?

Akaru: me too, I wanna know if andy, yuna and my little zack is okay too.

Paradox: well you sure you want to know?

Akaru: yes.

Paradox: very well, see this.

Show a portal, akaru and liltih gasp to see it, their sons lost their father along sister even everything, showing of zack become half dead and koan lost his sanity, all this because of dung tormented them so very long and even heart broken.

Akaru: oh no…

Lilith: my baby…

Paradox: yes but thanks to ben who helps them and now look.

Point down to see their situation.

Paradox: since their busy of their situation.

Akaru: I recognize this world.

Paradox: even they gonna find the past weilsa.

Akaru: hmm, what should we give them a gift?

Lilith: I know! How about we sent some girls they know with them!

Silvea: yeah, along their childhood friends.

Akaru: that… and our old ship.

Hillbrid: uh huh, (see shikomo) hey I know her, the Demon King Ziggy raised her.

Lilith: ziggy's daughter, oh wow she's grown.

Silvea: and it seem she have close feeling for zack but I think she don't know that yet.

Lilith: she hasn't seen other people.

Akaru: well she do now, anyway let's bring the girls.

Paradox: good luck, and I hope the boys will forgive you two.

Akaru: I don't know

Lilith: akaru, there is a chance they will.

Akaru: okay.

 **Meanwhile**

As Rebecca is paniacing till koan petted her head , make her calm down.

Koan: relax, relax okay rebecy?

Rebecca: i-i'm panicking right now, so no-

Koan give her a hug as she blush and feel okay.

Koan: better?

Rebecca: yes.

Mumu pouted jealousy.

Shadow bunny: so now what?

Ben: well we know we're trap in the past in the year 50, we'll have to find the past weilsa and see what situation she's in.

Rogue bunny: she said about we work with this sibier whatever.

Zack: well when we find her, is still unknown around this timeline and unknown warping.

Ben: when we should find her.

Rebecca: first we need a lvie stream, our view will be through the roof (put on the cat ears)

Happy: we cant connect to the net.

Shikomo: what do we do about the professor?

Rebecca: nothing if this is the past, we cant meddle! it'd make what's called a time paradox.

Koan: time travel don't make senses to everything.

Ben: been there, done that.

Koan: ben we get it, no need to act no surprises.

Ben: what?

Zack: guys we got company!

They turn to see a giant robot flying down.

Ben: they have robots now?

Zack: duh.

Shadow bunny: and is not friendly.

?: there they are.

?: those are the kids working with weisla.

?: what do we do great sibir?

Rebecca: sibir!?

Shikomo: GIANT ROBOT!

Ben: I guess that the guy the young weilsa said about early.

Then from the chest plat of the robot comes out a large man.

Koan: that sibir!

Sibir: you know it isn't right to take things don't you? Weisla took my money, if you're with him... then you're just as guilty as he is.

Rebecca: professor weisla stole from you?!

Shikomo: he's actually professor thief?

Ben: never expect that.

Zack: hope what the reason for.

Koan: (grin mad) let's find out, hahahahahahahaha!

 **Meanwhile**

Weisla is now sitting alone in an unknown area still holding a kit.

Weisla: this is mine. I'm not giving it to anyone. And i'll never let that lowlife sibir have it.

?: have what?

The professor look up to see lilith.

Weisla: who are you?

Lilith: call me lily, you might not know me yet.

Weisla: what'd you want?

Lilith: just want to know what's in the case, don't worry, I don't work for that sibir baby.

Weilsa: for some odd reason, you almost relate to the guy in a straigjtjcekt and fir frame and that dog collar device around his neck.

Lilith: well he is my son after all.

Weisla: what?! But you look like my age!

Lilith: I get that a lot.

Weisla looked at the case, then give it to her, lilith grabs the case and place it flat. Lilith then open the case to see what it is, inside the case is a little robotic girl.

Lilith: i see. (close the case and give it to her)

Weisla: why you so curious about the case in the first place?

Lilith: no reason.

Weisla: i see.

Lilith: don't tell my son i was here or anything.

Weisla: why? He not know his mom's here?

Lilith: nope, I just want to let it easy on him, on and later on i'm giving you and the boys a little gift.

Weisla: what is it?

Lilith: you have to wait and see.

She shrugged and lilith walk away.

 **With ben and they others**

Sibir: where is weisla?

Rebecca: w-we don't know.

Sibir: she's a shitty bitch who stole my money. ...hm? Are you lot shitty bastards, too?

Little creature: payo payo!

Sibir: I get it, I get it! The words I wuz usin' ain't that dirty!

Koan: he disctraced

Ben: we should go.

Zack: yeah.

Rebecca: remember! If we're in the past...then we shouldn't change anything! The future will change if we get involved in anything here!

Ben: you should see me with rook and future me.

Shikomo: i dont really get it, but... I guess we should escape then.

Zack: good

He whistle then came in is his hellcharger

Zack: let take my ride to go.

Koan and Shikomo: shotgun!

They look each other.

Koan and shikomo: jinks!

Koan: okay koan ride in back.

Rebbeca: dibs sitting next to him!

Mumu: what?! Like hell you are!

Rebecca: to late!

As they hop in to drove.

Guy: hey! Guys they're trying to escape!

Sibir: ya ain't running away! Get them.

Zack drove his hellcharger car, then he and shikomo make the car flew and floating in speed.

Guy 32: they flew?!

Sibir: shoot them!

They fired missiles at the car, zack driving dodging and do a barrel roll to avoid every missle at them.

Zack: yeeehaw!

Shikomo: THIS IS AWESOME!

Zack: hold on tight!

He start to floor it, they turn to see sibir is coming and back his robot fist.

Shikomo: hey z, how good of your fighting with gravity.

Zack: still got it in me, (as he grin) you thinking what i'm thinking?

Shikomo: hell yeah!

Zack set the autopilot.

Ben: what you two doing?

Zack: watch and see b!

Zack and shikomo back their fist charge and whammed hard using their gravity powers, the double impact exploded broke the robot arm, sending sibier flying.

Shikomo: ah, crap, I shouldn't have done that.

Zack: he's good, (Grab shikomo back to the car) he'll make it out alive.

Then sibir got off from his robot.

Sibier:(grin evil) those guys definitely gonna come back, definitely.

As they drove off they stop at a nearby bar and went inside ben summon a smoothie then a bunnygirl went them.

Bunny girl: what's your order? Boys?

Rouge bunny: STAY AWAY FROM BENNY!

Mumu: KOANY IS MINE!

Shadow bunny: GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ZACKY

The 3 boys petted them to calm down.

Ben: no we're good.

The bunny girl nodded and walk away.

Ben: she was just asking me if i'm thirsty rogue.

Rouge: okay.

Koan: you too mumu.

Zack: you're overacting shadow.

Shadow bunny: sorry.

Mumu: me too.

Shikomo gawked of every alien people in the bar.

Shikomo: aliens…

Rabecca: don't get surprised every time you see aliens!

Ben: well she was raised by robots.

Koan: beside she can see more like how our alien forms does.

Rebecca: well, you have a point anywho, this may look different, but the aliens who live among humans have language and culture close to our own. stirckly speaking, your an alien too, from our point of view.

Ben: eh, my grandmother is an alien too.

Koan: along me and zack as mutants.

Shadow: mumu, rogue and I use to be humans.

Rebecca: uh what your story ben?

Ben: well let say I've been hero when I was 10, finding the omnitrix saving the world and universe countless of time with my friends and family even continue grow up, I use to have a prototype omnitrix, then evolve then destroyed and I got an ultimatrix that have evolve and new alien then a new and improve omnitrix.

Happy and rebecca: WHAT!? WHEN YOU WERE 10?!

Ben: yep and I met my 3 different timeline future self, ben 10,000.

Shikomo: THAT MANY TIME!

Rebecca: no, he meant he met his future self 3 times.

Shikomo: oh...

Happy: hey zack and koan, what your story?

Zack: I go first, I use to have a father...mother...and a little sister.

Rebecca: really?

Zack: yeah, good time, even at the school, sometime get picked on and a nobobdy but my sister along my side help me, even I have a girlfriend name alice.

This make shadow growl and shikomo somehow jealous and curious.

Happy: what happen next?

Zack: she trick me and play my heart at the dance, kissing the bully right in front of me, every student laugh at me and call me garbage, since students know it was a lie and never tell me.

Shadow: (hugs him tight) I swear, i'll kill her with no hesitation.

Shikomo fist tighten up and looked pissed. 

Shikomo: _she is a big minne._

Rebecca: then what happen?

Zack: then my mom gone because of something she must do, I was munch little by then...saw her about to go to the door, she give me a hug and so do I, her last words is " I'll be back for you my little star, I promise after mommy is finished her work...i'll give you a gift ". then she gone, been over years...then suddnely dung and his allies came in, my dad hide us as I saw him died, I told my sister to hide as he capture me, tormented and expierment me as a weapon, as I escape but I died but brought back, as a half undead, dead and alive, a mutant ghost.

This shocked Rebecca, shikomo and happy.

Zack: at the orphanage me and sister was adopted by abusive parents, I defend her a lot. also this time of the day, we was walking, thugs came in threaten us, I told my sister to run and the guy pull a gun...yuna sacrifice as she got shot, I try to take to the hospital but my ghost form reacted... I didn't unlocked healing ability to other, she died and I lost it of full of rage and darkness rampage and kill my step parents...she was the only one left in my family.

Ben: but that's when I came in.

Shikomo: you did?

Ben: I save him even he went wild and let him as a family, help heals him up.

Shikomo then went and hugged zack.

Zack: huh?

Shikomo: hugzy for you.

Shadow bunny: hey! (hug him) i'm the one hug him!

Shikomo: hey, can you share please?

Shadow bunny: no!

Shikomo and shadow growl at each other.

Rebecca: what about you koan?

Koan grin as he laugh insane.

Koan: well, we all can go insane for one bad day…

Ben: same path as zack has, but-

Koan: let me.

Ben nodded.

koan: adopted, never know who my real parents are, I have a step sister, hehehehe, you see...I didn't get along but always at school I was like a clown, I do pranks and all to get attention, my step sister lory defend me..i finally get along. in middle school I met a girl name Jennifer, let say like zack cheated on me...then soon she came to killed my parents and lory.

Rebecca cover her mouth, happy in tears. mumu hugged him tight.

Koan: they turning me into an animal, beyond no beast there is, torment, experiment, Jennifer did one last thing...dump me in that pit and then I survive, with a new look your seeing...hehehehe, (grin wide) when I escape I killed her then people see me as the demon, as soon because I have amnesia and only remember my name...that was my rotten day.

Happy: koan…

Koan: yes, (look down sad) I did some since people see me a monster and never understand, ben and I use to fight till he on and my memories come back, he help me, even after what dung did to me.

Rebecca hugs him as she see his tears drip down from his cheeks. Mumu then hugs him too.

Rebecca: oh koan(wipe his tears) is okay.

As then Lilith and akaru earsdrop outside hearing all this from their son's pain.

Lilith: oh my sweet little boy, mommy is sorry, I wish I was there for him.

Akaru: we can't change the past lily, but we can change what's happening in the present.

Lilith: yeah, anyway let bring the girls here, even meelina.

Akaru: shao kahn's daughter? Oh I remember, your son there as diablo, she really love him till soon she died from d'vorah.

Lilith: she 'was' dead, let say i'm bringing her back with a new make over.

Akaru: if shao was alive, he be pissed of her with your son, since I see history he kicked his ass and broke his neck and leg with his own hammer while with a grin. (Lilith giggle)

Lilith: yep, that's my boy, also I remember of optimus' sister, grimlock's sister, arcee's sister and bumblebee's sister.

Akaru: yeah, combination artificial of human, cybertronian and nano, our son meet good people.

Lilith: and cant wait to have grandchildren!

Akaru: let's bring them in! 

They snap their fingers and a portal burst into flames and one is formed out of machines. Came out of the machine portal are three girls. The first girl who wear an outfit consists of the standard sleeveless, a blue skirt combined with a belt colored in a light blue hue, blue boots, a sleeveless jacket made of white colored fabric with some blue marks around the collar and on the front side in chest level. Her attire also features an optional pair of fingerless gloves which reach from wrists up to her elbows. Her long, dark blond hair is sporadically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck and She has hazel eyes.

A second girl who wearing a guy uniformed who have orange hair that a bit darker of brown and blue eyes.

a third girl, She has white long hair, brown eyes and a curvy body, has large breasts, white jacket with black leather, grey ankle pants, yellow shoes.

The forth girl is a young woman with long, scarlet hair and blue aqua eyes. She has a slender, voluptuous figure, an armor torso that color blue, silver as the torso chest plate is red, along blue shoulder pads, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings.

The fifth woman is slender, teenage girl with azure blue with long hair, fall in thick waves past her shoulders with pink streaks, midnight blue eyes, snow skin complexion and a curvaceous figure. she wearing black shirt with a dark blue vest with sleeve button up, blue short like overall but the band is remove down, with black legging, black elbow gloves, with blue wrist band around it, black boots, autobot earrings.

The sixth girl who is long blond hair along some small ahoge, some of her hair past her shoulders , blue eyes, black shirt with yellow and black stripe vest, black skirt, brown boots, an orange small scarf, black fingerless gloves.

The seventh, a girl wearing a cat hoodie jacket and color lighter brown with cat paw on the sleeves, two cat tails, cat like boots and a shadow face with beady green bluish eyes, on her shoulder is a little stuff bunny.

Eighth, a girl walked out of the slide down is a seventeen year-old girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. wearing a navy blue sailor uniform a crop top with mid-length sleeves that bares her midriff. Her sailor-style collar with red stripes is tied by a multicolored scarf that also serves as a left "eye." and right eye is covered by a black "eyepatch" with an X-shaped scratch over it. Her skirt is held up by suspenders attached to a belt. A red gauntlet, finger-less, left-handed glove with a built-in syringe. White sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves.

Ninth, black short hair, amber beast eyes, wearing a black hoodie with a light purple skull and cross bones on the back, blue pants and black shoes.

Silvea: hey don't leave me hanging.

Came in from the machine portal, is 3 angel with armors, first angel pink hair with black streak wearing a white armor like, blond with red eyes wearing a blue armor like, the last light blue hair pig tails and dark blue eyes wearing a white armor like.

She snap her finger a green portal to show fair-skinned teenage girl of slightly below average height. She has amaranth-red eyes and shoulder-length hair is amaranth-red color too.

Then a young girl dress like a bunnygirl outfit but with a suit and a top hat.

Akaru: yuna my daughter, alexis Rhodes, aria, oria, asteara, yellow jacket, welcome.

Lilith: tsume, graya, ryuko, mileena, and ikaros, good to see you.

Silvea: yuki, zatana and nymph.

Graya: hey! How's it going.

Yuna: mom? (tearing)

Tsume: your koan's mom?

Akaru: is me yuna.

Lilith: yep, and your my daughter now.

Yuna tackled akaru with a hug.

Yuna: mommy! (crying)

Akaru: is okay, I'm here.

Lilith: (turn mileena) the daughter of shao kahn.

Mileena: the mother of koan.

Lilith: oh so you know me?

Mileena: yes, you have the same energy he has.

Lilith: and look at gour face.

Mileena went to the mirror and see her is normal like human but still sharp teeth animal make her surprise and eyes wide along her new outfit.

Mileena: whoa, i look normal...and my clothes seems nice.

Lilith: yes, i did give you a few adjustment along particle of my demonic and some holy but you still kept the sample of your sister, your father and the Tarkatan.

Mileena: I see.

Alexis: so your zack's mom?

Akaru: yep. 

Alexis: hmm, that explains it.

Ryuko: y-you said koan? Is he alive?!

Lilith: yes.

Ryuko: WHERE?!

Lilirh: first calm down.

Ryuko: o-okay.

Oria: zack, (turn aria and yellow jacket) optimus told me about his student, lewamus prime.

Yellow jacket: zacky boy?

Graya: and koan too! But I do know zack turn to my brother's form.

Aria: well no doubt he is a prime.

Yuki: and I wanna see benny since I heard he was a hero like me.

Zatana: me too, I wanna be with my favorite handsome wizard again.

Ryuko: I need to apologize to koan.

Her uniform: I sure hope he'll forgive you.

Ryuko: me too senksetu.

Akaru: there at the bar over there.

The girls walk and see ben, zack, koan with the 3 stuff bunnies hug them, with rebeca, happy and shikomo. 

Alexis: oh zack, you girl magnet.

Aria: so is him.

Oria: just like optimus said.

Asteara: there master!

Yellow jacket: heheh zacky boy still the same.

Tsume: koany!

Graya: funny k!

Ryuko: koan….

Mileena: oh koany bear!

Ikaros: master.

Yuki: benny!

Zatana: and I see his bunny still hugged him.

Nymph: is master.

Tsume and yuna zoom in and tackle their brothers to the ground.

Zack: what the?!

Koan: CURRY MAN!

zack and koan looked at the two.

Zack: y-yuna?! (eyes wide)

Koan: and who are you kitty?

Happy: Zacks dead sister?!

Yuna: yes is me.

Zack: b-but...you, I thought..I...I (tearing up)…

Koan: why you seem, like...I know you.…

Tsume: big bro.

Koan hugged her tight while crying, zack hugged yuna while crying, ben smile along Rebecca, shikomo and happy.

Ben felt a hugged then he slowly turn to see yuki.

Ben: y-yuki!?

Yuki: hi benny!

Ben: what you doing here?!

Yuki: what's it look like?

Rebecca: so your koan's sister.

Shikomo: zack's sister.

Yuna: yep, thank you for watching my brother so,(snatch and hug him) i'll take him back.

Tsume: also thanks to look out for kk, (Snatch him and hug) he need his kitty right now.

Rebecca: HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!

Shikomo: hey! i'm not done hugging him yet!

Tsume: hugging my big bro.

Yuna: to bad.

Happy: wow, I know it's impossible to bring someone to life, but there standing here.

Zack and koan: wasn't us

Ben: sake here

Mileena tackle koan in a hug to the ground.

Mileena: GIMME!

Koan: that voice, mileena?! Your mouth! Is...is...Normal.

Mileena: yep!

Koan: b-but, I heard you was dead by that ugly bug witch.

Mileena: what can I say, I'm hard to kill.

Koan: well I like it and even the outfit.

Mileena: oh thank you

Then came in is alexis, graya, zatana, Aria, oria, asteara, yellow jacket, ryuko, Ikaros, and nymph .

Ben: what the...

Zack: fuck!

Koan is silent of looking at ryuko

Happy: who are they?

Ben: this is yuki my childhood friend, zatana I met and good with magic.

Zack: alexis is my childhood friend too, Aria, oria, yellow jacket, and graya, there friend who we was allies to cybertronian , long story and the 3 angel seem news.

Koan: that girl...ryuko...matoi, my childhood friend ( stern looked while a serious voice)

Ryuko: h-hi koan.

Koan: you don't seem suprirse recognize me in this new look instead my old one matoi.

Ryuko: ... um.

Koan: lost for words i see.

Ryuko: yeah… (look down)

Zack: alexis, how you and they other get in here?

Ben: same with you zatana.

Alexis: like I'm going to spoil you Zack.

Zatana: that's a secret benny, also these 3 angel are angeloid, ikaros, astera and nymph.

Zack: so now you girl know the situation we're in. 

Shikomo: the professor stole something and escape, and...we're 50 years in the past right?

Happy: we're in quite the pickle, huh?

Rebecca: all we can do is eat.

Happy: is that so?

Rebecca: actually, professor weisla told, me about this bar, she said that this place is something like a hidehout for her, that's why... I thought...maybe.

She bump to someone.

Rebecca: ah sorry about that.

She turn to see weilsa.

Ben: hey it's you.

Wesila: how do you know of this place?!

Rebecca: wait! Wait! Listen to us for a bit!

Then she explain every of her future self.

Weilsa: so...I fixed a cat...i'm your benefactor, and you guys came from 50 years in the future

Rebecca: see...look at this.

She a hologram of her future self.

Weilsa: wow! I look hot! Well, if you tell, me all this all of the sudden, it's kinda hard to believe, anyway, at I know that you guys aren't with sibir.

Zack: you mean that guy with a robot arm?

Weilsa: yes.

Happy: we'll definitely need your help if we want to get back to our time, professor!

Weilsa: like I said, I'm not a professor!

Ben: not yet exactly.

Shikomo: by the way, what exactly did you steal from them.

Shikomo and koan looked at the case.

Shikomo and koan: is it that case?

Weilsa: it has nothing to do with you.

Shikomo: but stealing is bad, right?

Koan: stealing no good.

Ben: so what are you doing?

Shikomo: you know? in grandbell there's a job called " thief"

Rebecca: who are those guys?

Koan and shikomo nodded notice wieilsa not telling them, they at the sealing and koan hold the case with his teeth.

Shikomo: fwahahahha! We job changed into a thief! Or do we?

Koan: koan a horse! (holding the case with his teeth)

Weilsa: you bitch.

Shikomo: so what's in here?

Koan: (hold the case) koan wonder if it rootbeer.

Ben: I doubt that anyone here hold rootbeer in this timeline.

Koan: of course they do to keep it safe in case of emergency ben.

Ben:(sigh) oh koan.

Then they felt a beep from the case.

Koan: wha?

Then they fell to the floor as the case start to open.

Zack notice happy just standing not even blanking nor speaking.

Zack: you okay happy?

He check on him.

Zack: shut down.

He pull out a little piece of the allspark fragment.

Zack: _this will do._

He place it onto his head as the fragment dig into his skull.

Zack: _I thank koan for finding the piece and now his conscious and connect of hisnsoul_

He give happy's chest a tap.

Zack: hello?

Happy a spark around since zack's tap make happy back.

Happy: wha? Was I shut down?!

Zack: later and look

Everyone see the box open of a little robot girl who's online.

?: you handled me quite roughly…. Master.

Ben, zack, koan: a robot?

Weilsa: what the hell is this?


	4. star 4

Shikomo: first it was a giant robot, then it's this small robot…

?: I am an anti-machine android. For your information. Oh? I cannot find my master's figure. My name is em pino. Please call me pino.

Ben: nice to meet you em pino.

Then everything start to shot off.

Guy: a power outage!?

Happy: what's going on?!

Em pino: my apologies, is the effect of my emp.

Shikomo: emp?

Rebecca: electromagnetic pulse. They're electromagnet waves that temporarily shuts down electronic equipment.

Ben: and how come happy is okay and not working?

Rebecca: what?!

Zack: well i could've done it without koan's finding a piece to do it.

Koan: is true.

Rebecca hugged koan tightly.

Rebeccaa: thank you so much koan!

Happy: (hug koan's head) thank you! Thank you!

Koan: is nothing.

Then the light turn back on.

Guy: oh! The light's back on.

Guy 2: that was surprising!

Em pino: please be at ease. My power is only effective for a few seconds

Shikomo: you...you have cool power! (crouch down and looked at em pino) be my friend!

Rebecca: not this again… and shamelessly, to a boot…

Em pino: friend… the definition of friend… dose not seem to match the circumstances of this situation. I will allow it.

Shikomo: ALRIGHT!

Rebecca: so shes your friend now…

Shikomo: as for you… well… i'll have to put you on hold…

Weisla: i don't wanna be your friend! And you the green one name ben.

Ben: yeah?

Weisla: those device you and those two boy, i never seen it before.

Zack: we can transformed into aliens.

Weisla: fascinating.

Koan: and we along the girls except shikomo, rebecca and happy... We came from another dimension.

Weisla: WHAT?!

Ben: yep.

Weisla: anyway what the hell happeing ...the case didnt acutally contain money?!

Rebecca: professor...you actually wanted to steal money from those guys?

Weisla: yeah what's wrong with that?

Zack: you'll get killed, (turn em pink and pick her up) hmmm, why you in the case?

Em pine: I am the personal property of my master, ho created me. I woke up because I thought I heard masters voice, but….

Weilsa: master, is it that bastard sibir?

Em pine: sibir….

She start beeping.

Tsume: something wrong.

Aria: seem loading memories

Zack drop her.

Em pino: load data-restoring damage memory...sibir new master...master sibir's order...absolute! Master sibir's absolute order!

Shikomo: whats happening?

Weilsa: did you break it, you bastard?!

Koan: not me

Zack: she start remember and finding her " master" location at.

Em pino: i-i am scared of going against master sibir's wishes! Master sibir's orders…. Are absolute!

Ben: that cant be right

weilsa: could it be….? Is that bastard sibir planning to use the boot's emp to make money…?

Ben's thought: and i thought kevin try make deal and theif.

Weilsa I should take this chance!

Rebecca and happy: uwah what a lowlie.

Alexis: seriously?

Graya: thief.

Weisla: (grab his hand) hey benny! I need you on this!

Ben: wait what?

She then dash away with ben.

Zack: she took ben with her.

Koan: more like stole her I think, hehehehehe(grin) 3, 2, 1!

Yuki: THAT BITCH!

Nymph: GIVE BACK MASTER BACK!

Rogue bunny: MY BENNY!

Zatana: HEY GIVE BACK BENNY NOW!

zack: you know rebec and happy, seem the professor you know didn't tell you a lot about her

Bunnygirl: you guys seem to been talking about sibir.

Mileena: know about him?

Bunnygirl: it's not a name people often say. they're a thief gang terrorizing the city, after all. If he sets his sights on you, you're not leaving this town alive.

Rebecca: prof- weilsa is a regular of this shop isn't she ? do you know something about her ?

Bunnygirl: that piece of shit? she was originally sibir's comrade but they seem to have fallen out recently. Although I don't know the details.

Happy: so the preofessor….was a thief when he was young.

Rebecca: I thought he be different.

Zack: meh, if you meet our friend kevin, let see he's a bit on and off when it come to business sometime.

 **Timeskip**

Zack, koan, happy and the girls are outside.

Shikomo: what are we gonna do now?

Zack: well finding ben for starters.

Koan: but we know there perhaps going after em pino.

Rebecca: you sure bu-

Zack: don't care, because that sibir guy make me wanna crumble him.

Koan: and me koan felt like the urge to burn him for some reason.

Happy: say zack how you make me okay? I feel like ,I have something I feel.

Zack: is your soul, I use the connection of your conscious and to link up merge to your soul since I use the allspark fragment.

Rebecca: happy's soul?!

Shikomo: all-spark?

Happy: what's an allspark?

Zack: before i tell you three, you see there is a planet called cybertron, where giant alien robotic organism called cybertronian, they wasn't built by humans nor alien, they was made by a god who is a machine, they have soul like us, but they call it a spark.

Oria: that's where we're from.

Happy: woah! so cool!

Rebecca: an alien robot with a soul.

Zack: yes as energon is like fuel but their blood , they can transformed into vechile even earth's vechile, even beast mode, or more then one , even their combiner who become titan. anyway the all spark is life, can give any machine even vechile life to become a cybertontian even fixed or bring any dead cybertronian back to life.

Happy: DOSE THAT MEAN I CAN TRANSFORM TOO?!

Koan: you can transformed into a blaster.

Happy: oh.

Zack: well happy your special, combination of organic, and articifal of a cybertornian I made using the allspark fragment and my power, you'll unlocked your fully potential when the time come, believe in yourself.

Happy: AWESOME! HEY REBECCA DID YOU HEAR THAT?!

Rebecca: YES! THIS IS GREAT!

Zack: yeah and I coudlnt find the all spark fragment without my bro koan.

Koan: is true, just doing koan's job to help. (laugh crazy)

Happy: thank you koan!

Rebecca: your the best!

Koan: is nothing, hahahahhaha!

Ryuko: k-koan?

Koan was dead silent as his eyes shadow.

Koan: matoi...riosu to wonder how did you find me?

Ryuko: um...

Koan: nevermind that, just what'd you want from me?

Ryuko: I… I just want to say i'm sorry.

Koan raised his eyebrow at her in silent.

Ryuko: I'm sorry for what I've done, I-I know when I woked up and say those things and hurt you and senksetu….e-even when I brainwashed by that bitch...a-and I hurt and insult, I wasn't myself and thinking straight.

Koan: well who else watch over you, no eating nor sleep getting you out of the rumble and in a coma? (This surprise her)

Ryuko: y-you?

Koan: yes! Hehehehehehe(grin mad) crazy day, kinda like you woke up and charge slice raygo's goons in one slash then walk off.

Ryuko: Yeah.

Koan: and how you gonna make it up since the way you did to me? I have to kept that insanity cuz I was scared what it'll do but...now I see I don't need sanity left, as I was holding myself back after what you did, i'm finally free to see the real me of madness.

Ryuko: But I still guilty of what happened.

Koan: hmmm?

Ryuko: I-I thought you was dead when I killed you.

Koan: you do?

Ryuko: yes, I almost thought you gone and about to kill myself.

Koan ryu, you got your fucking heart ripped out from raygo.

Ryuko: DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?! I ALMOST KILLED MYSELF WITH MY SCISSOR SWORD!

Sensketu: and she ripped junksetu and raining blood.

Koan: you...WHAT?!

Koan look down of red eyes that scarying her of see koan's fury.

Koanl sigh then walk to the group.

Koan: let's move.

Ryuko: (look down) oh koan...

Sensketu: that i try to stop you, you can't suicide yourself.

Ryuko: I can't live with out him.

Senksetu: then don't give up.

Shikomo: oh right, this thing was in pino's case. it's like the square thing you guys have

Rebecca: a-cube?! Hey you're not suppose to take that!

Zack: it look different.

Then suddenly the b-cube begin to show a cube hologram of sibir.

Sibir: dance.

Zack and koan: what?

Sibir: I 'm telling you to dance you scum. Did you forget that I picked you up from the streets?

Shikomo: this is the guy in the huge robot...

Happy: sibir.

Rebecca: looks like the video from a week ago.

Em pino: I am not programmed with that ability. I am an anti-machine android.

Shikomo: pino…

Sibier:(pick her up) I wann to see you iron doll dnaicng action!

Em pino: p-please stop.

Sibier: if you cant dance, then you don't need this leg then huh? (grab her left leg)

Em pino: p-please stop...I beg you.

They see him rip her left leg out in shock and horror, she begin to cry and everyone laugh at her.

Em pino: ahh, restoring...regular system...operaitons

Sibier: (grab her) who's your master?!

Em pino: m-my master is...

Siber: me! Erase all memories of your previous.

Em pino: that is only the thing I cannot do. they are precious memories, please anything but that...

siber: erase'em yourself, delete your memories.

The angeloid are furious, and same with alexis, tsume, mumu in tears as shadow and rogue bunny comfort her, yuki and rebbeca in tears, happy tearing, zatna getting angry, ryuko even aria,oria ,yellow jacketand graya are mad. 

Em pino: I cannot.

Siber: take'em out and erase'em.

Guy: yes sir! (take her)

Em pino: please! Don't erase them! Help me! Help!

Rebecca: t-this is horrible.

They watch her torment and pain.

Guy: do you want me to fix the leg as well.

Sibier: it doesn't need the leg for work. you can put in a nail or whatever gyahahahahahah

Bird: payo, payo.

Siber: I know, I know.

As shikomo is pissed off too, they see em pino all alone.

Em pino: (crying) master...I cannot remember anything about you...my leg has also been taken form me...I ...I want to go home. (sniff) back to my master.

Shikomo: i'll take you to him!

Then they heard a punch and stomp, see zack punch a dent and koan stomp hard, the two boys , remember being tormented ounce by dung and heart ck make a fist intense green flames, his eyes turn black with left pupil green and right pupil red, put his hood up he transformed into his ghost form , koan veins poping, sharper teeth, black eyes and yellow pupils glowing as his skin almost red as red electric dances as he slowly in his demon form.

Koan and Zack: he is dead.

They calm down as they turn back to normal.

Zack: sorry about that.

Koan: it really pissed us off.

Yellow jacket: so lets get'em and smash his face in half!

Koan: sorry rebeeca, it maybe the past but I don't care.

Zack: em pino's future, I wont accept.

Yellow jacket: so lets get'em and smash his face in half!

Shikomo: so don't try to stop us! It doesn't matter if we're in the past! (her fist shaking) my friend is in tears!

Rebecca: I have no intentions of stopping you. I can't forgive that guy eather. That latest maintenance date is recorded on the case.

They look at the file from the open case.

Happy: year x492, it's the year that we arrived!

Rebecca: so basically while we don't know the specifics… it came to this era just like us, pino is an android from this time's future, if sibir is using it for evil purposes, then I can't just sit back and watch.

Happy: the past has already been ruined by sibir.

Rebecca: we've got to stop him.

Shikomo: wait for us… pino.

Koan: koan and zack know where is.

Zack whistle and koan whistle as zack's hellcharger and koan have is a motorcycle just arrived.

Zack: let's ride.

 **Meanwhile**

As weilsa and ben are now hiding to see em pino with siber and the gang.

Em pino: I-I have returned…

sibir: hmm? Well look at you, coming back her all by yourself, I have no idea.

They hearing the conversation.

Siber: you know hwat you have to do, right?

Em pino: yes.

Siber: okay then, the time has come to take over the entire town.

Ben:(whisper) great another evil asshole who always plan to rule.

Weilsa: you done this before?

Ben: well let me tell you.

He whisper to her ear and even the part of zack and koan as she eyes bulge and jaw dropped at him.

Ben: yep, even in my summer vacation and after that.

Weilsa: damn.

Ben: yeah and you remind me of my old friend kevin, he kinda do business around sometime.

Sibir: initiate the plan!

Ben have a telepathic call as it form zack and koan, they telling him the horrible thing sibir did to em pino make ben pissed.

Ben: okay, now i'm angry.

Weilsa: of what?

Ben: that jackass gonna be in the world of pain!

Weilsa: hope you and they toher can deal of the destroyer of the south: the foot brothers.

Ben: I battle worst then them.

 **with zack and koan**

Zack driving his hellcharger with the girls, koan riding the morotcyle with rebbeca and happy on the back with him.

Shikomo: do you guys know where do find them?

Zack: yep me and koan no doubt know where ben and weilsa is.

Koan: (sniff) damn it ! is...

Zack: dungle beast and decpeticons drones...dung is alive ( growl)

Rebecca: you mean the notorious criminal in the galaxy?

Zack: you know him?

Rebecca: only in rumors.

Rebecca remember something along happy and shikomo.

Rebecca: wait, you said he...

Zack: eyah, he torment and did this to me and koan.

Koan: uh huh, and my ex girlfriend, he sent her to did this to me, and made me insane.

Happy: so that's why you two have powers

Rebecca:(eyes shadow in pissed) koan, you said Jennifer made you suffer?

Shikomo: (Growling) and make you half dead zack?

Zack and koan: yeah.

Shikomo: i'm going to crush her.

Rebecca: she is so dead!

 **Meanwhile**

Sibir: now then you iron piece of junk, before you get to work... I have to punish you for running away from me.

Em pine: i-it's not that I ran away… t-to be precise, t-the case I was in was s-stolen…

Weilsa: is my fault?!

Ben: shh.

Sibier: should I tear off yoru other leg? Will that teach you not to escape again?

Em pino: p-please n-no.

Ben growling as he set his omnitrix.

Sibier:(Grab her) looks like I need ot teach you...what happens if you oppose me.

Em pino: stop! no!

Then a green flash, ben become fourarms as he whammed sibirer face and caught em pino then toss her to weilsa.

Fourarm: why don't you pick on someone your own size?!

Sibir: what the!?

Fourarm:(looked at em pino) are you okay?

Em pino: who are you?

Fourarms: is me, ben, that we met in the bar.

Em pino: ben? Is that you?

Sibir: that weakling from before?

Fourarm: who about to kick your ass. (crack all of his knuckles)

Guy 4: that guy is that wimp?!

Guy 3: YOU WANNA DIE?

Koan: HOT FUCKING DOG!

Then a car and a bike ran though the wall.

Fourarm: bros!

As they all got out from the vehicle.

Zack: hey bros.

Koan: glad we crash the party! Hahahahahahahahahaha!

Fourarms: alright guys, lets destroy stuff!

Sibir: so your the guys dung told us, good thing he sent his pals here.

Then a group of 30 dunlge beast and decepticons drones has arrived.

Sibir: lets see if you can handle them freaks?

?: well this is unexpected.

Zack and koan turn at a teen who's he has gun metal gray eyes, black raven hair but wears goggles at all times, wears a white dirty cloak over black pants, a green shirt and black boots. inside his cloak is the tools he needed for any mechanical needs, he carry's a backpack full of food and inventions.

Koan: the hell are you?

?: do you kiss your mother with that mouth of yours kid?

Koan: this coming from a teen? Now spill it.

?: hmmm, good point, names gear and uh I guess i heard about sir and see you guys about to fight ?

Fourarm: wanna join in?

Gear: sure why not?

Then he spotted em Pinos leg being replaced by a screw, then he start to get mad.

Gear: alright, (in an angered bounce that sound like a grown man) WHICH ONE OF YOU ASS HOLES RESPONSIBLE FOR THAT ROBOT GIRLS LEG!?

Koan: hey adult 17 year old.

Gear clam down looked at koan.

Koan: can you focus here to help? We're not in mood of this because of the jerk, so come on.

Gear: alright, but i still kick their ass.

Koan fourth wall break on the screen.

Koan: really? first my story and in this.

 **{hey I let you fuck your girls in all your story's, so you get to deal with this.}**

Koan: fine but you owe me.

 **{thank you}**

Zack: shikomo! Your up!

Shikomo: right!

She charges at the group and slammed her hand.

Shikomo: **dae machina.**

Make a shockwave like area.

Shikomo: **GRAVITY WAVE!**

Guy 6: what the?!

Gear: impressive, an ability to alter the gravity around the user.

He pull out a high gear plasma gun gattling blaster missiles.

Gear: my turn.

He fired the weapon at the gang as the girs is now fighting the dungle beast and decpeticon drone with zack's and koan's help.

Fourarm slap his omnitrix to Turn as xlr8.

Xlr8: weisla! Siber is only target you and em pino, hop in!

Weisla: okay!

She grabs em pino and hops onto xlr8

Gear: we'll keep them busy!

Then sibier press a button to make a create from above them to fall.

Zack and shikomo: watch out!

Zack use his gravity to push of them but Zack, shikomo, alexis and Oria got crushed.

Gear: oh dear.

Koan: Zack! Alexis!

Rebecca: shikomo! Oria!

Sibir: I'LL GO AFTER WAISLA AND THAT FREAK! YOU TAKE CARE OF THE REST FOOT BROTHERS!

Gear and koan: foot brothers?

Rebecca:(rush in and banging the large object) guys! You're alive ...right? Just break out o-

Gear: we got company

They turn to see two people who have left and right gear up metal leg armor.

Gear: hmm, the mechanics of both of the legs are impressive, but the look rusty.

Koan: impressive? Nah, koan seen better. (shrugged)

Gear: they say never over look the designs until you see what they can function.

Koan: does koan care what bad guy or koan remind you of complement the enemy.

Gear: I'm just saying.

Koan: well say this, start focus the enemy and not being awe of it.

Then 5 dungle beast is with the two guy.

Koan: eh what's up doc?

Gear: (put his weapon down) you take those creatures, i'll take those two's legs.

Koan: me wanna protect rebecy!

Koan duplicate himself.

Gear:(eyes wide) d-did you just duplciate yourself?

Koan prime and koan 2: uh huh.

Gear: you and I are going to have a discussion later

Koan: tell it to b adult 17 year old

Koan prime hit his nemetrix as he become rollgrawl.

Rollgrawl: **ROLLGRAWL!**

Gear: interesting, after this, let me see that device you have on your neck, as well as your friends devices on there wrist.

Koan: we'll think about it.

Koan pull out a senkgoku belt he put on and pull out a banana lockseed.

Rebecca: what's that Koan?

Koan: you'll see.

He then unlock the lockseed.

 **BANANNA!**

Then a zipper above him unzipped to show a big metalic banana float down on him slowly as koan put his arm out to allow a small unzipped, he pull out the driver belt and place it on his waist and link the lockseed on it

 **LOCKED ON!**

They heard horn turmpiet played as he press the yellow knife.

 **COME ON! BANANA ARMS!**

Rebbeca, the 2 guys, and Gear: B-B-BANANA?!

Then the metalic banana landed on his shoulders as a red and white jumpsuit that looks like a knights chain mill. Then the banana start to detach itself and from the top armor with the helmet on with the banana sides.

 **KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

?: kamen rider, baron!

Gear: a banana, interesting, But I can't let you have all the fun.

He open his cloak to show his tools hanging onto the cloak.

Gear: now, let death gears toy house Comanche!

Baron turn at him.

Baron: really? Death gear?

Gear: what?

Baron: just go.

Gear: (pull his energy sword) fine by me.

Gear and baron charged in as baron using his banna spear to slashes some dungle beast and roll grawl turn sphere form to roll of them and gear slashes some dungle beast but they in his way.

Baron see the foot brothers gonna fight her.

Baron: rebec! Here!

He toss the diend gun which Rebecca remember that kamen rider she watch, then she caught it and grin.

Also let have him a slight old man perosnality as let say mofd of a similar like sideswipe from transofmers robot in disguise.

Rebecca: Alright!

Guy 1: you sure have caused quite a scene today, eh?

Guy 2: my, oh my...this will no end well

Rebecca: who are these guys?

Guy 2: my, oh my.

Guy 1: we are sibir-sama's right hand men.

They clank their foot together and do some weird pose with their foot together.

Guy 1: we are the menachge master of kick.

Guy 2: my, oh my..

Guy 1 and 2: foot bo-

Baron: dick.

Guy 1 and guy 2: hey!

Rebecca smirk then she finding the kamen rider snipe and kamen rider para dx.

 **KAMEN RIDER: SNIPE! PARA-DX!**

hen colorful flashes to show two rider, kame rider snipe and para dx.

Snipe: (turn Rebecca) you called us?

Rebecca: yeah.

Para dx: seem we're fighting those guys.

Snipe: understood.

 **with ben and weilsa**

As the blue dinosaur alien is running with two pastachers on his back they are being chased by sibirs robot.

Xlr8: didn't shik and z took out this tin can?

Weisla: a new knight gear model.

Happy:(who was holding xlr8's back) looks like an old knight gear model from my database.

Xlr8: happy when was you-

Happy: I accidentally grab you.

Xlr8: oh.

Em pino: um, I need to do sibier's sama work.

Xlr8: what?! He made you cry and pull your leg!

Happy: why do you even listen to him? Get away from him! We'll help you out!

Xlr8: hold on tight!

 **with zack, shikomo, oria and alexis**

they are underground of the warehouse as zack was put a bleu bubble forcefield as he turn it off.

Zack: man, that was close one, that asshole try to crush us.

Alexis: yeah, almost got crushed.

Oria: good thinking zack

shikomo: we from pretty high up huh.

They turn to see very broken and damage robot that shikomo recognize.

Shikomo: Michael?

Zack: the same robot from your home?

Shikomo: yes.

Alexis: but he's damage?

Shikomo: why are you? Ah! That right! you're micheal from 50 years ago! You're gonna go to grandbell after this! (anime tears) uwaaah! I wanted to met you so bad!

Alexis: it seem this way.

Johhny: I am probably different from the robot...you know.

Shikomo: you're not micheal?!

Johnny: it is not impossible for you to make this mistake, because we are mass produce model

Alexis: I see.

Shikomo: everyone's in tatters! Isn't there anyone who can fix you guys up?!

Zack: Hmm.

Oria: what is this place anyway?

Johnny: this place is a dumping ground, we are robots that have been discarded.

Zack: by wh?

Oria: what is this place anyway?

Johnny: this place is a dumping ground, we are robots that have been discarded.

Shikomo: holdo n! I'm gonna fix you! (trying to fix him)

Johnny: wait.

Shikomo: shit! it shouldn't be like this

Zack went helping her.

Johnny: it's okay.

Shikomo: i'll do something somehow.

Johnny: you sure are a kind humans.

Aria: who did this to you all?

Johnny: we were made as toys for master sibir, we thought all humans were like that..but...i'm glad...that I was able to meet human like you in the end

Johnny shut down as aria tighten her fist then zack got up.

Zack: that bastard...he have no right...these machine...they have a heart too!

Oria then got to her knees and start to pray for them, alexis patted her shoulder, zack snap his finger as all the robots become graveyard as, shikomo,alexis and oria smile at zack's gold heart, zack bright flashes as he's now lewamus prime, then his head down looking at johnny's grave.

Lewamus prime: rest in peace johhny, you and your friends because...i'll show sibir justice, that life isn't a toy for him! (lifth is head up , then glowing blue eyes)

 **Meanwhile**

Xlr8, happy and weilsa kept getting follow by sibir.

Em pino: all the other android who have been treated badly by master sibier.

Xlr8: that just horrible.

Happy: that's awful.

Siibr sent a missle launcher as xlr8 jump to avoid it

 **meanwhile with Rebecca and they others**

Gear is swiftly dodging the foot brothers metal legs.

Gear: such vulgar attempts to hit me. but i'll be taking those legs from you.

Snipe blasting the two foot brother while para dx in perfect puzzle use a coin that have question mark and flip it on the two make the foot brothers seem confusion.

Gear: now... (shadow his eyes and dash up to the brothers) **THEFT COG...**

As he went past the foot brothers there mechanical legs are gone.

Gear: **MEKEL.**

Rebeca: wow that was fast

Baron: only i saw it.

Gear: how?

Baron: home have fast eyes.

Gear: Hmm, the human body is a mysterious machine, alien or otherwise, now.

He pull out two ray guns and aim at the brothers heads.

Gear: die.

He fired at the brothers killing them.

But to see there gone as he turn to see baron knock them.

Gear: why did i you save them kiddo?

Baron: killing them is a no no.

Gear: Hmm, doesn't matter, my task is not over until I get so it's arm and kill him, now your kineceleran friend ran off with that white haired girl?

Baron remove it koan nodded.

Gear: now I can kill-

Suprirse of Koan's speed that he didnt notice nor react so soon and grab he grab gear's shirt and lift him up as gear is silent as koan glared

Koan: it does matter, I dont give a shit how you do...if you have a problem, go find some other useful parts you think is good enough, i hate those bastards too, your in our situations and many, even your personality as an old man. (drop him) dont mean you act like elder needed a repsect if be earn one, (got on his motorcycle) either your with us or againts us, so take your mercenary crap elsewhere if you have a problem, cuz your not the only one who did killing but i not gonna end up bad as...her or him.

He drove off to find xlr8, leave gear spleechless as he got up as the girls in group.

Gear: (got up and dusted himself and fix his shirt) wow, he is something but never thought someone talk me down like this, why he so mad about?

Ryuko: I think it's about me.

Gear: well, tell me kiddo, what did that kid be angry at you?

Ryuko: some i regret i done.

Mileena: also his life was hell and he did killed one person who took it away from him.

Gear: so he's a kid, Hmm, talking it won't get him anywhere, you have to learn to grow up and give you a second chance, underneath the façade is just a little kid, (start to walk of) now if you kind lady's excuse me, I have an arm to harvest.

Mileena:( grqb him) koan know that , also this odd coming from you.

Gear: i get that a lot.

Yuki: meh, benny save the world as a hero when he was 10.

Gear: hmm, interesting.

Yuki: you heard me.

They heard a rumble as punch of the high wall to show lewamus prime while holding shikomo and alexis while oria came in hug behind him as gear is shocked and jaw drop as they land down.

Lewamus prime: seem you guys do well.

Gear: yes, your friend went off getting your friend ben, so what did you discover down there?

Lewamus prime: dont ask, (grab him amd toss him in the car) let kick some a**.

With xlr8

They are now facing the giant robot

Xlr8: alright time for some action...

He slap his omniitrix to transformed inro feedback.

Feedback: feedback action! (grin)

Weilsa: whoa.

Sibir: your gonna die freak!

Sibir about to fire a missle them but Feedback charged up a ball, then blast , then shikomo zoom hit along lewamus's car and koan in motorcle hit passed it as 2 pop out from it , they kicked Sibir out of the robot.

Feedback: hey guys!

Happy: shikomo!

Gear: Hmm, so that kid has that gear

Sibir: you brats! (extend his right metal arm that steam)

Weisla: crap that arm!

Sibir: been a while since someone's got me this angry

Feedback jump high with his tso brother, the 3 brothers and Shimon slammed their fist hard.

Shikomo, feedback, lewamus prime and koan: you took the word right out of our mouth!

As sibir use his metal to get back and about to punch either of them.

Happy: he flew with the power of his arm!

Weilsa: it's reinforce arm, I'm ...the one who made it.

Sibir: you brat! I'll show you what happens to the people...who loose my city!

Feedback: this city nor robot dont belond to anyone of you!

He blast eletric blast on his arm

Lewamus prime charge dup lightning ajd koan charged flames from his mouth then shikomo make a gravity ball.

Koan: **Flame of DPHERE. WRATH!**

Lewamus prime: **STATIC BOLT!**

Shimon: **DAE MACHINA. GRAVITY BALL!**

All of the atrack hit him as an explosion, then the bird control ghe robot as grab the Shimon and the 3 boys.

Koan grin as he open his mouth star bit the right arm in half.

Feedback: it looks like it gonna blow!

Em pino rush in then she spread her arms up.

Em pino: **EMP ACTIVATE**

Then shut down the machine.

Sibir: piece of scrap ...you bastard.

Em pino: I am alive, not your toy.

Koan rip sibir's robot arm off then toss it to gear.

Gear: Thanks, (turn to the robot) Alright I'll leave his death you you three kids, (walks to the robot) I'll be taking this robot.

Feedback turn back to Ben.

Ben: say weilsa you m do good , even a theif but good, you wanna come with us?

Weisla: sure why not? (smirk) beside i like to get to know you , Benny~

Ben: oh boy. (blush)

Shikomo: are you okay pino?

Ben: thank goddess we came in time.

Shikomo: Ben's right, more importantly are you okay did anything happen to you?

Em pino: you 4 worried about a machine like me more then yourself?

Lewamus prime: of course, all machine are the same like humans

Koan: it dont matter to us...

Ben: because ...

Shikomo: your no machine, we're friends aren't we?

Em pino: (tearing) yes.

 **Timeskip**

They're at larhe building and gear is examination em pino.

Gear: I see, a robot with a build in anti-emp sheilding to prevent self shutdown.

Koan: wish is why sibir need her for his plan.

Rebbeca: yeah, it looks lile sibir's been going around stealing all military robot in town...using pino's ability.

Em pino: I thought I was saving robots form being abuse but.

Ben: is okay em, the police got them behind bars.

Happy: hey pink, you're an android from the same era we're from, right? how'd you get stuck in this era?

Em pino: that is…. Those memories have unfortunately been erased so…. I cannot remember a thing.

Rebecca: speaking of master...any idea who could it be?

Em pino: huh?

Rebecca: to be precise the professor from 50 years in the futre...the last round of maintenance recorded to the case was done by, professor wielsa.

Weilsa: huh?

Gear: you guys said that your from the future correct?

Shikomo: yeah.

Gear: you see uh, I form the future too.

Happy: what?!

Rebecca: how?!

Gear: same as you I guess , at my place same as always, find nice gear and kill even the most make children smile , take a break from my building, then woke up trap in the past. A strange voice told me to find 3 boy with the color red, blue and green along a cat and girls, so luckly I did.

Ben: that explain.

Koan turn ryuko.

Ryuko: koan...I...

Koan: I already forgive you, i'm not mad you early, mad at gear.

Gear: what did I do?

Koan: your planing to kill with no he-

Gear: if your in my place with out any powers whatsoever, you'll understand kid.

Koan: who said I need powers? I survive the deepest jungle of hell without powers for so long being tormented.

Gear: huh?! (shocked)

Koan: So don't act like we're born from yesterday...if you want to be with us, then follow and understand us of getting to know one after another, cuz whatever that voice told you , we barely know you and if you want to trust us along get along munch more...then quit with the old man thing of calling us kid and all, try to adapt this with us, you have style and so do we.

Gear: true, true, since I have no where to go anyway, look it just I have to do it.

Zack: even in death, but sometime is not worth it.

Gear: (turn zack) you sound like you been very beyond death or life.

Zack: that's because I have been.

Gear: huh?!

Ben: let talk about it later for now, okay so let get back to it ,as we know who em pino's master, really is.

Em pino: so if we could return to the future.

Shikomo: maybe your memoires will come back?

Em pino: (Sparkling at weilsa) master...

Weilsa?: it's not me!

Koan: hahahahahaha! Not yet.

Weilsa: anyway we need to find a way to get back.

Ben: alright we better go.

Koan: the police are coming.

Ben, zack and koan grab everyone including weilsa to teleported back to the ship.

Ben: we made it.

Gear: but we better hurry, the cops be comnnig.

Ben: weilsa, you know how to make this ship fly up to space.

Weilsa: yeah, just leave it to me (get on the ship) from now on , i'm the ship captain ( her hands glow)

Gear and happy: ether gear?!

Rebbeca: professor you we're able to use ether gear ?! you never said anything about that.

Weilsa: is upgrade custom ether furnace, augment propulsive power to 70 % then upgrade to os.

Then beeping noise.

Rebecca: what's that sound?

Yellow jacket: not sure yet.

Happy: professor! What are you doing to the ship?!

Weilsa: amplify the main processor's memory, stabilize the frame.

Gear: she's good.

Ben: uh huh.

Then the begin to modified itself.

Weilsa: ether compatibility check, all system green, giid gurk.

Em pino: I cant believe it...this she, she..

Zack: she remodeling it in real time, like, me ,ben and koan do.

As everything is complete.

Weilsa: done! Ether jet online!

Then zoom out make everyone tumble.

Weilsa: there's still some difficulty in the maintaining the ship's level huh , but with this, it should be better.

Shikomo: amazing! You're really are a professor!

Ben: i'll say.

Rebecca: what was all that just now!?

Weisla: it's ether gear designed to remodel machine, machina maker.

Happy: wait a sec...was that how you fixed me?

Weilsa: if it was me so years in the future, then mostly likely, yeah.

Em pino: that's amazing!

Weilsa: I put that in as a service, I fixed your leg for you.

Em pino notice her new leg is now finally fixed.

Gear: okay, got to say kinda jealous, which I have one but I can do is to hold sometime many weapon I built and other stuff.

Shikomo: machina maker! give me ether gear a cook name too!

Zack: I got it, how about gravit combat?

Shikomo: nice!

Happy: we got out!

Rebecca: alright!

Em pino: we have broken through the mysterious energy filed.

Shikomo and koan: space!

Rebecca's phone begin to beep.

Rebecca: it finally connected!

As answer to show future weilsa.

Future weilsa: Rebecca, happy, you guys alright?

Rebecca: professor weilsa?!

Weisla: me?!

Future Weisla: you guys never reas the news do you, youngsters these days.

Rebecca: w-what are you saying?

Future weisla: you guys went to norma, right? That planet's been given a travel and entry ban.

Rebecca: travel and entry ban?

Future weisla: well… I'm glad you were able to make it back.

Rebecca: i don't understand what's happening, but why is the professor from the future.

Future weisla: it's not the " future" your in the present, you made it back to the present. As long you're on norma, you'll be in the past.

Rebecca: you know about the time slip?!

Future weisla: what you experienced out there was not a time slip. I'd put it as another timeline in space.

Ben: that explain it.

Future weilsa: and here a friend i made.

Paradox: a friend in time.

They turn to see paradox.

Gear: who's that guy?

Ben: hey professor paradox, boy am I glad to see you

Weisla: friend of yours? (turn ben,zack and koan)

Ben, Zack and koan: yep.

Gear: wait a minute, (turn paradox) your the voice in my head who told to find ben, koan and zack.

Zack: what?

Ben: please don't tell me this is one of your games paradox?

Paradox: is more like assistance and beside that dung has starting messing up time as well , both past and present.

Ben: oh boy.

Future wielsa: he's right, what you experience out there was not a time slip, i'd put it as another, timeline in space..

Happy: professor, (grab his head) please dumb it down a little.

Future Weisla: you guys didnt move through time, you went to the stars wose stolen time.

Paradox: there is a beast ate norma's time 50 years ago and another combination alien dung has created, a chronosapien mixed with a sample of their evolve natural predator and infuse the corurpt energy, battling the monster called time eater, who feast planet's time. But now the hybrid and the time eater battle collide a mixed trap paradox as there no rewind the stars.

Gear: so you send those three kids here in this universe in order to balance things out?

Paradox: nope, i didn't.

Ben: long story short , we got accidnelty transport to this dimension by our enemeis.

Koan: we didnt expect time change before we arrived until now.

Gear: so professor, what other scientists do you prepare for those kids?

Paradox: no need to spoil the surprises young gear try to get along them and fit your age, is to soon but your wise is enough.

Gear: ok.

Rebecca: do you mean that Norma will continue 50 years in the past no matter where we go their?

Future Weisla: yup, that's why there's an entry ban.

Rebecca: that mean the original norma doesn't exist anymore?

Future weisla: yup.

Happy: THEN WHERE ARE YOU PROFESSOR!?

Future weisla: hahaha! a bunch of people fled from norma, myself included. i'm going on the adventure I've always dreamt of doing.

See future weisla and the bunny girl on the couch.

Zack: hey is that bun ygirl waitress

Future Weisla: oh! Rebbeca, did you make human friend?

Em pino: master?

Future Weisla: hmm? You must be the broken android from befofe.

Em pino: are you the master that made me?

Future weisla: your memory must have been wiped. I've only done a little repair on you. I somewhat remember someone saying that your master was the "demon king."

Em pine: the demon king.

Shikomo: GRANDPA!?

Future weilsa: I've got another thing that's bothering me, that beautiful girl over there is me isn't it ? those stars whose time was eaten and re-merge by the time eater and dung's creation create a new realirt, therefore there no need to worry about the time paradox.

ben: once again, time traveling make no sense

koan: wish is why it sound like fun.

Zack: indeed.

Rebecca: the past doesn't affect the future?

Future weilsa: exactly! hahahha! Ain't that interesting? The norma been to wasn't the "past" but a "resent" that had it's time stolen.

Koan: in other words, whatever we do to your past self wont effect you.

Future weisla: yep! I'm weilsa form the year x492 who escape the time eater and dung's beast, your weisla from the year x442 whose time got eaten both histories are correct.. the time eater and dung's time beast causes the confusion and remake in space. by creating two histories like this, it's the big disaster. (buzzing noise from rebecca's phone) you've got no guarantee that you'll be able to live this long young weilsa, you are own person...you need..path trust

Rebecca: professor!

Em pino: singal interference.

Happy: what's going on now?

Gear: what's blocking the signal?

Koan: maybe that big ass pirate ship there. (point outside)

Everyone looked outside to see a large ass pirate ship ha that's a dragon Design on the front and a palace at the back.

Gear: WHOA! THAT'S ELISE'S SHIP! OH WHAT A BEAUTIFUL PIECE OF WORK!

Then he eyes wide his shocked and fear.

Gear: no, no, no, OH NO! IS ELISE! (grip his head)

Ben: why so freaked out man?

Gear: your about to meet her, because the armored space pirate is about to grab our ship.

Ben: you see freaked out.

Gear: (nervously chuckle) I might have gone very carried away of her unique new equipment when we last time met, so I...kinda was expire it and see and accidentally slip it from my hands and broke like 60 of them , it was expensive so, (chuckle nervously) I have to ran and hide so her and her team wont killed me.

Ben: dude really?

Gear: I couldn't help it! I have a thing of awesome tech and vechile but sometime lose focus.

Ben: I think you and Kevin are going to get along when you two meet

Gear: so please! (gra ben's shirt and in anime tears) I beg of you guys! Protect me from her! i'll do anything as long as I survive from her wrath ! anything you guys say I do! I don't care! I promise!

Zack And koan: any-

Gear: but not in what you've planned.

Ben: oh no you don't, me and my brothers are trio, so we're leader and you better be fair of it, since yousaid paradox to find us not just me, do it for the 3 of us or we'll drop you to elise .

Gear: what?!

Zack and koan: is your choice.

Gear: damn it! (anime tears) fine! You three win! Any that doesn't involve get killed by her, is munch worst then I can imagine.

zack and koan: thank you

Then the large ship use an energy ball.

Graya: getting pulled here.

Weilsa: damn the controls aren't working.

Then elise in her ship see them.

Elise: I've found you three...shikomo, ben 10, savage nelpaem and lewamus prime.

Then they getting pulled by the large ship closer.

Happy: we're being pulled in.

Weilsa: what the hell is happening! Ship from the future are wild!

Em pino: I believe we are in danger.

Rebecca looked at the flag as this scared the shit out of her.

Shikomo: what is it , Rebecca?

Rebecca: that flag…

she is seeing the flag to make her sweat.

Rebecca: the great pirate who rule over the seven cosmic seas...elise crimson.

Koan: pirate! (grin)

Shikomo: the cosmic seas.

Rebecca: get us out here professor!

Gear: hurry!

Weilsa: got it ,got it ,I should have never agree gotten on this hsip..

Rebecca: if we get caught, who knows what they'll do to us...

Happy:(tearing) why would they target such a busted ship like this.

Gear: i'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! i'm gonna die! (turn ben, zack, koan ,shikomo along the other girls) aren't you guys scared?!

Zack's, ben's and koan's girl: not a bit.

Shikomo: no?

Ben: nope.

Koan: nu uh.

Zack: meh. (shrugged)

Rebecca, happy and gear: WHAT?!

Ben: not my first rodeo.

Zack: seen worst, and face dangerous threat like that.

Koan: (dress a pirate with a fake beard ) captain mad bear like to meet that crimson maggot!

Gear: I'm not going to ask.

Happy: me nether.

Weilsa: it's no use! We're getting pulled in!

Gear: hide me! (hid behind weisla)

As they enter inside of the ship as the hologram screen.

Elise: welcome to my battleship: the skull fairy, i'm the captain of this ship, elise. we've taken control over your ship's control system.

Ben:(blush) oh, she pretty.

Zack: (turn oria) she just looks like oria.

Yuki: (pouted then hugs Ben) MINE!

Koan: is erza scarlet?! She's a space pirate! yee blasted traitor!

Elise: erza? I believe you've mistaken me with someone else, first of all. i'd like to congratulate you escaping norma, the cloud-like barrier you all went through, called the "Wall of time" . it's the remains of what the chronophage has done to the planet.

Ben's thought: that explain why we went to the past.

Elise: only very skilled pilots could have gotten away from that.

Weilsa: heh.

Elise: but only idiots could be caught so easily by our ship's tractior beam.

Wielsa didn't say anything but sweat.

Shikomo: what do you guys want?!

Elise: hmm, we plunder, I guess? Then fight, eat, sleep, then we loot again!

Koan: like hell!

Elise: (turn ben, koan and zack) and secondly you three, you interest me, I want you three to join my crew.

Ben, zack and koan: why?

Elise: (smile) You three are strong, I like that , so want you to be with me. 

Yuki: YOUR NOT TAKING BENNY FROM ME BITCH!

Rogue bunny: HE IS MINE!

Zatana: keep your paws away from him.

Nymph: HE'S MY MASTER! GET YOUR OWN!

Welisa: he's mine!

Yuna: HANDS OFF MY BIG BROTHER!

Shadow bunny: MY HUGGY!

Alexis: like hell i'm going to give you zack.

Oria: that wont never happen.

Aria: don't you dare even trying to!

Yellow jacket: who do you think you are?!

Astera: he's my master!

Shikomo: Never!

Mumu: MY HUGGY! MINE MINE MINE!

Rebecca: WHAT?!

Ryuko: GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!

Tsume: MY BIG BROTHER! NOT YOURS!

Mileena: I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER DARE TOUCH HIM!

Ikaros: mine.

Graya: If you touch him, I WILL BURN YOU!

Elise turn and dark looked at gear.

Elise: little gear...

Gear: h-h-hey elise, you seem g-great as usual.

Elise: stuff it!

Gear: y-your not still mad about last week, r-right?

Elise: ...well anyway, you guys are my property. I'm gonna sell you guys off in the planet gulst. do behave until then I picked up the 3 boy's new home...with me.

The girls are now getting furious.

Elise: oh and gear coming with me of a, chat.

Gear: d-don't I get any say of it?

Elise: no, you didn't get my messages about pay me 40,000 grand for a week of the damage of my equipment you did.

Gear: w-what if I say, I kind of...forgot since I was busy a-a-and stuff ? (eyes wide) wait, is been past last week!

Elisa: and I would like the green one to see me alone.

Ben: why me?

Elisa: (smile) you'll see.

Yuki growling as a deadly aura, mumu poof in human form foaming and zatana's eyes glowing white furious , Nymph grinting her teeth as if an energy about to burst.

Yuki: SHE WONT GET OEN FINGER OF BENNY!

Gear: I don't know which is want scary ,elsie , those girls, o-or the planet gulist. (sweating a lot)

weilsa: planet gulist ? isn't that a pretty fun place ?

happy:( sweating) 50 years ago that is... now it's famous for being a den for bad guys like bandits...murders...robberies.. human trafficking, it's lawless land where anything anything illegal.

Guy 1: there's a geezer who really like kids like you.

Guy 2: we can sssel thisss one at high priccee

guy 3: especially those girls, I bet the old man gonna love her.

Ben, zack, koan: FUCK NO!

Weilsa about to say something but ben came in.

Ben: whatever you think wielsa not gonna happen, I ain't losing no one.

Koan: pirate erza wont sell friend to whatever.

Zack: and we wont join...

Shikomo: yeah! And i'm not going down without a fight!

Em pino: but we cannot move the ship.

Shikomo: ah, but we gave the ship to that thrashy professor.

Zack, ben, koan and shikomo look at each other as they grin.

Ben: we got an idea.

Koan: uh huh.

Zack: and is this...

Shikomo: we'll take over this pirate ship! Yours ship will be ours!

That made elisa frown, Rebecca,weilsa and happy shocked, the other girls smile and gear just fainted

Shikomo: yeah! Yeah! I've always wanted a big ass ship! Haha! Lucky us.

Elise: (smile) so you four saying that you're going to take over this ship?

Koan: YEP!

Shikomo: you guys do that to us first, so I don't wanna hear nay complaining.

koan: and if you touch my root beer! I'm gonna bite your eye off like that last person I did.

Elisa smiled a little but wonder if koan is joking or not.

Elise: so you four think you can make it all the way here? interesting, take a left and head straight, i'am 2 floors above.

Elise then turn her head at ben and smile.

Elisa: I'll be waiting for you... Benjamin~.

Then the screen turn off as ben's girl eye twitching.

Zack: motha….

Koan: fucka...

Ben: (Blushed) WHAT?!

Gear: huh, first time I see her take interest.

Gear turn yuki death glared.

Gear: I-i'm just, I-i'm surpsie and i'll be over there corner. (zoom in to the corner)

Yuki: She... won't... have that... satisfaction.

Rogue eyes shadow then she grab shadow's sword and mumu's sword as she very pissed off.

Ben: HOLY SHIT!

Zack and koan: cool.

Yuki then pull out her phone then flashes around her, outfit is white and pink, with a pink armored breastplate and a white long coat with a pink gradient. She also has black spats with pink bands at the mid-thigh area, and armored gauntlets and greaves.

Ben: woah.

Yuki: (switch her personality in 180) we'll be right back Benny, (smile sweetly) Please stay here.

She and rouge bunny walked thought the door as it slammed close.

Ben: we better go with them!

Zack: girls and gear stay put, koan, ben and I will go meet elise!

Koan: yandere!

Gear: wha?

Zack: don't ask.

Shikomo: just you wait. (dash off)

ben, zack, and koan dash to follow her.

Happy: always so unreasonable.

Em pino: however, that is indeed one way to break free from cur current predicament.

Rebecca: but there opponent is elise crimson. with how strong these 4 is, might actually be able to get out.

Gear: well guest we have no choice.

Weilsa: it isn't like me to stanf around here dong nothing, guess i'll go wild for a bit.

Oria: same with us!

 **with ben, zack, koan and shikomo**

As they running as ben bump to yuki and rogue.

Ben: yuki! Rogue!

Yuki: Benny, I told you to stay at the ship, there's no wa she's taking you away from me!

Ben: look I get it, but i'm not sitting this one out without a fight.

Yuki: (pout cutely) stop being stubborn Benny! (Lightly pound him)

ben: if you don't let me, then I wont let you two sleep with me.

yuki and rogue bunny went pale

Yuki: fine.

Ben: good, we work together, and after it, you and I have our first date like I promise back then and rogue can cuddle my chest how munch she well.

Yuki: (hugs him) your lucky that I like you.

Zack: uh guys, look at the hall way.

They all look to see it's paric like cover around the walls and ceiling.

Ben: what happened here?

Zack: seem like slime of a parasite.

Shikomo: what's with this ship? It gimmie me the creeps.

They turn to see the gang of space pirates.

Shikomo: it's about time you showed up! You space pirates! By the way you guys have terribal taste in ships.

Zack: (crack his knuckles) aloud us to clean this up, stating with you guys!

Then one of the guys arms turn into a tentacle.

Ben: okay that's odd and gross.

Zack: like you have an alien form for that, oh wait, you do.

They dodges the tentacles , koan laugh insane tackle the first slashing and biting with his teeth and claws, shikomo jump up and so do zack and koan, yuki punch each of them and rogue bunny slicing their tentacles.

Shikomo: what are these guys...are they even human?! Space octopus?! Cool!

She dash down to the ground and slam her fists onto two of the aliens.

Shikomo: SPACE IS SUPER COOL!

Koan: HOTDOG!

Zack: hehehe, she is something.

Ben: yeah.

Yuki: wonder how they others are doing.

Rogue: maybe more fun then we do.

With the others

weilse and gear are blasting the tentacles that are planing to get near them.

Weilse: your pretty good for a kid.

Gear: you too, for a wannabe inventor.

weilsa: at least I make that ship got out of the planet.

gear: hey!

as aria and oria have their blaster, graya have a red energy sword slashing and burning the tenteacles, mileena using her sai to stab and ripping them off with her teeth, zatna use lightning magic to zap them, shadow and mumu cutting them , yuna unleashed a blue fireball to burn them alexis was given a sword by yellow jakcket ot slash them and yellow jacket use electric blast at them , ikaros destroying the tentacles of her strength, asteara keeping nymph safe by slashing the tentacles and tsume slashing the tentacles with her claws.

Gear: hey Rebecca you okay?

He notice the tentacles got her in a naughty way.

Gear: (blush and nosebleed) w-woah

Rebecca: s-stop it!

She notice gear is watching her.

Gear: uh… hold still?

Rebecca: hurry up!

They heard a growling as a red fur frame act as a blade slashes Rebecca freee , everyone turn to see koan.

Tsume: koan mustve duplicated himself.

Koan 2, hair shadow his face as he got down meaning he's pissed along show his sharper teeth as a phriana, then pop his forearm a silver sharp blade as he hiss screech surprises everyone except mileena who blush.

Gear: (eyes wide) what the fuck?!

Happy: scary!koan pounce as begin slashing as the aliens scream in pain and koan pounce begin slashing and impale then bit every alien's face off and head , then spinning his arms to slashing them all down.

gear: this guy, he's an animal or...a demon.

1h ago Em pino: i-I'm free

1h ago Rebecca: let me help ! happy !

happy: r-right !

1h ago He hen Chang into twin blasters again

1h ago gear: He's an android ?!

1h ago Rebecca catches he two blasters

1h ago she hop on koan 2's back and begin spinning shooting every aliens while koan 2 slashing them all down.

gear: damn

weilsa: that was realling something.

Rebecca petted his chin as koan 2 begin to purr

Rebecca: good boy.

 **With ben and they others.**

Yuki and rouge bunny are slashing/bashing at the tentacled aliens

As then show they taken them all out.

Ben: okay, that's the last of them.

Koan: let's go.

They running to the main door.

Shikomo: it's gotta be this room!

As the door open.

Shikomo: red head!

They see elsie standing at the deck.

Elsie: my name is elsie crimson. The one surpass the demon, along the 3 legends, I've been waiting for you three.

They not sure if she wearing a skull mask or it is a real one.

Koan and zack sniff.

Ben: what you think guys?

Koan: either she an alien in human disguise or something else.

Zack: we'll have our question answer after the fight.

Ben: well elise, you want us so, (smirk and activate his omnitrix) is hero time! 


	5. star 5

Ben, koan , shikomo and zack entered the caption's deck now facing elise

Shikomo: you're not human either?

Koan:( sniff at Elise) not a bit , smell odd.

Elise: shikiomo… the one who inherited the devil king's power.

Elise turn at the 3 heroes

Elise: ben, zack and koan legendary

Ben: huh?

Shikoko: how do you know about us?

Elise: show me that power.

Ben: look out!

Her tentacles came then zack push shikomo as he got hit as shikomo to the ceiling then her tentacles wrapped the boys too and slammed them and shikomo to the grounds.

Shikomo: skull-octopus human!

Then they got off of the tentacles.

Shikomo: i can see through your moves ! **DAE-MACHINA! GRAVITY!**

She punch her but see not workingnas koan tackle elise then headbutt her then zack and ben roudnhouse kick her a portal open to show dungle beast came in.

Ben: oh come on!

Zack: lets kill then already!

Koan: we'll catch up with shikomo, take care of her and don't lose!

Shikomo: okay!

Ben turn to heatblast , zack turn to P. Chromastone and koan turn to buglizard as they charge in at the dungle beasts, with shikomo she is pushing herself to go faster and remember the demon king taught her , as she finally punch her as soon the aliens has faught them as regroup with shikomo.

Shikomo: what in the world are you ?

Elise: i'am elise crimson, someone who has surpassed the devil king.

The 3 boys nodded as heatblast turn to big chill went ultimate, p. Chromastone turn swampfire into p. ultimate swampfire and buglizard went ultimate buglizard.

Elise: and who the heck are you four?

Shikomo: i'm an adventurer.

Shikomo take off her jacket.

U. Big chill: same with us

Elise: and what y'all purpose?

Shikomo: we're gonna go meet mother and we're looking for the best ship for it!

U. Buglizard: we adventure seek and searched since no one have never.

P. U. Swampfire: non has never come back and who knows out here of the sakura cosmos that space beyond our imagination

Shikomo: we'll never know until we try!

Elise: usless! (stretch her tentacles)

Shikomo: if it's our gang, we can do it!

She punch her then u. Big chill swift intangible to freeze her limbs as u. Buglizard carry her and use his tail to slammed her many as she got up.

Elise: even the devil king, who ruled over the sakura cosmos, wasnt able to reach mothern, grandpa.

Shikomo: grandpa was looking for mother too?!

P. U. Swampfire then ingiting blue fire as he backing then jump up while shikomo on the ceiling.

Shikomo: I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT WE'LL GO! (slowly transformation) i cant beleive it , gramps had some things he coudln't do..

Then U. Big chill and U. Bugnlizard swirl in speed of flgiht and shikoko transformed into a line machien and horn like tech as P. U swampifre blue fire explosion punch and U. Big chill demolish icy punch and U. Bug lizard slammed his tail. And shikomo slammed her hand at her

All combine force break many walls down to the ship

Shikomo: I'LL BE THE ONE...TO SEE THROUGH GRAMPS DREAMS!

As they land to see the defeat elise while shikomo turn back to normal.

U. Big chill: is done.

Rebecca: shikomo! Guys!

The 3 aliens turn back to normal, they and shikomo turn to rebeeca and the group.

Rebecca: you fell right from above all of the sudden…

Gear: we heard like it was a crashed.

Weisla: right when i was wondering what that was, it's them!

Yuki and rogue bunny:( hugged ben) you did it benny!

Ben: yep.

Happy: wait...why are you half naked?

Shikomo: i guess my clothes got ripped up when i used all of my power

Em pino: the gravity-rational force seems to have destroyed the fibers of your clothes.

Happy: (looked at elise) this..is elise?

Gear: man, the first time in my life anyone can take her down.

Zack: no is not her.

Ben: is an imposter.

Gear: huh?

Koan: is a slime parasite, look.

This surprise everyone

Oria: so it was an fake one all this time of a little slime.

Yellow jacket: then where the real elise?

?: HA HA HA HA! that was the mimic-type parasite neetel s4. It can mimic human forms. I was using that ship as a warehouse, but it seems like bugs have infested it before I knew it. Looks like they got a hold of sailor DNA and copied their forms. My copy's a bit weaker then me, thought. My my thanks for cleaning up! Sorry but i'm in a different ship.

Koan: your welcome erza!

Shikomo: you tricked us!

Zack: it seem you've been watching our fight with the mimic slime.

Koan: it was a test to see us and shikomo fight.

Ben: and the plus side the boys and i know your not a bad person.

Elise: my you three are great seeing it, oh and ben press that button over there.

Ben look confuse then walk to the button and press it, then teleported.

Ben: huh?

Then teleport next to elise.

Ben: what the hell?! Elise?!

Elise: hi benny~(hugged him) your so handsome in real person. (turn to the gang while petting ben's head) anyway you beat my imitation i'll give you the ship as promised

gear: what's going on? i'm so confuse

rebbecca: i don't get what's happening at all, this is scary.

Elise: well...i was really planning to give that ship to shikomo,ben,zack and koan...but giving away that is just plan boring, right? beside, I even got to see your power and

Shikomo: to us? Your were to give?

Elise: thaat ship belonged to the demon king ziggy. Ziggy also aimed to meet mother with that ship. He embarked on a trip outside the sakura cosmos with that. I met ziggy while he was on his way back. He couldn't meet mother but Shikomo… he said that he found you.

Ben: what you mean of me, zack and koan are legendary? We haven't been in this dimension before.

Elise: well, lets just say people rarely pay attention to relics anymore. Along people who know you three , are friends with me and the demon king, say the green hero of heroes with outstanding magic, along a blue hero of agent life and death, hero of strongest there i, and last a red beast of hell and heaven, the agent of chaos , hero of madness. It was legend of those 3 are special t someone who's been there , 3 person along their couple.

ben: woah

shikomo: I...wasn't born in grandbell .

happy: i had a feeling that was the case

rebbeca: i mean ,there were only robots.

Gear: _this is insane, shikomo been raised by the demon king ?! and those 3 are the legends ?!_

Elise: Ziggy was aware that his time was short, that's why he chose to return to grandbell in stead of going to mother, it was in order to raise you.

Em pino: time was short... could it be that master is already.

Shikomo: oh , right. I didn't tell you did i? He died when i was little.

Em pino: master is not here...anymore.

Elise: I am indebted towers ziggy, you see… no… that's not it… ziggy is my benefactor. "i want you to give Shikomo this ship when she gose out into the universe, if you see the legend ,you know what to do." that's what he said.

Shikomo: gramps wanted to...

Weilsa: are you really giving us the ship?!

Happy: your ship is that little one we gave you right?

Rebbeca: s-so then, that thing where you said you'd sell us off to gulst?

Elisa: I was half joking, do i really look that munch like a villain?

Happy and gear: half joking?

Rebecca: a little...

Ben: nope, just a beautiful girl who's okay in my book.

Elisa: (hugs him more) and benny is all mine from my ship.

Ben: thanks but i consider alliance, i can go without my friends.

Elise: fine , promise to text and call me?

Ben: sure and i want to give something be in task and a look out of somethong specious.

Elise: being given the ship i was planning on stealing sounds really stupid huh?

Weilsa: is fine isn't it?

Guy 66: but the tentalce play thing was a mighty fine sight, so i took a video of it.

Elise: delete that you idiot.

Rebbeca blush cover her face.

Shikomo: thanks. But I don't actually need it.

Weilsa: YOU ACTUALLY DO, YOU IDIOT!

Gear: WHAT YOU MEAN NO?!

Shikomo: i mean, isn't she being too nice? Giving is a ship like that.

Koan: koan smell her and she no bad.

Elise: what? It just one ship , that means nothing to my fleet.

She she then all of the entire ships copy like.

Zack, koan, ben and gear: HOLY FUCK!

Rebecca: WHAAAT!

Shikomo: COOOL!

ryuko: damn.

yellow jacket: i wish cybertorn have that.

Rebeeca: I've heard rumors before but i didn't think it'd be that big.

Happy: w'were talking to some pretty amazing people h-huh.

Ben: time for me to go elise, and (box to her) here something to help.

Elise: also there one thing before you go.

Ben: what? (she grab his cheeks) huh?

She then kissed him on the lips but deeper as yuki , rogue bunny and zatanna fuming here as elise break the kiss.

Guy 21: princess, they have concerned us.

Elise: my ,my looks like we've stayed here for too long, star system alliance force (turn ben) good luck benny~ and still we meet again.

ben: you too elise, and remember in this box, help you of situation (teleported away)

as ben teleported back to the group.

Ben: hey guys.

Yuki and rogue bunny tackle ben and hug him tight.

Ben: whoa hey.

Yuki: mine!

Rogue bunny: my huggy!

Ben: is alright you two, I ain't go anywhere, good dealing with the fight

Elise: hope we meet again soon

Shikomo: arent you gramps's friend ? That means we're friends too

Elise: _you've got good eyes,_ (out of thought) that reminds me, ziggy told this to me " those who reach mother...will be born again"

Rebbeca: you'll be...born again...there?

Happy: what does that mean?

Weilsa: _mother..._

She touch the lever.

Weisla: what we waiting for? Let's get out of here!

Rebbeca: weisla wait!

Weisla: this lever here.

She pull the lever and the ship has warp out of here.

Gear: woah!

Weisla: what was that? Did we just teleport mentality?

Rebecca: it's just fast travel… oh right, I guess it hasn't been invented 50 years ago.

Happy: we can warp anywhere on demand.

Weisla: THE FUTURE IS AMAZING!

Shikomo: SPACE IS AMUSING!

Koan: HOTDOG!

Happy: i wonder elsie will be ok.

Rebbeca: i cant beleive we're worrying about space pirate.

Em pino: i wonder wheere we are alright.

Rebbeca: it looks like we're near blue garden . we can stop by for a bit.

Weilsa: oh yeah! Fhe world after 50 years !

Happy: ke the proffessor doesnt wanna go back to norma

Shikomo: hope e can ee wach other again elise

Now at chapter 15

 **Timeskip**

Ben: okay everyone look around our new ship, koan you check the map.

Koan: okie dokie!

Ben: zack you be around and upgrade the ship and see the tech.

Zack: got it, gear come with me.(walk off)

gear: you got it, time to upgrade this motherfucker.

Zack: it just a ship

Gear: sorry over excited.

As they look around as zack and gear using tools

Gear: hey Z, wanna say sorry me and you along the brother got the wrong foot hear and want to start over, it just. Way back my parents got accident by one of dung and his friends doing crimes again.

Zack: so you know?

Gear: yes and they was friend with professor weisla.

Zack: really?

Gear: yes i told her to keep it a secret as she rasied me, taught me, teach me and more as i was shocked to meet her teen self anyway i killed as i felt like consider how cruel people was like dung and took life and even advantage of machine.

Zack: but will it fix them?

Gear: (sigh) no, when i do people get scared of me, call me death gear when i steal parts and people get creeped up as i did make some friend to space pirate. I always work solo and never thought make any friends who understand me but i guess i do and see your a victim as well.

Zack: yeah, as i see life and death as it is, we can toying with it, is a seriously responsibility and very munch, in fact koan and i owe ben for helping and save us and so on try on not judge us but we appreciate but we know as so you must know as your not alone anymore.

Gear: thanks and since your the agent of not only death but life, so please teach me teacher.

Zack: huh? Me?

Gear: yes, (bow his head) teach me please.

Zack: a student huh? Well it seem we have of what it take, you survive that accident and now how it feel of the lost. (smile) I accepted but i want to help upgrade you, if we face dung well take our skills, let me see all of your tools and weapons.

Gear then took off his cloak and show him all the tools he used, some advanced some fixed.

Zack: i see, give me a minute

He take them as he sit down as his robotic tentacles show as he begin repairing , modified and rebuilding and constructing , upgrading , it was 10 minute as he done.

Zack: okay look now

Gear turn to see a nice utinity belt, power like gloves, chestplate armor and shoulder of a skull symbol with angel wings, knee pads, combat boots and a cape is done picture of gear symbol and a skull symbol together.

Gear: (gasp and eyes sparkle) holy crap what is it?!

Zack: these armor piece help and combat in fighting and protective as the belt is a pocket dimensional that i put all of your weapons that new and improve, it got everything you need of help and info and details in it by a button, in case you get major hurt it'll healed you for good.

Gear: sweet holy gear cogs!

Zack: it do well more of tech, combination of alien tech, science and magic and power, try it on

Gear put it on as it glows as fit his size and begin formed a suit like as white and blue along yellow line shirt, black pants and combat mixed sneaker shoes as the utility belt, power like gloves, chest plate armor and shoulder of a skull symbol with angel wings, knee pads and his new cloak as he looked at himself.

Gear: nice.

Zack: also this as sharing and come in handy

He give him a rider belt of kamen rider specter, birth, G3-X, kikaki, skull, faiz and zolda.

Gear: what are these?

Zack: rider belt , the info of your gear will tell , hey Momotaros

With Koan

Koan , grayfa , tsume , ryuko, mumu , rebbeca and happy are in a largest room of a bath.

Tsume: ah~, this is the life

Koan:( swim in circle) koan like warm bath.

Happy: feels so good~.

Rebbeca: (hug koan's back with her breasts press) say koany.

Koan: yes rebec?

Rebecca: there something i wanna tell you,( blush) that...I love you a lot!

Koan: rebecy like koan? What rebecy like about koan?

Rebecca: well your funny, and very sweet even the cute and helpful person.

Koan: koan like rebec as nice, cute kitty, sexy, badass, smart and stupendous as ever!

She hugs him tighter making a big smile Then she kiss him as he kiss back as tsume snatch koan from her

Tsume: mine koany! I'm the only cat for him!

Ryuko: hey! He is mine!

Mumu: no mine!

Rebeeca pouted then snatch Koan and hug his head to her big breasts.

Rebeeca: hey I wanna hug him.

Mumia: well to bad since i know him better!

Mumu: he's my hug-

Rebbeca grab koan and hug him more between her big breasts.

Koan: is alright as long share.

Mumu: fine!

Koan: koan like to know kore and more of rebecy, me surprise you okay of me bathing with you .

Rebecca: I can't explain it, but I know you won't do anything of the sorts.

Koan: koan is gentlemen , me learn of koan's mommy and daddy , me respect female as always

She smiled more knowing that he say that for some reason

Rebbeca: (blush a bit) w-well i dont mind you look at me n-naked, as long is you and y-you are a gentleman and m-my boyfriend.

Koan: okay, don't mind me do this of feel good.

Koan massaging her body as he duplicate for his girls to get one to as koan massages rebebca's boobs as she enjoying the massages.

Koan: just relax, and let koan make you feel relaxed

Rebbeca: (moan) so good~ you seem to like my breasts.

Koan: big as it is.

Rebbeca: anyway according to shikomo the demon king was a machine

Happy: that's why the bath feels good when machine use it too.

Ryuko moaned as her back and breasts are being massaged.

Rebeeca: look! The sky is so pretty! (looked at the space from the window.

Koan: yeah, it's stupendous!

As everyone looked at the space by laying doen the water.

Tsume: I never thought I could see the stars like this.

Koan: remind koan of my head of seeing stars

Koans girls are hugging there own koans.

Rebbeca: we'd been living quietly in the slums before...but now we're on a ship this big.

Happy: you think we can go even further?

Rebbeca: as we can! Or rarher we'd will! (pumped her fist)

Koan: hotdog! (raised both arms)

Then suddenly their arms glowing lines.

Happy: R-Rebbca! K-Koan!

Rebbeca: w-what is this!?

Koaj: no way is this...

Happy: i see! This bath seems to be able to stimulate the ether in both of your body!

Rebbeca: wow! Maybe i can use the same kind of power that shikomo uses? Let's go!

She accisnetly blast a hole to the window up top.

Koan: uh oh.

Then the vacuum of space start to suck

As koan and the girls get stuck on the wall, koan fixed it and splash

Rebbeca: what the heck was that, i could actually use some kind of power (moan and blush) w-why my pussy felt touch?

Tsume: cuz your sitting on koan's face.

She look down and jump off.

Rebecca: EEP, I'm so sorry.

Koan: me okay

 **Timeskip**

as koan and his girls are finished and gear and zack are finished fixing and upgrading the ship, Rebbeca and shikomo wearing new outfit along weisla, ben, zack and koan.

Weisla: the hell is up with those clothes?

Shikomo wearing a short sleeves black collar up jacket and new pants along boot .

Rebbeca wear a top dress and cat like ears and happy wear a suit too.

Ben wear white and black line leather jacket and green and black left side a symbol X.

Zack is the same but his waist tide a belt and made his long sleeves tuck back as sleeves and carry goggles around his neck.

Koan baggy pants as his left sleeves is now long and wearing a vest hoodie that got devil like horn and halo, and unbutton staighajcket shirt.

Shikomo: found them in this room, look nice, right?

Rebeeca: i also borrowed these from the ship.

Happy: aye!

Weisla wearing a spandex space suit show her cleavage

Weisla: i did too.

Rebbeca: hey wiesla, how did you learn to use ether?

Weisla: hmm?

Rebecca: Shikomo learned it from his gramps…. The demon king.

Shikomo: yep.

Rebecca: so how about you, weilsa?

Weisla: it's not much of a deal, thought.

Rebecca: I might be able to us it, too!

weisla: don't be stupid. you'll need many years of practice for that.

Shikomo: I learned it in a month, though.

Weisla: your face has "i'm faster then you" written all over it. it's annoying.

Gear: hey ben what about you and your bros?

Ben, koan and zack: train.

Gear: huh?

Oria: he meamt the ether ability ben.

Ben: oh , well it depends what type and when it come out

Em pino: by the way everyone, this rooms. Isn't this master"s, the demon ming's room?

Shikomo: gramp's room?

Gear: hmmm it have different look and along we 6 hour till blue garden , i say the demon king trying to reach mother on the ship.

Shikomo: but it's okay, I'll take to mother, (sit on the throne) for sure!

Zatana: look the whole room!

Yuna: seem it recognize shikomo as one of her gramps.

Koan: but why?

PROTOCOL A7 COMPLETE!

Shikomo: is someone there?!

Rebbeca: system AI?!

WELCOME BACK DEMON KING.

Shikomo: but gramps is dead, right?

I AM AWARE.

Rebbeca: shikomo behind you!

?: apologies for the late introduction. I am the one who manages this ship.

Gear: i know she show up.

Mileena: you know?

Gear: my new tech detect a person in here

Ben: so we let her come to us.

Zack: okay miss who are you?

Koan: and why in the ship?

Coming up and walked to the group is appears to be a tall female android. She has long green hair that is braided and wearing a black dress along with a visor hat covers her eyes and has "E4" etched on it. She walks barefoot and seems to have painted nails.

?: I am one of the witches of the demon king's four star-shines.

Happy: an android?

?: yes… I am an android build by the demon king.

Ben: we'll call you witch.

Witch: i accept, command over me has been transferred to lord shikomo, (turn ben,koan and zack then) and the legendary who the demon king has spoken with his allies can do as well. (turn shikomo) I will fulfill any kind of order without question.

Shikomo: bark like a dog.

Koan: yeah bark! Me wanna see! Wanna see!

Witch: woof! Woof!

Shikomo: i was just kidding.

Koan: Hahahahahahahaha! (whack his head to the ground)

Rebbeca: oh my how cute.

Weisla: you manage the ship right?

Shadow bunny: can you please clean the entire bug like thing around the ship?

Witch: ah yes… I have been suspended for a long time, you see… but, please do not worry. (consecrate energy) **PURGE.**

All of the bugs and slime of the whole ship begin cleaning and gone

Witch: and then... **RE-BIRTH!**

Then they felt the ship was shaking.

Shikomo and ben: woah!

Rebebca: amazing!

Grayfa: look at it go!

Witch: and then... **RE-BIRTH!**

Then they felt the ship was shaking.

Em pino: the ship is transforming!

Happy: what?!

Witch: i am returning it to it's prevuous form. The jet black wings that soar through space E. D. E. N. S, space battle ship.

The ship is now monsteorus like with a sharp mouth and horns and merging the upgrade that zack and gear did.

Shikomo: edens zero.

Weisla: woah!

Everyone see the hologram of the new ship look.

Rebbeca: now it looks like a ship that some kinda villain would be riding on though.

Happy: from a pirate ship to a demon king's ship.

Koan: woah, look at that beauty, (mad laugh and grin) my kind of ship.

Witch: I have been waiting for this day, demon queen.

Shikomo: the demon king is gramps. i'm…

Witch: the new demon queen. (bow) the queen has returned… to edens zero.

Ben: way to go shikomo.

Witch: let not forget the emerald wizard, the blue warrior and the red madness, the legend for that will help the demon queen when they arrived by space there, as their known as "heroes of the stars".

Koan: just like the title of this story.

Witch: edens zero has return to it's former form ,but it's true strength has yet to return.

Shikomo: true strength?

Witch: won't you be exiting the sakura cosmos to search for mother?

Happy: how did you know?

Rebecca: scary…

Witch: I am able to listen in on every conversation within this ship.

Witch: i have the ability to control and maange edens zero.

Ben: so your like part of the ship right ?

Witch: indeed , i'am but one of the 4 entities that make up the demon king's 4 starshine. If the four of us were not gathered , it would be no easy feat to pass beyond the samurai cosomos and break through the boundary of the outer space dragon fall.

Weisla: dragon fall...

Em pino: dragon...water fallsz?

Gear those huge dragon folks gather to gether.

Rebbeca: I've heard that small ships will gst eaten up in q blink of an eyes.

Shikomo: there's lot of dragona! I wanna see! I bet it looks really cool!

Happy: even getting close is dangerous. One dragon alone can destroy many large battleships. And there are a lot of those dragons gathered together.

Witch: you must gather the 4 star-shines… in order to surpass the dragon fall.

Shikomo: the 4 star-shines!

Rebecca: this is making me really excited!

Ben: so how me and my bro a legend?

Witch: is because of these symbols (show the symbol of the omnitrix, ultramatrix and nemetrix like but with something add with it, ben's is a magic circle like, zack's a scythe, fist, infinity symbol and stars, koan's with a chaos symbol with a angel and demon wings) there are 2 goddess and one god who friend with the demon king, you three have what similar like ,they said a new heroes from the stars will serve and protect as edens zero's 3 strong allies with the demon queen, I didn't recognize you three but the legend is true and honor to have you here and welcome to this world.

Rebecca, weisla, happy and gear now recognize those symbol as they eyes wide and gasp.

Rebeeca: I-I remember that symbol!

Weilsa: no wonder it looks so familiar.

Happy: yeah.

Gear: no way.

Ben: wait.

Zack: you guys know it too?

Rebeeca: those three symbols.

Shikomo: of course I remember! Grmaps read me stories about it ! the blue one is my favorite and that means...

She zoomed and hugged zack with a happy grin.

Shikomo: zacky is the blue hero!

Alexis:(snatch zack away from shikomo) hands off!

Shikomo: hey!

Shadow bunny:(snatch zack and hug him) he's my huggy!

shikomo's puff her cheeks cutely and grab the two girl and her gravity power to push them, she snatch zack and hug him.

Shikomo: mine.

alexis and shadow bunny join the fighting dust clouds.

 **Timeskip**

Koan giving rebbeca good massages and witch giving ben a nice massages too.

Rebecca: (moan) oh so good~.

Koan: you like it rebec?

Rebecca: yes~, it's so good in the muscles~.

Koan: robo-witch said it good for helping ether user and munch.

Ben: and speaking of massages, not I don't have a problem but witch why giving me one?

Witch: to relax your body, it help able to use ether gear along I asked koan to assit.

Rebecca: you heard us?!

Witch: I hear all conversations, there may be a chance that you could if you bathe in those baths everyday.

Rebbeca: great! Then this massages must increase the effects of springs.

Witch: no, the massages is just a regular service.

Ben: bummer.

Witch: would you like the oil massages, the electric massages or the reasonably destructive torture and pleasant relaxation massages?

Ben: nigher of the last two! Who want something at?!

Rebbeca: everything but the last massages!

Happy: i might want that last one.

Koan: if happy done, koan is next too!

Ben and Rebbeca: really?

Witch: understood

Strapped happy to the pole wall and machine crane arm

Happy: wow what's this...(zapped him) WAAA THIS IS AMAZING!

Witch: what an amazing android you have there. It must have it's memories from when it was alive transfored over.

Rebbeca: amazing...hoe do you know it all that?

Witch: whoever created happy has power even beyond the dmeon king

Ben: it was professor wiesla from the future.

Rebbeca: yeah, that punk 50 years in the future

Koan use oil on rebbeca and witch do it on ben too

Rebecca: was that emphasized android made by Weisla too?

Witch: i think pino was made by the demon king, that means that we are older models how interesting.

Rebbeca: more improvidently, do you know where is the other starshine are?

Witch: after we accomplished our roles, I remained on this ship while the other 3 went their separate ways. Although I cannot connect with them or know where they went… there was one who claimed they were making their way to blue garden.

Rebecca: blue garden?!

Koan: hmm that will do.

 **meanwhile with zack**

Zack, alexis, gear, shadow bunny, oria, aria, yellow jacket are meditating

then he heard a laugh in his thought

?: we meet again for a very long time, boy.

zack:(shocking) _no...it cant be...aku?_

Then appearing instantly is a big black creature who has should shoulders out and has a green mouth, white eyes and red fire eyelashes and a beard.

Aku: well, well, well, if it isn't little blue zack.

zack: but you die, jack, ashi and I finally made it to the past and destroyed you for good!

Aku: heh heh heh heh! True that I was destroyed, but I will always return from my imprisonment!

Zack: but jack killed you! How Imprisoment-(realize) dung!

Aku: yes, I know if my fate have ever fallen ounce again, 50 years ago I called dung to save a particle of me, then use his power to make it immune of the infection of the timeline between the past and the future! I was imprison of waiting by my recovery and regenerating myself back, the moment when dung return alive and so do I.

Zack: first dung and now you, (narrow his eyes) that the last time how many reunion I take of wanting me dead.

Aku: heh heh heh!

Zack: and I'm guessing jack not here I'm his replacement

Aku: yes and is not to late of being my son.

Zack: i already have a dad, why the hell you want me as your son?

Aku: (bend his entire body) well, i do scents of that part of you, so munch negative, furious and rage like compared to me as one time immune of it and mimic my power...your ghost self and black ghost is everything there to relate dead, alive, living dead and Immortality... Your hatred and aura of fury of both light and darkness by the betrayal, the lost and even the society of light who pain you the most

Zack: (eyes turn black and red pupil glowing) don't say that word!

Aku: see, your anger will never go away.

Zack: i have my control

Aku: but alexis and the shadow bunny of your did enjoy it along they lie to themselves but they soon love it and so do they others.

Zack: they would never love the light of destruction's power.

Aku: but what about the-

Zack: enough! Don't take advantage of my past, i would never give up myself to a monster who ruin jack's people and everything from the future.

Aku: and what will you-

Then he felt a cut as burnt as he scream.

Aku: AAAAAHHHHHHH!

Aku looked at zack welding jack's sword to aku shocked and surprise eyes wide.

Aku: that sword! That pitiful samarai gave that to you didn't he?

Zack: oh yeah, you see I know one of these days or sooner if return somehow or who bring you back alive, I have this sword and alon it power within

Aku:(growl) i'll be back lewamus prime and everyone will fear me, hahahahahahah!

Then zack eyes open, he's out of his his mediation, and look around as still in the ship.

Zack: _so it seem he telepathic me in my mind while i was meditating._

Then he turn to the sword next to him as he got up and grab it as everyone see him.

Shikomo: you okay zacky?

Zack: yeah let say an old foe of mine and an old friend, has return.

Shadow bunny: (hugs him) you okay?

Zack: yeah.

Oria see the sword.

Oria: wait dont tell me he's back?

Zack: yeah aku has return.

Gear: who's he?

Zack: a very evil entity being of shapeshfiting and shougun of darkness , he rampage and killed all of a friend of mine's fathet and he defeated him but was free again and this time my friend samurai jack, his dad failed as now grow and train he almost defeat him but trap in the future where aku rule, jack very long journey to defeat aku by going back to the past , failes many time in 50 year till he got him, and now he back.

Shikomo: woah.

Gear: wow that one tough samurai, and that his sword?

Zack: (show it to them) yes, this is aku's very weakness is pure good and righteousness, it will kill him for odd, he was dead but now dung brought him back to life.

Alexis: again with him.

Zack: I know. (pull out a sword holder on his back he put on and put the sword in)

 **timeskip**

as zack, weilsa, shikomo, em pino, zack's girls, koan's girls and ben's girl looked at the room said " cord 3174"

Shikomo: What's with this huge door?

Em pino: it seems...we cannot unlocked it. 

Gear: I wonder what for?

Zack: well ben and koan inside along happy, witch and rebeca.

Weilsa: well I wanna see benny, i'll just use my machina maker to open this door(touch the door and aint working) huh? it didn't even budge.

INSIDE IS ONE OF THIS SHIP'S VALUABLE SECRETS, CODE 3173.

Shikomo: WOW!

Weilsa: is it the witch?

Em pino: code 3173.

PLEASE DON'T APPROACH CARELESSLY.

Witch keep giving ben a nice massages and same with koan to rebbeca

Witch: the door will not open without the starshine present.

Gear: oh man.

Shikomo: what's inside.

Witch: The door will not have the authority to say.

Weisla: eaves dropping is a little creepy

witch: i think I have already mentioned that I can hear all conversations on this ships.

Witch: i'am an object, when you speak to someone, do you think about the walls or chairs ?

Ben, koan, zack, gear and shikomo: you're not an object, you got a heart.

This surprise witch and em pino.

Witch: well, it will lower our cost effectiveness, but I will turn off all the bugs withing this ship.

Weilsa: what in the hell is behind the door.

Ben: you know witch, even your are a machine and an android, your the same like a human does, no matter how different you are, beside I know since my alien form have a machine like robot formed.

Witch smile at Ben.

Ben: wanna see?

Witch: yes please.

He slap his omnitrix turn to ultimate echo echo.

U. echo echo: Meet, **ULTIMATE ECHO ECHO!**

Witch: oh, interesting.

She touch it the metal part as she blushing have this odd feeling which she know looking at him.

Witch: _what's this feeling?_

she touching her chest

witch's thought: _is this what people called, love?_

em pink: master shikomo, zack, koan, gear, do I have a heart as well?

Gear: (crouch down to her) of course you have, every living or sentient creature has a heart.

Zack: true we're different of flesh and blood, metal and oil , but what the same as alive, feel , learning and made.

Shadow bunny: like me, rogue bunny, and mumu and an old friend bloody, we're like that too.

Oria: from where me, aria, yellow jacket and grayfa, we're robotic organstim from the planet cybertron like that too, even a soul which we called a spark.

Ryuko: same with me and senksetu.

Koan: we're alike no matter what as we're family now.

Shikomo: you're able to laugh and cry, even worry, of course you do.

Em pino:(smile) I... want to follow you in your journey, master shikomo and so do my new friends. I want to make it to mother, just like my master wanted.

Shikomo:(smile) why bring that up now...you're already part of the group.

As the fist bump and smile.

Shikomo: welcome to the group ounce again.

em pino: thank you master.

Koan: hotdog! (he hugged everyone) JOLLY AS A WALNUT!

Witch:(smile) those are the same words that master Ziggy said.

 **Timeskip**

as they made it to blue garden, shikomo, rebbeca, weilsa, alexis, ryuko, yuki, the bunnies, tsume,yuna, zack, koan, ben and gear looked around while the rest stays at the ship.

Gear: this is blue garden? Interesting.

Zack: yeah i'll say.

Koan: pretty.

Ben: man look at this town.

Alexis: I know.

Ryuko: not bad.

Yuna and yuki: i'll say.

Shikomo: there sure are a lot of people.

Rebbeca: awesome! it's the right era!

Weuska: ohh! so this is 50 years into the future?! Cool!

Happy: professor, why don't you return to norma?

em pino: I would think someone from 50 years ago living in today's world would have some troubles.

Weilsa: you're kidding me right? i'm not going back to a dead star,(smirk sexy) also~.

She turn at ben and grab his hand and ran off.

Weilsa: let's go on our first date alone benny ~!

Ben: wait huh?!

Rouge bunny: YOU TIME TRAILING HUSSY!

Yuki: I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!

They chasing them as zack sigh.

Zack: i'm leaving my duplicate.

He self duplicate as zack 2 go after them.

Rebeeca: first, let's head to the guild, there might be some information about sister there.

Koan: we contact robo-witch of rebecy's device and munch.

As then the gang enter the blue garden's guild.

Happy: so this is the guild… and that's mother… well, a hologram.

Em pino: this is amazing!

Gear:(whistle) man, so that what mother looks like, can't wait to meet her in real life.

Zack: me too, wonder how big is she?

Koan: way bigger then a planet.

Clarssie: Rebecca! welcome home.

Rebecca: clarssie!

Clarssie: (anime tears) I was just so worried.(she got pushed by lavillia)

Lavillia: really worried...my, my, I heard that you took some terribly boring footage again and yet getting popular with new one...I was so worried that my replay number has been soaring through the roof, Rebecca

Rebecca: lavillia.

Gear:(frown) you know this asshole?

Rebecca: yes.

Koan: bad girl!

Zack:(groan) oh great.

Lavillia: well… that kind of interesting footage did you take? Why don't you hurry up and upload it? it's actually been quite popular...for me to watch your videos with my viewers. it's so funny we laugh our heads off!

Rebecca: is it really that fun to make fun of me.

Lavillia: yes, very munch so, when someone with talent looks down upon those who don't that sense of superiority is just..hey, why don't you put on that lame neko neko dance that you do ? if I make it public might actually be popular.

Happy: what a jerk.

Gear: more like a bitch to me.

Shikomo:(glared) hey.

Koan:(glared) back the hell off Lavillia! Don't say stuff to kitty rebecy!

She then hug koan and Shikomo.

Lavillia: hey there gravity sis and I missed you so munch koany poo ~!

Koan: the fuck?

Gear: that's a sudden shift of gears.

Zack: as if is possible.

Lavillia: why don't you two appear in my videos?

Shikomo: you think koan and I are going to help someone who make fun of rebbeca?

Lavillia: bullying is just the same as giving bad advice!

Koan: the only bad advice is you, kitty rebecy is the best girlfriend, you jelly.

Lavillia: come on koany don't be like that, how about you and I go on a date together~(lean to his chest)

this ticked rebbeca, ryuko, mumu and tsume very off to see that.

Gear: (turn to zack) dose this kind of thing happen to you and your girls?

Zack: do you really wanna know?

Gear: never mind.

Zack: then you'll get use to it.

Gear: uh huh.

Koan: no thanks.

Lavillia:(turn Rebecca) anyway those without talent need to stop being a b-cuber, like that, ah I forgot I had a photo shoot to attend to, so if you'll excuse me-.

Koan: hold on, me got something for you.

Lavillia: you do?!

Koan pull out a perfume bottle and spray it on her as she sniff it.

Lavillia: oh my, I smell sweet as honey flavor smell.

Koan:(Smirk) well it is honey, flavor,(pull out a box) and also you know who else like to whiff of that?

Lavillia: what is it koany poo?

koan:(open the box as a lot of bees come out swarm to her) bees!

The bees all cam out of the box and charge at lavillia.

Lavillia: AHHH! NOT IN THE FACE! NOT IN THE FACE!

She scream running away swatted the swarming bees around her.

Koan: now that what I called, a queen bee, hahahahahaha!

Rebecca tackle and hugged koan.

Koan: HORN PAINT!

Rebecca: THANK YOU SO MUCH KOAN!

Koan: it was nothing, no one bully or be mean to my kitty rebecy.

She smiled more.

Clarisse: also Rebecca, the guild master wants to talk with you I was worried.

Rebecca: the guild master ants to talk with me why?

Shikomo: who's that?

Gear: perhaps someone in charge

 **meanwhile with zack 2**

Zack 2 look around and sniff.

Zack: I can smell ben and the girls, but something bad I smell around here.

While he walking, an a slim young woman with dark-brown eyes, long, navy blue hair, and a beauty mark located under her left eye. Her hair reaches to her waist and part of it is tied in a high ponytail with a yellow ribbon. She is very well-endowed and has a curvaceous figure. Wears a consists of a sleeveless, yellow-colored kimono with red-colored flower-like designs, loose sleeves around her forearms, and knee-length black leggings.

?: edens zero...

then she spotted zack along his ultramatrix symbol.

?: the blue wariror….

Zack felt like being follow as he turn to the girl and unsheated the sword from his back.

Zack: who are you? What your purpose to follow me?

?: … hi…

Zack titles his head

Zack: if you came for me of something, let introduce yourself, I'm zack orion, and you are?

?:… homura.

Zack: nice to meet, so what'd you want? (lower his sword down)

Homrua then bow in one knee to him.

Zack: hmmm?

Homura: let me reintroduces myself, I am Homura Kōgetsu, and I come to serve the blue warrior, (show her blade to him) please honor me by serving your my lord.

Zack: hmm, i see, so you know who i'am as well too?

Homura: yes I have, and your are not alone since your formed with edens zero members?

Zack: yes, shikomo and they other and my brothers, I'm looking for my brother and i smell trouble, ( pull his sword to bow it to her left shoulder and smile) rise homura, welcome to the team.

She stands up feeling humble about this.

Zack: let's go Homira, need to find ben and his girls.

Homura: very well.

 **With lavillia**

Lavillia: what a pain. Who would want to make some toy look when when it's not.

Guy 2: don't say that…

Guy 3: the gala was too lacking as well

Then they notice seven-seven , Kabal , Grid and last is a tall and muscular cyborg with red eyes and spiky green-colored hair with the bangs brushed to the right and held by a dark-blue headband. He wears an unknown type of attire and a dark-blue cloak that partially covers most of his entire body, giving him the physical appearance of a ninja.

?: target confirmed.

Lavillia: huh? Who are you four? A fan? What a bother! Can you please not talk to me here?

Kabal: oh you don't have to worry, your coming with us, cuz jinn deal with you.

Jinn: sister...I will now carry out the mission.

The gang is eating their food at the table.

Rebecca: the master want's to see me? I wonder what it is?

Happy: you're probably gonna get in trouble for heading to norma.

Rebecca: I had no idea you couldn't go there.

Zack: i'm sure is something.

Em pino: master rebeca's hear rate has increase.

Koan: kitty rebecy is nervous.

Shikomo: the master seems like someone I want to meet.

Rebecca: even I haven't met him before.

Shikomo: I wonder if we can become friends.

Ben: I'm sure we will and smell an enemy

koan: one of ours.

Gear: there around.

Zack: yeah and outside.

Koan: tsume, you and the girl make sure Rebecca and happy be alright and safe.

Tsume: okay.

Rebecca: well this conversation got a little heavy.

Shikomo: i'm going too!

Tsume: nah me, ryuko, alexis, and yuna are heading out with her.

Gear: alright.

Rebecca: that's perfect! if it's the master, he might have some information on sister! We'll going to go out for a little bit.

Happy: aye sir.

Shikomo: what about happy?

Em pino: I have confirmed that he is ok.

Shikomo: but we have so munch free time.

Gear: so what we do now?

Shikomo: I KNOW! LET'S GO EXPLORING!

Em pino: THAT SOUNDS GREAT!

Koan: HOTDOG!

Zack: yep.

Gear: i'm in.

Koan: but we have to be in the look out, zack said there enemies around the area outside, I smell kabal, grid and seven-seven with someone.

They start to go out and explore around the place.

Gear: wow this is nice.

koan and zack: ROOTBEER!

Shikomo: LOOK AT ALL THE JUICE LINE UP IN THIS!

Em pino: this is a vending machine.

Shikomo: THERE'S EVEN A CLEANING ROBOT!

Em pino: it's a cleaner type robot.

Koan: damn look up there water in the air.

Shikomo: really?!

Em pino: water is this planet's precious ether.

Shikomo: well aren't you smarter then me…

Zack: is okay(petted her head) she still new of it still.

Em pino: master zack is right, there a lots of things I don't know.

Zack and koan felt a hugged they notice shadow bunny and mumu.

zack: hahaha, oh you.

Koan: yellow mumu!

Shadow bunny: huggy!

Mumu: i'm not leaing my koany!

Zack and koan senses along gear's watch beeping to see 3 red dot enemy and green dot a person.

Zack: bingo.

Gear: where not that far let see.

Shikomo: let's go and stop them!

They rush in as then see lavillia in trouble with seven-seven, kabal and grid tooking down lavillia's guards.

Gear: really her?

Koan: of all the people is her.

Zack: well she is a scum but what worst trash is hurting the innocent is really bad.

 **with lavillia**

Lavillia: wha..what's the menaing of this?! what is it you want? Money?

Lavillia: your job, what's that?

Kabal: you'll see.

Jinn: just stop squirming. (grab her wrist)

Lavillia: STOP IT! KYAAA! SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Shikom grab his wrist while koan surprise kicked seven-seven, zack pull out his sword between kabal and gear got his plasma ray gun toward grid.

Shikomo: she doesn't want to go.

Gear: so i suggest leave her alone.

Zack: if you want to fight.

Koan: try us

Grid: lewamus prime

Kabal: well is been to long prime amd Diablo.

Zack: yeah, kabal a reverent and along grid one machine is bad new, i'll take on kabal, koan deal with seven-seven and gear, take on grid.

Gear: (smile) with pleasure. I'll enjoy taking you apart, mr robot… (chuckle a little)

Grid: grid.

Gear: alright grid.

Grid: munch of human emotion that curious me, why is so joyful to you?

Gear: (put away his weapons and pull out his tools) well Mr grid, I like robots, and when I'm facing a robot that is attacking me, I get to enjoy taking apart and learning from the inside of the mechanism. 

He charge in using his tools on grid but then showing not work as grid punch his face but gear still standing and shake it off.

Gear: your not no ordinary robot I encounter do you?

Grid: correct.

gear: well I guess I cant do the old fashion , let do different(his glove show electric pulse to morph to guns)

Grid: let's go gear. (turn his right arm into a sonic cannon fusion blaster)

Gear: let's begin.

As they begin blaster on of each other then run in and punch each other to the face , gear dodges each of kicks and deliver an uppercut but grid dodge and launch rocket shoulder at him as he dodge, zack as xlr8 zoom in fighting kabal in speed along koan as bug lizard fighting seven-seven bitin him like a chew toy

as shikomo fighting jinn his right arm pop out surprise

Shikomo: your arm!

Jinn did a ninja sign then punch her face then flew around to reattach it back to jinn.

Lavillia: gravity sis!

Shikomo: is shikomo.

Jinn: gravity?

Shikomo: what's with this guy? is he a machine?

Em pino: analyzing, about 60 % of his body is machine. confirming it's a cyborg.

Lavillia: will you help me!? It look like I got wrapped up in something terrible.

Shikomo: to be honest I don't care what happens to you.

This shocked lavillia

Shikomo: over looking this isn't in my nature. Gramps always told me, you should always give lending hand to those in need, (smile) that becomes the first step to tie souls together.

Em pino: I myself have tied my soul with the master!

Jinn: your getting in my way.

Shikomo: is it your job to bull girls?

Jinn: is my job is to take people.

Shikoko: even those want to?

Jinn: there no need for emotions.

ShikomoL then there's no way for our souls to connect.

Jinn: there's no need for soul. (ready to fight) I'll eliminate of those in my way.

Em pino: ether gear!?

Lavilia about to record but the blast from grid from fighting gear.

Lavilla: no! (anime tears)

Shikomo: (grin) I'm not going to lose to someone with no soul.

Jinn: you punk, you have ether gear too…

Shikomo grin more

 **With gear vs grid**

gear and grid are firing at each other and dodging the blasts. Then jump to deliver each punches and kicks as grid through him to the wall but use teleprot device to eblow him to the ground.

Gear: your one stubborn robot you know?

Grid: you humans are stubbed.

Gear: see there you go.

Grid punch him as unleashed chest cannon.

Gear: here trouble (dodges the balst beam) take this!

He throw out magnetic dome as sent grid then gear got up and summon saw disc and went cut grid to pieces as he exploded and gear land at the ground.

Gear: yeah, didn't " saw" this coming.

Grid: don't get cocky. (fire some rounds)

He dodge to see grid survive but bad cut and his left arm missing.

Gear: that call a joke man, try to download that into your system.

He got an idea as he summon a gear scythe blade as grid then pull his arm big cannon and with his chest cannon, charging the beam as gear runnign toward him as he blast but he jump up.

Gear: **GIMZO SEPERATION!**

A swift around while the blast as gear now behind him as grid turn but then shredded to piecies and shut down.

 **With p. xlr8 vs kabal**

They zig zag around till p. xlr8 finally kicked kabal multiple to the ground, got up and shake it off.

P. Xlr8: not bad for a dead man.

Kabal: you will die soon!

Using his sword try to cut him but P. xlr8 spin around a tornado as he turn to P. stinkfly to spray slime at him then turn to P. heatblast.

Then throw fireball of explosion sent him flying as he turn to see buglizard whacking seven-seven with his tail a lot.

P. Heatblast: come on K let go see how shikomo doing.

Buglizard: yaba!

He throw seven seven away far.

Seven seven: [ow!]

 **With shikomo**

Shikomo and jinn are facing each other as jinn dodges and using his speed againts shikomo, the gravity girl use her gear ether along bounce and avoid cars and trucks, then jinn landing using some type of wind , the boys arrived to see the fight with lavillia and em pino.

Shikomo: wind?!

Jinn: skymech ninjustu attack!

Shikomo: ninjustu?

Jinn: **REPPUZAN!**

His wind attack hit the ground crush to formed an X mark on it.

Shikomo: ninja are so awesome!

Gear: oh no the people!

Spotted the people in cars gonna get hurt sent flying as zack quickly blue flash turn to p. gravattack

P. Gravattack: **POSITIVE GRAVATTACK!**

Jimn surprise of the transformation.

His hands glow blue to stop the cars and gently put them down.

Gear: nice thinking Z.

Shikomo: that was close.

Jinn: the blue warrior and the red beast...

P. Gravvtack: thanks.

Shikomo:(turn jinn) you stupid, dont drag innocent bystanders into this.

Jinn: you are the fool. Why stop in mid-battle to help others?

Koan: cuz like you don't understand the soul.

Then a beep as jinn is talking to someone.

Jinn: no..i haven't secured the target yet, understood. I will return to base. (turn to the gang) your life has been spared for now.

Shikomo: ah? You running away?

Jinn: my name is jinn, if you wish to challenge me, find me on guilst, we will settle this at a future date/ someday...when the wind howls.

He vanished by the wind.

Shikomo: wait!

Zack: let's go, I discover what the situation when I read jinn's mind.

They walk off.

Gear: what the situation?

Koan: jinn is working with some robot lad maid sister ivery, collecting and stealing girls and turn them into statues along a frog man and dung alliance with them.

Shikomo: that explain why that ninja try to get lavillia.

Gear: now that fuck, oh no so...

Koan: kitty rebecy and they others.

Zack: let's hope tsume got them safe from them, to the guild!

They rush in the guild and look around.

Zack: alexis! Yuna!

Koan: tsume! ryu! Rebecca!

They looked around but found nothing, as zack and koan telepathic ben to the messages.

Mumu: where are they.

Em pino: i'n feeling worried.

Zack:(turn clarisse) you know where rebbeca and the girls at?

Clarisse: no, haven't seen them since they went to see the guild master, they haven't been back yet.

Then they turn to see happy.

Shikomo: happy.

They notice happy is all broken and tearing as he trip down

shikomo, koan and zack, Mumu and shadow: HAPPY!

Gear: oh no!

Koan: gear! Let's fix him up!

Gear: on it! (bring out his tools to repair the poor cat)

Shikomo: what's wrong?! What happened?!

Happy: we went to the guild master's room…. And this weird guy attacked… Hnnngh… the next thing I knew… rebecca, the guild master and the others were gone. What do I do…?

Zack: what about alexis, ryuko, yuna and tsume?

Happy: there was a scary guy, name noob saibot who surprise...he took them by surprise.

This shocked the group of this.

Gear: (turn to the screen) uh guys…

They all turn to the tv screen of the news.

News lady: WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM FOR BREATHING NEWS REPORT, MULTIPLE KIDNAPPING HAVE BEEN REPORTED IN THE BLUE GARDEN CITY OF ETERNAL, EACH ONE TARGETING VIDEO CONTRIBUTORS! AUTHORITIES BELIEVE THE ABDUCTION TO BE THE WORK OF ORGANIZED CRIME SYNDICATE BUT HAVE YET TO UNCOVER ANY INFORMATION ON THE PERPETRATORS.

Gear: so that's why those guys are after that girl.

Mumu: they kidnapped alexis, yuna,tsume and ryuko that get in their way.

Shikomo remember what jinn said and where's planet he's at.

Shikomo: Rebecca.

Koan: lory...ryu...Rebecca.

Zack: yuna...alexis….

They tigthen their fist, shikomo push the gravity down, koan sizzle as his skin turn red, zack put his hood up as his eyes glows green of furious.

Gear: holy crap!

Clarisse: the table.

Mumu: oh koany.

Shadow bunny: huggy.

Em pino: masters, calm down.

Gear: s-so now what?

Zack: we're going to rescue all the girls.

Koan: and beat the living hell out of them.

 **With zack 2**

Zack who have a furious stern look as his hood up as homura notice his fury.

Homura: what is the matter my lord?

Zack: there some bastard, who took my childhood friend...and my little sister!

Horuma: then why are we standing around?

Zack: we're regrouping now.

Hormura: I see.

Zack: the real me merge back together to me, and ben and weilsa along yuki and rogue is right over there

Homura: then lets go

 **meanwhile**

 **in the ship**

Rebecca waking up she notice tied and see alexis, ryuko, yuna and tusme awake.

Alexis: is good your awake now.

Rebecca: girls, what's going on?

Ryuko: we got ambushed, fuck.

Tsume: bi-han expecting it, but where not the only one as prisoners.

They turn to all of the girls.

Rebecca: that's couchpo from mogumogu channel! ricchan! nacchan! millon! and copa, too , what are all these b-cubers here?

?: you be quiet in there!

They turn there heads to see the alien in the middle, on the left is a robot sumo wrestler , the right is jinn and a black figure ghost of a ninja with a hoodie on, white eyes, a hook blade stab to his back thorugh his chest.

Alexis: _bi han, a.k.a noob saibot_

?: crying ain't gonna get you out of here you girls belong to the great and powerful sister now

Rebecca: sister?

Yuna: I hope they other will help.

 **Meanwhile**

The skull fairy ship begin prepared. 

Witch: ALL SYSTEMS ARE GREEN. EDENS ZERO, TAKE OFF! DESTINATION: PLANET GUILST.

Shikomo: wait for us rebecca!

Koan: we're coming ryu and tsume

Gear: where Zack?

Shadow bunny: he said bring a new recruit with us.

 **Meanwhile**

Alexis: so there b-cubers like you?

Rebbeca: yes, i don't see happy nor the master either ( turn the 4 guts) hey ! What's the meaning of this?! Who the hell are you guys?!

?: shut up, you guys are sister's property now-no... illeega brought you, so you're all illeega's things.

Tsume: _what… the fuck… did that shit… head say?_ (start to shadow her eyes)

?: well, not that it matters.

Robot Sumo wrestler: we ah masta sista's knights. We ah the mercenary group log out.

Noob saibot: I'm from a group with dung to assist them.

Senekstu: ryuko, isn't this aiter one of those starshine were looking for?

Ryuko: i know, didn't expect to be a bad guy.

?: you lot are gonna be sold to sir illega. Hehehe don't think too badly of us. we're just doing our job

As every girl crying even the little girl annyoing the alien.

?: hey now gimmie a break, (walk up to thsm) stop crying you idiots! You're killing my ears ! I'm not good with noisy things! You hear?- so just shut up, will you?! Stop crying and shut up already

Kid: I'm sorry! Waaaahh!

?: you little She it...did you underside and anything i just said?! You wanna get be-

He got interrupt kick in the balls.

?: RAAAAGGHH!

He crouch doesn't as tsume the one who did it.

?: you little bitch.

Tsume: you dirty asshole, (make her aura show)do that again and I'll stomp on them.

The alien flinch in fear.

Jinn: enough gandoff, leave them alone as we're not to harmed them, he need them alive.

Noob saibot: anyway, every girl attention, as you assume of question and excuse gandoff here , these mecanrcy along the sumo wrestler moscow. Mister illeega an alien frog want all b-cubers girls as part of his collection where you don't like it or not, he wont take no for an answer, and it will be done with sister's help to make it happen, so get comfy

As noob saibot, gandoff and moscow left the girls.

Tsume: I'm not sitting around this shit. (Shread the rops) we're out.

Yuna: tusks wait. (hold her since she help alexis and ryuko untied)

Tsume: i wanna get out and b-

Alexis: Tsu think for ounce, i know your mad and so do i , but we cant leave these girl and help get out and we know they other are going to find us.

Yuan: we have to find and take out the sister and that frog bastard.

Tsume: ... fine, but I'll shred that frog myself for koan's dinner

Alexis: i know you missed koan and i missed my zacky.

Tsume: (anime tears) i wanna be with my koany! He worried sick about me!

Yuna: okay where heading where they keeping all the prisoners at guilst.

Tsume turn to rebbeca talking to the b cubers girls.

Tsume: alright listen, we'll arrived at the planet where they taken us and back up will help.

 **With the heroes**

Witch: the planet guilst was a torusit destination before, but in recent years. This planet has become a place where criminal gather.

Shikomo: I don't care what kind of place it is! we're getting them back!

Gear: there, Happy is all fix.

Koan: yep but unconscious.

Gear: use to be a robot but is a good thing i took medical, so you read on jinn's mind a frog man name illegal, kidnapping all b-cuber and along the girls too for his selfishness and with sister's power of turning them to stone as furniture?

Koan: yes.

Gear: one fuck up toad that i want to rip his tongue out.

Grayfa: we'll get them back.

Mileena: any allies they have?

Yellow jacket: figure it be back up.

Koan: thanks to dung, aku's drone beetles, dungle beast, starscream, bi-han, and Nemesis.

Gear: question, if we face them, mind if I take the machines after we beat them?

Koan: maybe, you don't know where evil been but depends you don't keep your new tech stalling

Gear: i know, I was curious.

Nymph: alexis, ryuko and tsume should be free and figuring a plan.

Shadow bunny: along help they other girls free.

Koan: yo Witch, what can this sister do?

Witch: she can use eden's life.

Gear and em pino: life of edens?

Witch: yes, sister has the power to health everyone. Sister's job is to do the repairs for all the machines.

Gear: (whistle) that some miracle.

Witch: while we are on the topic. I'm eden's shield. It is my job to protect the ship. The other twocare Valerie, eden's sword. And hermit. Eden's heart.

Koan: woah (telepathic messgaes to his bros about this)

Witch: you might just become the model succosr model for eden's light.

Em pino: light?

Shikomo: WITCH! WE NEED TO GO FASTER! REBEECA AND THE OTHER'S IN TROUBLE!

Witch: yes… just a little more and we can reuse fast travel. How ever, guilst belongs to the highest classification of dangerous planets in the sakura cosmos. if we fly in without a plan, we may not be able to save rebecca and the others.

Shikomo: I'm gonna save them! There my friends!

Zack: easy there shikomo.

weilsa: you need to calm down and think al little.

Ben: don't go do it without us.

Everyone turn to see ben, weilsa ,yuki, rogue bunny hugging him, zack and homura.

ben: no need to explain, Z already detail me the info of what's going on.

shikomo: zacky, yuki, rogue, ben, weilsa,(turn homura) and who?

Homura: my name is homura. I am not your enemy.

Zack: and she is our new recruit.

Witch: this is an unauthorized entry into your ship, demon queen, what do you wish to do?

Homura: your the demon queen,(Turn koan) the red beast who's along the green wizard.

Shikomo: wait just a second. I have no idea who you are.

zack: let just say she is the key in luck and looking for someone but staying with us.

Ben: and how you met her again?

Zack: she know edens zero by saying things out on her mind, along know the three of us bro, so now she heard munch about my legend and want me to honor her which is did, so now she see me as her lord and master.

Homura: I looked forward to working with you.

Shadow bunny and zack's girl frown at her as shadow bunny hugged zack's arm.

Shadow bunny: he's my huggy! Find your own lord and master!

Zack: excuse shadow here homura, have her when I was 5 at my birthday and my huggable bunny.

Homura: understood my lord.

witch: I would recommend letting anyone aiming for the demon queen's life on board the ship.

Homura: i' am not after her life.

Shikomo: but i'm not gramps.

Homura: my goals aside... I am here to lend my aid to save those who were taken away.

Ben: she seem okay to me.

Gear: ditto.

Koan: sword girl is nice and fun!

Shikomo: well, we're grateful for the help but.…

Homura: (move her right sleeve) not to worry. I have been cultivating this power since I was but a child. I, too have ether gear.

shikomo: seriously?!

zakc: yep, she can summon a sword known as soul blade.

witch's thought: this style of ether...could it be!

 **meanwhile at planet gulst**

The ship landed as the alexis, Rebecca and they other girls in chain and cuffs walking out of the ship with gandoff and Moscow.

Tsume: (whisper) if they think I'm just going to kneel then they have another thing coming.

Yuna: (whisper) I know, where in planet gulst, we'll wait when zacky and they other arrived

Moscow: we yav arrived

Gandoff: keep walking! keep walking!

Moscow: everyone, keep it together…

They looked around the town as it dead then notice a girl dropped down.

Alexis: poor girl.

Moscow: she must've ran away from some underground organization. It's a harsh untamed planet. This is not a world where a woman can safely live in. you don't want to end up like that do you? don't worry. Mister illeega is very nice. here's a tip. Whenever mister illeega ask you anything… you should always say "yes." just say "yes". Wave your ass and k-

Tsume then laugh at them for something she think it's stupid.

Moscow: what's so funny cat?!(glared at her)

Tsume: (smile to show her sharp teeth) you think I'm going to just stand by and say yes all the time? Heh heh, well your wrong, I will not follow anyone except one… and for your toad man, he will be his main course.

Moscow: o-oh yeah? Well whoever your boyfriend that noob told me, he better off to the zoo or circus anyway. (walk off)

Tsume: (giggle) I believe you just signed your appraiser contract little snail.

 **Timeskip**

Everyone in the white room.

Rebecca: we better work together.

Ryuko: we will, like we be trap that easy.

Everyone see a big humanoid fat frog man.

?: hello ladies, welcome to illegal tower!

Girl 1: a frog…

Girl 4: what is he?

?: What do you want with all these b-cubers?!

?: take us back home! Now!

?: oh! I see her before! Her, too! Oohh! I've seen all of them!

?: dont tell me you're just b-cuber fan taking your love too far

?: oh i'm not that biga fan, i'lll take any girl who's cute, (dark look) it's my hobby . I like to turn cute girls into furniture and this time, I wanted to use b-cubers!

Rebeeca: furniture?

Yuna: so your ilega.

Illegal: that's right, oh you 4 not b0cubers but you will do too, I mean don't they have furnite on blue garden?

Guy 1: perhaps they are unfamiliar with the type of furniture desire master illega.

Illegal: oh! i'll show them! (snap his finger)

It show a girl all naked, that illegal explain she a super star and there's another guy with a gun he pulled, the girl begged and cried, the guy zap her to every girls shocked along horror, that she become stone

?: she turned into stone?!

?: it's like she's solid.

?: how could he!

Illegal:(Grin) that's how all of you will come to be my furniture and be added to my collection!

That made alexis, yuna , ryuko and tsume boiling mad.

Tsume: I'll make sure he is crispy.

Ryuko: you fucking toad! I'll ripped your legs off!

Yuna: I'll kick your ass for that.

Alexis: and choke you with your tongue.

Illegal: ooh feisty, oh well. (Snap his finger)

?: what's happening!

?: bubbles?!

?: nooo!

?: it's filling the room.

?: it's melting my clothes .

Rebecca: what are you doing, you perverted old creep!?

the bubbles around the room burning the clothes off as tsume make a force field bubble for alexis,yuna and ryuko but didn't get Rebecca time.

Illegal: i'm cleaning you up so my furniture will be nice and pretty.

Guy 1: master illegal, sister has sent the invoice.

Ilegga: ribbit ribbit.

Tsume turn off as she super blow the bubbles away.

Rebecca: thanks girls.

Yuna: your welcome.

Alexis: alright now the close is clear.

Ryuko: let's bust the hell out of here.

She pull out her scissor blade and start slashing that then tsume quckly use magic of the cut off metal walls to make stairs

Rebecca: good work.

Tsume: yeah, koany is coming, I know it.

Yuna: same with big bro and the rest.

 **meanwhile with the heroes**

The ship is arriving at the planet gulist.

Gear: so that's planet gulist? Hmm, little woodsy if you ask me.

Oria: well it is where they keeping them.

Em pino: a search for jinn, gulist, wind ether gear, brings up a mercenary squad called rogue out.

Shikomo: and that's where where we'll find rebecca?

Ben: is where they at.

Gomura: let us head there first, I feel now it would be inappropriate to say that I look forward to seeing their strong warrior.

Zack: then your in luck facing me and my bro's enemies homura.

Homura: okay.

Witch: everyone I do ask to be careful. this planet is a hive of scum and villany. common sense is not common here.

Ben: is alright witch, not my first time but many time of saving.

As zack, koan, ben, weilsa, em pino, shikomo, homura are the one walking to the quiet town.

Ben: oh god, that is this place?

Gear: it seems this way.

Em pino: thank thank you very munch master gear and masted Koan.

Gear: for what?

Em pino: for fixing Mr happy.

Gear: is nothing, he'll be fine

Koan: it what we do.

Shikomo: man this planet. What kind of crazy town are they building here?

Gear: this planet has a gigantic tree with huge roots around it.

Homura: it always had a wealth of wood ether. Which blessed it with an abundance of nature.

Weisla: back in my day , it was a tourist planet. Peopl3 came from all over to see that humongous tree.

Zack: according to the database. The towns were built on a large tree called mechdfasil. We are currently at the loewst level.

Shikomo: wood ether! Awesome!

Shikomo look down a little.

Weisla: what's wrong?

Shikomo: I just thought rebecca and happy would love to see this. they'd be all, "this'll make a great video!"

Zack: (petted her head and smile)we'll get them back shikomo, i know we will.

Ben: alright, we better get ready.

Weilsa: on a planet full of criminals?

Homura: they must be merry companions.

Em pino: we will save them!

Rebecca: yeah, we will bring them home.

They went down avoid some people.

Gear: sure give me the creeps.

Weisla: it's even worse than i imagined.

Homura: (cover her nose with her sleeves) a terrible smell.b7t i shall not comment on it.

Weisla: it makes the slims on Norma looks like flower gardens.

Em pino: my informations says the gouge out headquarters are around here…

They see the church said " rogue out" in large letters.

Weisla and ben: a church?

Shikomo: And yoh sure this is it?

Homura: well. It does say" rogue out" in large letters.

Gear: so now?

Yuki: a plan.

Rogue bunny: same here.

Ben: where you two got here?

Yuki: cant let you have all the fun.

Homura: what shall we do? Charge inside? That is what i want to do.

Weisla: dont be stupid! Who knows how many people in there order what they've done with Rebbeca.

Shikomo: charge!

Koan: koan agree with gravity girl! Me coming tsume and ryuko!

Zack: same here!

Weilsa: give me a break! I'll be waiting outside!

They went inside and look around.

Shikomo: there's nobody in here.

Homura: what is that enormous stone statue?

They looked at the big angel like knight statue.

Koan: something inside of it, and now see us.

Statue: what do ye seek here? Power? Money? Other desires? Or have ye come to confess your sins… and make penance? (the statue opens) no… I need not hear your answer. I already know… the fate that awaits you.

It reveal a woman android that dresses in a nun's habit with a large mechanical headdress an. She wears a necklace with Rogue Out's symbol as a pendant.

?: i am sister. The leader of rogue out.

Shikomo: sister?!

Em pino: one of the demon's king four shining stars!

Koan sniff and so do zack as ben senses, gear use his visor sung glassez to detect and scan sister.

Shikoko: sister, you say...aren't you this witch's pal?

Witch: i am seeing it, pino.. I cant believe I'm hearing of sister's name here. It's outer appearance does not match the sister that i know. However, her identification code is a match. I don't understand what is happening so please stay alert.

Em pino: _roger._

Ben: (whisper to gear) Hey G you think this maid bot what witch said but someone an imposer?

Gear: (stare at her) hmm, she is the imposer, I studdied witch and her designs and she has an unique code that makes up her programming, I don't know the real one is but they would have a letter and a number on there heads and that's all.

Ben: same with me and bros, but a member of edens zero would never gone bad even the demon king is dead.

Zack: same here.

Shikomo: I've been looking for you too. Can you stop doing all bad stuff?

Sister: there is no good or bad in a mercenary's work. There is only the contract.

Shikomo: my friends was taken away, hand them back!

Zack: you and your allies stole yuna and alexis !

Koan: (wolf growling)faker bad is bad ! Koan want two kitty and ryu back !

Sister: i see..so this is nog a request for a job But i to give them back for double price.

Ben: there not things!

Gear: there living being! Not prize nor trophy.

Sister: it is important in this line of work to be trusted by the cilent. Any job that may conflict with the current one will not be accepted.

Shikomo: like hell i know! Where's Rebbeca and they others?!

Koan: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!

Zack: We want them back or else by force!

Sister: my, my..whag a rowdy bunch you are. (snap her finger) god has not abandoned this child, it seems.

Then came in drones guards and along big drone beetles.

Zack: aku's drones.

Ben: i assume your with dung?

Sister: he warn me about intruders...now ...these men will keep you company while i gom there seems to be trouble with a business partner that i need to take care of, try to keep the dead bodies intact.

Men 12: yes mam!

Sister: I'll fix them up and make them my soldiers later.( she left)

Ben: is hero time!

Koan: time to go wild!

Zack: time to roll out!

The men start firing as a green, red and blue flashes.

Ben became shocksquatch, zack became P. Armodrillo , Koan become Mattershift. Gear grabbed em pino and dogged the bullets, rogue bunny, shadow and mumu zig zag around speed cutting the guns , shcoksquatch charge in eletidc shoxk punch each of the droens and guys , P. Armodrillo using his arms as making the ground shake around them as he uppercut them and keeping rapdiling punch them in speed as mattershift charging and ramming each droens and gaurds down. Shikomo help out use her gravity to avoid getting shot.

Gaurd 4: what are thoee things?!

Gaurd 33: they turn to some alien forms!

Gaurd 8: this girl flew!?

Homura: so this is gravity ehter gear ans these 3, their transformation .

As shikomo taking down the men, as one on the balcony shot a missile

Em pino: master!

Shikomo try to avoid it but following.

Shikomo: homing missile?!

P. Armodrillo: homura your up!

Homura: understood.

She gash in front of it and slash the missile into two.

As explsoion shocked everybody

Gaurd 1: a sword?!

Gaurd 44: did she just cut the missile?!

Gaurd 7: wait..

P. Armodrillo: yep, and ether sword

Homura: my ether gear..is called soul blade

Gear: thank god she on our side.

Shadow bunny: hmm nice

Shikomo: samurai are amazing!

Homura: i was going more for a knight like feel. But I'll just keel that to myself.

The 3 alien turn back to normal

Ben: we got to move fast-

Then notice coming in a tall man , but and ugly mosntosurs of His face is stitched together over one eye, with the other eye glowing yellow. has no lips, showing exposed gums and teeth. wears a large, black jacket that almost conceals the tentacles wrapped around his neck. also has black gloves, pants, and boots.

Gear: dear God...that one...big monster.

?:( glared Zack) Prime...

Zack: (glared back) it's nemesis.

Gear: you know that thing?

Zack: we have a history ( made duplicate of himself) you face him

Zack 2: right

Ben: K, Z, G Shikomo, yuki your with me! Let go rescue they others!

Homura: leave these guys to me and my lord here.

Gaurd: the he'll do you take us for?! Do you really think one girl can win against the rogur out army

Then nemesis pull out a machine gun begin firing as everyone avoid as homura summon 2 swords.

Homura: five form sword: leopard stance!

Gaurd 33: the sword split into 2! Shoot her!

Homura: the leopwrd hunts its prey using thr speed of its legs

Zig zag slahes as she try push nemesis but he using his bazooka as shoot her but cut fhem as still running avoiding the bullets as about to but see zack zoom in

Zack: let me borrow your sword.

He spin the soul blade together as a circle, cutting and deflecting all the bullets very quickly ,as this awe her to see that . he see the reflection of the blade of the gaurd about to shoot him. But zack cut it, causing it bounce shot the gaurd down. As he speed in close slash nemesis 's weapons in half , and roudnhosue kick him sent flying crash to the wall getting up slowly.

Zack give the two sword back to the speechless Homura.

Zack: here you go.

She just stand there jaw dropping.

zack 2: you got amazing sword, your teacher will be so proud.

Homura: (blush slightest) t-thank you my lord.

She notice nemsis is back up as she shake her head to focus.

Homura: hurry up and go after he guys!

Shikomo: Fintle then! Leave the rest to you and Z's clone.

Hormua: after I'm done here...um..will you and my lord have a match with me.

Shikomo: sure is a promise.

Zack prime: got it

Shikomo: so don't die on me.

Shikoko: of course.

As the guard kept shooting as zack quickly summon his sword as he and homura deflecting the bullets.

Gaurd 21: there deflecting the bullets with there sword! W-what monster.

Homura: my name is homura kougestu. this blade is a holy gift passed down to me from my master...ij order to defeat the demon queen.

They turn to nemesis.

Zack 2: look who's up , okay nemesis, let see if your nit rusty , and let you punks , the name is zack orion, better known as lewamus prime!

 **Meanwhile**

The ship that sister in left

Sister: oh dear..ileega is giving me a lot of trouble.

Gaurd: is it about the assailant. From a while ago?

Sister: no..that's another problem.. They've brought bad luck to our work.

Gaurd 7: didn't they want us to kidnapped 30 b-cubers..

Sister: we only captured 29, so they're not paying us anything, even the 4 girls don't count.

Gaurd 7: what?!

Sister: it was a mistake to leave this up to ganoff, who cant coujt for squat. But. Could it he that jin made a mistake as well.

Gaurd 7: something. what you going to do?

Sister: (her mouth show sharp teeth) it's important to have a good relationship with your client right? So...I'm going to have a little chat with them.

As the ship took off but didn't know down the belly of the whip is Ultimate spidermonkey holding gear, yuki while rogue bunny hug him, zack and koan stick to the belly with their gravity along shikomo too as em pino holding on to her.

Em pino: master, it is as you thought. There is a high probably that we are moving towards where Rebecca and the other is being kept.

Shikomo: alright! Hang in there guys.

Ben: where coming.

Koan: and I'm gonna bust that kermit the frog.

Zack: and rip him to pieces.

 **With zack 2 and homura**

Zack and homura clashing their weapons against nemesis who using his tentalces and strnegth to try to crush the two.

Homura: hmm, this thing will maybe sate my blade.

Zack: then let burst it down together, recognize one with the knights.

He pull out a black deck with a gold bat symbol, point to the window as the belt appeared.

Zack: henshin!

Then refection image merged as he wear a dark blue suit, knight like chest plate armor bat with blue line, shoulder pads a knight mixed bat helmet, a rapier-like hand guard fashioned into a facsimile on his left hip on his belt.

?: kamen rider! Knight!

Homura: interesting.

Knight pull out his lance rapier then charge in with homura they begin slashing each tentacles and skin around nemesis roar in pain.

Weisla watch awe and frighten a bit.

Weilsa: wow, what is she? Please tell me zack didn't bring a psycho.

 **Meanwhile**

With sister's rogue out troop along noob saibot to the tower.

Ganoff: being one girl short doesn't mean you get to be stingy now. we delivered the good so pay up.

Man 12: master illegal makes it a policy to never reward shoddy work.

Ganoff: at least pay us for 29 we did deliver come on you don't wanna make sister mad.

Man 12: i'm terribly sorry but master illegal has made his decions

while they talking as sister arrived when the ship landed as ben, zack, koan, gear, shikomo, mumu, shadow, rogue, yuki and em pino are watching them.

Jinn: sister.

Shikomo: is him.

Zack: noob saibot.

Gear: another one? Boy you guys have enemies want you dead.

Koan: you have no idea.

Em pino: never mind that master, let's look for miss rebeeca and they others.

Ben: this must be it where they keeping the hostage by that tower up there.

Em pino: I suspect that we will find her inside that building.

Koan and zack sniff up.

Zack turn lewamus prime and koan to his mutant formed.

Gear: yikes! Killer armor and this what koan form is, looks like a demon.

Shikomo: yeah, we'll swear to bring them back.

Lewamus prime: and payback time.

Sister: Mosco you return to headarers, the test of you stanby here. you should find some human bodies littering tge ground at hq, make prepariton remodel them..

Mosco thrusting his hand while repeating "hup" as he flying.

Sister: now then, you will take me to illegal.

 **meanwhile with Rebecca and they others**

Tsume give the girls the towel while she, alexis, yuna, Rebecca, and ryuko sneak out looking for them for food, the b-cuber heard of rebeeca and her channel since watching the boys in action and funny videos, friend with couchpo, richaan, nachan, ilon and copa too.

Alexis: okay we save the girls give them towel as they in to find more clothes.

Tsume: now we need to find couchpo some food.

Yuna: I spotted a pantry.

Tsume: hold up! the frog perv is here!

Notice a tongue as she slash the vent wall down as they land to see illegal who try to grab them.

Rebecca: eeek!

Illegal: you..how did you 5 get out? that's sooo strange.

they know in the vent sneaking in as spotted the pantry.

Tsume: finally, (make her claws come out) I get to prepare koanys dinner.

then suddenly tsume and yuna scenses the energy and smell of ben and they other are coming in any second along smell zack's and koan's scents.

Tsume: koany is here!

Yuna: big brother!

Then crashed the floor is shikomo, yuki gear and koan deliver a kick to illega , ben and lewamus prime deliver a punch as well to illega, Lewamus prime, shikomo and koan who looked so very pissed off.

Koan: POP GOES THE WEASEL!

Tsume: (hugs him) I knew you'll come, I was even planing on making you something out of that frog.

Koan burst anime tears stretch his arms wide to hug rebeeca, tsume and ryuko, zack zoom in hug alexis and yuna, as he's in anime tears.

Koan: TWO KITTY! RYU! KOAN MISSED YOU SO MUNCH! WAAAAHHH!

Zack: thank goodness you two are alright!

Alexis: we're okay zack.

Ryuko: is okay koany.

Yuna: everything fine, the b-cubers girls are free.

Koan: good and now you'll excuse us.

Koan and lewamus prime walk up to illegal as he shaking in fear.

Illegal: p-please don't hurt me.

Lewamus prime: 3 things, 1. you hired mercenary to kidnapped the girls.

Koan: 2. strip the girls as they beg and cry.

lewamus prime: 3. turn them to stone of furnite, your out!

koan burst of flames and lewamus prime too as they charge in as shikomo join using her ether gravity to pumble him, as the two heroes rapidling kicking and punching as expsloin the frog burn to a crispt as shikomo about to but lewamus prime stop her.

Lewamus prime: he's out, but you got admit it felt good hurt him.

Shikomo: yeah.

Koan: hey rebbeca(pull out a cat girl outfit for her) me koan don't know if you like or try it.

Rebecca: no koan is so thoughtful of you,(kiss him on the lips) my hero, thank you for coming

?: becky!

Then came is the girls in costume.

Copa: becky over here!

Ben: those are the missing b-cubrers.

Gear: wearing consume.

Koan: mira and lissana?! Why the hell they doing here?!

Milo: the door just open

?: after alexis show us the dressing room.

Rebeeca: I see, oh these are my friends.

Milo: hey those 3 guys from your video, I watch them.

Rebeeca: yeah I know.

Shikomo and zack senses quick.

Zack: move!

Shikomo: catch! (toss Rebecca to koan)

as came in is jinn and noob saibot drop by.

Then lewamus prine and shikomo Whammed them with their arms as the two flip and land.

Noob saibot: is been a while prime.

Lewamus prime: bi-han, I thought the storm of souls would kill you.

Noob saibot: quan chi's creation don't die easily.

Lewamus prime: that I agree on.

Hikomo: there you are, space ninja!

Lewamus prime: renec! Pino! Shadow, roguemumu! Get the girls out of here.

Shikomo: zacky and I will take care of them.

Ben: we'll stay and watch.

Em pink: i'll show you to the exit. this way everyone.

Girl 21: but are you sure we can just leave them here

Rebecca: don't worry, there ridiculously good in right.

Yuki: same with my benny.

Shadow: zacky too.

Tsume: even koany.

As the girls left leaving ben, gear, koan watching zack and shikomo vs jin and noob saibot.

Jinn: I didn't expect to acutually see you on gulst…

Shikoomo: it's not like I wanted to come here.

Jinn: those woman are our merchandise. I cannot let them escape.

Shikomo: they're not merchandise! They're human beings!

Jinn: no one interferes with the work of mercenary suad rogue out. i'm trhough playing games...this time, I will kill you

Shikomo: yeah, this isn't just a punch up for me either. I'm here to protect my team ! this is a battle.

Lewamus prime and noob saibot clashes one and each other zig zag as lewamus prime using his chain scythe agains him, noob saibot's clne shadow assist rapidly punch him then noob saibot knee him but lewamus prime use telekneiss to sent them crash the ceiling, his hands glowing white shoot light finger beam it destroy the clone. as noob saibot dodges the beam finger, lewamus came in surprise multiple slashes at him

Noob saibot: I will not be defeat by you!

Lewamus prime: your brother said you are a lost mind, he honor your name and the clan, and you rather left it after what happen to you, which is why you are no longer the sub zero anymore!

Then his body glows as white line on his forearms.

Lewamus prime: could this be...my own, gear ether? Let's test it out!

He summon a star saber sword but different and customize a knight and beam of light glow like a sun it came out from his right arm , as the color scheme is black, blue, silver and white.

Noob saibot: impossible!

Lewamus zoom in speed zig zag in circle slashing and thrust his blade as the beam inside od noob engulfing him as he screaming in pain, lewamus prime raised his arm up.

Lewamus prime: **SOLAR BLADE STRIKE!**

He slash him in half as noob scream as explosion happen, it show he's gone

lewamus prime: now to help shikomo.

 **Meanwhile**

nemesis panting a bit of pain got many cut marks from homura and knight , nemesis scream sent more tentacles toward them, then homura slashes then in half and knight pull out a card to insert his weapon

 **ADVENT!**

Then a big metallic bat came swatted nemesis around as homura jump to the bat , dive spin as she jump slash nemesis' arms off.

Knight: now to finished this(pull another card and insert it)

 **FINAL ADVENT!**

The metallic bat came in and attack to knights back, then jump as a spiral spin drill hit directly at nemesis's chest as the monster scream of pain and exploded.

Knight: alright that take care of that.

A guard waking up about to shoot but weilsa shot him down.

knight: nice shot.

Weilsa: heh, your back is wide open.

Homura: claims the girl who helped not at all.

Weilsa: I was keep watching at the door, anyway that's one powerful sword you got.

Homura: it is the sword inharited from my master.

Weisla: are these guys all andorids? They build en pretty good 50 years in the future.

Knight and homura senses something as they nodded.

Weilsa: hey where you two going?

Homura: we senses some form of ether flowinf up from underneath us.

Knight: this is where I senses early when we first met sister.

Weilsa raised her gun rifle at homura but knight in the way.

Weilsa: move zack.

Knight: not if mind to ask why pointing a gun at her?

Weilsa: I wanted to know what she really after, how could we be so sure, in fact I didn't think she were that powerful before. Now i''m not too keen of the idea of her double crossing us.

Knight: if she was, she should kill me or shikomo by the chance, I look in her eyes and see no threat.

Weilsa: very well but is your responsible to watch her.

Knight: i know and we got company.

Came down the window is mscow.

Moscow: moscy, moscy

Knight: now there something you don't see every day.

Weilsa: million bullets online.

Then lots of turrets pop up and fired at the sumo robot, zack grab homura is safety.

Homura: guns?! from the floor?!

Weilsa: yeah, I remolded it a few minute ago.

Zack: you could at least warn us?

They turn to see zack got shot too of million holes on his torso and forehead but still standing.

Homura: MY LORD!

Weilsa: oops.

Zack: is alright, I can heal.

Zack regenerate himself and spit all the bullets from being shot.

Zack: see? All good.

Homura: very well, (put her sword onto weilsas neck) and I shall beheaded her in your honor?

Weilsa: h-hey it was an accident, I didn't expect he get shot.

Zack:(karate chop homura''s head) homrua stop, that no way to treat your friends and comrade, she said it was an accident.

Homura: I only follow your orders my lord.

Zack: homura, look, we're friends and family, is that how your master taught you? Why she not just train you but what for?

Homrua stop and think of it.

Homura: she...she like family...my apology my lord and you too weilsa.

Weilsa: is alright, thank god.

zack: is fine homura, as long you get it and I don't mind you follow my order but this is your family and friend, treat them nice by the heart and not order

homura small smile at his words and wisdom zack senses and looked up the sky

zack: ah fuck!

Weilsa: what's wrong?

Zack: a chronophage is coming , along a mutate one.

Weilsa: what?!

Zack: by calculating it coming, we got 60 minute.

 **Meanwhile at the Eden's ship**

Happy wakes up from his resting spot.

Happy: huh? Where am I?

Zatanna: hey there happy.

Witch: ah your awake, this is edens zero.

Happy: where's rebbeca, ryuko, yuna, alexis and tsume?!

Grayfa: is alright, the boys along weilsa and shikomo coming to resuce them at any time.

Happy: thank goodness.

Aria: rest, your not good yet.

Then alarm showing.

Mileena: is it an enemy?

Yellow jacket: don't think so.

Witch: whats the meaning of this?! (She check and shock at the map) one planet after another...dead

Yellow jacket: what?! How?!

Witch: it's coming this way it's, it's a chronopagre, is on it's way to gulst! 

Yellow jacket: oh no, ZACK!

Zatana: BENNY!

Mileena: KOANY TOO!

Aria: they others will be in trouble! If we dont get out here well be erase, let's go!

 **Meanwhile**

Shikomo punch jinn sent him flying but land on his feet, sent his left arm shoot rocket howver shikomo grab it.

Shikomo: (toss it back to hik) go back over there!

Jinn: **Skymech ninjustu attack... Windstorm slash!**

Lewmaus prime came in as shikomo nodded as they raised their.

Shikomo: **magimech attack... Gravity wave!**

She punch the ground make a hole.

Gear: woah.

Ben: this is getting nice.

Lewamus prime came as his line fiet glow as he bring his and shikomo jump up to ceiling.

Jinn: no!

Lewamus prime: **cyber mech attack...**

Shikomo: **magicmech attack...**

Lewamus prime: **VORTEX BREAK!**

Shikomo: **GRAVITY COMET!**

They punch jinn head down as jinn getting back up.

Jinn: what..you want this powerful on blue garden, (turn lewamus) how you unlock that ether ?

Lewamus prime: that not for you to know, as you said emotion nor soul is nothing...that part of it make it strong as i expect of a cyborg like you.

Shikomo: and i told you didn't I? That was just a punch up. This is a battle for my team!

Jinn make ninja sign as widn blade at them.

Shikomo: wind blade?!

But lewamus prime back his arm to glow the windblade away.

Sister: what game is this jinn?

Jinn: sister!

Sister and ganoff arrived.

Ganoff: who's the kids?

Sister: my my ...if it isnt the little. Lambs i met at the church. I see thought didisr follow me Jinnm the missiom has changed find illgea.

Koan: frog man gone!

Koan duplciate himself

Koan 2: me go find him ( run off)

Jinn: he vanished

Sister: find illega ajd dispose of him.

Ganoff: yes mam.

Jinn: wait! What about our contract?! We won't find many customers wtij pocket as deep as illega's.

Sister: we will take illega as well as all his asset. That woild be faster way , don't you agree ? I woild like a few words with these eix lambs.

Shikoko: re you really sister feom edens zero? Never mind. you're acting like a bad guy.

Zack: like how all mercenary and of course, what you do is bladder of it.

Koan: you and friend steal my kitty! Koan slaah bad people!

Ben: beside the frog dude is already taken a beat down.

Gear: want him, you have to fight us.

Shikoko: so we'll take all of you together, bring it on.

Ganoff: what?!..

Sister: I see what thou desire, thou dosjf wish to Join the souls thst warden this cosmos. Then, ij according with god's divine guidance.. Sister of the demon king's four shining stars will destroy the e

 **Meanwhile with rebbeca**

everyone is now following em pino.

Em pino: hurry up! Everyone! This way!..

Choupo: becky..are you okay? You're not still numb?

Rebbeca: I'm fine!

Girl 9: wait.

Girl 4: wheres copa?

Girl 8: i don't see clpa!

Then koan came in

Koan: rebecy! Kitty! Ryu! Everyone!

Rebbeca: koan what you doing here?

Koan: me is koan's duplciate. Frog man got way around, me know where's he is!

Rebeca: then let stop him, he might have her.

Koan: okay you and tsume come with me!

Tsume: yay, (smirk with a glint) cooking time!

Rebbeca hop on koan's back as koan make a horse noise.

Tsume: no fair! I wanna ride koany's back!

Koan then grab her in his arms they run to find her.

Meanwhile

Zack, homura and Weisla went below the underneath to find a hidden machine with all pipes and wires.

Zack: this is where i felt it.

Homura: that is..

Weisla: what in the Sam hill...

Homura: there no mistaking it.

Weisla: huh?

They looked at machine andorid who appears to be a young woman with long white hair. She is wearing a nun's habit attire unconscious being connected.

Zack: is really her...

Homura: that is one of the demon king's four shining stars, sister ivry

Zack: well time to wake her up for good.

Meanwhile with the group vs sister.

Ganoff: you got some balls you little brat!

Koan dodges each bullet.

Koan: me heard you think i go to a zoo or circus but.

He grab him and punch his face then turn to Shikomo then move out of the way.

Zack: what you got Shikomo.

Shikoko: i compress my grabity balls...thrn a j have to do is aim like Rebbeca.

Zack: let me help you up

Shikomo: got it. And fire!

She shoot her gravity ball but missed.

Zack: shikomo focus on the target by eye contact well.

Shikomo nodded

Zack he show his hand to darkness.

Ganoff: what's up with thaf single shot you've got? Are you really gonja battle with a be gun againts an automatic rifle.

Shikoko: aim well.. AND FIRE!

Zack **cyber mech...DARK BULLET!**

Zack shot black energy bullet and Shikomo's grabity bullet at ganoff sent flying crash the wall.

Jinn: ganoff!

Zack and shikomo fired at sister, however her thrid arm from her back grab jinn.

Jinn: sister.

Sister use him as a shield to get hit.

Gear: what the hell?!

Ben: she just use him as a shield.

Sieter drop him as he grunt in pain.

Jinn: sieter...what are you doing?

Sister: you are just a solder. You are my hands, my feet and my shield. Isn't that right?

Jinn: ….. yes.

Gear: I think that back arm will be useful, may I take it apart?

Sister: try to touch my body?

Gear: i don't mean like that!

Koan: gear now not the time of parts, she pissing me off too far!

Shikomo: how dare you...put your firends in danger.

Sister: i have the knowledge to health so dont worry Nina I'll heal your wounds.

Her hands glowing as both ganoff and jinn are all healing

Ganoff: thanks sister. Ha.. What a bit of a surprise.

Sister: a solider that never falls.

Shikomo: those are your friends.

Gear: fuck your soldiers! No one have the right mind follow you and your lies.

Koan: is sad.

Sister: what is?

Koan: you, i thought the demon king's allies at least do good but i never expected a faker would do this.

Zack: and using your friends like shield.

Gear: we wouldn't do that to our own friends like that.

Ben: rove your weaker and cowardice.

Sister: (dark glared) you will pay for insulting me like that.

 **Meanhwile with koan 2**

Koan, rebbeca and tsume look around

Rebbeca: miss copa! Where are you miss copa.

They then saw her hat on the floor.

Koan: copa's hat.

Tsume: you two, i smell the toad's scents in this room.

They went in as they look of all the statue woman's as furnite.

Rebbeca: its all the girls turned into stone.

Tsume: so there many of them.

Rebbeca: this is terrible

Koan:(growling demonic) i will burn him to ash for this sicking imagine!

?: isn't that all.

They turn to illega holding copa with a gun at her head.

Illgea: they're all able to stay young they must be happy.

Copa: (tearing up) big sis! Big bro help me!

Rebbeca and Tsume: miss copa!

Koan: you better let her go illega! Or I'll test your tonsure and legs out!

Illega: I don't wanna let go. (point the gun at copa's head) IF YOU DON'T WANT THIS GIRL TO DIE THEN KNEEL! KNEEL DOWN YOU SCUM!

Koan: SHUT UP!

Illega flinch of the shout he shaken of fear, as tsume, rebbeca, illega and copa look at him.

Koan: are fucking serious?

He look at him as in his mutant form but veins showing and burnsing red aura

Koan: your the biggest scum! A trash! No one ain't kneeling to you because you have no right nor anything to kidnapped these girls! There not toys nor objects! There living being! You don't owe them ! Kidnapping my sister, my childhood friend and rebbeca! This is why I swear to save them and everyone else you inflict pain of them and their statue prison! I have string pull of being a slave but there no string on me nor everyone's freedom!

Rebbeca and Tsume notice a gear ether line on koan's arms and back and roar, as insvile tendrils burst out around the around as he move his fingers.

Koan: **Choas mech...BEAST STRING!**

Then illega's arms bent the wrong way as he scream in pain as he drop the gun and let go of copa went behind rebbeca's back.

Tsume: now that's out of the way, (make kitchin knifes as claws) time to prepare my koanys dinner~.

Rebbeca: but first.

She grab the gun snd shoot at him as he scream in pain.

Illegal: p-please have mercy.

Koan: after all you done even point a gun at copa you expect mercy? **Chaos mech...BURNING WEB!**

Then a line of webs cover the frog as he get burn alive as he scream.

Koan: now that the cooking start, tsume, slice him.

Tsume: of course koany~

As she start slicing.

Rebbeca: Koan..you have unlock your own ether gear!

Koam: (eyes wide) i did? (look at his hand) that explain why i felt it when i was soo angry at the frog.

Tsume: all done!

They turn to see tsume holding a large plate and illegal is now food.

Koan zoom in and start chomping.

Koan: also koan did make an escape ship

Rebbeca: (smile) also thank for saving us Koan, (hug him and smile seductive to whisper his ear) when we get out and safe, I'll reward you with this costume on~.

Koan: (gulp it done and grin wide) r-really?

Tsume: hey! (hugs his arm) mine!

Rebbeca:( hus his other arm)I'm his kitty!

Tsume: well im more kitty then you!

Rebbeca: oh yeah?!

Tsume: yeah!

 **Menahwile**

Ben: alright gang let punch it on 3.

Ben hand glow green manga, koan puff his cheek make a fire blast, gear sonic cannon, zack dark bullet from his hands and shikomo gravity ball.

Ben: 3, 2, 1! Fire!

They fire all attack together aim to sent sister, jinn and ganoff crash to the ground.

Sister: what unexpected damage! However with my healing powers...

Then the slide doors open to reveal the real sister came in ivery.

Ivery: i wont let you do that little girl. Using my power s without my consent. You'll be punished to be the demon king's toilet hahaha.

Ben: what the?

Gear: could it be

Zack: (smile) now she arrived.

Koan look at her as she look familiar.

Sister:(shocked shaken in fear) sister Evelyn.

Shikomo: there are two sisters?

Ben: wait what you mean she arrived zack?

Zack: well here my duplicate did with weilsa and homura.

 **Flashback**

Zack: yeop that's Ivery

Homura: one of the demon king's four shining stars.

Weilsa: how do you know about this?

Zack: seem her power got sealed within this machine, me and weisla will do our thing to realise her. Even I'll give her an advance upgrade.

 **End flashback**

Zack: and that's how.

Gear: i see.

Weisla came hug ben and homura hug zack's arm while the duplicate zack poof out.

Weisla: benny! Shikomo. You're okay?

Homura: my lord, you alright?

Shikomo: weilsa, homura, who's that you brought with you?

Weisa: no time to explain! a chronophage is coming here! it's chaos outside! The streets are paced with people trying to get off the planet.

Ganoff: what?! We cant hang around here! Him, sister! We need to get out.

Jinn: sister..who is that woman?

Sister: grr.

Ivery: (dark look) that's what i want to know who the hell are you.

Gear: damn she scary.

Ivery: i came to this planet 10 years ago on a job. I remember being surrounded by a bunch of freaks...and the next thing i knew, i was hooked up in the basement of filthy church for 10 years...so i do a little digging and find out there's some moron out there going by my name...and using my powers like she owns employees.

Sister now shaking more in fear.

Ben: so we fought a faker!

Gear: i knew it!

Koan: hahaha someone in trouble!

Ivery: so i guess that device in the basement was transpiring my powers to you. And you've been using them for one hell of a racketeering outfit.

The imposer sister started to shake more in fear.

Sister: I...I...I never...meant to... at first...I only wanted to heal my injured comrades... then...people stared flocking to me...and I was the head of a band of mercenaries...I always meant...to give these powers back someday...please you have to believe me...I have worshiped you as a god...I believed you had the power to make miracles...and I still...

Ivry then interrupt her, by kick her by the face.

Ivery: YOU THINK I GIVE A RAT'S ASS?!

Gear: yikes.

Koan: hahahaha, koan like her.

Ivery: you stole someone's identity for a whole decade and you think you got nothing doming?! do ya?! I'm going to break you and fix you and break you again for the rest of your life! You going to be in a living nightmare until I get tired of you!

Gear: DAMN!

Koan: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ben: she just like you and koan Z

Zack: I know.

Weilsa: forget about her, we need to get out of here and fast

Ivery turn at shikomo.

Ivery: so you're the new demon queen, you look kinda wimpy.

Shikomo: are you the real sister?

Ivery: yes, your minions rescued me, great demon queen.

Weilsa: I ain't her minion.

Homura: I only serve to my lord.

Ivery turn to the three boys.

Ivery: _the green one must be that perv hillbrid and his wife's great grandson, (turn zack) and this boy is aky's and andy's son, he looks just like his dad,(turn to koan and she gasp) no way, could it be..._

 **flashback**

ivery with Lilith and hikari showing the baby koan sleeping wrapped in a blanket, with his lion plush and mumu he's holding.

Lilith: ivery, this is our son, koan, I hope you can take care of him while we're away.

Ivery: oh he so adorable!

Hikari: he sure is, hope when he grow up , he'll be a handsome man.

Ivery: he will do.

The baby koan waking up seeing his parents as he smile and giggle.

Baby koan: mama...dada…..

Lilith: mommy and daddy are having some time at city, this is ivery ,she a sister and take care of you

hikari: well be back son.

But baby koan whimpering holding her mother's and father's hand.

Lilith: oh don't you worry, we wont be gone , be a good baby to sister ivery, tickle tickle.

She tickle her son stomach as he chuckle.

Hikari: there are happy son.

Baby koan looked at ivery as he wave his little arm patting ivery's head while he chuckle with a happy gummy smile

Baby koan: ive….

Ivery: call me ivy to you, here comes the rasbarry monster~. (blow a rasbarry on his belly)

As the baby koan laughing more make his parents smile and went off as she holding him as she give him a music lullaby rattle as he grab it, laughing more shaking the funny noise rattle.

Ivery: (giggle) there's my giggling koan.

Baby koan stomach growling.

Ivery: oh you hungry, let sister feed you.

she got some baby food and use a spoon.

Ivery: here comes the choo-choo train! Choo choo! (feed it to him) can you say ivy?

Baby koan: ivy.…

Ivery: there you go, (pick him up) ivy promise to be always with her favorite koany.

Baby koan hugged her with a smile.

 **end flashback**

she shocked and walk up to him

ivery: koany?

Koan title his head then pull out his funny noise rattle and look at her.

Koan: ivy?

She then runs over to him and gives koan a hug. koan then hugged her back, she look at him and petted his hair while felt a tear of joy seeing him again.

Ivery: look at you, all grown up.

Koan: Hahahahaha! For some odd reason koan knows you, blurry but me saw you as baby, koan missed ivy.

Ivery: same here.

Ben: so you know what's going on?

Ivery: I heard the whole story. you're getting the gang back together on edens zero right?

Weilsa: we didn't tell you any of that.

Ivery: yeah witch did. she sent me messages that h voice sure bring back memoires, thanks for having me, demon queen.

Shikomo: it's shikomo, call me shikomo

Ivery: Now before we blow this joint, I gotta wrap up some business. It won't take long. (start to take off her clothes) The job I was on ten years ago is right in this tower.. it'd disgrace the four shining stars if I left without finishing it. **DISPEL DRIVER!**

Gear: w-why she taking her clothes off?!

Koan: me don't know, but she is pretty.

Then ivery engulf the area with light then it stop.

Gear: what happen.

Koan: I got a call of my duplicate, all the girl that illegal turn into statue is back to normal, thanks to ivy.

Zack: that's good, we should get going before the chronopage come.

He and shikomo turn to jinn.

Shikomo: you should get out of here too, we'll settle this some other time.

As then zack has watches jinn destroy the imposter sister out of the lies.

Zack: yo jinn.

Jinn turn silently to him.

Zack: you wonder why I didn't kill you if i'm that powerful because...I know your looking of a miracle, that prove you have emotion, heart, and worried...don't matter if your a half machine and half ornagic, if we meet again I hope you tell me about..Kleene.

He left as shocked jinn how he know.

Jinn: _that symbol, so those 3 are the legends_

 **with the group**

Gear: alright the girls on the escape ship, there taking off.

zack: so before I teleport us back , what now ben? That face as your cooking up a plan.

Ben: well is shocking as you senses of the beast.

Koan: now you mention, I senses the chronopage have...

zack: dung's energy.

Ivery: dung?! Great that trouble making dragon behind this.

Ben: meaning make the beast target us and the whole planet changing, well guess i'll be using alien x.

Zack: you sure ben? Even those two let you on control.

Ben: yeah.

Zack: well if your facing it count me in.

everyone: WHAT?! (Looked at the 3 boys)

Koan: me too! Me like that crazy plan.

Gear: okay… while you do that, I'll be making some gadgets.

Zack: no.

Gear: why?

Zack: until it clear.

Gear: fine.

Zack snap his finger as the group teleport, ben slap his omnitrix, he transformed into a humanoid person of a space body, muscle like, a chin, 3 horns, a omnitrix symbol on his chest.

?: **ALIEN X!**

Koan slap his neck to change into a giant gray creature that has a tail for legs, claws, ten little tails on his lower back, brown main and yellow fins on his back. Zack pull out an evol driver he put on around his waist.

 **EVOL DRIVER!**

he put on the Evol Trigger then press it.

 **OVER THE EVOLUTION!**

He then place the trigger into his driver and pull out two bottles turns the tabs, the snake fullbottle and planet like fullbottle, he attach it to his belt.

 **COBRA ! RIDER SYSTEM! REVOLTUION!**

He cranks the lever as silver gear rings spinning around him, it stop as the 3 ring between his body, spinng around him now is black cube that dancing purple electric around his him.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Zack: henshin!

Now have a dice merge a big square now zack vanished until a broken black hole to reveal he wearing a black upper and shoulder pads and helmet visor blade with white line all over, it match of the bottom trench coat like , the helmet have a circle with black in it, the arm gauntlet and bottom leg cover of red and golden parts even dark blue too. 

**BLACK HOLE! BLACK HOLE! BLACK HOLE! EVOLUTION! FUHAHAHAHAHA!**

?: Kamen rider! Evol Black hole!

?: **ENDAGYPSE!**

The ednes ship look outside as they spotted endyapse and see how huge he is as a bit bigger then a planet along with alien x and black hole riding on his big back.

Gear: HOLY JEASES!

Shikomo see the nemetrix collar.

Shikomo: IS THAT KOAN?!

Alexis: and the space guy is alien X.

Homura: and that armor is my lord.

Gear: l-let hope they defeat the chronopage.

As then endyapse and the time beast roar as charging wrestling, biting each other then endyapse bit the head so hard begin sucking the time energy as both of their energy spread like waves a little bit.

Gear: what are they doing?

Witch: koan is fighting the beast, he's eating off the chronophage ,as koan'ss form is beyond something in never seen.

Gear: my god.

They see alien x bounce up and pounding the chronophage a lot them slammed his fist down.

Yuki: go benny! Go!

Ruko: you too koany!

Alien x use his hand to lift the time beast up, endaypse charging a solar beam , alien x create a small circle and black hole spin his lever fast

 **READY GO! BLACK HOLE FINISH CAIO!**

Alien x spread the wave, endypase shoot the beam and black hole shoot a dark ball, as combine attack as a black hole burst out as then destroyed the time beast, the planet guilst been rewind as a forest.

Then the 3 hero turn back to normal as went to the ship as every group was awe , shocked and so surprise, gear has fainted.

Ben: well the job is done.

Zack: also gulst now time did got effected now 1200 years.

Koan: but all in the days work!

Shikomo: THAT WAS AWESOME!

Shikomo tackle zack in a hug, yuki tackle ben in a hug and ivery tackle koan in a hug.

Koan: SANDWICH PLANT!

Ben: ow.

Witch: you are amazing

Tsume: hey you robot nun! Get away from my koany!

Ivery: you are?

Tsume: tsume his sister!

Ivery: yeah right, (petted his head) well thanks for looking out for my little koany

Tsume: i know him more then you when he was a baby! So i was here first!

Ivery: well I was there since he was born, beat that.

tsume: oh yeah ? at least been here when he was growing other then you slept in the basement

ivery: you son of

ben: anyway now we see that chronophage is defeated, thank god we took care of it

ivery: it's quite ublike but it is the law of the cosmos, so there is nothing that can be done until now

witch: according to the numbers, 1200 years at least. 1200 year of gults time was devoured. thus the people left behind would not have survived.

ivery: we may see them again in 1200 years.

Witch: it's been a while, sister.

Ivery: how have you been, witch?

Happy:(came in) Rebecca!

Rebbeca: happy! (hug her friend)

Happy: i'm so glad you're okay!

Rebbeca: me too happy! Again thank you everyone...for coming to save me, especially you koan

Koan: it what koan do! (eye smile and grin)

Shikomo: don't mention it.

Gear:(waking up) man, I see crazy stuff but you guys take the cake.

Koan: crazy is koan's middle name!

Witch: and it gave us the opportunity to save sister as well.

Ivery: did you need an " opportunity " to do that? well then.

Rebbeca: I'm, huh? Why am i suddenly so scared? (tearing)

Koan:(hug her) is okay, is okay, frog man gone.

Rebeeca:(hug him back and smile) thanks to you koany, i love you.

Koan: i love you too rebecy.

shikomo crying too as hugging zack

Zack: what's wrong?

Shikomo: for a short moment i imagine losing one of my friend and just thinking about it..

Zack: shh, shh is okay.

Shikomo felt comfy buried her face to his chest.

 **Timeskip**

Shikomo: and through all that, we have safely brought rebbeca and they other back.

Koan: and we got sister ivery with us.

Happy: thank you for repairing me.

Ivery: my pleasure, you were quite a complicated.

Witch: now, we need to find Valkyrie and hermit... in order to bring back the true strength of edens zero.

Rebeeca: and we can pass the dragon falls and escape the cosmos.

Happy: aye!

Weilsa: and you don't know the whereabouts of those two?

Witch: sadly no but...

zack: homura know about vakloire as she is homura's teacher however she have no clue where she is since it show that...

Witch: you have valkyrie's sword.

Weilsa: yeah right.

Homura: like my lord i do not know hwere she is either.. to tell you the truth, i am looking for her too. Valkyrie, my master suddnely disappeared.

Ben: and how you know legends of me and my brothers?

Homura: it was written and the same ability not to mention symbol by the demon king's strongest enforcers. it show a sign and rumor of those with the symbol like your watch means there one of edens zero's member.

Witch: i thought so as soon as i saw your sword.

Ivery: valkiyre's student huh?

Zack: so that's why you come to us and the ship.

Homura: i want to see my master...ah i said that out loud, how embarrassing.

Zack: that why you want to challenge me and shikomo?

Homura: i was telling the truth, i heard about the demon king from my master, someone who even she cant defeat. i saw my lord's power, skills as my master told about the blue one is relate someone is strength, life, death, weapons and a one man army as a warrior. as a knight i want to fight shikomo and my lord the person who inherited the same name.

Shikomo: but i don't want to fight a friend.

Zack: even she promise.

Homura: f-friend?

Shikomo: youre my granpda's friend 's student right ? so that mean's you're my friend!

Rebecca: at this rate, you'll befriend the whole of mankind.

Homura: r-right...this fight isn't out of hate or anger , it's a competition you could say it's something i want do as a f-friend. I'm not sating that i want to fight you fight now...just one day.

Zack: maybe later you and i can spare.

Homura: i'll be happy too , let me stay on this ship, i'm prepared to do whatever it takes to find Valkyrie.

Shikomo: alright, then let's find valkyire and then compete!

Rebecca: welcome aboard!

Happy: aye!

Homura:(Smile) thank you.

Ben: you know weilsa you should join too.

Weilsa: i would?

Ben: you help us out and along ivery room you make good for the team, a smart and cute girl.

Weilsa:(giggle) well cant leave my boyfriend to have all the fun, i don't have anywhere to go(kiss him)

Ben chuckle while blush.

Gear: hey guys when did a sumo come here?

Then Mosco appeared out of nowhere surprise the group.

Weilsa: what the?!

Shikomo: huh?!

Gear: time to break him to pieces if he think of fighting.

Ivery: stop right there! This guy here is a "companion" and he's actually my servant.

Witch: he's in charge of doing all of the chores on the ships.

Ivery: he was with me until that fake sister remodeled him into being a subordinate for her (angry look)i found with serious injury! Those bastards! how many bullets did they even shot at him ?! i'll find whoever shot him and give em a taste of their own medicine.

Weilsa gulp in fear that she did it.

Homura: but that was...

Weilsa: don't tell her idiot!

Mosco: ever one please take care of me.(try to push the "do push" button)

Ivery: don't push it! Anyway (grab koan and smile) time for me to continue where i left off with my cute koany.

Homrua: (Grab zack) and i want to get to know my lord.

The two zoom out with zack and koan.

Shikomo: hey zacky is mine!

Rebbeca: get back here!

Tsume: damn robo bitch!

Shadow bunny: gimmie back my huggy!

Gear: you have some nice brother with girls.

Ben: yeah n ow next on the two list is to find valkiyre and hermit, no matter what enemy nor dung will pull wont stop us, because is hero time!


	6. star 6

The girls are now relaxing on the herbal hot spring bath, koan with rebecca and zack with homura

rebecca: ah~, this is nice.

Koan: koan like relaxing big bath.

Zack: yeah sure is m

Rebecca: i forgot how nice the spa of Eden was.

Zack see homura handling the water's heat.

Zack: something wrong homura?

Homura: this is all… part of my training.

Zack and Rebecca: training?

Homura: the average person simply cant handle the heat of the hot water only my lord can.

Rebbeca: wha -is it really hot?

Koan: well it is degrees celsius.

Zack: hehehe how cute, (petted her homura's head) well is natural and also i can teach you have to deal with intangible element.

She tried not to blush but fails as she nods.

Zack: and i swear to you, I'll find your teacher as i vow.

Homura: t-thank you, and can you c-come closer a bit?

Zack nodded as so he come close, homura give him a kiss by surprise him but he accept the kiss then break the kiss.

Homura: i-i-i hope you like it.

Zack: (smile) i love it my brave knight, wanna make you feel more good ~?

she shyly nodded. Zack chuckle and behind her he fondle her breasts as she moan then he kisses her neck and fondle her butt as moan more and blush enjoying it.

Zack: you like the way I'm touching you? Do you want me to go rough? Or tender~?

Homura: both.(moan)

Zack: alright my bunny knight. (lick her ear)

Rebbeca kitty smile to bring koan in a private as she lean to his chest to press her breasts at his chest.

Koan: (blush) w-what you doing rebecy?

Rebecca: nothing~.

She kiss him deep as surprise him then kiss more as she moan then break the kiss.

Rebecca: remember whwn you save me koany? (he nodded as she smile sexually at him) I think I can give you your reward~.

Koan: (mad grin) oh me will like my reward, (petted her chin) and I'll reward you my kitty.

She purred in delight.

Koam: and dont worry me and my bros learn a trick lf our cum, so no matter how munch love we make it wont happen.

Rebbeca: that's good, now take me koany~.

Koan kiss her as she moan as he fondle her breasts to twist her nipples as she moan then he spank her ass cheeks. She moans more as she felt a jolt of pleasure.

Koan: you like that?

Rebbeca: y-y-yes~~.

Koan then sat on the floor for her to see his cock as she lick her lips.

Rebecca: what a yummy treat~.

She lick his cock all over while licking and sucking his balls. as he grunt in pleasure which she giggle of that. She kiss the headpiece, she begin sucking his dick while she finger her own pussy as she moan of how good it is , bopping her head up and down make koan feel good.

Koan: so good kitty, go faster.

She go faster while swirling her tongue around his cock, Koan grunt more as he can feel his cock twitching any moment.

Koan: kitty I'm cumming!

He cummed as she drink his cum then swallowed it, lick some cum from her lip and smile seductive at him.

Rebecca: Mmm~.

Koan: what you think?

Rebecca: so good~, i want more of your yummy milk~.

He grin as he give her a lovebite on the lips, collarbone and the neck as she moan and blush hardly as she grow cat ears and a cat tail along demonic wings and angel wings.

Koan: (grin mad and wide) my perfect kitty sharp shooter.

Rebecca: meow~.

She climb up to get to floor in four legs show her butt to koan as she wiggle it in front of his cock.

Rebbeca: go ahead, clam your hot wet prize~.

Koan: you got it.

He shove his cock in her pussy as she moans loud, he grab her hips then begin moving his hips . Pounding her faster in and out as she moaning and meowing, he fondle her breasts a lot along twist her nipples. He spank her ass many to make it red, she roll her eyes up and sticking her tongue out with a goofy face smile as her mind going break and so munch pleasuring is so good make her go crazy

Rebecca: YES! YES! FUCK! OH GOD FUCK!

koan: YOU LIKE IT!? SAY MY NAME! SAY MY NAME AND I'LL GIVE YOU MY MILK! MEOW FOR ME!

Rebecca: NYA! NYA! KOANY! MY KOANY! SPANK ME MORE! SPANK ME! I WANT YOUR MILK MEOW!

Koan: I'M CUMMING!

He cummed a lot inside of her as she moan load in a meowing , she panting as they went inside as she purring lay to his chest.

Koan: how was it? (petted her hair)

Rebecca: meow~.

Koan: good kitty.

 **with zack and homura**

zack and homura on the floor doing a 69, homura is sucking his dick but moan when zack licking deeper to her pussy along sucking it, he grunting of her warmth mouth and tongue all over, bopping her head up and down, zack kept fondling and slapping of her asscheeks which she enjoy it from the azure hero.

Zack: i'm cumming!

He cummed inside of her mouth as she drink it, zack drinkingand lick of her jucie cummed as then homura swallowed, zack got off.

Zack: how's my cum homura?

Homura: I-it's good.

Zack smirk then give her a lovebite at the neck, lip and collarbone as she moan as have a bluish white aura and her hair a bit wild but have red steaks and blue eye till turn back to normal as she love this pleasure and zack so munch.

Zack: you ready my shy knight?

She nodded with a huge blush oh her face, She then shyly lay on her back and spread her legs to show her pussy as she looks away.

Homura: p-please, be gentle.

Zack: I promise.

He slightly put it in as she bit her lips but zack kiss her as she felt a bit blood from her pussy. it took 5 seconds as he moving his cock inside of her pussy as she moan while he fondle her breasts as she moan more and more as she loving this pleasure.

Homura: f-faster(moan)

he moving his hips more and more going into more thrusting speed as she moan like crazy, she turn her mutant form of her again but her hair color bright blue with white streaks and red eyes, bunny ears as she moan with a smile and red face.

Zack: i love the new form I gave you bunny, you wanted very fast?

She nodded more.

Zack smirk as he moving his hips very faster as she moan louder, he fondle her breasts and sucking her nipple. her legs wrapped around his waist to make him pound her even deeper. She grabbed his head as her mind going blank and breaking of extreme pleasure and his well energy so pure and strong through her body, her eyes roll up while having a goofy face smile along her tongue out of cant think nothing but him and his cock and his energy.

Homura: YES YES! OH FUCK YES!

zack: whos your lord and master?!

homrua: YOU ARE ! FUCK ME HARDER MY LORD! PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR WARM HOT CUM AND ENERGY!

Zack: I'M CUMMING!

He cummed very a lot inside of her as she moan loud, after that they back to the water as they relax and he play her breasts.

Zack: how was it my knight bunny?

Homura: s-so good.

she look at her relfection of her new mutant form and her bunny ears

Homura: whoa...

zack:: yeah as you got some similar power as I do

homura: hmmm

homura then begin read zack mind as she found something interesting

zack: what?

homura:(Smile) well, You have a fantasy about a beverage on me.

zack:(blush) w-what? I would, wait a minute, you read my mind !

Homura: yes, and that is dirty minded of you my lord.

Zack: Well cant help it.

Homura: well I'm surprise wonder he can do it to me as a bunnygirl(cover her mouth while blush)

Zack: hehehe cute.

Homura humming as she summon the star saber sword.

Zack: what the?! That my star saber sword!

She nodded with a smile.

Zack: wait a minute did you-

Homura: I read of your fan of transformers and even other weapons and how you train and my lord I cant wait to learn of your skills as a knight.

Zack: sure do.

Then zack and koan come together with their girlfriend relax as happy join in.

Homura: (turn Rebecca) I've been thinking for a while now...do you also have ether gear? I assume you're using your powers to endure this hot water.

Rebecca: oh no... I don't have ether gear...not yet anyway.

Homura: I assume your using your powers on the water.

Happy: you just hate hot baths.

As then homura sweating more. 

Homura: what?! frequent baths in this water will grant the ability to use ether gear

Rebecca: yeah...hopefully.

Homura: so just as I expected, you too are training

Rebecca: um no...

Zack: she don't train.

Koan: me and z does! Hahahahahaha!

Homura: what kind of power do you wish to use?

Rebecca: you get to choose?

Homura: If you haven't learn anything yet, then possibly.

Rebecca: in that case, something like auto aim perhaps? You see, I love guns. if an ether gear could help me hit my targets every single time, that would be great!

Zack: that why you pick shooting games that you and koan play sometime?

Rebecca: yep!

Koan: me koan give kitty a lot of shooting games, that why she ask any rider that shoot and my guns so koan let her borrow it.

Zack: I see.

homura: guns?

Rebecca: yep! Happy let's show her!

happy: aye sir!

He change to his duel gun mode.

Homura: WOAH!

Koan: kitty blaster!

Homura got up to summon her sword

homura: It would be an honor to have a duel with you. oh no ! I voiced my thoughts out loud again!

Rebecca: huh? A duel?! Here?!

Homura: is that a problem?

Rebecca: we're in the bathroom... naked... it would look silly...

Koan: and stupendious!

Then bubbles on the water as Mumu and shadow bunny came out hug koan and zack.

Rebecca: MUMU?!

Homura: SHADOW?!

Shadow bunny: my huggy!

Mumu: my huggy!

Rebecca and homura: HEY!

Timeskip

 **Meanwhile**

With ben, gears, witch, yuki, ryuko, ivery, mosco are in the room relax in a table. Ivery who's holding the sleeping koan in her arms.

Ben: hey ivery

Ivery: benjimanin

He see she petting koan while he asleep.

Ben: seem you enjoy with koan, also how did you know him?

Gear: yeah he seem to recognize you.

Ivery: there's lots of things you don't know koan.

Koan: (mutter in his sleep) of course mr. Farmer i would love some lettuce and carrots for my meal...

She smiled.

Witch: It's nice being able to talk to you again.

Ivery: it's about 10 years, huh? (mosco pour her some drink) And you been on the ship this whole time?

Witch: indeed, I am the shield of edens it's my job to defend it, although...in reality it was lady elise that provide most of the defending.

Ivery: that little girl who was attacked to ziggy?

Witch: she grown into a fine young woman, though she is a pirate

Ivery: can't wait to see valkery and hermit again.

Gear: we should focus on hermit.

Ben: yeah not sure a clue about homura's mentor so we'll get her later.

Witch: yeah, we shall assemble the team back together and head out of the cosmos.

Ivery: that reminds me, that tiny bot...that's next gen, huh?

Witch: pino?

Ivery: that little bot is someday going to be...the light of edens.

Mosco: um...excuse me but am I part of edens?

Ivery: huh? Sure you're the pig of edens.

Mosco: I am overwhelmd with hoy! Moscoy!

koan yawn waking up and see ivery.

koan: yellow ivy!

Ivery: hi koan.

Koan: what did me koan missed?

Ivery: oh nothing.

Koan: alright let meet up

timeskip

Koan: yo rebecy look what me and shikomo got (show the b cubers and hand it over her)

Rebecca: it's my b-cubers!?

Shikomo: we found it back in tat old tower. sorry we forgot to give it to you.

Rebecca: no worries, thanks you two.

weisla: so that cube can make 3 dimensional videos?

happy: Yep! I have one too.

Rebecca: the professor gave them to us as a gift

Weilsa: really?

Pino: now that you mention it, have you been able to contact the professor?

Happy: I think she must have gone really far. We can't get though to her.

Rebecca: she can be pretty flaky sometimes.

Weisla: why're you looking at me when you say that?!

Gear: because your the same person.

Ben: ironic form past and future as different. 

Koan: is weird the time don't effect me.

Zack: or me.

Gear: wait, say what?!

Ben: don't bother.

Gear: please tell me ben at least you been doing time travel before them.

Ben: yeah and it don't make senses.

Gear: wow.

Shikomo: what if she already out of the cosmos?! Maybe he's also trying to find mother!

Weilsa:.…

Shikomo: wait, where is homura?

Rebecca: well...

Koan: she getting a training massages from witch.

Gear: oh.

Rebecca: anyway she's gonna be down for a while.

Alexis: also I spotted a room fill with clothes.

Ivery: the wardrobe? Hermit use to love that place.

Mosco: me too.

Koan: as long if they have a chicken suit.

Alexis: guess we're going to find her.

Then rebbeca's b cuber beeping.

Tsume: rebecca your b cuber beeping.

Rebecxa: (press it to see the hologram) it's from clarise.

Nymph: she must've gotten worried.

Happy: display her on the big monitor!

The big monitor pop up to show clarise.

Clarise: REBECCA! YOU'RE OKAY! WAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Rebecca: I'm sorry I didn't call sooner…

Clarise: you have made so many friends.

Rebecca: that's reminds me, is the guild master okay?

Clarise: yeah… I was told that the guild aster escaped before getting loaded into the ship. Even the master was worried about you.

Rebecca: good to know, we're heading back to blue garden now so you can tell me all about everything when we get here.

Clarise: so about that… you might want to stay away from blue garden for now…

rebecca: what do you mean?

Clarise: the who incident has been all over the media and the news! Here, I'll show you a snippet.

As she turn it on to show the newsman.

Newsman: the kidnapping of the B-cubers, then a chronophage leading to a gusty escape from the most vile planet! But got destroyed by 3 unknown heroes who color theme is green, blue and red! What exactly happened there!?

?: this girl named rebecca, she gave us all the courage to escape!

Rebecca: couchpo?! Wait… she's talking about me?!

Gear: seem you made some friends during the escape.

?: the girl's got guts. I hope she'll collab with me on a video and same with her 3 friends too.

Copa: you should all go and watch becky's videos!

Rebecca cover her mouth ,she blush in embarrassing.

Clarise: everyones a little crazy over "Rebecca" right now.

Rebecca: wha?! This is so embarrassing!

Koan: way to go kitty!

He hugs her happily as she smile and hugged him back.

Rebecca: thanks koany.

happy: Rebecca! our channel! our views have sky rocketed! but they're all bad ratings!

Rebecca: What?!

Koan: Hotdog! (grin wider and laugh insane)

Shikomo: that's awesome! This is what you guys wanted, right?

Rebecca: thanks to everyone who promoted me!

Happy: thank you, everone even though we're getting bad ratings…

Clarise: so maybe you should wait till the excitement calms down a bit. The guild is in a frenzy! they're surprised to have someone like you in our rans.

Rebecca: Our guild members really only care about themselves do they?

Clarise: take care! (the screen turn off)

rebecca: we can't waste this chance! We should make a new video this instant!

Happy: AYE SIR!

Rebecca: sure!

Ben: sweet!

Koan: we should make comedy one! all we need is a sack of potatoes!

Rebecca: SURE!

Gear: why potatos?

Koan:(petted Rebecca's head) why not?

Gear see Rebecca pop cat ears and a tail.

Happy: what the?!

Gear: Rebecca your growing cat ears and a tail!

Rebecca: I know!

Gear and happy: how?!

Koan: me bang her.

Gear and happy: huh!?

Koan: koan mate kitty! Zack mate homura too.

Zack: yep.

Ben: oh boy.

shadow bunny zoom in to find homura while pull out her sword as her eyes glow red in fury.

Shadow bunny: MUST… KILL!

Homura and the girls in the room getting massages from witch, her senses came of shadow bunny coming.

Homura: witch open the door.

Witch: something wrong?

Homura: no reason.

Witch open the door, shadow bunny zoom in as a clash, homura already got her sword.

Shadow bunny: you bitch! How dare you mate my zacky!

Homura: well to bad, anything to please my lord.

Shadow bunny sniff her and glared.

Shadow bunny: hell no! The only rabbit for him, is me!

Homura: yeah, that will be me to be his bunny.

Shadow bunny: not if I slice you first!

They start to clash there blades.

 **with the group**

Pino: If we cant return to blue garden then where do we get new leads on the shining stars?

Ivery: I have a few leads. But enough of that, look! we're near iron hill.

Ben and shikomo: iron hill?

Ivery: over there.

The group walked up to the window and see a humungus stone.

Gear and zatana: woah.

Tsume: you can say that again.

Weilsa: that's… amazing!

Ben: what's that?

Gear: well as you can see, that's the colossus of olghia, a hero that live through the dark ages.

Shikomo: SO HUGE!

rebecca: sure is!

Ryuko: amazing.

Aria: i'll say.

Ikaros: such amazing statue.

Astera: you think we'll have one?!

Nymph: not sure.

Em pino: there's another statute behind!

Happy: yeah your right!

Weilsa: HOW MANY OF THEM ARE THERE?!

Ivery: I think there used to be 12.

Gear: hmm I read them in story, the hero arcelik and behind that is nikolaus and urchola.

Ben: damn they sure are a legend.

Gear: yep.

Koan: ivy what history about those statue guys?

Ivery: they are the heroes who guarded the sakura cosmos during the dark ages. The knights of the dancing sakura. The guardians of blue garden.

Zack: awesome!

Beb: wow.

grayfa: we have knight like that at cybertron.

koan and shikomo: SPACE IS SO COOL!

ben: need I remind you that we've been to space multiple times back in our dimension.

koan: but don't it have like this? space is surprising as us!

gear: not to mention it have good history and awesome heroes, you never know some around it bro, I mean your like one too like you told me about yourself.

Ben: touche.

Rebecca: I live on blue harden, yet I had no idea...

Then suddenly ben, koan, zack, rebecca, gear's tech, and em pino senses something from the top statue's head.

Gear: hey guys, I think we found hermit.

Koan: but something doesn't feel right.

Zack: lets bring her in the ship

 **small timeskip**

the group is now in a medical room where Gear is looking into the joints and mechanics of hermit.

gear: strange, she not damage nor anything, she seem...okay.

Witch, homura, shadow and the girls came in.

Witch: is hermit okay?!

Gear: yeah but not moving nor doing anything.

Witch: she's not moving, and hasn't said anything. she doesn't have any external wounds.

Zack: but her internal system is full of errors.

Witch: my heal can't do anything here.

Koan: hmm it seem we know why.

Ben: her sub conscious is gone.

Weilsa: her what?

Em pino: an abornal sleep condition.

Weilsa: what does this means?

Witch: in human's term her "mind"...or "soul" has been damaged.

Shikomo: soul?

Gear: meaning leaving just her body.

Zack: but the bigger question is where is she? Only digital or virtual world could.

Happy: I wonder if she fought something scary…

Shikomo: is there any way to save her?

Witch: us andorids do not have a firm understanding on the concept of a "mind" or a "Soul".

Ivery: so we have no idea how to fix android in this condition.

Gear: well, as in going into her digital memory and fixing from the inside.

Shikomo: let's all go inside hermit! Then let's fix up her "Soul"!

Rebecca: ummm… and where do I begin…

Weilsa: HOW ARE WE GONNA GET INSIDE HER? HUH!?

Gear: by digital.

Ben: he's right and beside her soul perhaps in a digital world.

Witch:(bow) as expected of the demon queen! we may be to save hermit yet!

As then they take them to the lab and there a chair with helmet attachments.

Ivery: ah, that's right! The dive state!

Shikomo: that means… hermits soul is….

Witch: it is highly likely that her soul is in… the plaint digitalis.

Ben: sound like a game world would, first time I went it was fun but dangerous.

Gear: you been there B?

ben:(chuckle nervously) well I use my alien upgrade on Gwen's laptop computer to fool around while is raining, then lighting strike, sent me and my cousin to this game we play.

Gear: at least you know what your getting at.

ben: yeah which is why note to self: never use a liquid metal alien during a raining day on any tech.

Gear: hehehe, if you was in the internet, it would go viral.

Shikomo: if that's where hermit's soul is, then we need to go there!

Witch: you cannot enter digital with your physical self, you must all be in the dive state in order to be digitized.

Gear: meaning your minds have to jack in, and lets not use ben's way.

Ben: dude i'm not using my aliens to go in there.

Gear: just checking.

Ben: judging is more of an online game we're talking about.

Weilsa: benny got a point, sounds a lot like an online game.

Rebecca: it is an online game, digitals was originally one of the serves for the mmorpg "rouge fantasia"

Gear: I see.

Rebecca: I heard that the game was closed off after an incident that happened several years ago.

Witch: indeed. Diving itself posed a certain risk, but… the NPC within the came became self aware. In the end, the game became too unbalanced and the management teams eventually left it alone. After that, the npcs altered their programming… and carried on as if they were actually living.

Koan:(Turn at ben and zack) it kidna remind us as digimon from that digital world.

Weilsa: a planet full of data humans.

Homura: But why would hermit be there.

Witch: she has always like that game. And even now it is still possible to log into digitalis. I also believe in the demon queen's intuition...or so my thought process goes.

ben: so it settle, we'll have to go in there. weisla, Rebecca, shikomo,homura, yuki,alexis, tsume,yuna,ryuko, Oria, shadow,mumu, rouge, gear, happy, em pino ,zack,koan and I will go the digital planet and rescue and heal hermit.

 **Timeskip**

As then everybody suit up with skinsuit tight.

Gear: hmm you know I never been to a digital planet before.

Zack: well some of us is.

Gear: also what is this digimon and their world? Is sound like a game and what we're going.

Koan: digital monsters from a computer.

gear: judging from your guys there not there" fake digital world" like

ben: yeah they can be in the human world and their digital world is real life . digimon are mysterious lifeforms that were discovered in the Computer Network in 1997. They are central to the Digimon franchise. The word "Digimon" is typically invariable in the plural, though there are some cases where the term is pluralized as "Digimons". Digimon include almost all the creatures that reside within a parallel universe called the "Digital World." There are many different species of Digimon, as well as unconfirmed and new generations of Digimon yet to be revealed. The rate of new Digimon species continuously increase as the Digital World expands each year.

Zack: also they live peacefully like us human but some of them bad and evil either want to rule both world, destroy but some digimon can rampage out of control. they have human partner as help them evolve in 6 one but called digievolve.

Koan: Fresh or Baby, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and last, Mega. even there is fusion evolve, even human combine with them and other ways.

Gear: wow, now there awesome.

Witch: since digitals is a virtuak space, we do not need to move the ship to access it.

Gear: so we need to log in there?

Witch: yes.

Happy: I cant believe they had our sizez.

Shadow: me too.

Mumu: comfy.

Rouge bunny: yep!

Em pino: that's is the power of a dress factory.

Shikomo: yo it's so tight!

Weislza: that totally doesn't suit you.

Zack: I think it is.

Gear: well is not that bad.

Ben: yeah as long no wedgie.

Rebcca: this suit really show of your body line huh?

Koan: but you look stupnedious kitty.

Rebecca: well you're not back yourself~.

Koan: sure do.

Homura: it feels quite nice actually, what do you think my lord?

Zack: I think you look cute.

Shadow bunny growled at her.

Zack: oh shadow (pick her up and hug her head) I never forget my first childhood bunny, beside you look super cute in yours. (petted her head)

She went 180 and starts to snuggle his head.

Gear: man your stuff bunny is crazy!

Zack: eh, I don't see anything crazy about her.

Gear: … is she alive or is there a robot underneath at fabric?

Zack: she alive, use to be human and I fixed her.

Shadow bunny: I can turn to my human form if I want too, mumu and rouge bunny are the same.

Gear: HOW?!

Zack: long story.

Witch: however we cannot back you up in any way , we can use our own innate powers, but nothing more than that.

Rebecca: ahh to bad... here I thought we could use magic or something.

Witch: however zack,ben and koan could help make things interesting ,anyway please remember that any damage you revive in digitalis will be reflected in your actual body...in the case where you die in the digitals.

Weisla, Rebecca, shikomo, homura, yuki, alexis, tsume, yuna, ryuko, Oria, shadow, mumu, rouge, gear, happy, em pino, zack, koan and ben are ready.

Shikomo: yeah, I get it! now let's go find hermit!

Witch: digitasl, log in! commencing dive sequence!

The pods start to glow

 **timeskip**

zack and shikomo as they're floating and look around.

Zack: hey shikomo I think we got in but not how I expected.

Voice data: please create the avatar you wish to use.

shikomo: who's there?!

zack: relax Shikomo is the voice of this data to make our avatar characters. (grin) and I know what to make, seeyah the other side(then he senses homura) _homura in trouble... better go and fast._

 **with homura**

homura suddenly appeared in jail cell.

Homura: huh?

She look around and notice she tied up.

Homura: why am I in a prison cell?

Then she suddenly heard hooting and a ape/gorilla noise and scream.

Homura: huh?

Then she got up and see coming in is an ape mixed Gorilla primate, wearing a black reaper cloak. he's holding a bespectacled young prince with curly dark hair, glasses, wears a light-colored dress shirt, pants, and a long-sleeved coat draped around his shoulders by the leg.

Homura: … my lord?

?: hehe yeah but look at this, Lewamus Primal! Maximize!

He roars then the gorilla/apes face flips to show a chest place then the head shifts down to the chest showing lewamus prime's head, as his shoulders flip out to show shoulder pats as his entire torso turns to show the back making it the front as the feet flips down.

Lewamus primal: call me lewamus primal a.k.a Galaxy Titan Convoy!

Homura: amazing my lord! (then see the person) and who this?

Lewamus primal: this is amira, agent from the Galactic Intelligence Agency and she pick your "avatar" so she can imitate you, so luckly I senses you was getting kidnapped.

Homrua: thank you my lord.

Lewamus primal: now your mutant you know what to do.

Homura: oh right!

She break the rope and break the cell.

Amira begin waking up.

Amira: huh? (looked at lewamus primal and homura then got up) what the?!

Lewamus primal: nice try, you can imitates anyone by the personality ,but you cant imitates what I can see their eyes are the window to the soul, so stealing my bunny knight is a mistake.

Amira:(smile) I see your clever to see this through, well I have no choice but to-

Homura then make her eyes glows as hypnotize her as mind control.

lewamus primal: very good homura, your getting the hang of it.

Homura: thank you.

Lewamsu primal: hmm I have an idea, let just play a simple mind game and see who else happen.

Homura: good idea my lord.

Lewamus primal:(control her) you will you go and whenever happen you don't remember of follow your mission but follow our command and you be back to normal by a snap of a finger.

Amira: yes master(she walk off)

Lewamus primal: alright now that settle(then activate a data hologram to homura) pick your avatar.

Homura:(Smile)your gonna love this my lord.

She then type and press the keys and her appearance change, a mature beautiful woman who she's now hos long hair, wears a flury dress and hat.

Lewamus primal: woah...(steam out of his head)

Homura: you like?

Lewamus Primal: I love it! a beautiful woman.

She smiled more and gives him a hug lewamus primal hug him and fondle her breasts as she moans and blush a bit.

Lewamus primal: that for the reward when this is over.

Homura: thank you my lord, we should go.

Lewamus primal: watch this, second beast mode!

Then he transformed into a lion with the same color theme from his ape mixed gorilla formed.

Homura: whoa.

lewamus primal: hop in my back my lady.

She hops on his back and then feel his fur.

Homura: so soft.

 **Meanwhile with Rebecca**

walking around the dirt road is rebecca and happy, she is wearing a black top showing her cleavage but it's fashioned as a paw print, a skirt, black leg heels and has a cat tail and wars, happy is wearing a cloak a shirt and pants.

Rebecca: wow ! it's more fatansy like than I thought!

seeing the beautiful land and tree of a fatansty game world.

happy: remind me of granbell!

Rebecca: everyone sure is taking there time…

happy: they're still probably making there avatars…

rebecca: that's one of the things you have to do probably.

Then came a big stomp shocking and scared Rebecca and happy. It's amira as still pretend to be "Homura" along still being mind control, riding a big purple bunny like who shaking it head and she standing still of her arm wide like a statue, she looked at Rebecca and happy giving them a bow.

Rebecca: s-something weird just came…

Happy: e-every… one… please hurry up…

Rebecca: umm..who are you?

Amira: hehe...I don't blamed you for not noticing. I'm an exiled prince and also a swordsman. I'm leading my people in war to bring peace back of my motherland, I have been met and pick by mitress and his husband is coming any second.

Then suddenly they see white pure feather dropping down from the sky, as if snowing like.

Rebecca: huh?

Happy: feather?

Then a bright land from the sky land in front of them as smoke came they cover their eyes, when the smoke clear, they see is a guy who have orange shirt, white short sleeves jacket with a hoodie , white pants with blue lines each of it and a claw symbol in each side of his leg, black and white line beast boot, attach long sleeves that white, he have a golden halo and angel wings, wearing an Oni Mask, black fingerless gloves, shoulder pads on the jacket, knee pads, and chestplate armor, he have blond wild hair.

?: EEEEYOOOO! THE FUNNY ONI HAS ARI~VED!

Rebecca: Wait koan?!

koan: nice to meet see you good kitty, cute as ever.

That made her smile with a blush.

Koan: but in this avatar, I am not just a funny oni, I'm an arch angel! The angel of beast who pure choas will defeat the corrupt evil there!

Happy: huh.

Rebecca: meaning he's a guardian angel.

Happy: oh.

Koan slide his mask to his left to show his blue eyes and nice face that smooth make Rebecca blush and her tail frisky out of how cute and handsome he look.

Rebecca: ….

Koan: rebecy something wrong? (title his head)

Rebecca: … when this is over, we're going to have some fun later.

Koan:(Eye smile and smile) okay!

Rebecca: _so cute! SO ADORBALE CUTE I JUST WANNA HUGGED HIM!_

Then they turn to see homura who's riding lewamus in his lion beast mode

Amira:(bow) my lady,

Homura: seem everyone arrived, hello i'm noblewoman who is a lady and a princess, this i'm riding is my precious dear close brave one, I abandon my role as what duty a princess and I fight what right for my people. That the backstory, I homura have decided to give my character, whoops I said that aloud huh?

Rebecca:(Shocked while eyes wide) HOMURA?!

Homura: yep.

Rebecca: I would expecting something but why did you choose that?

Homura: hmm? Why not? it was allowed so...

Happy:(looked at the bunny) so what's this?

the big bunny:(shake his face) waoooohhh.

Amira: I tried to choose a "white horse" option for a mount but… it's purple, purple...and definitely not a horse.

Koan:(shake his head like the bunny doing) it look yummy, can koan eat it?

Amira: you most currently not!

Koan: but me still gonna eat it!

?: well according to the description, it is a horse!

They turn to see a tan woman with white hair, white arm sleves, top and short shorts.

?: a noble steed who had carried a hero of the holy bring stones, turnto timonium.

Rebecca: what a name.. who the heck are you?!

?: it's me weisla!

Rebecca: why choose a different appearance.

Weisla: to impress more to my benny~.

?: did someone call my name?

Walking up to the group is ben but he has his hair is tied up with a long hair band, has an eye patch with his emblem, he wears cybernetic armor with green lining around, he also wears a samarai rob top. 

Ben: meet the cyber 10! Sumo slammer Chronical's bested samurai.

Koan: you watch that new series do you?

Ben: yep! And it paid off (turn weisla) hey weilsa nice look.

Weilsa: whoa…. NOT AS HOT AS YOU HAVE!

She zoom and hugged him.

?: eh not bad but you need to know Dr. Gizard! The awesome tech mage there is!

They see gear of a gear top hat, trench coat, glasses, bowtie, gloves, and a suit as have mechanic wings backpack as he flew down as his backpack turn back to normal.

Gear: (tip his hat) nice of you to think of the olden times to mix with the modern age ben.

Ben: well ironic of past and future is a good term.

Gear: yeah, wonder where the rest of the girls are?

?: we're right here!

Ben: woah.

Weilsa: pino?!

Homura: you're human?!

Rebecca: and so cute!

Pnio: do I look okay?

Happy: yep! You look great!

they turn to see alexis dress of a light gray suit with red flaming mark legging, a skirt like toe-toe , red visor like tech, red horn shoulder pads and red gloves, her boots have ice skaters.

Oria is wearing a beat lion theme armor and she look like a robot version of herself.

Tsume, mumu and rouge bunny in human form, dress as matching assassin like outift of hoodie, shoulder pads, symbol of their animals, they almost looks like night.

Yuna have fox ears and tail, her hair is white and wearing a white and red kimono.

Yuki wear as magical mage girl but matching of a wizard outfit.

Ryuko wearing a demon version of her senksetu battle outfit but have demon wings and horns and more exoskeleton and a mask as well.

Shadow bunny in a human form, her hair is white and red eyes, almost wearing a female knight military like.

Gear: I wonder where shikomo and zack went to?

Shikomo: hey guys! I see the whole gang is here already!

Rebecca: shikomo!

They see shikomo a sexy bunny girl!?

Shikomo: I coudlnt decide on an avatar so I just made it look like me.

Ben and Rebecca: by a bunny girl?!

Shikomo: yeah.

Koan: me got it!

He help change shikomo appearance into normal as her hair is long and wild, wearing a cave girl outfit.

Shikomo: where's zack?

Gear: yeah wonder where is he?

Koan: with us.

Gear: but where exactly?

Lewamus primal: actually koan's right, I'm right here with you guys.

everyone except koan slowly turn to homura riding the lion that speak, and that lion is zack.

Lewamus primal: surprise!

Gear: uh… why do you have a lion avatar.

Lewamus Primal: Who said is a lion avatar? Lewamus Primal! Maximize!

He transformed his robot mode surprise everyone except homura and koan.

Gear: CYBERTRONION?!

Lewamus primal: yeah and not just that, a techno organic type! A maximal that is.

Gear: techno organic? Wait are you talking about the beast bots from planet orgtech?

oria: no gear, you see cybertronian not only scan to disguise as vehicle but beasts from oragnics species, from earth. think of the maximal as sub species of it.

Gear: this maximals sound like the clan I read on, (turn to lewamus) and if I be so bold, you know anyone of megatron rex?

Lewamus Primal: many megatron I know but the worst they are, you encounter him?

Gear: hmm, no but I read up about him.

Lewamus primal: he's the same like any megatorn, but as the leader of the predacon he prove dangerous and wasn't easy, but compare to the original predacons.

Gear: I see.

Ben: so girl how do we look?

Lewamus primal: same here.

Koan:(pop a lion tail like and wiggle) what think of angel koan?

Shikomo: you look so cool!

Shadow bunny: SO HOT!

Yuki: you look awesome benny!

Rouge bunny: sexy benny!

Mumu: you look so cute koan!

Alexis: hehe you always a fan but look handsome.

Aria: a fitting of a prime.

Ryuko: wow, you look heavenly.

Yuna: big brother your so cool!

Tsume: koany look cool!

Rebecca check the data.

Rebecca: the planet original a video game, but they wanted it to be realstoc as soon as possible so there almost no hud.

Shikomo: hud? What's that?

Rebecca: a heads up play, the thing you seen on the screen when you play video games. So we dont usual rpg assest like the status display for hp and all that.

Weilsa: that kinda makes it boring. Want me to try and fix it?

Rebecca: NO WAY! we can use all our real world abilities on this planet too.

Shikomo: (start to float up) you're right!

Rebecca: but we should avoid rewriting the planet's data at all costs.

Ben: in case someone try ro change for evil i have a way my bros and i got some tricks

Em pino: so machina maker and my emp are againts the rules here? Got it!

Weisla: so you mean there's no point us being here right?

Koan: not exactly.

Homura: what would happen if we break those rules?

Happy: It's called a "Ban" , you would get kicked out of the planet and you can never come back again.

shikomo: hey guys, look ! There's a town close by ! I bet that's where our adventure will finally begin !

koan: HOTDOG !

Shikomo: We will be heros who will save hermit !

weisla: but you're a demon king

koan: hey ! what's wrong with that ? me standing right here a mutant one !

weisla: oh

and so the heroes walk around the wonderful town fill with people

Rebecca: amazing ! ist's like an actual real town !

weisla: wow, so realstiv

homura: look ! there is another one of those turnto tuonum's there

em pino: apparently they're called tantimo for short

koan: me wonder there food taste real

zack: well you eat anything is possible.

Guy:(came to the group) Are you folks travelers? Welcome to drimille the town of greenery.

shikomo and zack: yo!

Rebecca: is that an NPC?

Gear: well all games have something like that to greet travelers.

weisla: They did say the NPC's here are fully self aware.

guy: I am so happy to see that we have been getting a lot more player revently heeheh.

Shikomo: playsers?

Alexis: non didn't come?

Guy: people who come here from the outside world are all called players. And people like me who live on this planet are called non-player characters. But of course the NPCS here do a lot more than the game oringally had assigned us to do, heheheheh. Orignally due to my progamming I could only say the same thing over and over and over again! It was truly a nightmare heehehe

koan: me feel you game dude

guy: My onlu happiness was when some players unlocked certain goals and I would get to say different line to them

amira: i feel sorry for you.

Homura: so do I.

Zack: us too.

Rebecca: we're looking for someone. Do you happen to know anyone who goes by the name of hermit?

guy: no...I don't think I do. but this is a very big town. You might find someone else who has met that person. Ask around town, we all love talking heehehe. (walk off)

Rebecca: he really seems like he is alive.

Weilsa: I can't believe that is just data.

Gear: you never know what wonders can creations be.

Shikomo: I bet everyone here have hearts too.

em pino:(turn homura is silent) what's wrong, lady homura?

Homura: if everything is so realistic, we wouldn't be able to distinguish plays from npcs.

Happy: yeah, and it would be easy for one to pretend like they are the others.

Ben: well we can do that, easy to help get answer but be aware as enemies will come.

Gear: agree.

Weisla: but he said they have been getting more players lately, didn't he.

Rebecca: I did a bit research before we came down here and apparently, there still lot of players left here.

Gear: hmm, say ben your a gamer can you identify other players?

Ben: yeah, my bros are and detect any type no matter how personality and character goes, this be a best time to try out some rider but mostly game riders.

Gear: game riders?

Ben: kamen rider who poses game themed powers.

Gear: ah.

Zack: we have that.

Rebecca: what type?

Ben: mighty action X a.k.a ex aid , a bike racing game.

Zack: a prototype but have a zombie game theme, brave as rpg knight theme ,puzzle game and fighting game, para dx.

Koan: we even made our own and also a sharp shooting game theme snipe (that last part make Rebecca excitied)

Rebecca: sharp shooting?

Koan: oh yes, a shooting game.

Then suddenly the boy's trix begin beeping and the dial spinning.

Gear: huh?!

Omnitrix: { **NEW FUNCTION MODIFICATIONS COMPLETE, NEW ALIEN, NEW ENCHANTED, NEW EVOLITUION, ARMORY TECH HAS BEEN GAINED ACQUIRED.}**

Ultramatrix: **{NEW FUNCTION MODIFICATIONS COMPLETE, NEW ALIEN, NEW ENCHANTED, NEW EVOLITUION, ARMORY TECH HAS BEEN GAINED ACQUIRED.}**

Nemetrix: **{NEW FUNCTION MODIFICATIONS COMPLETE! HAHAHAHA! ACQUIRED! NEW PREDATORY AND NEW EVOLUTION HAS BEEN UNLOCKED! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!}**

alexis: new aliens?

weisla: and some new modes

ben: hmm not bad, we should split up and ask questions but keep it low, detect any enemies coming.

Everyone: got it.

Shadow bunny: (hugs lewamus primal) I'm going with zacky!

Homura: same with my lord!(hug his other arm)

Shadow glared at her.

Lewamus primal: (petted her head to calm down) homura, amira, alexis, yuna, aria, and shadow with me.

Koan: me koan with mumu, tsume, rebecca and ryuko

Ben: leaves me rouge bunny, weisla, yuki, pino, happy and gear.

Gear: let's go.

As they split up, they go around town talking to the NPCs or towns people, they went to the towns inn to review on there progress.

Ben: so? Did you find anything?

Pino: someone said they might have seen her in a town to the north. that's all we found.

Rebecca: we all walk through ghe whole town and that is all we found?

Gear: i guess so

Happy: plus is not that reiable either.

Shikomo: well either way, tomorrow we will head north! (drop onto the bed) for now, we sleep!

They heard a small thud they see koan already asleep

Gear: no doubt koan littterly is an animal.

Mumu: (cuddles him) yep!

Gear: (yawn) ok I'll sleep too( lay down to sleep)

lewamus primal: also ben, i detect some intruder outside and who in this digital world who try to hack.

Ben: who ?

Zack: well his name is spider,infamous hacker renowned in the Sakura Cosmos but dude is a idiot who cocky.

Ben: and you hack his ship and not to mention aware as well?

Lewamus primal: yeah , now he around here too

Ben: what he doing ?

Lewamus primal: appears and threatens an NPC claiming that he can kill the latter due to being a 'chosen player , using an alias name Jamilov and plan go after hermit.

Ben: guess we should stop him

Lewamus primal: first let sleep. (then lay down to fall asleep)

 **Meanwhile**

Someone came in through the man who's sitting on his desk.

Man: Hello! Welcome to the traveling inn. Are you going to be staying the night? Or…. Umm…..

?: I want a woman.

Man: (shiver in fear) th-this kind of estahlishment heeek!

The man is tall thin. He has got a long pointy nose and elfish ears. Half of his slim face looks like it's cracked and he has some armor-like metal, covering his large and spiky chin. He got sharp teeth, dark lipstick and piercings. He wears dark clothes and carries around a scythe , which put the weapon at the side of the man's neck.

The next morning

Rebecca ,ryuko,tsume, mumu are snuggling koan . Weisla , rouge bunny and yuki is snuggling ben , shikomo, aria, shadow bunny, yuna, alexis and homura is snugging lewamus primal.

Rebecca waking up to see she still snuggling koan.

Rebecca: so fluffy

Koan grope her breat as she moan with a meowing.

Koan:( mumble) yummy marshmallow...…

he then start nibbling on it making her moan more.

As he sucking it and play her tail

Rebecca: _oh god yes~, yes~, keep going, more, give me more._

Lewamus primal fondle homura's butt and kisses shikomo's neck as they moan.

Homura: _oh master, I want that hard rod up on my ass~_

Shikomo: _so good~._

Ben who's hugging weisla fondle her butt

Weisla: _oh ~ more benny ~ more ~._

 **Meanwhile**

Back at the ship witch and ivery are watching over hermit. Ikraros, nymph, astera, mileena, grayfa, yellow jacket, aria, and zatana too.

Witch: hermit, I cant believe you would close off your heart, what in the world happen? Your soul will be save by the demon queen and 3 heroes, no matter what so please...

ivery: witch, everyone come look at this.

They see the data

Ivery: it seem some strange data running our line.

Witch: we've been hacked?

Moscow: mosco ?

Aria: by who ?

Witch: dont know , edens zsro's securty is top of the line.

Ivery: But thats only hermit was around.

Yellow jacket: that doenst look good, (pull out this cube device) zack have a feeling of it so he ask gear and koan to bullt this just in case somebody try to hack us.

Witch: what's that?

yellow jacket:(Smile) this will help until we figure who behind this

ivery: good, I don't know what they're up to. but if we do nothing and something bad happened, there might be some side effects to those in digitals.

 **meanwhile with heroes**

The group is now on the road, shikomo is now riding on lewamus primal in ape/gorilla mode.

Shikomo: let's go! to the town north of here where hermit is!

Rebecca: that information isn't 100 % reliable.

Koan: me koan and bro can track her scent, since at the outside world me koan sniff it and now is north is where she at.

weilsa: I can't believe this is what a fantasy world feels like.

Happy: does the professor want a ride?

homura: I cant believe in this virtual world you can feel and smell things...

em pino: it just how real this world is built.

shikomo: all we need now is some monsters to battle...

lewamus primal and koan: sound fun to me.

then a giant monster just appeared.

ben: like this one

gear and weilsa: YOU HAD TO JINX IT !

Shikomo: IT'S HERE !

Ben: calm down everybody ! this one not a threat nor enemy.

Monster: y-y-yeah, please stop just a moment.

Koan: see? friendly!

Lewamus primal:(pull out a banana to eat) just a travler I think.

Monster: I am not an evil monster kind people.

Shikomo: you sure?

Monster: But wiat...since I;m an event boss maybe I am evil? In the town north of here, Krysta will hold a quest for a stolen hidden jewels. Adventurers will need to find the jewel and return it to the cave at which I live. however in a heartwarming story I use that jweks to protect he people...AH ! I CANT BELEIVEI JUST SPOIL IT!

Alexis: relax we're not here for that.

em pino: why would the boss be in a place like this?

Monster: that's right! Krysta…. The town north of us is in deep trouble! it was only a rumor but it turns out to be true… jamiroff the murderer. He appeared in the town.

Ben: anything else?

Monster: he not alone! he have some allies who are robots and very scary demon beast like!

Lewamus primal: hmm, decetipticons and dungle beast.

Happy a murderer?

Ben: well yesterday me and zack talk to a problem, a jackass of an idiot go by the name spider.

Rebecca: wait him?!

Koan: you know ihm?

Rebecca: one of the best hacker in the cosmos.

Gear: and a tech dude of the brain and fixing.

Rebecca: so he's here?

Lewamus primal: using his avatar jamiroff the murderer, also I can smell him, looks like dung have make new allies.

Ben: oh great.

Homura: but the name is strange.

Monster: he just kills players and NPCS without second thought...he's very terrible guy.

Lewamus primal growl like an ape and koan's eyes glow red growling like a dragon

happy: is that guy a player too?

Monster: it would seem so.

Rebecca: wouldn't that result in a ban if he killed an NPC?

Monster: but somehow this player doesn't get banned.

Gear: _well play spider, using your skills so you can do whatever the hell you want, when we find you is game over, period._

Monster: thanks to him, krstya was totally destroyed. And it was such a beautiful town before...All of the players were killed..even the event flag crumbled to pieces too. That why I ran away from there as fast I could. Gahhh just thinking it about giving me chills.

Gear: we're trying to find a girl who gose by the name hermit, do you know where she is?

Monster: do you mean that player who just stares off?

Gear: that's the one.

Lewamus primal: no doubt about it.

Shikomo: you know her?!

Monster: yes..she just sits there and does nothing, I see her on a kill on the outskirt of the village quite often.

Shikomo: THAT'S AWESOME! HERMIT IS REALLY HERE.

Rebecca: koany is it true?

Koan: no doubt it is her.

Lewamus primal: and the smell too.

Ben: thanks.

Gear: let's get a move on to Krysta.

Everyone: right!

Monster: you… you guys are going to krysta!? That place is already…

Shikomo: we're going to pick up our friend ! there's nowhere we wouldn't go.

Ben: along stop jamiroff the murderer and end his killing.

Koan: also punish him and his crime.

Lewamus primal: that what a true hero can do.

As then they enter the town of crystal Krysta which is a massacare.

Gear: oh mother….

Everyone felt as they turn koan's skin is showing red and sharping teeth, slowly horn coming out and his wings almost morphing, lewamus primal in robot mode tighten his fist almost darkness, homura and Rebecca sensing of the two of their rage and what within them.

Gear: woah, what's happening to zack and koan?

Ben: you might want to step back Gear.

Gear: ben what happening to them?

Ben:(sigh) well it how they are, mutant as not any normal mutant as munch articifal mutant as dangerous, they been through devastating hell you ever imagine. let say koan is the agent of chaos and reason, even a form that hell itself have, zack is beyond life and death, an agent of one, they die over, over, over and over till they come back tormented...koan is broken into madness and zack is half bent as so munch they lost.

Gear: no way! How is that possible?! I cant believe they survive! is this dung really this among terrible?!

Ben: no kidding.

Rebecca ,homura and shikomo looked at koan and lewamus primal, they coudlnt believe how munch they heard from ben and felt of their pain, even the most in their eyes the lost of their closes family, betrayel and treated as monsters.

Homura: _oh master._

Shikomo: _zacky?_

Rebecca: _koany…_

Alexis: hey someone is there! (point at the person coming)

walking out is a girl, they spotted the group and turn to see that half of her face is pixalized

girl: welcome to the beautiful crystal town of Krysta, welcome to the beautiful crystal town of Krysta

then she got stabbed by the chest implale htorugh her dropped dead and dissaparing.

Gear: oh god….

hen came in is jamiroff along 8 decepticon drones.

Jamiroff: That's why NPC's are so bad. You can always tell they're just progams no good at all. (kick the digital girl to die) no god at all, right. All you players...hyahaha.

Gear: bastard…

weilsa: this guy can't be that rumored…

rebecca: murderer.

jamiroff: just listen here. since I heard new players just arrived in digitals, I thought of coming to greet you but ended up on the wrong town. It was so terrible. Must have been a veteran player who looked like a gorillas party house. I don't have a lot interest in guys or gorillas , I don't like them all. that's why look over there...just a bit further.

They look up to see a pile of people being shishkabobbed up in the clock tower.

Gear: oh no!

Tsume: they got stabbed!

Homura: they're still alive!

Lewamus primal, koan and shikomo: no!

The 3 jump up try to save them but their too gone.

Jamiroff: oh it's not like they can be helped anyway byahaha ,i'm not helping you logout byahahaha ! And even fi you do logoutyou're pretty munch down in the real world too.

Homura: you jackass.

Jamiroff: if you let them logout then I don't get to see their last moment no good.

Shikomo: they're dead...

Lewamus primal: no.

koan: why?

Jamiroff: Nyahahaha! well then..it looks like self introduction were out of place, i'm jaimroff, a sleceted player. A winner in real life, good friends with the drakken joe byahhaha !

Homrua: drakken joe?!

Happy: do you know him?

Gear: worst guy, top warrior and the 6 galactic demon generails that are said to destroy worlds.

Rebecca: what's wrong with you?

Jamiroff: you flinched? You flinched didn't you? I like that! seeing a girl face in horror!

Aria notice lewmaus primal's autoboot symbol slowly morpinh into a deceitpcon with an X mark and his color scheme black and silver along dark blue.

Aria: no… zack?

Ben: he unleashing his aura of fury.

They noticing koan breathing like an animal as he roar in fury loud, as his hair rises up, blak shadow around and his eyes flashing yellow and red, scar smile on his lips.

Ben: _shit! His split personality! But it seem the rampage merging a boost but koan's feral as ever of his madness._

then a summon flash is a rider belt have an oval with green like eyes and handle bars on it he wrapped it around his belt.

 **OMEGA!**

Koan: HENSHIN!(crank up the lever)

 **EVOLU-E-EVOLUTION!**

Koan roar in fury as a green light flame burst his entire body, he is now have a green armor skin with black suit like underneath it, red streak around his thigh, shoulders, around the neck and each side of his head. His helmet have long end angle, spike fin on the top with a single small yellow horn Sensor Antenna, red eyes visor, silver mouth plate, yellow chestplate and stomach, black elbow gloves with 3 black blades like on his arms, claws, black boots and black ankle pads, as he start to twitch his head and screeching a bit with a growl like an animal.

Gear: whoa.

Ben: he using that mode, Kamen rider Amazon Omega.

Amazon Omega: RRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEGAGHHHHHHHHHH!

Then a burst of black and dark blue aura as flames, they turn of lewamus primal who in his faceplate mask mode and his eyes glowing yellow.

Ben: his aura of fury, is unleashed makes him in his avatar...Hazard Lewamus Primal a.k.a Negative Titan Convoy.

Gear: should we stand clear?

Ben: just don't get in nor move, just a way to snap them out of it.

Gear: they gonna kill him?

Ben: worst, they make their enemies be alive by healing them to give them endless suffering of pain being alive, koan and zack have the level of rage as what they saw remind them their lost many times as thing or being part of them.

Gear: lucky not to be at the end of that.

 **Meanwhile**

up on the crystal mountains a young girl with blue eyes, long light-blue hair tied in pigtails, and has two short, violet-colored stripes on her cheeks. seen wearing a sleeveless black dress shirt with a fur collar and a ribbon, a pair of light-colored sleeves, a white skirt, and dress shoes. her face look emotionless, it was hermit!

Hermit: Ziggy..you're a liar..even if there is a soul in machine, human beings have no soul. 

**Back with the others**

Rebecca: the bodies disappeared

wislza: does that mean they were to able to log out

Rebecca: no they were too late (amazon omega) oh no, koany.

em pino: a death in this world is a death in the real world.

ben: Rebecca don't get too close to, koan not here.

Rebecca: what you mean?

ben: his other hidden and locked split personality above bloodlust, bloodthrist, pyshocpath worst then jamiroff but not evil as more hero but anti hero, koan called him the rampage, he giving koan a boost of his feral and rage but mostly his madness with chaotic to hunt like a true predator.

Rebecca: well, can I do anything to calm him down?

Ben: yes but koan no push over

Homura: and zack?

Ben: well he have no split personality but you can calm him down too, he have negative, positive light and darkness. it been a level of rage connection to a being who is part of him that is unleashed that among any furious you ever image make it adapted dangerous and almost berserk, not even life,death or undead cant tamed him.

zack and koan charge at Jamiroff.

Lewamus primal and Amazon Omega look each other

Jamiroff: I Have no idea what the hell you two are but damn I placed em up a bit too high...I wanted to see their faces twisted in despair but I coudlnt see nothing at all.

Shikomo: you..

she charge in at them

Jamiroff: If you thinking about picking a fight with me, you better think twice.

Shikomo:(back her fist) **DAE-MACHINA...**

Jamiroff: My dear maria is starving(making a black mosnterus sickle)

Gear and Rebecca: WHAT?!

Weilsa: the sickle turn into a monster?!

Jamiroff swing his mosnter weapon but shikomo only got cut by the hair giving shikomo her regular haircut.

Rebecca: shikomo!

Weisla: seiorusly!

Gear: oh no.

Em pino: mistress!

Shikomo flip and land.

Shikomo: that thing just ate my hair!

Jamiroff: maria ears whatever it wants(the sicklee known as maria eating the hair and now gorwing huge)

Gear: holy crap it got huge!

Jamiroff: eat up maria.

However amazon omega zoom in very super speed slash jamiroff and his mosnter as both scream in pain sent crashed to the wall.

Jamiroff got up holding his left face that got slash mark a bit deeply and now bleeding.

Jamiroff: …. huh?

He turn at amazon omega and lewamus primal.

Jamiroff: okay you two first! Eat them maria!

He swing his monster scythe as a clank noise it hit the two of them but shocking their not hurt nor dent shocking everyone except ben.

Jamiroff: WHAT?! HOW!? YOU SUPPOSE TO BE EATEN UP!

Lewamus primal grab blade then throw him to amazon omega he punch him at the stomach as he cough sent to lewamus primal who slammed him to the ground and pick him up to knee his rib as he coughing blood a bit

Jamiroff: damn it! have no choice! (snap his finger)

as the 4 dungle beast and 4 decepticon drones came in, as one drone blast the two then jamiroff run off as he retreat.

Jamiroff: kill those guys!

Gear: I know he got back up.

Wesila: we should leave these too zack and koan.

Amazon omega and lewamus primal got up, they nodded to each other as lewamus primal pull out

He put the black buckle on his waist then the buggle driver as a belt around him.

 **CLICK TO GO!**

Then it plays a deep creepy music in the back ground.

Then lewamus primal pull out a white game gashat with a picture of a person with a mask surrounded by zombies, he then lower his arm and press the black button.

 **DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**

Then a guitar solo played and a black wave flowed underneath his feet.

 **GASHATO! BUG IT UP! DANGER! DANGER! DEATH, THE CRISIS! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**

Then an image floated up revealing a red armored person then it with red cracks then it shift to the right then goes back and forth and then a white hand breaks through the screen wall and then Lewamus primal jump out breaking the wall in the posses and then standing there is a him wearing black jumpsuit with white armor, a spiked shoulder pad on the left and a metal cylinder on the right, his mask is a white ski-mask with a red eye with black hair on the right and a white one with white hair on the left, and on the chest there's a broken screen on the left and a white plat on the right.

And everytime he did phase out, he would move uncontrollably and wiggle his arms and torso, making scary screech zombie groaning sounds along the way.

Ben: uh oh.

Gear: did zack change into a zombie game?

Ben: yeah but Kamen rider Genm Level X, Dangerous Zombie.

Gear: that's 10 in romen right?

Ben: yeah

Genm and amazon omega charge in as Genm summon a weapon selection, summon a two sickle weapon, Amazon Omega pull out the Battler grip of a handle bars out as a sickle weapon.

 **GASCHON SPARROW!**

 **VIOLENT BREAK!**

Genm and Amazon omega as they zoom in speed slashing and cutting each dungle beasts and decepticon drones by the arms, impaling and slashes the head off, dodging each of the drone's gun blaster and amazon omega slashes the dungle beast as blood spill on him, he don't mind and so do genm as the two rider cutting them all into pieces

Jamiroff begin running away

the gang watches the two rider slaughtering them, as amazon omega roaring and cranking the lever while Genm then press the two buttons on his driver to make an energy charging noise then Press the red A button.

 **CRITICAL END!**

 **VIOLENT STRIKE!**

Genm jump into the air while is a bit black foggy around The last decepticon drones, he spins backwards rapidly to become an effective saw engulf of black and purple along purple lightning, and flies into ex aid to make a big explosion, amazon omega jump to deliver a kick to slash right at the neck at the last dungle beast.

 **GAME CLEAR!**

Genm and Amazon omega land, they turn to the group.

Amazon omega hissing while genm title his head.

Rebecca: koan?

Shikomo: zack?

Tsume and yuna: big brother!

They stop as shikomo, Rebecca, yuna and tsume walk up to the two rider.

Gear about to stop them for going to close but ben hand in the way. 

Ben: we just hope they calm them down.

Gear:(nodded) alright.

As the four girls walked up to them they slowly reach there hands to them.

Tsume: big bro, its me lory.

Rebecca: koany, please its us.

Yuna: big bro, please come back to us.

Shikomo: zacky please calm down.

Amazon omega: lil sis...kitty...

Genm: lil sis, shiky

Amazon omega sniffing them as Rebecca and yuna petted his head as amazon omega begin purring.

Rebecca: aw, so cute.

Genm then hugged yuna and shikomo as genm felt his dark aura vanished

genm: sorry you have to see that.

Yuna: its alright.

Amazon omega: bad ugly man, bring bad memories to us.

tsume: we know

Amazon Omega: rebecy.

Rebecca: yeah koany?

Amazon omega: here...

then Amazon omega pull out a gashat said "bang bang shooting" with a guy picture of a sharp shooter, put it to her hand.

Rebecca: for me?

amazon omega remove the belt to turn back to normal

koan: I know your an excellent marksman, so you can use it since this gashat is a game of shooting , consider I did heal your pain and you healed my pain who don't see me as a monster.

She tackled him in a hug and start to smother him with kisses.

Zack: shikomo and homura, you both and I are the same.

Homura: really?

Shikomo: I see, so you was raised by robot?

Zack: the planet cybertron, optimus and the other cybertornian, they even help and raised...optimus is sometime a father but mostly is a brother to me the most and a teacher, also shikomo my bro and I...your people who raised you they pretend to be like that so they can help you be at the outside world and make friends along your goal...they was gonna offline no matter how munch you fix them.

Shikomo: what,(wide Eyes) so you and your brothers they are...

Zack:(smile) yes, there alive, we make them fixed absolute so they wont be offline as their alive with a heart and soul like you do.

She tackle him and hugged him tightly as she in tears of joy.

Shikomo: THANK YOU! Oh thank you thank you thank you!

She give him a kiss as she blush he kiss back then break the kiss.

Shikomo: alexis and yuna told me about the feeling of love,(grin and eyesmile) well I say it feel great!

Zack: yeah.

He shift back to his avatar lewamus primal.

The two boy got up while the group turn to the town people.

Happy: the towns people.

Gear: I guess that jerk didn't kill all of them.

Em pino: survivors confirmed.

Woman: are you guts okay? Many thanks for driving him away. thanks you for the helping us out.

Homura: no problem.

Woman: If there's any way we can repay you...

Weisla: actually we are lookin for someone..A girl name hermit.

Woman: ahh… is it the one who's always on the hill?

Aria: where ?

woman: it's to the west of this town

shikomo: thanks !

woman: but you should be careful...there's a mosnter called a shinobi troll that lives in a cavern near the hill . it stole the town's treasure

koan: don't worry we know that monster not bad

ben: okay, i'll take it from here and gear,zack and koan back me up when is ugly a bit.

Gear: you got it B.

as they made it to the mountain crystal

shikomo: there she is ! It's hermit !

gear: is sad, to see her there.

weilsa: she stayed here despite all that ruckus ?

Rebecca: witch did say she stares off into space all the time here

hermit turn at them

hermit: who are you?

shikomo: i'm shikomo we're going to mother aboard the edens zero

Ben: slow down there.

em pino: mistress I believe you are trying too hard.

Hermit: edens zero.

As the group explain everything.

Hermit: hmm...so witch and sister are there , huh...

She looked at ben, Lewamus primal and koan.

Hermit: who are you three?

ben: ben tennyason

koan: koan semriuyami! me like root beer! hahahahahaa!

lewamus primal: zack orion but in this cybertronian i'm known as lewamus primal

she then looked at their trix symbol.

Hermit: wait, I know those symbles.

ben: you do?

hermit: yeah, I have seen a vision with two people I know close, your the green warrior and same with the bleu and red one.

Ben: yep and come to pick you up.

Rebecca: that's why we're looking for you.

Happy: there's someone named moscoi there, too.

Shikomo: He's a machine though.

Hermit: what about valkyre?

Shikomo: we're searching for her right, homura?

Homura: right, I am her student who wanted to find her.

Shikomo: boy are we glad to find you! Let's go and..

Hermit: not going.

This make everyone except zack, ben, koan and gear confuse. 

Happy: why?

Hermit: I... like this place… I'm here on my own accord.

rebeeca: but...hey isn't this just a virtual world ?

hermit: eh..it's no problem for me

em pino: your body us already in edens zero

hermit: would you please mind your own business ? put me back in iron hill

shikomo: c'mon let's go, let's go! Let's go!(. Grab her hands)

but she hit her hands away.

hermit:(shadow her eyes) you...you're the human Ziggy was bringing around...(cold glared) I...really, really hate humans.

Ben sigh lookin at her can tell.

Ben: zack, koan take they other back to the town and to a room and be prepare of the any enemies

Zack and koan: okay.

Ben: gear, you and I stay here keep company to hermit.

Gear: (tip his hat) you got it.

As the group leave hermit see ben and gear who sat down between her.

Hermit: …. why you two stay?

Gear: it's obvious?...

Ben: ….you remind us as zack and koan, because they use to be just like you.

Hermit: … really?…

Ben: really.

Gear: do you know dung?

She nodded

Gear: those two been troment beyond became something dung made them as ruin their life

ben: and even broken a bit, as we know you are

hermit: ...what you talking about...

ben: we know the look in your eyes, you use to thought you have human friends

gear: helping the machine of robots but turn out...

ben: they use and set you up, that you felt the guilt and betrayal...

Gear: nonstop experiment and torutre that you feel empty and alone with no one... 

Ben: that why you went the virtul world with no human as they hurt your and broke your heart.

She nodded again, but shocked of how these two can see her ,consider it was her past after the group be separate from Ziggy.

Gear: there are back humans out there but there are some good ones like myself, I love robots.

ben: rebeca who have happy who was an android as best friend, homura teacher and mother like is your old friend valkyire, weisla is great with robots and shikomo was raised by robots in grandball. Koan friends with tons of robots and zack too the most...

Gear: we know deep down in your heart you believe in yourself as we believe you...

Ben: you was alone but yet strong as you can lie and pretend but we know there is hope as all you wanted,(touch her left cheek) is a family...shikomo don't care if is a human, robots and species same with my brothers and gear...I save zack and koan of their lonesome and despair,(Smile warmly) now is your turn..

gear: because we're family, your family and family never abandon each other including saving and find them.

She just stared at bens eyes.

Ben: you say human have no soul because those who are blind and power hungry dick and even do it on their own kind, look deep into my eyes...think, am i one oc them who cause nothing but pain and despair including destruction?

As she look deeper to ben's eyes of heroic and painful memories but good deeds and sacfirifce and munch he learn of being...a true hero.

Hermit: _h-he is the green hero._

Ben: I'll give you time to think, but we're still taking you home, as proof you'll hear from shikomo,(smile) she is raised by ziggy and the demo queen...as for my brothers we're the trio hero of edens zero, and I'm the man of my word to save you and heal your soul...no matter what, because saving the inncoent that cry or sign for help is a hero way!

Hermit felt touch as suddenly she felt something as looking at him more and slightly blush, it grow of someone touch her heart and felt wamrth drift away slowly of the cold and loneliness.

Hermit's thought: … green hero…

Ben: and the cool side , i wanna show you soemthing that my form a bit simialr of robot.

He slap his omnitrix as a green flash , he's now a tall humanoid alien with black and green skin,metallic shine, making him look more like a machine, 4 fingers and no toes. a black exterior with green stripes that resemble circuitry all over him. The green circle on his head and the symbol of the omnitrix on the single eye on top.

?: say hello to **UPGRADE!**

Gear and hermit: whoa….

Upgrade: yep, best of all i can control game world and perhaps virtual too.

Gear: bad ass.

Hermit then touches upgrade.

Upgrade: well i am liquid metal oh and…

He snap his finger as some waves around and stop.

Gear: what you do?

Upgrade: everyone that Jamiroff has killed, are now alive again.

Gear: is there anything that watch of yours can't do?

Upgrade: if it have an actual to tell time, i don't.

He about to transformed back but hermit touch his hand and hugged him.

Gear: wha?

Upgrade: um hermit, what you doing?

Hermit: I like this form, stay as it.

Upgrade: say what?

Hermit: just 10 minute, then i...i want your comfort.

 **Meanwhile**

Amira is walking alone around the twon till heard a noise.

Guy: over here!

She turn to see him and walked up to him.

Guy: What's with the avatar ? Your beauty's wasted.

Amira: ever the smooth talker eh jesse

Jesse: how's the infligtraion going ? Elder sister

Amira:( smirk) it's going well, shikomo and the 3 heroes totally beleive me.

What he didnt know amira is being control as behind the top building is lewamus primal, homura, shadow bunny, yuna and alexis.

Lewamus primal: it seem she didn't travel alone.

Shadow bunny: and they think there safe

Lewamus primal: and amira have some nerve kidnap and try to pretend to be my bunny knight, say homura quick quesiton...of that male avatar amira pick, were you about to pick that?

Alexis: probably.

Homura: w-what?! I would never! I-if even i do i almost forgot my lord not in to that.

Alexis: you said it out loud again.

Homura: ( blush embarssed) anyway i pick this because i figure he would love it and so he do.

Alexis: really?

Homura: of course, (hug his arm) anything for my lord.

Alexis: well he like mine.

Lewamus primal: i know you use the avatar of your duel monster.

Alexis: well I like to feel in my element.

Shadow bunny: (snatch him and hug him) no! He's my huggy and he like mine!

Yuma: hey! Stop being greedy!

Lewamus prime: come on girls, let regroup with they others.

They nodded and disappeared

With the group

Lewamus primal, koan and the girls are back at the inn.

Shikomo: what a dilemma.

Rebecca: well, I did expect that we'd get rejected…

Koan: it will take time for her, i don't blame her because me and my bro see within her eyes.…

lewamus primal: yeah.

Em pino: i wonder what happen to hermit.

Lewamus primal: she been betrayed and torture by humans.

Rebecca: oh mother.

Koan: we see in her eyes as tell

Lewamus primal: happen after ziggy and his friends split up . hermit was about to see shikomo but encounter the human scientist who belt a machine to help her kind but however...they trick her as the machine was a weapon to kill the robots

Koan: after that, expeirment and hurt her to scrap, some cops stop the corrupt scientist , she felt alone and broken along think and see human have no soul.

Lewamus primal: so that why she here.

Shikomo: I've never met a machine that hates humans.

Rebecca: it's not that uncommon.

Homura: Vakiyre don't hate human.

Shikomo: but happy.

Happy: aye i like human!

Shikomo: pino.

Em pino: of course mistress.

Lewamus primal: and so do shikomo's folks, also i got bad news i detected.

Rebecca: what is it?

koan: well as show remember that prince guy who's been with us around when we enter this virtual world?

They nodded to the boys.

Lewamus primal:(point at amira) you see is actually a she in disguise.

Happy: why?

Homura: appreantly she try to put me in jail after I arrived here, try to imitate me and member of agent from the Galactic Intelligence Agency and she had a friend jesse here.

Lewamus primal: since that why senses this imposter here, so I mind control her and hypothesize her an illusion trap thinking her plan is working but not ,so when I snap my finger she be back to normal.

Shikomo: well that explain of it.

Lewamus primal: that was bad news.

Alexis: what the second one?

Koan: spider a.k.a Jamilov alias with dung, bring an army of his own even dungle beast , decepitcon drones.

Lewamus primal: Albedo, Dr Animo, Starscream, Lugnut, Sinestro and Kraven is here to assist the enemy.

Happy: how many enemys did you made?

Lewamus primal: a lot, wanna messed with the world or take over, assassin, supernatural as wizard, evil counterpart.

Koan: even bad demons nor good nor nothing angels or beast, pyschopath, crimminal, meta humans.

Lewamus primal: ovelrod, aliens, monsters, evil legend , entity being that wanan destroy, an enemy power of a god.

Rebecca, homura, weisla, shikomo and happy: whoa….

Koan: and don't get it stated not only giant but planet eaters and ben even stop being try to destroy the universe or erase it out of it existed, even black hole that we did and ben revive a planet of an extinct species of diamond.

Lewamus primal: even we killed an immortal ounce and you sometime eat some enemies.

Koan: still pretty good how they taste.

That made all of them drop there jaws to the ground

Lewamus Primal and koan: what?

Alexis: they haven't know your adventures remember.

Lewamus primal: oh.

Tsume: but it is funny to see their reaction.

Aria: also the enemy having an army.

Lewamus primal and koan look each other with a grin and Their pupil glow of interest.

Lewamus primal: you thinking what I'm thinking K?

Koan: oh yeah, is that how they wanna play, we get our game face on, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Happy: what?…

Koan: koan telepathic ben and gear of this plan,

Lewamus primal: also the enemy not the only one who have an army too.

Shikomo: you have an army too?!

Lewamus primal: yes, and is a surprise.

Koan: we have our way.

Then they heard the bell.

koan: that must be it

Rebecca: bells ? this late at night?

Shiikomo: i wonder what's going on?

Weilsa: perhaps what the boys talk about.

Koan:(telepathic) ben K here, you the enemy coming of the bell.

Ben:(telepathic) alright we'll catch up, Ben out.

Em pino: it's pretty rowdy outside...

Happy: aye!

As the group went outside to go check it out.

Shikomo: what's this?

They then saw an army of monsters.

Aria: wow.

Mumu: sure a lot.

Shadow bunny: no kidding.

Rouge bunny: but we have to take them down

ryuko: damn straight !

Rebecca: what's that...

Weilsa: a group of monsters?!

homura: what an insane amount.

Happy: they're coming towards the city!

Em pino: threat level: cannot be measured!

Lewamus primal: no bad but seen better.

Koan: woo they all look yummy! (slurp his licks)

Weilsa: how can you eat digital?

Lewamus primal: he always eat everything.

Koan: even digital one time.

Weilsa: your the most insane person I ever met!

Koan: thank you!

Then a small demon on top using a horn trumpet.

Then flew down is a humanoid bird knight.

?: listen up, townspeople of krysta! I am Giron of the demon army corps! By order of jamiroff, we shall be occupying this land.

? and we came to claimed here as if you dare fight back will die.

Then decepticons drones and dungle beast came as then starscream, lugnut, albedo,kraven ,Sinestro and Dr. Animo

Aria: oh boy is lugnut(roll her eyes)

Lewamus primal: oh great, they got them huh?

Lugnut: YOU ALL SHALL BOW BEFORE THE MIGHT OF LORD MEGATRON! THIS AREA WILL BE FOR THE DECEPTICON EMPIRE!

Rebecca: goD! h e so loud!

wesila: someone shut him up!

lewamus primal: man lugnut nothing ever change of that loud volume you have, we're not deaf bozo.

Lugnut: (notice lewamus primal) YOU! LEWAMUS PRIME! YOU DARE SHOW YOURSELF FOR THE GLORY OF THE DECEPTICON EMPIRE AND TO LORD MEGATRON?! YOU AND I HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS!

Lewamus primal: and what is that unfinished business? Also that lewamus primal right now.

Lugnut: YOU SHALL PAY FOR STANDING AGENTS LORD MAGATRON!

He start to charge at him set his pincer into explosive bomb missile.

Lewamus primal: hey look behind you! Is megatron!

Lugnut: WHERE?!

Lewamus primal throw rock at lugnut's missile bomb that was beeping when is touch, lugnut got explosive sent flying crashed.

Lewamus primal: like I remember, all bark, but no bite.

Rebecca: wow, he's stupid.

Lewamus primal: well starscream count as the stupidest in the top list of it.

Alexis: true that.

starscream: Hey! (turn aria) aria! didn't expect you arrived

aria: as always screamy

Lewamus primal: Giron! i'll give you one last chance, turn around and fall back or face the wrath we'll unleashed!

Giron: HAHAHA! And what are you going to do about it monkey boy!? Throw poop at me?!

Lewamus Primal then eyes glow red as he pissed.

Lewamus primal: very well then, you've been warn. (face plate) KOAN! LET'S GO!

Koan: HOT FUCKING DOG!

Lewamus primal and koan snap their fingers open a portal, as koan roar noise and lewamus primal made a big whistle noise.

Then coming is a rumble noise, came in an army is cybertronian knights like, Then numberest of beast machines with weapons and different colors, different colored cars or vehicles all came out of a portal and surrounding the area.

Rebecca, happy and weilsa: WHAT THE HELL?!

Shikomo: AWESOME!

Homrua turn and her pupil is stars glint to see the cybertroinan knights.

Homura: so cool.

Lewamus primal: that's not all, COMBATICONS! COME FORT!

Koan: PREDACONS! RISE AND HUNT!

Then came in the portal is a heavy tank military, anti aircraft vehicle car, Military light utility vehicle , an assault helicopter ,and Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk.

4 beast machine but different as they all have match, black, yellow, black, orange and red color , a lion, bull, tiger, a hawk bird, a rhino and a bull came in.

Homura is now over joyed to see them all.

Starscream: combaticons?! Predacons?! Traitors!

Rebecca: whoa!

then the combaticons and predacons in roboto mode

happy: THEY HAVE ROBOTS MODE!

Onslaught: lewmaus is that you?

Lewamus primal: long story.

Onslaught: anyway ready?

Lewamus primal: oh yeah. CHARGE!

koan: shikomo! Go and make to help ben and gear with hermit!

Shikomo: alright!

 **Meanwhile**

Amira is running and press the a button of a private chat mode on.

Amira: jessie! Are you ok?

Jessie: somehow I went out of my way to get into this private chat, so give me a break.

Amira: I got wrapped up in a weird and dangerous situation , I want to hurry and finished the job.

Jessie: was it jamiroff?

Amira: tell me wehre are you.

Jessie: the west woofs.

Amira: I owe you one.

Jessie: are you gonna just abandon shikomo and the gang?

Amira: they're not bad people, but they're already done their part.

Jessie: on my way. 

What jessie didn't know amira being control as homura who made a duplicate of herself jumping roof to roof looking down on amira to hear everything.

Homura: (giggle) _oh you will be a grand offering to my master._

Lewamus primal:(telepathic to homura) homura, is our little puppet trying to find jamiroff?

Homora: oh yes, should I offer them to you when hermit is back to herself?

Lewamus primal:(telepathic) I have a surprise for them when they join the battle even the real world, and when amira back to the real world, let say she gonna be our eyes and ears in case we encounter her and whatever she gonna do in the future.

Homura: ah

lewamus primal: but the best of all you'll help, consider you want payback on her for putting you behind bars.

Homura: indeed my lord.

 **Meanwhile**

Ben who in his big chill formed carried hermit and gear is using his jetpack. The alien moth freezing the swarm of little demon and gear blasting them as came in is shikomo.

Shikomo: ben! Gear! Glad you two alright!

Big chill: yeah, lead us to they other.

Gear: we're joining the fight

 **Meanwhile**

in the forest outside of the village.

Jamiroff is eating meat then notice amira arrived.

Jamiroff: it's you… from the other day… I'm surprised you found this place. You alright stayin' here? While the town is …. byahahaha! You got guts comin here all by yourself.

Amira: Don't you work with drakwn joe?

Jamiroff: huh?

Amira: let me work with you. I'll do anything.

Homura 2 is watching then, then vanished in the shadows.

 **Meanwhile**

Big chill, hermit, gear and shikomo still flying to avoid the demon swarm coming in 

Shikomo: that was close one….

Gear pull out his crossbows and start rappid firing at the monsters as big chill hit his omnitrix to turn into chromastone.

chromastone: **CHROMASTONE!**

shikomo: it looks like they're following us! okay! **DAE MACHINA BULLETS!**

Chromastone shoot his energy beam and shikomo shoot gravity bullets a lot then shikomo dive kick

Shikomo: **GRAVITY HAMMER!**

Gear: alright there out for now.

Hermit: those are ziggy's powers…

Shikomo: I was taught these tricks.

Chromastone: you okay hermit?

She nodded.

Hermit: how'd you steal them.

Shikomo: I don't trust humans.

Gear: what about me and ben?

Hermit: bens the green hero, I don't know about you.

Gear: just because he is doesn't mean only him.

Hermit: I mean can you put me down already?

Shikomo: all humans aren't bad.

Hermit: humans don't have souls.

Shikomo: there might be those that don't...but aren't you Ziggy's friend? That means we're friends.

Hermit: didn't say.

Chromastone: hermit, in case you forgotten I'm human as well, so ask yourself this...if human don't have soul why we saving you? Those who don't have a soul because there blinded and corrupt with powers and never understand true heart...but gear, and the rest of us are the opposite, if you hurt and continue like this...because when you hug me it means everyone have a feel and a soul of caring no matter how deep or locked there will be a soul that will be born and grow warmth, that's why we'll help you even it cost our life.

Hermit looked at him as she slowly getting it.

 **Meanwhile**

At the battle filed, lewmaus primal and koan's army is taking down each of the army, the gang is helping as Rebecca is shooting with her happy blaster, lewamus primal is fighting starscream and lungnut, koan is dealing with kraven and albedo as Heatblast, koan dial his nemetrix.

Koan: this will do (he duplicate himself)

Koan 2: time to go wild! (hit the nemetrix) 

He then transformed into a large alien bird that has a condors body feathers, road runners legs, black feathers on his wings/arms, has two fingers on the end, his tail is black and red, his head has a white beak with black hair, four red eyes and pointy feathers.

?: **VOID CONDOR!** (Bird screech then took off flying)

void condor flew around drop energy eggs that is ectoplasm , the eggs fall down unleashed explosion setnging each of the enemies down and sinestro try use the shiled but void condor swiftin use his beak to break the energy shield.

Sinestro: what?!

Void condor use his 2 finger claws to slash him and grab him by the leg to threw him hard at N. Heatblast.

Void condor: beware! The Bird of Prey!

Giron: Impossible! round up the players! kill all the NPC'S!

Each of the monsters try as a little girl trip down but then the shinobi troll monster came protected her by smash the fist.

Shinobi troll: my..setting's put me as the god of protects this town i'm scared but I will protect this town!

Giron: You...you're only the middle boss of this area. do you plan on rebelling agiants master jamiroff !

shinobi troll: you're just a middle boss as well ! you're not even incorporated into the game just a side mosnter!

Lewamus primal: ha! Burn!

Giron: whaaat?! how dare you insult me!

then shikomo came kicked the bird as chromastone and gear arrived.

Rebecca: shikomo, ben, gear!

Gear: hey guys how-(looked at koan's and lewamus primal's army) WHAT IN THE HELL?! WHO ARMY IS THAT?!

Chromastone: that's zack's and koan's army.

Gear: WHAT!?

Chromastone: long story

shikoo: take care of hermit! We'll take care of these guys all together...(charge in and push them all away) BY BLOWING THEM ALL AWAY!

Shinobi troll: you sould all leave the town before this gets ugly!

little girl: thanl you shino-chan.

shinobi troll: shino-chan?

little girl: since you're the shinobi troll...so shino chan.

shinobi troll: hehehe, that's not bad

jamiroff: we wont let you escape(came is the army of monste with arrow guns)

Chromastone: looks like the calvary have arrived(headlocking NH. Heatblast before punch him down)

Woman: uwaa!

Guy: there's monster coming over here too!

Guy: it's that murderer.

Shikomo: crap!

Jamiroff: shoot them.

Before they even shoot the shinobi troll is shielding the humans till lewamus primal blue flash as P. XLR8, he dash zig zag hit and sent the little monster flying.

P. XLR8: You did good shinobi troll, you show your courage to protect the people , npcs or not, they still like us.

Jamiroff: what the heck are you doing? Aim at the people.

Monster: ye...yes!

Armia: give it to me.

She grab the arrow gun and shoot toward the girl but homura caught the arrow with her hand.

Homura: now that's not nice.

Lewamus primal: indeed, time to release her but i'll erase her part memoires that we know who she really is yet, just for the fun.

He snap his finger as amira now back to normal and shake her head.

Amira: huh what? Wait a minute!

She remember now then glared at lewamus primal and homura.

Lewamus primal: that's me.

Homura: and me.

Lewamus primal: also harming a little girl is not cool.

Amira: that girl your protecting is nothing more than computer data.

Shikomo: data or not, she's a living person.

Amira: she is only running her fear emotion progam.

Shikomo: because she has a heart.

Gear: what a retarded answer.

Amira: huh?

Gear: you honestly think is okay because they're made of computer and data? So what?

Void condor land then turn back to koan.

Koan: like us are made and robot and machine are too, I think you bastard never see nor understand how life is as everyone is in common.

Lewamus primal:(came in) it doesn't matter what type of species, what matter those who fight for freedom and peace are like us.

Chromastone turn back to ben walk up to the gang.

Ben: those who do not are trash and completetly and weaker(turn at jamiroff ) and I wont let you get away with this nor touch hermit.

Jamiroff: who cares?! Like all npcs they'll-(got blast by ben's green energy ball) Gahh !

ben: who give a shit of what you say, in this virtual world if is a game to you and everyone else ?(put on his gashcon driver) fine then so be it. (pull out maxium mighty X Gashat)

lewamus primal:(put on a gashcon belt) but since you rather choose the hard way then the easy way(pull out taddle legacy)

koan: we'll give you last hell of a hame you'll never forget ! hahahahahahahaha !(put on a gashcon and pull out taddle overlord)

ben: say gear

he toss him a gashcon driver and a dual gashat of perfect puzzle and knockout fighter.

Gear: what's this?

Ben: remember the game rider zack use?(gear nodded) follow our lead, and that I gave you a dual gashat of perfect puzzle and knock out fighter,(Smile) if you wanna level up , consider you both of their power as one.

Gear:(Smirk) sound good to me, now let's go! (turn it to the blue side)

 **PERFECT PUZZLE!**

The 3 boys press their gashat

 **MAXIUM MIGHTY X!**

 **TADDLE LEGACY!**

 **TADDLE OVERLORD!**

Then four game screen as while energy coin items came around.

 **WHAT'S THE NEXT STAGE? WHAT'S THE NEXT STAGE?**

Ben, Lewamus primal, kaon and Gear: HENSHIN!

 **GASHCON!**

 **LEVEL MAX!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **DUEL UP!**

Then 4 game screen like rider for the boys.

ben became ex aid then came float down is a robotic torso almost like ex aid's face but then when he jump upward to get inside the machine. the torso now reformed and extend a big robot tall armor body of ex aid and the torso chestplate.

Lewamus primal have a golden one till he became Brave then pop out a white, golden line and shoulder pads chestplate with a white cape float around to merge brave, have a white knight helmet with wings.

Koan as a crimson and black screen passed to became a rider that look like brave but he has brown copper armor and color silver along the way. then float around is a white and crimson fur coat of a king that demonic merge, now he have a demonic silver knight helmet and now he look like a demonic king of a knight.

A blue screen passed gear to become kamen rider para dx perfect puzzle.

 **SAIDAIKYUU NO POWERFUL BODY! DARIRIAGAN! DAGOZUBAN! MAXIMUM POWER X!**

 **TADORU REKISHI! MEAZMERU KISHI! TADDLE LEG~ACY!**

 **CONCER EVERYTHING! GENOSIDE! BURN! DESTROY! TADDLE OVERLORD!**

 **GET THE GLORY IN THE CHAIN! PERFECT PUZZLE!**

Ex-aid: ex-aid! Max armor! I'll clear this game with no continues!

Brave: brave legacy, theres nothing that will stop my blade.

?: kamen rider…. GRAVE OVERLORD! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Para dx: hmm, para dx,(tap his helmet) got it memorized?

Rebecca: whoa!

Shikomo: AWESOME!

homura: oh my lord, your glorious!

Happy: SO COOL!

Wesila: whoa!

Hermit:(looked at ex aid)amazing... 

Para dx: interesting.

Jamiroff:(rocking his head) blah! Blah! Blah! Blah! Shut up! This is so not doing it for me!

he use his scythe to slash his own comrades and the rest

Rebecca: he just...killed the monster.

Jamiroff: I hate it when things get to be this annoying. I'm done. it's not worth it anymore…. You can all die now.

He blast a beam but ex ais walk in as he punch the blast to make it deflect and exploded shocking everyone except thee riders.

Jamiroff: IMPOSSIBLE!

Ex aid: let say I'm level 99!

Brave: level 100!

Grave: level 60!

Para dx: level 50.

jamiroff: WHAT?!

As the rider charge in, ex aid punch Jamiroff then dodges dr. Animo's fist then N. U humgosaur 's gatteling blast then ben 2 green flash into upgrade then upgrade morph into a cannon blaster to point at dr. Animo and N. U humgosaur .

Ex aid: seeyah!

He blast the two as they digital out.

Brave slashing lugnut along the missles and even deflect starscream's blaster beam then upper slash him.

Grave easily using his sword to clashing with sinestro's enery sword from his ring. Para dx set the puzzle as put on muscle and speed energy item as pounding andnin speed againts kraven.

Then homura sees amira running away as homura chase her as brave turn to see then he look at the two cons he rapid slashes the two consnas they digital out then he join homura for the chase.

Amira: you're a fast one. Pulling up inventory, summoning my steed!

Then brave summon lazer motorcyle as he ride

Brave: hop in!

Homura nodded as ride in the back to keep up.

Amira: what the?!

Brave: thought to use interesting

Amira: i have to say , you have an interesting Ability you carrying.

Homura: who are you?

Amira: I have the ability to copy a person's appearance, personality…. And memories. And I took the liberty of using yours to help me get close to jamilov. But like… the mission is a bust anyway. I think I just want you to disappear now.

She start to show her true apperance and self , she is young woman of average height with brown eyes and blonde hair. Her hair has pigtails on the ends with a dark-colored leaf on it, and wears a diamond-shaped necklace. Her attire consists of an open, long-sleeved black jumpsuit with stocking-like edges, a knee-pack around her right thigh, and matching high-heeled shoes.

Amira:( smile) I'm amira , I belong to the galactic intelligent agency, the GIA.

Homura: we know we just erase that memories part of your before mind control.

Brave: and you just reveal your working with using my homura's personality left, real smooth.

Amira: oh snap! like, I still have some of homura's personality in me!

Homura: the galaxy intelligent agency, government spy…

Amira: oh… looks like I spilled the beans.

Brave: big mistake imtate my girl.

Amira: hmm, if you can catch me

Homura: you were going after the guy with the scythe.

Amira: he was just a stepping stone. I was after his boss, draken joe, the most evil guy in the sakura cosmos. I was on the verge of finding out where he was… now I'm back to square one.

Homura: was it necessary to try to become me? 

Amira: there's no why a spy would infltrate as herself.

Brave: oh please, i see better pro spy, of your acting I'm kinda disappointing.

Amira: like hey!

Brave: yeah and don't think your friend jesse be next too.

Amira: what?!

Brave: we have our ways.

Homura: and my wonderful lord and master is.

Amira: (pull her gun) since my cover is blown, I cant let you two to live.

Brave: funny, i don't think so.

They deflecting her shot then brave cut it in half.

Brave: try this on for size.

He shot out an energy bullet of light, She dodge as summon a sniper gun but her eyes wide as another light beam from brave destroy the bullet.

Amira: no way...at this distance she deflected back and such speed he have.

Then she log out of the digitalis.

 **Meanwhile**

Inside an unknown ship is amira came out of the pod is amira but reveal her face now if chrome circle spirals and wear a suit.

Amira: that was close ...if I had delayed logging out for one secondment..but so...( smile) No one will be able to trap me.

Then a voice inside of her head.

Zack's voice: you sure about that?

Amia: w-what?!

Zack's voice: did you really think to escape very easily after the crime you try to messed the inncoent in the virtual world.

Amina: h-h-how….

Zack's voice: let say I'm an agent as well...an agent of death including life.

Amia: d-d-death?

Zack's voice: and life...your gonna be useful as my eyes and ears so i can know what your buddy is doing.

Then a black along blueish white fog around her as she grunt in pain when went inside of her then her face turn back as her eyes flash bright blue then back to normal but her head down then another black fog turn to zack.

Zack: can you hear me?

Amia: … yes….

She lift her head up and smile.

Zack: you'll be my eyes and ears whatever task they give you or any of your allies as well and give me details.

Amia: of course.

Zack: good. (vanished)

 **meanwhile**

the gamer riders are continuing battling as brave and homura arrived back

Alexis: we better help out as well

then a corrupt aura increase Jamiroff and have two scythe

Upgrade: uh oh this is not good(then he got an idea)I know , using cheats

hermit: he's right, just use cheats of our own. If the opponent are cheating...we're just going to have to cheat back.

Rebecca: wha?

Weilsa: yes!

Em pino: that's a great idea…

rebecca: NO NO NO! I'M AN ACTUAL GAMER! CHEATING IS FOR LOSERS! THERE'S NO WAY I CAN DO IT! I'LL DIE!

Upgrade: oh brother.

Em pino: we're aren't streaming live so i think we're ok.

Rebecca: it's not that! it's the pride of a gamer! Just saying that word cheat makes my body shake!

Grave: then me bet you use your style the gashat i gave you.

Rebecca: oh right!

She pull it out.

Grave: ben you know what to do.

Upgrade nodded then snap his finger.

As rebeeca now having an armor chestplate, shoulder pads and visor and a gun of snipe, as she look at herself in awe.

Grave: consider my gift to help leveling you up kitty.

Rebecca: so cool!

She look at her gashcon gun as she chuckle with a grin then twirl it. And point at her enemeis.

Rebecca: mission start.

She begin shooting raiding at the enemies.

Upgrade: she having fun,

Weilsa: yep that's mean is my turn (she turn off her avatar, change back to her old apperance )I'm not a gamer, if the opponent is a cheater then that means we should cheat foo.

Upgrade: well not my style, eh who am i kidding? ...i did cheat when i was little using my smart alien form to guess easily how many jelly beans there is and get a cool music pocket.

Weilsa: oh~ not bad benny~.

Upgrade: hope we don't get banned after this.

Weilsa: I don't have any future ties with this world,(pressing the hologram keyboard) here we go . code analyze!

Ex aid came out the robot as he pull out an orange and blue key blade like, then clashing agiants him as brave and grave join clashing as para dx setting the puzzles he making then he pick one as on himself.

 **RUBBERIZE! SPEED UP!**

He stretch his left arm to swing him around crashing a lot then speed up punching and kicking him till uppercut him up, shiokomo jump up backing her fist.

Shikomo: **DAE MACHINA GRAVITY PUNCH!** (Punch him as he back a bit)

Jamiroff: I changed the progaming no way that's gonna work byahaha!

Shikomo: program?

Rebecca: couldn't be a health cheat that's...

Em pino: mitress weisla! Wouldn't be smart to first undo the unlimited health?!

Weilsa: I'm trying too it's just such a complex crap.

Hermit: you don't have any knowledge about coding.

Weillsa: i'm using my either gear by feel, it'll somehow work by feel!

Hermit: it wont yet, benny I need your assist as well.

Upgrade: got it.

He touch her as let her hop on his back to give her a big upgrade.

Hermit: I want the scythe guy gone from this world so i'll help you, however i'll use your account cheat...meaning we wont get banned from this world with my benny's power.

Weilsa: your benny?!

Rebecca: is that even possible?

Hermit: (typing the keyboard) the sycthe guy is cheating the same way . everytime he cheat , someone elses get banned.

Upgrade: which is mesed up

Em pino: no way

Hermit: in a data driven world there's no weapon there's nothing you can do

Upgrade: yeah and we have a good idea, turn off the jack ass health and give shikomo a surprise.

As then shikomo apperance change as she a gaint as she have mosnter horn as fur on her forarm and bottom waist as pants but monster claws and feet and she have sharp teeth as she punch Jamiroff down as everyone shock of her change appearance.

Upgrade: meet beast shikomo!

Brave: woah.

Shikomo: oooh ! This mosntsrize power! Amazing!

Jamiroff:( typing the hologram)cut it out ! This is my world! I'm the only one that supposed to be free ! I'm the god of this world! Back to normal! Undo mosntsrize!

Shikomo turn back to normal

Hermit using different to help protect shikomo from the murder but Jamiroff kept undo it fhen accidently give rebecca a bikini

Jamiroff: stop messing with me ...im the god here. There's no way there's soemone skilled as me in progamming...THERE'S NO WAY!( grin) if it comes to this ...I'll use the final code!

Then everything ebgin falling apart deleting slowly even the peopled

Jamiroff: I'll destroy this whole town kukuku everything diapered to nothing!

Upgrade: that's it! Time to go ultimate! (hit his omnitrix)

Then his body now grayish but mark black part of it with line exoskelton and black visor to show upgrade face and green gloves.

?: **ULTIMATE UPGRADE!**

Ex aid pull out hyper musteki, graves pull out his gashat to turn back to normal, he pull out a dark version of maxuim mighty x as genm, braves pull out a hyper mustdki like but brave version and gear pull out his dual gashat and put it in gashat belt.

 **HYPER MUDEKI!**

 **GOD MAXIMUM X!**

 **TADDLE CHAOS! BEYOND GENKAI!**

 **DUAL GASHATO! THE STRONGEST FIST! WHAT'S THE NEXT STAGE? THE STRONGEST FIST! WHAT'S THE NEXT STAGE?**

Ex aid and Brave: Hyper henshin! (link it and twist the switch to open it down)

Koan and para dx: Maxuim henshin! (put it in their belt and pull the lever)

 **DOCKING! OPEN UP! INVINCIBILITY!**

 **DOCKING! OPEN UP! BREAKING LIMITS!**

 **MAXIMUM GASHAT! GACHAN! FU~MET~~SU!**

 **GACHAN! MAZARU UP!**

Then ex-aid's armor burst to show his now golden armor and jumpsuit, brave's white armor disappeared and a large armor like Ex-aids appeared behind him and clamp onto Brave then burst to show his new armor, his jumpsuit has a pure gold color, his armor is golden yellow with some silver on his thighs and his helmet has a beard and some horns that is shaped as a crown. Gemn jump up so a black version of Ex-aid heavy armor clamp onto him and pop his limps out as his hear pops out of the top. Then a screen showed two half's of the forms but when it pass through Para DX his armor is now changed, his left side is blue at the shoulder with red on the side, res on the right and he is wearing a chines fighter and his head has four blue and four red hair and he has one blue on the left and red on the right and has a chest plate that is red and blue.

 **LIKE A SHINING METEOR! THE GOLD ULTIMATE GAMER HYPER MUTEKI EX AID~!**

 **(Trumpets proudly blow) RISE UP FARTHER THEN THE SHOOTING STAR! ARISE TO BE A GREAT KING! BEYOND GENKAI BRAVE~!**

 **SAIJOUKYUU NO KAMI NO SAINOU! MAXIMUM POW~ER X!**

 **THE FIERCE RED FIGHTER! THE CLEVER BLUE CHAIN PUZZLER! RED AND BLUE NOW TOGETHER! PERFECT KNOCK OUT!**

Ex-aid and Para-dx: we'll clear this co op game, with no continues! (slap there hands)

Gemn: I'll clear this game, WITH CONTINUES! BECAUSE I'M IMMORTAL!

Brave: my blades, will go beyond the infinite!

Jamiroff: WHAT THE HELL?!

Shikomo: SO AWESOME!

Rebecca: OH WOW!

Weilsa: awesome!

Hermit: so cool.

Homura: he has became a deity!

Alexis: but still our dork.

Ryuko: awesome!

Senksetu: interesting.

em pino: so cool!

Happy: FREAKING AWESOME!

Yuki: oh benny.

Shadow bunny: (sparkle eyes) whoa….

Mumu: AWESOME!

Rouge bunny: your so cool benny!

Yuna: SUPER BROTHER!

Tsume: GOD BROTHER!

Aria: optimus will be so proud

Jamiroff:(typing) it doesn't matter! i'll delete your fancy mode !(then waited as he type) WHAT ?! HOW?! IMPOSSIBLE?! I SUPPOSE TO CONTROL THE PROGRAM! ALL OF IT!

U. Upgrade: we can do they impossible and so do this!

U. Upgrade and the 4 riders snap their fingers as the whole digitals world and the peoples and land and everything is back to normal and alive again.

Happy: THEY BRING EVERYTIHNG BACK!

Shikomo: OH YEAH !

Ex aid and Brave charge in with their sword as such speed zig zag slashing him multiple times the word "HIT !" Ex aid elbow him sent to brave as he uppercut him , as the two gold rider jump as divekick him down as he crashed . ex aid's hair whip caught him to swing around dragging him crashed to the ground then let him go. getting up growling as he look at para dx , he charge in as para dx chuckle a bit, then make a puzzle shiled blocking Jamiroff's scythe blast then para dx charge in punching him firey then para dx back flip. He pull out a ax gun weapon of blue and red.

 **GASHOCON PARABLAGUN!**

Para dx: ohh ranged attacks huh? (press the red A)

it switch to blue gun mode.

 **ZU-GAAN!**

He fired then pressing the Blue B as shooting blue bullet hitting him 6 times

 **6 X COMOBO!**

Jamiroff burst speed but para dx slide to the left to roundhouse kick him.

para dx: now melee attacks ? well in that case

he switch it to an ax mode

 **ZU GOON!**

He slash him and blocking the scythe then hit him many times , he press the blue button as hit again as many "HIT!"

 **9 X COMOBO!**

Then using energy item as metal and speed and muscle.

 **METALIZE! MUSCLE UP SPEED UP!**

He burst in speed while cover in metal color using his strength slash him hard as Jamiroff scream in pain.

Genm summon meteors falling as explsoion hit Jamiroff many times as he scream in pain ,he grab him by the neck and lift him up.

Genm: let's have a blast!

His right hand glowing big to punch him, sent into outer space as he flying, genm flew up and extend his right arm to carry the moon as a weapon to slammed Jamiroff down as he crashed landed.

Jamiroff getting up as he is beaten and his clothes a bit torn and bleeding from the head and mouth

Jamiroff: why?! How?! I'm a god! how you possessed such god powers?!

Para dx: god?

Genm: you are so naïve and stupid for a hacker.

Brave: we don't know spider , being a god is kinda boring and cant be that hard...

ex aid: what I've been thorugh and so do my borthers and gear the most in many omni multiverse , we're not playing god nor be one no matter what we are...because all this time in our life what we doing ….

Ex aid, brave, genm and para dx: we've been playing heroes, of human with strong hearts!

Shikomo: that why they're all alive! it's a testament that they're alive!

Brave touch her shoulder.

Brave: you first.

Shikomo nodded then charge in.

Shikomo: i'm not going to give up! I'll defeat him before he try make everything disappears!

Jamiroff: it's useless! Even if my invincibility was canceled my status still holds as the greatest!

Shikomo: my friend power...is even greater in strength!

She use her either gear to uppercut him

jamiroff: no..no way, why did his attack hit...

hermit: it certainly seems you have a good amount of knowledge of this world. Did you forget you can stillu se the powers you have in the real world? this world's greatest defense strength has a value of 9999 however shikomo's and the boys's real world attack strength translate into this world roughly between 2000 to 25000 if you compare it on the digital scales...the damage you revive each hit about 45000 even if your health is at 100,000.

shikomo: **DAE MACHINA FIST OF FURY!** (Punch him rapidly)

then she uppercut him to the sky.

shikomo: now you guys!

ex aid, brave, genm and para dx: RIGHT! GAME OVER SPIDER! (ex aid ,brave and genm press the button while para dxpul the lever)

U. Upgrade then make shoulder pads big twin cannon blaster as he thrust his hands giving the 4 rider a little boost.

U. Upgrade: consider you ban! For good!

 **KIMIWAZA!**

 **GASCHON!**

 **HYPER CRITICAL SPARKLING!**

 **BEYOND CRITICAL JUDGMENT!**

 **GOD MAXIMUM CRITICAL BLESSING!**

 **PERFECT KNOCK OUT CRITICAL BOMBER!**

They all jump up and preform a rider kick at his body, first U. Upgrade blast jamiroff to the chest as he scream of electric dance around him. As ex-aid, brave, genm and para dx clash there foot onto his chest As rainbow color energy make the enemy scream in agony while the 4 rider land behind him.

 **FLAWLESS VICTORY!**

 **K. O! PERFECT HIT!**

ex aid and para dx fist bump while Genm and Brave fist bump as well.

Then so many "HITS!" and "PERFECT!" around jamiroff then he exploded into nothing.

Ex aid: now that's... what I call a perfect game record.

Guy 32: wow!

Guy 76: my body is returning to normal!

The town people: WE'RE SAVED!

Everybody cheering they turn to the 4 rider and U. Upgrade who save them as they cheer for them.

Then brave turn to see homura and shadow bunny bow in their knee to him.

Brave: what you two doing?

Homura: you have shown your great power as a knight.

Shadow bunny: plus you are our lord even though you said true you prefer not a god.

Brave: thanks

Rebecca then hugged genm as her strength tackle him to hug him.

Genm: COLOR CERALS!

Rebecca: OH YOU ARE AMAZING KOANY! AND THANK YOU FOR THE FORM!

Genm: is nothing, and uh...(see her bikini) when this is over , show me that cat girl you again but with sexy bikini as well.

Rebecca: I will~.

U. Upgrade: also I upgraded ,modifize,cusozmitze and put up new rules in case evil hacker like that jerk ever come back, consider this virtual world match real world.

Shikomo:(smile) hermit let's go home to edens zero.

Then the heroes log out.

 **meanwhile of edens zero ship**

As U. upgrade electric came out to see witch, Mosco and ivery who surprise of the hyper evolve glanavic mechamorph.

U. Upgrade: we're back!

Ivery: what the?

Witch: ben?

U. Upgrade: yep sorry I surprise you.

Hermit then wake up then got up.

Witch: welcome home hermit.

Msoci: mos mos mos coi!

Ivery: you it's been a while.

Hermit: it's not like i'm home for good, I've been divinf gor so long i'll just be taking a break.

She about to move out of the table but U. Upgrade caught her, she blush slightly.

U. Upgrade: careful you been diving so long(let her go)

witch: let me take a look at you

hermit: i'm fine, why don't you worry about the huamsn who were looking for me ? i'll go back to digital-

U. Upgrade: no.

Hermit: huh?

U. Upgrade: just go to the room and think.

She nodded then went away.

Mosci: moshuuu.

Ivery: you weren't able to bring her soul back?

U. Upgrade: were almost there, since i talk to her ,and will help her(then he poof out)

 **Meanwhile**

The gang wakes up but all sweaty

Shikomo: we're back!

Happy: aye!

Yellow jacket and they other girls came in.

Zatana: good to see you guys back.

Oria: must be a long mission bring hermit back.

Rebecca: phew..why is the suit so damp inside.

Gear: i'm sweating like a pig.

Ben: i'l say.

Koan make a pig noise.

Zack turn back to em pino look bump.

Zack: what's wrong E P? (Crouch down)

em pino: I've… come back… to this machine body...

Zack: I see, tell you what? I got something to make you human again

Em pino: really?!

Zack: yes but I do as respect cuz in your eyes you have a dream so when you do find It i'll help.

Em pino:(hug zack) thank you master zack!

Zack: is nothing.

Alexis: let get change right now and a quick shower, I smell terrible now.

 **Timeskip**

Everyone except hermit are at some living room.

Ivery: they were able to get her back physically...but her soul still isn't here.

Gear: where is she this time?

Ivery: she's locked herself inside the dress factory.

Rebecca: that's the room that makes clothes, right?

Weisla: with a face that sour, she wont look good in anything she'll wear

ben: she is taking her time and i'll go talk to her

gear: also we're not done yet, jamiorff who real name is spider one of the famous but evil top hackers

Rebecca: I heard of him too !

gear: so let be prepared

witch: she used o have such a great smile...I wonder what happened after she got off the ship...

ben: I know how, you tihnkign what I'm thinking shiko ?

shikomo: yeah ! we can talk to her about it ! (head to the door)i'm gonna go talk to her ! I think I can become friends with her !

ben: wait for me !

then hologram emergnacy alert

gear: he's here

the ship almost move

Rebecca: wha -what's going on ?!

?: byahahaha !

weilsa: that dirty laugh

homura: could it be

ben: come on out jaimorff ! or should said spider !

came out of the screen is a thin, unkempt man with greasy shoulder-length dark hair, large glasses with an "X" design over them, he has a large nose with black heads on it, and large lips. He wears a dark turtleneck with a set of jeans, a pair of white socks with one having a large hole where the big toe is and when outside his ship, he wears a pair of simple sneakers

spider: it is I, the genius hacker spider ! wait how you know is me ?!

ben: i'm a pro of gaming dude, beside I hack and see what you are at the digital world

shikomo: so gear and Rebecca you know this guy?

Gear: like I said, this guy is an annoyance there is.

Rebecca: he's just a super famous guy! He may look like a member of some crime syndicate, but he's among the top 5 hackers in the whole sakura cosmos.

Spider: number! I'm number! there's no one else who can defeat me, okay?

Ben: really?

Then the ship stop and spider try to hack but he cant.

Spider: WHAT DID YOU THIS TIME DAMN IT?!

Ben: we figure you be around when I detect, I give yellow jacket the cube to link against every hacker and the like of you there is, make it eaiser to block and hack your

spider: grrr, fine! then my new allies will help?

Ben: who?

?: is been a while tennyason

?: the same with you lewamus prime along the 4 autoboots

then two screen showing, the first look like upgrade's species but the line is red and a yellow mouth like open and another is a robotic alien of purple, gray and black with horns, black visor showing a single yellow eye.

Ben: malware?!

Zack, yellow jacket, oria, aria, grayfa: shockwave!


	7. star 7

Ben: malware?!

Zack, yellow jacket, oria, aria, grayfa: shockwave!

Malware: indeed tennyson.

shockwave: though we assist with our abilties like this

the ship dance around a bit

malware: is so easy to do it

shockwave: is logical of limit of implanted the ship

witch: did they actually hacked the ednes zero

spider: that ship...is already under my rule nyaha

the ship is spinning.

Spider: weak! patheic! Wimps! Losers do.

malware: shut up and focus!

Spdier: y-yes sir!

Shockwave: and not to destroy the girl.

As portal open to see a malware like skin deceptiocn drones liks around for the search blasting

Homura: is something else happen?!

Zack: those assholes sent drones in the ship!

Witch: the counter magic barrier is damaged. the either cooling unit is out of control armor on the port side sustained major damage.

Gear: there destroying from the inside!

Koan: there 13 drones out there.

Witch: at this ratem the ship will be destroyed!

Ivery: this isn't looking good...

Em pino: it there no way to normalize the system.

Witch: not if it gets this far but only hermit could...

shikomo: only hermit can top this right?!

Ben: let's go! (green flash by slamming the omnitrix)

XLR8: **XLR8!**

Gear hop on his back.

zack blue flash transformed into fastrack and koan red flash transformed into dashslicer.

fastrack: fastrack!

dashlsicer: dashslicer!

they zoom out

meanwhile with hermit

she sitting alone in the dressing room factory

witch's voice: you heard all that right hermit ?

hermit: I heard it.

Witch's voice: you are the only one who can stop this destruction.

hermit: it's impossible for me, why don't you hurry and abandon ship?

Witch's voice: hermit!

 **with the gang**

the malware drone tearing the ship to piecies

gear:we don't have time for this !

shikomo: i'll try to convince her !

Rebecca: me too.

shadow: all of us!

weisla: this is no joke...geez

gear: witch ! ivery ! keep this ship together

as the gang rush to the rescue ,gear use a jetpack to flew faster to keep up the 3 aliens while hermit is crying

hermit: it doesn't matter anymore

XLR8: HANG IN THERE HERMIT!

Shikomo: HERMIIIITTT! I'M NOT LEAVING THIS HSIP OR YOU BEHIND HERMIT !

Hermit: it doesn't matter.

She remember her past of how she wanna help the human and they betray her and experiment and torment her.

Then burst through the door is the drones as they charge a beam, she look at it with a sad look

hermit's thought: _that's why I went to digital world where there are no humans...again._

when they fired xlr8, dashslicer, fastrack ,they turn back to normal and gear came in as they shield the blast while ben grab hermit to move away, the 4 boys got hit but roll to tumble to the ground and ben still hold hermit to protect her from getting hit while shikomo use her fist to hit the drones to the wall as the girls came in and so do happy.

hermit: BEN!

Ben:(smile while grunt a little) hey hermit, you okay?

Hermit: a-are you okay?

Ben:( healed up good as new) it take more then lazer to hit me.

Hermit: y-you came awhile turn back to normal, why ?

Ben: is it obvious ? Like i said to spider in the digital world , I'm no god...im a hukan wjo a plain hero.

Gear: in fact we dont abndon friends even our family and home...no matter what !

Rebeca: hermit your the only that can save us from this situation so please...

Hermit: i dont want to help humans.( look her head down)

Zack: what about witch,em pino , and ivery ? Happy was ounce too.

Hermit: i hate androids who take the side of human

Ben make a barrier dome to keep it from letting the place collapsed.

Ben and rebbecca walk to her

Ben: hermit there no need for that, i know deep within your soul thst is coming .

Rebecca: hey hermit please listen to me and ben.( hermit look up to them and showing tearing) i want you to look at us in the eyes and listen to us.

Ben: you know longer have to be alone , you torture and in pain too munch...zack and koan like you but it wasnt for me ...they never had a family amd friends and love..

Rebecca: all the humans here really do value machines

Ben: like i told you before ...happy an android , weisla well of machine , zack and koan friend and taught and grow up with machije also shikomo raised by one...even no matter what as turn againts shikomo never alone anymore as their her friends...when i and shikomo, my brothers look at no matter what type of species ...we look at their souls , mind and body...when i see your tears...it means something.

Shikomo: ben's right...youve been crying all this time, those tears are proof that you know well humans arent bad but you cant jsut beelive in humans right ? Then just trust yourself

She crying more but ben comfort her as she hug him.

Shikomo: i beleive in you and that's why I've come this far. I beleive in you and thats why I'm not getting of off this ship. What is it you want to do hermit ?

Ben: what you want in your heart that is your true goal is you've been waiting for ?

Hermit: ( crying) i...i...i want to become friends

Ben then green flash to U. Upgrade as he offer his hand to her.

U. Upgrade: consider it done , let our strength merge because now your back to the family and we'll shoe thr enemy what we can do together , because it's hero time!

She nodded while trying to whip her tears.

But he help whipe her tears as she got up.

Hermit:( smile) yes!

She accept his hand then U. Upgrade merge to her as created a suit that graye with black marks with green line, as she have a visor like on top of her head , shoulder pads , gloves and boots along a belt symbol of the omntirx ultimate formed and have wings like , a small a hair pinn horn blade for her ponytail as making hologram keyboard around her snd screen as moving her fingers make the keyboard type on it own.

U. Upgrade: Ultimate Hermit!

U. Hermit: (giggle and smile more) not bad benny!

Then hermit and U. Upgrade work their power to easily turn the drones into nothing but peices and gone as the entire ship getting all repared not to mention modified , customize and reborn along fix the damage and the hacking being remove.

Witch: what this ?! The system is being upgraded , recovering at an alarming rate

Ivery: (Smile)is it hermit?

Moscoi: MOOOSCUUII!

Weisla: amazing...whats happening?

Malware: curse you tennyason! I'll be back (shut off)

Shockwave: till next time. (shut off)

Spider: (shocked) wha...why 's this?! No! There's no way! My system's getting hacked.

 **EMERALD AIRSPACE X64332**

This shock and confuse him.

U. Upgrade: is also loser.

Spider: you!

U. Upgrade: number 1 my ass...more like a zero...negative absolute zero...in your unvierse you think your a pro ...but me and bro a major pro in many omni mutiliverse make you nothing but rock bottom ...to think jamiorff at digal word is bad but nothing of a nerdy geek who all bark but no bite right hermy?

U. Hermit: yes benny, anyway Y42560, we pinpoint your location.

Spider: wha?! No way you could pinpoint me...

U. Upgrade: it is dick and bad move try to fucking with me and my family.

U. Hermit: I'm sure you notice since you try to hacked the edens zero. Your ship within...the super extend firing range of our guns.

The gangs in the screen make funny face at him.

U. Upgrade: (came out to make a funny face too) hey spider! Bite my shiny liquid metal ass!

Spider: DOON'T DOO IIIIT!

U. Hermit press the button.

U. Upgrade: boom.

Spider: (crying in fear and wet himself)

Then it happen just firework that fool him then Koan and zack came out from his computer then open a present as a boxer glove hit his nut then fall down still passed out in fear as zack and kaon wemt back to edens zero ship.

Hermit: (smile) so stupid, that was the switch for the firework.

Koan: spider the genius hacker?

Zack: More like loser the non nut.

Ben: maybe he name spider, because his empty cover nothing but webs with no brain!

Ben, koan, Gear and zack: WOOOOOOOAAAAHHHHHH!

Then zack and koan show a picture of spider whimpy and passed out along pee himself make everyone laughing.

Gear: oh god, that is pathetic! Hahahaha!

Zack: well serve him right.

Koan: all in the days work!

Ben turn at hermit smiling and is beautiful.

Ben: hey hermit, you have a nice smile

Hermit: thanks and benny

Ben: yeah.

She smile more then kiss him by the lips.

Weilsa: HEY!

Zatana: what the?!

Witch felt annoyed a little.

Rogue bunny: damn it!

Nymph: DAMN IT!

Yuki: how dare you took benny's first kiss!

Hermit: well I think I deserve it better.

Yuki:(snatch him) it be me! I'm his childhood friend and i met him first!

Hermit: hey!

Rouge bunny:(snatch him) i met him when he was little first!

Zatanna: (snatch him?) hes mine!

Zack: seem it got interesting

 **Timeksip**

Witch, ivery, moscow, and hermit is finally reunited as gear and ben tell them the good news.

Gear: ben has upgraded, modiftate, cuzromize and reborn the edens zero ship newly improve and new rooms and more so encase enemy try to hack is no longer a problem and the security as well, the damage got prepared and fixed as well.

Ben: so do dung as well meaning edens zero is 100 % safe and prepared as well.

Gear: non.

Ivery: well that's a releif.

Hermit: I'm sorry.

Ben: (petted her head) relad hermy you didn't do nothing, you was awesome how you did and scared spider really funny.

She giggled more of that memory.

Witch: and were not blamming you at all

Ivery: yes we are blaming her. It's because you coudont squirt out your feeling

Hermit: that's why I'm sorrry

Ivery: i cant feel an ounce sorry about you, you looking for my punishment ah?

Hermit:(about to press msocw's button)I'll press it.

Mosocw: mosco! Mosco!

Ivery: idiot! There are things you can and cant do!

Gear: why she so worked up about moscow's button?

Ben: and why they put it on him in the first place.

Gear: your question is good as mine.

Hermit: consider a reward I'll give you some chilli fries~ (smirk)

Ben:( gasp) how did you know?!

Hermit: at the digital world i look up your account and info benny

Yuki:( zoom in) only i give him some!

Hermit: why not together?

Yuki: deal!

Ben:( drool a bit) what about mr. Smoothie?

Hermit: also a private bath to wash you up.

Witch: I'll join.

Yuki: me too.

Ivery: Gear where's koany?

Gear: taking a spa bath.

 **With koan**

Koan is relaxing in the big bath so do rebecca, and homura along happpy as koan relax and sigh.

Koan: all the mission and stupendious sure make koan feel relax.

Rebecca is relaxing enjoying the hot water bath As zack is relaxing too and homura sat on his lap to lean on his chest.

Then came behind koan is ivery naked, as she cover koan's eyes with her hands.

Ivery: guess who~.

Koan: hehehehe oh my ivy.

Ivery then walk up to koan and sit on his lap.

Koan: me koan remember you bath me back then.

Ivery: yeah, you use to love bubble baths.

Koan: uh huh , also do you know who my real parents?

Ivery: as much as I wanted to tell you, I can't.

Koan: why?

Ivery: kne day you will find out but right now (grab his cheeks)

Koan: huh?

She then kissed him on the lips, this surprised Koan, then he kiss her deeper make her moan and blush of their tongue dance then break the kiss leave a string of saliva.

Ivery: your a good kisser~.

Koan: and you are to, a well sexy nun and a naughty one too.

Rebecca: hey!

Ivery: (turn Rebecca) oh, hey Rebecca.

Rebecca: DONT YOU 'hey Rebecca' ME!

Ivery: well i'm enjoying my koany(put his head to his breasts)

Rebecca: KOANS MINE!

Ivery: I KNOW HIM BETTER SO HE'S MINE FIRST!

Mumu: (pop out of the water) NO MINE!

Tsume: NO ME!(Pop out of the water)

koan: girls! please you all are.

Rebecca: also koany remember the digital world of my catgirl in bikini?

Koan: yebba?

She then pop her ears and tail out ,then snap her finger to pop out bikini, make a sexy pose as her breasts jiggle.

Rebecca: you like~?

koan: hotdog ! but me thinking something interesting, yo ivy

ivery: yes koany ?

koan: how you like to become like I ask zack do of happy ?

ivery: what you mean ?

koan: I ask him to make happy back to normal but still have the ability of an android and he Is an articifal as back to normal but this time me.

Ivery: really? (excitement)

Koan: yes, to show you good connection and pleasure if you like.

Ivery: do it koany~.

Koan grin then give a lovebite to her neck as she blush and moan, then felt like every human part then grew demon and angel wings along have tigers ears and tail.

Koan: how you feel?

Ivery: so good~.

Then she touch her chest and feel her warmth and her heartbeat.

ivery: huh?

koan: that your heartbeat, don't worry I transfer the info of the human body, in fact your now like koan the same way me koan did of kitty

then ivery hugged his head to her breasts.

Ivery: thanks lil koan.

Koan:(grin wider) also me koan consider this a mating seasons.

koan make tentalces as slimy to go and grab Rebecca as rubbing her breasts, pounding her pussy and her mouth as she moan and blushes.

koan then sat on the floor so ivery can looked at his hard dick.

Ivery: Mmm~ (lick her lips)

She start to lick his cock and kiss the headpiece , open her mouth to begin sucking it as she exploring the taste and more making her want him more as koan grunt in pleasure

Koan: so good nun kitty, keep going.

She giggle with a smile then kept going bopping her head up and down more and more as koan grunting, she finger her pussy as she explore and that felt good even more of the first time , which she enjoying it.

Ivery: _oh so fucking good~, I want more~ more!_

Koan: i'm cumming!

he cummed inside of her mouth, as she swallowed, to make a pop noise then lick her lips sexually tasting the flavor.

Koan: yellow!

ivery:(looked at ryuko) oh hello there ryuko.

Ryuko: h-hey..

koan: if you wanna join in ryu, all you to show me your body my kitty~.

She blushed supernova and start to act shy.

Ivery:(giggle) how cute she shy.

Koan: come on ryu I know you, you was bold back then and I know deep down if you wanna start over, I know I still love you.

Ryuko nodded as she enter in the water then bit her neck as she moaning blushing, grow liger ears and tail then she girin wider.

Koan: ryu?

She turn her head to to him.

Ryuko: hey there koany~.

Koan: that's the ryu I know, so are you two ready?

They nodded with sexy grins on there faces.

koan: hotdog!

he made 3 cocks as one went inside of Rebecca and ivery including ryuko as they all moan when they poudning her so very munch as koan went to ivery to fondle her breasts and spanking her ass more and more to till is all red. deep kissing her then giving her more lovebite, the she move to ryuko to deep kiss her along spanking her asscheeks as well and fondle her breasts, the 3 girls roll their eyes up to their skulls, having their tongue out along a goofy face and smiling loving his cock and him mating them so munch ass their mind going crazy and breaking as they think nothing but koan right now.

Ivery: FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF ME!

Rebecca: MORE! MORE! GIVE ME MORE!

RRyuko: YES! YES! YES! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK YES!

Koan: I'M CUMMING!

He cummed so munch inside of them as they make cat noise as after that they relax to cuddle them

Koan:(Turn at ivery and ryuko) how was it?

Ivery: fucking love it.

Ryuko: so wonderful.

Koan: yep as always ryu I still love you and so do you ivy.

They cuddle closer to him.

As with zack spooning homrua as she was moan then shikomo pop out from the water.

Homura: shikomo!

Zack: hey there shiky.

Shikomo: hi!

She hugged zack as he smirk then fondle her breasts and spooning her as she moan.

Zack: you was great their my demon queen, so I like to reward you(blow her ear as she moan more then blushes)

Shadow bunny pop her head in as she is getting jealous.

Shikomo: oh sup shadow bunny?

Shadow bunny: hey.

Shadow bunny glared still.

Shadow bunny: how dare you! Only I can have my huggy! he's mine!

She pouted and turn her head Zack sigh then snap her finger as her human form then petting her bunny ear of her sensitive spot as she moan and blush.

Zack: oh shadow, you always wanted to snuggle, you like this?

Shadow bunny: y-y-yes~.

Zack: and are you ready shikomo?

Shikomo: will this hurt?

Zack: only a little but is gonna be alright

They nodded as zack make his cock tentacles as grab homura to shove to her pussy as she moan and enjoying it along another one in her mouth.

Then zack show his hard cock to shikomo and shadow bunny.

shadow bunny: (push her away) mine!

Zack: shadow what did i say?

Shadow bunny: fine I'll share.

Zack: good bunny.

She start to lick his cock like a lollipop As shikomo follow licking his cock too and his balls as well make zack grunt in pleasure

Zack: keep going you two, your doing good.

Shadow start to lick more of his cock then start sucking it, Shikomo and her finger their pussies then shadow let shikomo suck his cock.

Shadow bunny: Mmm~, what a tasty looking carrot~.

Shikomo: this is what a cock taste like ~? so good~ i want more~.

They start to lick his cock more then start see it twitch

Zack: I'm cumming!

He cummed in their face but some on their mouth.

Shikomo: what's this stuff?

Zack: that is cum or semen or seed that male have and sometime woman . but it help cemale how make babies but don't worry i change it so no matter how munch love we make you wont get pregnant, how it taste?

Shikomo taste it and lick it. 

Shikomo: Mmm~.

Zack: I know is good and you'll love this.

He give her a lovebite on the lips, collarbone and neck , he did the same to shadow bunny as they both moan and blushing as their aura glowing as they felt a bit half different.

zack: now to put it in.

He then ram in there glory holes as shikomo and shadow bunny moan, he bring homura close with his cock tentacles, as they moan zack moving his hips while spanking shadow bunny's ass and he fonlde shikomo's big breasts as they all moan enjoying his pleasure so deeply , they roll their eyes up, sticking their tongue out, goofy smile on their face as their mind is breaking and thinking just of zack and his cock.

homura: YES! YES! OH GOD YES! PLAY WITH MY BODY MY LORD!

shadow bunny: OH ZACKY! I'VE WANTED THIS!

shikomo: FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER MY DEMON KING !

Zack: I'm cumming!

He cummed a lot inside of them as they all moan as after that. They snuggle close and panting .

Zack: how was it?

Shadow bunny: sooo~~~ gooooood~~~~.

Shikomo: best first time.

Zack: i see

 **Timeksip a little**

Shikomo and icery went out to catch up with zack and koan later.

Zack ,homura,shadow , koan, mumu, rebecca and happy join in relaxing . homura sat on zack's lap and rebecca sat on koan's lap.

Homura: repair this pool !

Rebecca: really...it's not that hot...

Zack: (pets her head) relax homura feel cool on me

She nodded then relax

Happy: since hermit came back , we just need to find homura's teacher valkyrie.

Homura: mhmm , want to hurry up and meet her

Rebecca: what kind of person was valkyrie ?

Homura: well...of course she was super cool. She did have some girl like qualities but i wont say that.

Zack: hmm i see.

Koan make a boat noise to swim around

Happy: you said she went missing but that was all of sudden?

Homura: It happend like 5 years ago , She just vanished into thin air, one day all of sudden .

Zack hug her head to his chest.

Zack: i know, same with me, i wish i can know where's my mom is.

She snuggled closer to him.

Zack: i hope she's okay , i do missed her.

Homura: we'll find her , but we found sister and hermit. We should be able to find my teacher

Rebecca: that true

Happy: Aye !

Homura:( got up) I'll show my teacher how munch i learn with this sword , i shall continue my training, rebecca come at me

Rebecca: again in the tub ?

 **Timeskip**

Zack and koan dry out in their clothes.

Koan: still wish to her again?

Zack: i know , how about you?

Koan: koan too, koan remember a baby of her last look then nothing.

Then they felt a hug.

Zack and koan: wha?

They turn to see being hugged is akaru and lilith.

Zack: m-mom?

Koan: who are you and why you smell like koan?

Akaru: zack, my baby boy.

Koan:( turn lilith) seriously, who are you ?

Lilith: I'm your mother koan

Koan: what...WHAT ?!

Zack look away while frowning

Koan got off and glared at her.

Koan: where the hell you been?! I question myself of finding you everywhere but no! You finally show up!

Zack: i search for you...so munch and ...you shoudlve seen what happen ...of everything ...my dad...yuna...was gone

Akaru: and I'm so sorry.

Lilith: oh koan, i never mean like this to happen.

Koan: do ivery know?

Lilith: wha?

Koan: don't hide it from me again! I reconzie ivy when i was a baby and she didn't answer my question!

Lilith: grr, ivy, yes i told her when she return.

Koan growling as turn into his mutant form and cry.

Koan: why you left me?! You have no idea the suffering I've been through!

Zack turn to his ghost fodm as akaru notice a black fog and negative energy from zack as he sat down while in tears.

Akaru: oh zack…

she gives him a hug, Then lilith hugged her son tightly

Akaru: I'm sorry my baby , i never mean it this to happen.

Lilith: me too my lil imp , this huge war gonna tear everything we plan as a family but...we have no choice and never expect the enemy did.

Akaru: use a trick to knock us in a huge coma , i love you my little blue star.

Lilith: and mommy promise never leave you again

Zack and koan cry so munch to hugged their moms

Zack and koan: mom...i love you

Akaru: me too.

Lilith: so do i.

 **Timeskip**

At the krichen as wesila , em pino , and shikomo having lunch as the two girl have two good burgers.

Shikomo: this must have been rebecca was walking about! the curry burger!

Weilsa: the pizza burger!

As they took a bite

Shikomo and weisla: soo goood!

Then zack and koan with their moms came in.

Koan: yellow!

Zack: hi girls.

Shikomo: who are they?

Zack: that's my mom. (point at akaru)

Koan: that's koan's mommy! (point at lilith)

Weilsa: really?

Zack: yep.

Lilith: looking here akaru, looks like ziggy's child all grown up and is the past weisla.

Akaru: yep.

Shikomo: you know gramps?!

Weisla: and we met?!

Akaru: of course.

Ben: hey you two and i see you met your moms.

Zack: your not surprise?

Ben: cuz i met my great grandpa and grandma.

Come in is silvea and hillbrid

Shikomo: woah.

Weisla: didnt expect they arrived.

Gear: hey guys and what the hell?! Who are they?

Lilith: we'll explain everything when we regroup.

Shikomo: anyway pino ! Come try some!

Em pino: (drinkng a drink) i dont have any taste buds to enjoy it. I'm good with just this energy saving jelly.

Shikomo: is that good?

Weisla: pino dont have any sense of taste buds.

Shikomo:(anime tears) well that seem really sad, sob.

Weisla: cry baby!

Zack: now now shiky is okay. (petted her head)

Koan:( anime tears) weisla give her taste buds.

Weisla: no way.

Em pino: no it's okay, (smile) it just feels like there's a time when I'll be able to taste stuff

Zack: so em pino, seem i know the look, you decided?

Em pino: yes, there's a dream i wanted to acomplish want to become a human.

Weisla: even if you...theres no way.

Shikomo: You'll defintly become one.

Ben: just you wait.

Koan: as long smile help bring joy! Hahahahha!

Gear: beleive in your dream to come true ,dont lose hope.

Em pino: at the time I'm going to stuff myself with curdy hamburger.

Koan: Cool!

Gear: hehe sure do.

Zack and shikomo: that sound awesome!

Em pino: yes!

Weisla:(turn ben) you think is possible?

Ben: whatever it is, (smile) it depends but i have faith in her dreams and you should beside you have a new start with us and me.

Weisla: (hug his arm) i sure do benny.

The goddess and hillbrid smile at that.

Meanwhile in the planet brown sea.

The whole planet is covered in sweets.

Amira in black binki relaxing in a chair as a hologram of jesse came in report.

Jesse: sister you better not have told my secret.

Amira: why would I do something like that…

jesse: your disguise didn't work.

Amira: that's because the person I was disguised as showed up.

She got up slightly.

Amira: what about you who came to digitals without a disguise?

Jessiethat qas on my private time. Im the one that handed over the edens zero info. If they fiund that out I'd be in trouble.

Amira: you're too worried.

Jessie: i wonder how you are as q intellgence operative.

Amira:( got up then stretch her arms) well we did find out where jamiroff, betger known as spiders location was, next, (male her face swirl screen) i shall be the one to infiltrate drakon Joe.

Jessie: I'm worried about you sis..oh here comes princess, I've got to go! (turn off the hologram screen)

Amira make her face normal then giggle with a smirk.

Amira: oh master zacky.

Zack's voice: yes amira?

Amira: did you get?

Zack came in

Zack: why yes i do, (look around) now this what i call a sweet place.

Amira: it is a planet full of treats.

Zack: (grab a piece and ate it) sure do your doing great my little stealthy fox.

Amira: why of course~, like what you see my bikini master~? ( do a sexy pose) i pick this for you~

zack: hmm, not bad and keep up the good work (wrapped his hand to her waist) I'll give you more reward.

He then start to nibble on her neck.

Amira: ooh~ i will my master~

Zack: and here for good luck

He fondle her breast then deep kiss as she moan and spank her ass to give her a good lovebite on the neck.

Amira: oh~, so fucking good~.

Zack: good luck (teleported away)

Meanwhile

Elise turn at jessie on a game device

Elise: jessie ,are you playing games again?

Jessie: i like them, so what's the harm?

Ellise: (smile) go easy on the games

Jessie: okay okay (thought while grin)you're going to come an end too ...elise crimson!

What he didn't know that ben's device help elise of an earpiece mind reader as she read his mind as she smirk as she read everything on him.

Elise's thought: hmm hmm hmm, oh do I?

She throw a small device to his neck as mind control

 **Meanwhile**

At the down the planet battleship beryl, at the town walking is spider who's very upset.

Spider: SHIT! PATHETIC SHIT! SHIT YOU! SCUM! I'LL SHOW THEM THE WRATH OF E AND DRAKEN JOE!

Then someone leg blocking his passed as the leg stretch to the side wall, it show  
a young woman of average height with a curvaceous frame and long, dark-colored hair, which she which she wears a hairband in, reaching to her waist. She is later drawn with hair that sticks straight up and curls backwards. Her attire consists of a dark skin-tight spacesuit.

?: right now , master joe is abit tied up (smirk while arm crossed)Check back a little later

Spider: maria ! You're beatiful as ever! (swirl his hands)

Maria: you're always super creepy.

Spider: it urgent i came all the way here (touch her stretch leg)cant you move your foot?

Maria: don't touch me you piece of shit!

Spider: ah sorry.

Dung: Is this draken joe's place were he wanna meet and call me for?

Maria: what the hell do you want you annoying-

Maria and spider eyes wide in horror and nervously to see non other then dung.

Maria: i-i-i-its...

Spider:( sweating like crazy) n-n-no freakin way! D-DUNG THE GALAXY'S DESPAIR EMPEROR!

Dung: (narrow his eyes at maria) i dislike repeating my question again, is it or not.

Maria: i-i-i'm sorry, yes he is, please come in.

Dung: and move your foot or else I'll twist you like a wrapping paper

She move her foot and lead him as spider follow as they enter a room a cowboy robot , a an android with the appearance of a large and extremely muscular man with short, light-colored cropped hair and has many metallic plates around his face and over his usually wears a dark-colored, sleeveless with a digitzed skull on the back,a striped scarf wrapped around his neck, a pair of bands around his elbows, and metallic bracers. He also sports a pair of light-colored pants and black shoes

And last a man tortuing a guy in boxer with a bottle in his mouth. a tall and well-built man with dark-colored eyes, a curled beard and light-colored spiky hair resembling feathers. His main attire consists of a fur-collared, light-colored overcoat drapped over his shoulders, a long-sleeved, high-collared jacket, and a turtleneck underneath with a dark-colored design that resembles flames.

Spider: draken joe! It's urgent!

He freak out see draken torture the poor guy.

Draken: it is something that'll make me more money then what I'm doing currently?

Spider: yo brother.

Draken: (turn spider) who the heck are you?

He turn at dung

Dung: greetings joe.

Draken: huh, hey.

Dung: i sure you recognize that i help way back

Draken: hehehe dung the galaxy's despair emperor, i cant say thank you for the big act you did.

Dung: is nothing, (turn spider) who is this guy?

Draken: now you mention it (turn spider) who the heck are you?

Spider: hey now it's me, you know, it's me! 

?: he works for us in the technical department. Uhh…. what's his name…

Spider: IT'S SPIDER!

Draken and dung: don't care.

Spider:(turn at draken) b-but...when I fixed your computer, you told me that w'ere brothers from then on.

Draken: did I say that?

?: who knows.

Draken: well whatever, this'll only take a little while, i'm just gonna wrap things up here, mind heling me dung?

Dung: kay.

Spider: wha...what's that?

?: shut up and watch, tick.

Alien: Mr. mary morrison we loaned you 2 million gree. with interest that comes up to 5 million. Your payment date is set as today.

Mary muble of the bottle on his mouth.

Alien:( translate) "I'll definitely pay" he says.

Draken: damn right he will, you always return the things you borrow. that's common sense.

Dung: you scratch some people's business, they scratch back yours right?

Mary nodded.

Draken: wiah there...don't move too munch.

Dung: that no ordinary bottle in your mouth.

Dung and draken touch it as mary crushed in the ground.

Dung: the heavest metal drumull of gulist.

Draken: cool aint it ? it felt like glass just a second ago.

Spider: the dark alchemist in action ! this scummy guy who owes ya money!

?: he owes us.

Draken: your job was something like drawing?

Alien: yes ,he says.

Draken: so you can still work even If your mouth's a little baned up right?

Dung pull out his match to light it.

Dung: or burn in your eyes.

He put the match to Mary's eyes as burst in flames.

Dung: That no normal flames either.

Dralen: i'll put it out for him.

He kick Mary's face to break the glass to his mouth and the eyes stop burning.

Spider: Byahaha die die you piece of shit! byahahahahaha!

Dung: why do that?

Spider: huh?

Draken: if we kill him, his money. money is the most important thing in the comosos. This is what happens when you don't reutn my money kid. But it's all right. I've got some job's for you. You can become a lab rat for some new drugs or coal miner on rotting stars or dung's pet experiments. You can also become some big ass fat woman's pet.

Alien: presient your remark's were disciminatory toward the citizens of the planet pigmora.

Dung: cant we get down to business and yours?

Draken: very well, take him away.

Alien:(Drag marry) as you wish.

Draken: seth...how munch did we lose from what happen at gulst?

Seth: cannot be calculated.

Seth: most of our customers have disappeared.

?: draken's reputation for always collecting his drugs us beubg dragged through the mud.

Maria: it can't be helped. (put on a lollipop) we've got to find a new planet.

Draken: and? What do you want will it make me more money?

As spider explain to draken and dung.

Draken: edens zero?

Dung: rule by the demon king and his asscioate members, even the other new allies.

Draken: and these 3 heroes?

Maria: I've heard that name somewhere before.

Alien: the blue, green and red heroes there is it might be including with the demon king's ship that ruled this area long ago.

Draken: the hell, guys..demon king? 3 heroes? Are we in some kinda fantasy now?

Maria: tsk tsk.

Draken:(grab his glass) dung sent his allies to see of the 3 brats but as now know with edens zero till so they totally wrecked you and now you come crying back to me?

Dung: I know you attempt to fail.

Spider: no, wait ! they seriously suck ! they're the lowest of the low!

Draken: but you got owned by those scum...hmm ? you told them my name and came back to defeated no?

Spider:(Frighten in fear) no.

Draken: I make a living of this name you know what that means right?

Dung: and for someone I wasted my half allies with?

Dung and draken: seth!

Seth got up and draw his gun back.

Spider: eg? What?

?: fast as always.

Spider: at what?

Maria: at shooting he so fast they don't even notice.

Dung: and your dead now.

Spider now have a bullet hole on the left side of his head and fall down.

Draken: I don't smell any more money coming from this guy, but I forgot to ask him one thing...edens zero eh, now that's smell like a lot of money.

Dung: oh draken, is not about money? is about leaving a hint of messages through the cosmos, everything burns...burn into nothing but in my palm and soon, but if you want it so munch then I suppose we put a wanted for anyone want them dead or alive to us and you'll have what and ill give you want you wanted.

Draken:(grin wider while lick his finger) I know is nice doing business with you dung.

Dung: hehe well we know one thing (grin darkly) the 3 heroes and edens zero will see their end.


	8. star 8

With the boys along the crew listen of lilith, akaru and silvea along hillbreed explaining everything.

Gear: so ben is a half mana as he evolutionary surpass to a half god, zack is a half god of above, beyond and among omnipotence, koan is half human but along half demon, heaven and he's the prince?

Lilith, akaru, silvea and hillbred: yep.

Gear: huh, and I thought I've seen everything in my travels.

Lilith: is nice to see you again ivery and witch.

Witch: welcome back.

Ivery: yeah and first. (smack lilith at the head)

Lilith: hey! What was that for?

Ivery: for leaving little K.

Lilith: i never meant leave him.

Koan: (pouted) koan no little anymore, me am big koan.

Ivery: not to me your not.

Lilith: same here.

Ben's , koan's and zack's watch beeping.

Shikomo: something weird stuff happen to you guys' watches.

Ben: what the?

Omnitrix: **{NEW FUNCTION MODIFICATIONS COMPLETE, NEW ALIEN, NEW ENCHANTED, ARMORY TECH HAS BEEN GAINED ACQUIRED.}**

Ultramatrix: **{NEW FUNCTION MODIFICATIONS COMPLETE, NEW ALIEN, NEW ENCHANTED, ARMORY TECH HAS BEEN GAINED ACQ UIRED.}**

Nemetrix: **{NEW FUNCTION ACQUIRED! NEW PREDATORY AND NEW EVOLUTION HAS BEEN UNLOCKED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!}**

Happy: whoa!

Ben: well bro let give it a whirl.

The three of the slap there trix's and they change to a small white bunny with a green scarf and jumpsuit, zack is just a floating sword with a long blue and white ribbon along have some eyes on the middle part of the sword. Koan transformed into an alien lion of silver fur, particle marks around of ice like, including his tail, red horn spike on his back, his mane is all flame like design and flaming around his eyes. 

Happy: OH WOW!

?: what the?

?: **BLADECTION!**

?: **PYLEO ZERO!** (Lion roar)

gear: um, ben, why are you a little bunny?

Then Wesizla snatch the alien bunny and hugged him.

?: GAH! HEY!

Weiszla: so cute!

he turn to zatana

?: zatana no.

zatana: why not, mr. fluffy~?

Mr. fluffy: mr. fluffy?

Mr. fluffy: your two "widdle magical bunnys" multiplying like mad!

Zatana snatch mr. fluffy.

Mr fluffy: hey!

Zatana: ah don't be like that.

Rebecca looked at pyleo zero who went glee.

Rebecca: KITTY!

she then hug his furr while she petted his head make him purring.

Rebecca: so fluffy!

Then bladection turn at homura who have glint in her eyes.

bladection: oh dear, homura now let not get hasty here.

Homura ignored him as she snatches bladection.

Bladection: gah!

Homura: oh my, this sword.

Gear: no offense ben, but I doubt that form can be useful.

Mr. fluffy: I don't know ether, but this is rather a silly form.

bladection: never judge book by it cover, give it a test.

Gear: yeah punch me in the stomach.

Mr. fluffy:(got off) alright then.

He then punch his stomach make gear fly and crash to a wall.

Gear: …. ow….

Mr. fluffy: woah.

Bladeiction: what you have ben is a Lagosapian from the planet Jackabreaker. this little guy's powers is hyper strength and super jump despite his height. He is fast and very lucky.

Mr. fluffy: have you been reading the A.L.D again?

Bladeiciton: Know I study all alien species before I looked the Alien lifeform database, I try to remind you but you kept slacking with sumo slammer movies.

Mr. fluffy: hey it was 3d and you know it!

Gear:(stumble a bit while rubbing his stomach) damn, for a little plush rabbit, he pack a huge punch.

Happy: no kidding, even I can't punch that hard.

but zatana grab him again

mr. fluffy: oh come on!

Zetana: aw, so cute!

The alien turn back to normal.

Silvea: we even have a surprise for you boys.

Koan: what surprise?

Silvea: oh girls! Come in!

Then a portal open that came in is captain marvel, rainbow dash and sunset shimmer walked over to zack.

Nora, junko, himari, pinkie pie, fluttershy, Leone, and moo-tan as they walked to koan.

Dark magician girl, Asuna, Rise Kujikawa, Ayano Kannagi, Ayaka Kagari, Applejack and rairty walked over to ben.

Ben: uh oh.

Zack: huh?!

Koan: hotdog!

Dark magician girl: benny!

Ben: dark magican girl?!

She flew up to him and gives him a hug where his head is on her breasts.

Zack: (turn to captain marvel) good to seeyah carol.

Caption marvel: hey z, missed you.

Zack: how tony and thee others doing?

Caption marvel: there okay same ol same.

koan: yellow junko!

Junko: (crown) why hello there koan.

then zack got speed tackle by rainbow dash in a hug, rarity use her magic teleknies to hug ben, pinkie pie pounce to hug koan. 

Koan: PIZZA TURTLE!

Rainbow dash: big Z!

rarity: BENNY DARLING!

pinkie pie: KOANY!

zack: nice to see ya.

Applejack: and you three got yourself almost die.

Sunset: again.

Ben: well um.

Zack:(chuckle nervously) to be fair, we have to do something to prevent what abledo did.

Sunset: (glare at him) Zackery...

Applejack: (Glare at ben)Benjamin...

Zack: n-now sunset, I know we worried you girls.

Ben: w-we didn't have a choice.

Applejack crossed her arms still glaring at ben.

Ben: c-come on A.J I'm sorry I have to save everyone.

Applejack punch his cheeks.

Ben: ow! Ow! Ow! That hurt!

Applejack: yah deserved it ya jerk.

Ben: I said i'm sorry, ow! (remove her hand) what can I do to make it up to you?

Applejack: well, a date.

ben: cool

sunset petting zack's head since wolf ears.

sunset: your lucky your adorable

gear: wow, they sure know a lot of people

nora: wish ruby and her team be here, it be fun but dung ruin it.

sunset: nora!

Zack: wait what happen to them?

Nora: well...

Zack: what happen to them!? I need to know!

Nora: they got captured by dung, and who know what he'll do to them.(get behind koan)

this made him angry as he tighten his fist.

Zack: that bastard.…

ben: oh boy.

captain marvel: is alright zack, we'll save them.

 **Timeskip**

Everyone is eating at the table.

Witch: we have now gathered three of the demon king's four star shines. If we are trying to get to mother...we will still need to find valkrie.

Mosco: I don't suppose i'd work as a replacement...

Ivery: course not you fucker.

Hermit: I'm sorry for causing a lot of trouble for everyone, from now on, i'll...do my best.

Shikomo: don't worry about it!

Ben:(petted her head) yeah hermy, as long your alright and safe with us.

She smiled and snuggle to his hand.

homura: master...I wonder where you are...

Rebecca: don't you have any leads...

Homura: none…

Zack: we'll find her.

Weilsza: didn't you go to blue garden because you had a lead?

Homura: I previously heard from my teacher that she had a friend name sister there.

Aria: I see.

Em pino: so you went to visit sister...

Happy: and you were at the guild.

Shikomo: the guild? Why the guild?

Reebecca: a lot of information comes and goes there.

Weilsza: 50 years into the future and the Internet's still not that good?

Hermit: there's lots of information that's not on the web

ivery: it's true that the guild is place of information, but the place took care of me too. Guildmaser Noah gave me a lots of work before. That reminds me...I forgot to tell you guys, guildmaster Noah is pretty fishy.

Alexis: what'd you mean?

Ivery: you remember the B-cuber kidnapping incident a while ago? I don't know why he, a guy, would be targeted.

Rebecca: wouldn't it be because we were together…

Ivery: maybe… but there was no reason to take him along as well. Don't you remember when the glasses girl told us that he ran away? That means he did get caught once. I got the mission where I got trapped in gulst form Noah, there's a possibility that he's connected to the shady side of guilst.

Rebecca: master's a bad person?

Happy: no way.

Ben: my brother and I found the details and even more with his new alliance he made.

Weilsza: just leave it alone. We won't be running into him anytime soon.

Ben: but his allies does.

Applejack: who?

Zack: draken joe, Noah sold us out , he and his troops the element four wanted Rebecca alive.

Gear: the four element?!

sunset: who are they?

Gear: there four people that have abilities that match the four elements.

koan: let me guess, water, fire, earth and wind?

Gear: precisely rumor they can make the job done as possible. Laguna, his ability to transform others' bodies into water through their tears and use water attack and weapons. Fie is a best sniper and he'll get fired up to anything ,Kleene uses her wind-based Ether Gear to steal and absorb objects and people, even in the vacuum of space. and last but not lease Daichi, a large, alien creature who can meld his own body into the ground and he even causes roots to seep throughout people's bodies, eroding them from within and causing excruciating pain. He can also grow branches from people's arms that cling to surfaces, effectively pinning them down.

Ben: thanks for the info.

Koan: and what draken can do?

Gear: haven't see what he can do.

Zack: I know, his ether gear to perform alchemy that changes the material of objects, such as turning an Ether shield to gas or a space ship's metal hull into scrap paper. He is also capable of imbuing weaponry with his alchemic powers, enabling others to use them to a degree and know overdrive

Rebecca: what's that?

Zack: a transformation that occurs when pushes the Ether power beyond its limits, is like how shikomo's transformation when fighting that fake crimson.

Koan: that frog perv one thing, but now draken is asking for it! Him and that asshole Noah!

Shikomo: if that guy messed with both Rebecca and sister...I cant let this go.

Hermit: but we've got to find valkyrie before that.

Shikomo: exactly what I was thinking, but I cant say that...

Hermit: we don't but...maybe we can ask that person.

Weiszla: that person?

Akaru: (sigh) oh great, her.

Hermit: the legendary fortune teller of the sakura cosmos… they might be able to guide us to where valkyrie is.

Lilith: her name is Xiaomei.

ben: you know her?

Lilith: well, yes I do, when you meet her you'll see.

Shikomo: a legendary fortune teller? I like the sound of that!

Rebecca: hmm? You sure they're going to be able to tell that accurately?

Ivery: that person's special. I've heard shit about them knowing all the past, present and future or whatever.

Em pino: bad words detected.

Gear: ignore it.

Happy: what an amazing person.

Homura: WHERE IS THIS PERSON!?

Hermit: … mildean, the planet of time. It said that the planet is stuck in time.

 **Meanwhile**

in blue garden a young man of average height with medium-length light-colored hair. As the Guild Master, his attire consists of a long-sleeved dark-colored dress suit over a dress suit with a tie, and sports dress pants held by a belt with a star on the center. Lastly, he wears a white coat over his shoulders

?: well now...to what do i owe this rare contact?

He look the two screens is draken joe and dung smile eviliy.

Draken joe: Master noah. Know the ship named edens zero?

Dung: And yet, three legends boys with them too.

Noah: (smile) That information will be a bit pricely.

 **Timeskip**

the group is now in a section of a ship where it's called "Dress Factory", Rairty looked all the costumes and different make her glee as if a kid in a candystore.

Rarity: oh my! I feel like I dies and gone to heaven!

Gear: she sure like fashion.

Ben: she is a professional fashionista.

Gear: really?

Ben: yep, when she was a kid she volunteered to make the costumes for a talent show one time.

Gear: damn, she got skills.

Ben: you should've seen twilight, she's the ultimate.

Zack: homura what outfit you want?

Homura: bunny girl outfit.

Zack: why?

Homura: because I'm your bunny and i know you wanna see~.

Shadow bunny: no I'm his first bunny!

Homura: grr!

Weislza: and you gonna like what i gonna wear for you benny~.

Ben: (smirk) oh? I bet you'll love what I'll wear since you like my avatar from the digital world really wow you.

Rouge bunny: hey!

Ben:(petted her head) i didnt forget you as a reward be my plushy huggy.

She smile amd hugged him.

Rebecca: oh koany~.

Koan: yes?

Rebecca: do you want me to be a kitty cat?

Koan: (nod his head fast make a cow bell noise) yebba!

Gear: well then, I'll leave you guys alone.

Ben: you join in the costume.

Gear: alright then.

Hermit: let me explain how it works. First, you stand on that platform.

Homura was first to stand in the platform.

Then a digital messure.

Homura: it's a strange feeling to be measured with everyone watching.

Hermit: you have nice proportions. Next, you input the information for the outfit you want. zack is doing it this time.

Zack: uh okay, since what homura wanna pick it, I pick for what her style is.

Then he press the button, homura now have a medium-length kimono that resembles her primary outfit but comes with a pair of red-colored bunny ears, a yamato design, a bold low necktie, a white fluffy tail, fishnet stockings and has a pair of zori sandals.

Zack: how's that homura?

Homura: oh wow, thank you.

Zack: consider the yamato bunny.

Rebecca: oh, it's so cute!

Homura hugged zack's head to her breasts and petted his hair.

Homura: thank you my lord.

Shadow bunny: HEY! MY HUGGY!

Homura: my huggy for my lord.

shadow bunny:(pull out her sword) Over my dead body!

Homura: (pull out her sword) I'll make an exception!

Zack petted both their heads.

Zack: both of you are my huggys and please get along as partner for me okay?

They nodded and they hugged him, and so the groups put on of their costumes.

Pinkie pie as Harley quinn, rainbow dash as wonderbolt outfit, applejack a shrieff, rarity a princess, sunset shimmer a biker girl, alexis a harpy outfit, tsume and Rebecca a maid cat girl, weislza a rich girl outfit, shikomo a space ninja girl, gear as a space cop, zatana dress as a bunny girl outfit, ryuko dress as a liger wild jungle outfit, mileena dress as a belly dancer too. aria. yelllow jacket, oria, graya are dress as warrior princess, happy dress a Viking, em pino dress as a fiary, the bunny dress as ninjas. the angeloids dress as French maids, yuki dress as a fairy princess. Nora dress as a bear maid, junko dress as a sexy devil, fluttershy dress as an angel, Leone dress as a sexy lion jungle outfit, and moo tan dress a sexy farmer girl, Asuna, Rise Kujikawa,Ayano Kannagi, Ayaka Kagari and hermit dress as school girls.

Gear: hehe nice.

ben: how about us?

ben came as a warlock, zack came as a knight mixed ninja and koan came as a hunter outfit mixed jungle Wildman outfit make their girls blush, supernova, a bit nosebleed and drool a bit.

ben: how do I look?

zack: what'd you think?

koan: stupendious right?

Gear: … I'll get the mop.

gear mop the blood and drool off the floor then Rebecca and pinkie tackle koan, homura and rainbow dash tackle Zack, weisla and yuki tackle ben

koan: BALOON BEES!

Gear: I think that answers your questions.

zack: no shit gear.

pinkie pie: you look amazing koany!

koan: thakn you, koan like your Harley quinn outfit

pinkie pie: thank you!

Zack: been a while since you wear that costume alexis.

Alexis: yeah, good thing that my brother is not here.

Zack: yeah, your brother will go crazy, he was giving me the stink eye back then.

Alexis: even when you saved him he still give you the stink eye.

Witch: you all look wonderful.

Ivery: don't give me any of that dammnit, we're still in regular clothes? How boring is that?

Witch: oh? I..do like this ensemble...but you're right. it would b nice to change once in a while.

Ivery: also the outfit how I nurse my little K.

Koan: say what?

Ivery: it's better to show you.

Witch: great demon king, ben, what clothing would you like me to wear.

ben: how about whatever fit you, a witch outfit perhaps with a pointy hat.

Witch: as you wish.

She now wear a sexy witch outfit that reveal her beautiful face and ivery wearing a sexy nurse outfit

Ben:( blush ) woah so beautiful

Koan:( blush) ooh nurse ivy.…

Witch: thank you Ben.

Ivery: oh little K.

He turn of root beer lollipop.

Koan: root beer lollipop...

Ivery: yep.

He zoom in as hug her as she giggle let him eat it.

Tsume: hey! Don't try to hog koany!

Ivery: well he likes it.

Ben: how come you dont show your face often witch?

Witch: is kinda embarrassing.

Ben: how is it? Your very beatiful as it is.

She blushes and hug him.

Witch: thank you.

Hermit: how do i look benny?

Ben: cute as ever.

Hermit's wrist beeping.

Hermit: we are approaching our destination.

Ben: so, this is the time planet, mildian.

Gear: yep

Happy: where the legndary fortuneteller lives.

Horumi: she will tell us where to find my teacher.

Zack: I'm sure she will.

Ben: i see.

Hermit: it don't effect you and your brothers benny.

Hillbred: consider they're half gods.

Shikomo: time is stopped? What does that means?

Weislza: its like the clouds and rivers don't move? Sounds like a creepy place.

Ben: the only creepy i have to deal is eon.

Weiszla: who?

Ben: an old time alien that somehow erase unknown and hell even an evil version of me.

Rebecca: so you've haven't met this fortuneteller hermy?

Ivery: hermy?

Hermit: No. I learned all of this on the internet. I don't know any details, but… they say it can be realy hard meeting the requirements to get your fortune told. But if you can get a divination, there is nothing she can't tell you.

Rebecca: ms. Serinuyami, akaru and hillrbrid and silvea? What you guys.

Akaru: is a surprise but be warn, she have a thing of love battle as a different person.

Gear: right. _Oh boy, a battle maniac._

Ben: welp, lets go everyone

The ship arrived at the planet mildian as the group took a smaller ship and landed in the planet's serfice

Gear: this must be the planet, not bad.

Ben: yeah, it's nice.

Weislza: time suppose to stopped, but everything seem normal.

Homura: indeed, the clouds and the rivers.

Nora: ah poo, I thought it be so cool.

Em pino: there's a building over there.

Happy: actually is the only building.

Rebecca: do you think the legendary fortuneteller is in there?

Sunset: it is just one building.

Shikomo: all right let's go!

When the group walk up and see something written on the door.

Shikomo: what the? There's something written on the door.

Weiszla: (reading) "please proceed bearfoot beyond this point."

Everyone take off their shoes.

Shikomo: that's a weird request.

Gear: you can say that again.

Ben: yeah.

Koan: maybe like place clean.

Zack: true since she do own this planet.

Rebecca: if we have too.

Zack, koan and ben along em pino senses something through the door.

Em pino: be careful, everyone… I sense an abnormal ether density on the other side of this door. The effects of prolonged exposure on the human body…

Ben: my brother and i can feel it too

Lilith: well let's go in

As they enter inside the building to a whole area is nothing but space.

Gear: holy crap!

Shikomo: woah! What is this place?! There's nothing in here?! What's going on?!

Asuna: is like an enormous room here!

Zack: that make sense, no wonder felt space inside.

?: how many years since the temple of knowledge had visitors? I am she who knows all in this galaxy.

A slender young woman with red eyes and black hair with diagonally cut bangs, and has two pairs of longer bangs, each on the front and back of her head, respectively. She wears a red qipao with a cherry blossom pattern that exposes much of her back, and a lily flower on the right side of her head and barefoot.

?: Xiaomei the time oracle.

Koan: hey your the girl who narrate in some of the manga chapter.

?: I am shao mei, the girl who reads time. I know everything in the galaxy.

Koan: still a narrator.

Pinkie pie: called it!

Happy: are you the legendary fortune teller.

Zack: she don't tell the fortune happy, she read time. 

Happy: are you the legendary fortuneteller?

Shao: I don't… tell your fortune… I read time.

Zack: Like that.

Homura: well whatever! Please tell me the location of my teacher.

Shao: i already know homura.

Homura: how did you know my name...

Shao: weiszla, shikomo, rebecca, zack, ben, koan and the rest of you.

Gear: she can read time meaning our history of our past, present and future.

Shao: akaru, silvea, hillbrid and lilith...is been a while.

Akaru: it sure is.

Shao: i knew when and why you come. That is because i know everything in the universe.

Weiszla: seriously?

Shikomo: time readers are amazing!

Zack: so shao, you know of my kind too?

Shao: vegly, I rarely had a chance to study them, but your mother told me all about them, considering that she is one too.

Zack: yes. A hyper evovleons surpass the ultimate, mega and hyper. Ben remember that big female alien x and baby alien x?

Ben: yeah?

Zack: mom said that her aunt and her cousin.

Ben: holy crap really?

Zack: yes and to hyper evolve celsstialsapein like my mom. She and them are locate a very very unknown place only i know and if evil come...well you don't wanna know.

Ben: y-yeah i have a feeling how dangerously it is.

Akaru: and this is my true form, in my level or any celesitalspaien in my state level we surpass more and more of our powers even if we in coma sleep like i was. We choose which is are true form and that's how i got this one.

Gear: holy fuck, is like a species of destroyers.

Zack and akaru: thanks.

Gear: yikes.

Rebecca: to exact minute...but this planet...hasn't time stopped?

Shao: the clouds and streams were still flowing...even this stars is still moving. If you look at things relatively it is stopped. The time outside this planet doesn't move. The time you spend here doesnt interference with the outer world. Meaning no matter how many years you stay here...you will pick up right where you left off if you leave.

Shikomo: I don't really get it. But sounds amazing!

Zack: kind remind me of my training room i made back then.

Shao: don't think about it too hard… this is that kind of planet.

homura: we...need to find my teacher

shao: you will find her soon enough...I man you already know you will. however I cant just tell you this information for free

weiszla: what ?!

shikomo: what a cheapskate

Rebecca: I wonder how munch it'll cost..

koan:does it cost a leg or a arm ?

applejack: I don't think hse not a body part collector K

ben: well she know stuff

shao: indeed, I know the bast knowledge of the universe..the type of girl that guys like. the weather tomorrow, the miltiary secrets of each planets. I know what couple things here and there. tht is why I need an equal trade for information I'm about to give.

em pino: what is that place ?

alexis: there gotta be something what you want is interesting.

shao: hmmm let me see...the location of 's not too ambiguous of information...the effect it will have on the hinverse...hmmmm about A level 10

shikomo: level ?

shao snap her finger then everyone fell into the "water".

koan and pinkie:WEEEEEEEEEEE !

Rebecca: what's happening ?

Homura: the floor...

Gear: GAAAHH!

Happy: WE'RE FALLING!

Then they landed at some arena fill with bunny like peoples.

Shadow: are they copying me?!

Zack: shadow, there like many rabbit type either that, doesn't it matter? There life animal not stuff who got turn into one.

Shadow: true.

Voice: WELCOME! TO THE MILDIAN BATTLE COLISEUM!

Rebecca: what's this ?

homura: a coliseum ?

weislza: who are these guys …

em pino: the people of this planet

mumu: so many bunnies

rogue bunny: I know

shao: I know the past, present, and future...since I know what will happen , I'm very bored .That is why I put a limit on my ability to know.

She show a heart on her iris, blush and drooling.

Shao: THIS IS A BATTLE TO VICTORY! body against body! where blood and sweat will be spilled! it's too tasty not know which will be victorious.

Gear: geez she's nuts!

Weiszla: what a change in character.

Rebecca: scary...

Koan: hahahahaha! That seem sound logical.

Shao: THAT'S RIGHT! I DON'T KNOW THE OUTCOME TO THIS BATTLE! THIS IS SO HOT! SUCH A BURNING BATTLE! HURRY AND BATTLE! BATTLE BATTLE AWAY! WHO WILL BE THE CHALLENGER!?

Gear: oh god she has koan insanity.

Ben: oh boy, this reminds me of one of my other villains and the time when I was in a battleship as a gladiator with kevin.

Junko:(cute) but can you blame her? It is a boring time doing nothing.

Akaru: see? We told you guys.

Lilith: that why she love it.

The bunnies cheering.

Koan: she really talking smart, you made a good friend mom.

Lilith: thanks.

Shao: oh wait...I don know who that is...

Shikomo: wait a second, I don't know what's happening.

Shao: what? Aren't you bad at guessing … one of you will become a warrior, AND BATTLE IT OUT! if you win I'll give you your information.

Shikomo: I see!

Homura: if that the case let me...

Zack: i'll go(walk up)

homura: however…

Zack: don't worry, I'll do anything to get the info for homura's teacher, no matter what.

Shao: (smile) I have something just for you zackery.

zack: try it, (crack his knuckles) i'll face anything you bring.

Shao: oh really? (Snap) on ladys.

Zack: huh?

Then came in appeared is 4 girls which shocked zack

The first is, a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and neck-length black hair with red tips. hair becomes spikier and choppier. She has a new outfit that is similar to her Post-Timeskip outfit, keeping her waist cincher worn over a pale blouse, a red cape hoodie. She wears a short, dark red skirt that is split at the side with a small brown belted strap across the gap. Underneath the skirt is a pair of red shorts. On her arms, she wears black bracers with brown belts around the wrist as well as black fingerless gloves. Around her waist, she now has a brown belt with several bullets with a buckle of her emblem on it and she wears thigh-high steel-toe boots with brown belts around the thighs and no laces.

The fourth is a pale-skinned young woman with pale blue eyes and long white hair that is often pulled back into an off-center ponytail. Braid and pinned with a silver, icicle-shaped tiara. A scar runs vertically down her left eye and face. she has grown out her bangs and styled them to frame her face more closely. She wears a pale blue and white v-neck top, above which she wears a vivid blue shrug with a raised collar, puffy sleeves and the Schnee emblem on the left sleeve. On her arms are a pair of long dark blue gloves. For her bottoms, she wears a long white tulle skirt that splits in the front. Over her skirt, she wears a light blue, high-waisted article that matches the skirt's cut. Around her waist are three white belts with a medium-sized pouch attached to the lowest belt. She wears long, pale blue wedge-heel boots with white frills coming out from the top at the front.

In addition, she wears a pair of ruby earrings that match her icicle-shaped tiara with a diamond-shaped ruby in the center.

The third is a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top

She wear a primarily consisting of khaki coveralls, the gold zipper of which is unzipped just below the b*** to reveal a white low-cut shirt. Around each thigh of the coveralls is a gold zipper that allows for the pants leg to be detached, as well as a belted strap that connects to the leg. The right leg is unzipped but still strapped to the coveralls. Over top the coveralls, she wears a baggy, black crop jacket with fur trim around the neck and black-and-orange straps along the sleeves. Around her waist is a black-and-orange belt with black-and-yellow folded fabric on the sides and a golden buckle of her emblem. She wears tall black boots with black laces. Around her left thigh is a wide black belt with a pouch attached. For accessories, she has resumed wearing her orange scarf around her neck and her purple scarf around her right leg, like she did with her original battle outfit  
and a gauntlets which can retract into bracelets.

The last is a fair-skinned young woman with black hair shoulder-length and amber eyes. A pair of black cat ears on top of her head. a black, collared catsuit with a zipper on the chest and thigh-high black boots with zippers on the fronts and two kneecaps. Her long, white tailcoat has dark gray detailing on the chest, sleeves, sides and collar. It has a narrow gray belt around the collar and a wide white belt loosely secured around her waist through the coat's belt loops. The belt around her waist has a white pouch attached. The tails of the coat end in points, and the inside lining is vivid purple. The front zipper of the coat is upside down and extends to the very bottom of the coat, and there are additional zippers along the sleeves. Around each wrist, she wears a black belted wristband, and she appears to have something gray strapped to her back like a backpack.

Zack: ruby? Weiss? Blake? Yang?

Shao: just saved them before you came, but the bad news is too late for them if you wanna save them.

Zack: what'd you mean?

He looked at team rwby, their eyes now look empty and cold, zack's girls recognize that.

Shadow bunny: no…

Alexis: the light.

Rainbow dash: I thought their gone!

Captain marvel: not all of it.

Sunset: there something more, I can feel it, is evil, corrupted, making team rwby have new abilities and more...grimm.

Rainbow dash: shit...

Zack: no, it cant be, team rwby….I know your in there, fight it! This isn't you girls, I'm not your enemy. 

Ruby: orion... we meet again, this time lord dung want us to destroy you for good.

Weiss: (smile sinister) well now, a play thing for me to play with.

Blake: whatever, we're done listening your crap.

Yang: zackery, i'll crush you with my bare hands.

Rebecca: this is not good.

Zack transformed into lewamus prime.

Lewamus prime: I didn't wanted to do this but you leave me no choice.

Sunset: um (raises her hand) is it alright to join him?

Shao: no.

Lewamus prime: girls, everyone this is my fight, even no matter what happen to me...just please, stay out of it.

Ben: he's right.

Koan: listen what he say.

Sunset: okay, we'll stand and watch.

Lewamus prime: thank you (turn team rwby) I don't wanna hurt you four.

Ruby: you don't have a choice Orion!

she zoom in energy blazing speed using her cresne rose in speed but lewamus prime use his own sword clashing against her then dodging each ice beam thrust from weiss' Myrtenaster and clashes with her then blake zoom make shadow energy clashes against him, he got some slashes by the chest and shoulder make him grunt a bit in pain

lewamus prime: seem dung give you girls some upgrade huh?

Yang: time to crush you.

the girls now glowing and there wearing a armor attire that are color lavender and blue with some black marks that look dangerous , their eyes colder as ever including black circle around it.

ruby wearing resembles of her original outfit but her chest is red, her clothing is black but has red on the elbow joints, she wears deep red leggings with red boots with metal parts on the tows and ankles but still kept the hood.

Weiss wears an open white jacket-suit with red insides over a white combat dress but the edges of the dress has ruin writing and has a white belt, she has gray gloves, and white boots with red insides.

Blake is wearing a black long sleeved kimono jacket with yellow edging that exposes her belly and long tail, has a white three tailed poncho over her jacket that has her emblem, she has black ribbons on her forearms, has black skintight pants but baggy leather boots.

Yang is wearing a yellow cloak with red flame desine on the edges, has a black top, has silver armor on her left shoulder, has a red scarf on her neck, black short shorts, yellow leggings and brown and black boots.

yang reppeared in suprirse lewamus coudlnt senses as she back her fist ot unleashed an earhtuake explsoion punch to his stomach sent him crash to the ground ,he grunt getting back up

lewamus prime's thought: anti healing power, figures

ruby: hehe your weak as you should go full power !

Lewmaus prime: **DARK BULLET!**

He fired darkness bullet but blake wave her hands to make shadow to absorb them.

Ruby: bumblebee!

Blake use her shambol to whip mode to throw as yang cuaght it to spin very fast to punch him before lewamus try to dodge

Weiss: freeze pause!

her glyph symbol on the bottom of his feet unleashed a slow motion , he got hit 3 times by yang and created an armoy of white and dark ice knight charge in punch and slash sent lewamus prime crash to the ground, he quickly blocking each of the incoming ice knights and shatter them all.

Ruby: checkmate!

Weiss came clashing at him then unleashed a frostbite flame expulsion on his right arm, then blake came in speed circle afterimage clones slash zig zag as the glyph on her.

Weiss: fast forward!

then using lightning and gravity dust together unleashed an explosion sent lewamus tumble hard as he bleeding a bit and coughing.

Ruby shoot him multiple times.

Sunset: oh man.

Shikomo: keep going zack!

Homura: you can do it my lord!

Blue flash he became P. Diamondhead to shoot multiple diamond shards but yang came punching him rapidly and the knee to the face make the crystal alien turn back to lewamus prime. He grunt as blue flashes, P. Heatblast, P. Jetray, U. P Rath couldn't work on the brawler huntress.

Ruby: so weak, you couldn't protect what close to you ! all those gone because of you, your father and sister.

She use her scythe to slash his back.

Lewamus prime: I-I-is not true!

Weiss: honestly, is why people behind your back see you a monster who could've die.…

Then freeze time as she unleashed a lot of needle ice energy impaling him as he scream in pain

Weiss: so weak the reason your a threat, just darkness need to be erase with our light.

Blake: just no hero, we will kill you but we wont ,break you slowly.

Lewamus prime: b-but I just wanted-

Blake make shadow claws to slash his chest armor open then make her shambol gun mode to shoot many times as he stumble.

Yang:(grab his neck and lift him up) you may think is not the real us, but feeling it so good, beside...(whisper to him)we never love you anymore, like a nobody who broke up by alice

Smashing his face many times and throw him hard.

Ruby: well girl is like that.

Blake: not worth it.

Weiss make an ice to the ground to hold lewamus up to his hands and feet.

Ruby: sis, you would do the honor before us, you won the coin toss... would you punch his chest or crush his skull?

Yang: (crack her neck) gladly, punch his chest sound nice.

They see lewamus tearing but didn't say a word.

yang: what's the matter Punk? To scared to say a word?

Lewamus prime felt an enormous rage, hatred and more of his light along his positive light and negative darkness.

The voices in his head begin to speak.

Black ghost's voice: **unleashed it zack, I know inside is like the time alexis and shadow, there words impale you deeply as you enduring, you are me and we are you as part of it, atrocious agree to it...can you feel it? what do you feel?**

Lewamus prime: _rage..._

Black ghost's voice: **indeed, you wanted to destroy that light? Then unleash your blackened hatred and destroy it!**

Lewamus prime: _as a destroyer._

Black ghost's voice: **of course! but don't kill the traitor as they will soon get redemption. But they dare talk of your past as we are the true light to burn them and our darkness will devour them to nothing but punishemt. They gave you suffering! they gave you pain! and as a destroyer, you will destroy the corruption! hunt all the society of light! no matter where they run nor hide, make them feel your wrath! the combine of the red lantern ring, build's hazard, decade's powers ours, the anti symbiotic and but last but not lease...zero one's metal cluster hopper! will help you win and bring peace!**

Lewamus prime: _yes, it will...they will pay!_

black ghost's voice: **now unleashed your wrath! Destroyer!**

Lewamus prime's unleashed a black and green electric shockwave sent team rwby to the ground

Ruby: what?!

Shikomo: guys look!

Lewamus prime standing as his eyes black, floating to him is the red lantern ring, decade's belt, build's hazard, and zero one's metal cluster hopper. He put on his decade belt to put two card the normal one and the violet emotion inside and his damage armor slowly repaired cover in anti symbiote and his chest white mark but black spider symbol.

Lewamus prime: with blood and rage of crimson read, rip out of a corps so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, (grab the hazard trigger and cluster hopper) we'll burn you all, THAT IS YOUR FATE! (press the two buttons and close the belt)

 **KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**

 **HAZARD ON!**

 **METAL HOPPERS ABILITY!**

He then stabs then onto his chest as black fog start to form around his body.

Ben: he using his aura of fury too!?

Gear: the what?

Ben: it's something within zack.

Koan: a darkness that shadow and dark his body, increase and boost as him.

Shikomo: really?

Alexis: yes but also a level of rage and he told me it can absorb anyone or anything rage and hatred to increase more out of both dark element of his positive and negative darkness as one.

Then they heard a roar, they all felt a furious and rage energy hit like a tidal waves, when the smoke clear to show his new appearance. He look the same except that lewams prime's color scheme is now silver and black as and green line and green eyes he have a decepticon symbol scratch an X mark on each side on his shoulder hoodie coat and the back and his sleeves now got magenta and black and a red lantern symbol on his chest too.

?: … I have, completed.

Ruby: orion?

?: yes, but you must prefer us something, as in this mode lewamus prime not here but still as a transformation, known us as a hero to bring true light, Hazard prime! The Destroyer of Corruption!

Yang: no matter, we wi-

Hazard prime's eye glow as yang felt like an invisible punches like 99 of them sent her crashed hard.

Hazard prime: less speaking more smashing.

Ruby growl as she and Weiss charge in but suddenly a swarm of silver nanobots insect of grasshoppers flewing around formed a shield to blocked them and they glow darkness as they zig zag speed hitting and Weiss's element ice kept getting shattered and smashing the two huntress.

hazard prime turn at yang slowly.

he pull out an agito card he insert.

 **ATTACK RIDE! A-A-AGITO!**

He charge in as so do yang, she try rapidly punching him but no damage, he deliver a hard punch to her stomach of impact force of darkness and light make her grunt in pain as her eyes flashes as almost fighting it.

Then he press the button on his wrist.

 **MAX HAZARD ON! READY GO! OVERFLOW! YABEI!**

He turn to blake who is speed in using her shadow energy bullet , he zoom in punching and kicking her rapidly along all of her clones then throw her to blake.

 **HAZARD FINISHED!**

He zoom in kick both of them passed make an explosion as they drop to the ground.

Yang and blake grown of a headache as they look of hazard prime notice his single tears and flashes so many memories. They scream as the corrupt darkness and corrupt light vanisbed and passed out

Hazard prime: you two are next

He pull out a card he insert

ATTACK RIDE ! CLOCK UP !

He zig zag beaten zig zag around weiss and ruby he pull out fullbottle buster

He put the full tanktank fullbottle inside to point it at ruby's back.

 **FULLFULL MATCH! FULLFULL MATCH BREAK!**

He shoot a blue energy beam sent ruby crashed then he quickly out another card he insert.

 **ATTACK RIDE! STRIKE ADVENT!**

His right arm a dragon as he thrust unleashed a fire blast to hit weiss to ruby.

Then he fill the fullbuster with four fullbottle of tank, jet, gatteling and rocket.

 **TANK! JET! GATLING! ROCKET! ULTIMATE MATCH! ULTIMATE MATCH BREAK!**

He aim the blaster at weiss and ruby then blast them as they tumble to the ground , he press the other button. While he increase of a red raging red lantern aura around him .

METAL RISING IMPACT !メタルライジングインパクト

He jump up to make a copy of himself as a they deliver a kick at ruby and weiss make an explsoion passed them . weiss and ruby scream as they felt the same thing then the corruption light and darkness vanished and they fall uncconious

The crowd cheering and shao clapping her hands of how amazing the fight.

Team rwby groan and got up.

Hazard prime:( turn at them) ...…

ruby: wh-where are we? Where are my cookies?!

Weiss: wait a minute.

Blake: w-we was capture by dung.

Yang: and he got plan on our make us his solider.

Ruby: and he...

They look their outfit as it vanished and back to their regular outfit as their eyes wide shock and gasp. They remember the fight and everything while mind control and brainwashed they slowly looked at hazard prime.

Hazard prime:...

Ruby: zack?

Weiss: zacky?

Blake: Z?

Yang: zacky-pie?

Hazard prime: your new personality was...disturbing don't you think?

Ruby: yeah...

Hazard prime nodded as walk up then patted shikomo's shoulder.

Hazard prime: your up.

Shikomo: …. THAT WAS AWESOME!

Hazard prime: yeah, i know.

Yang: zacky pie...

Hazard prime: (turn at yang) yes xiao long?

Yang: look… I…

Hazard prime: yes?

Weiss: what we trying to s-say is, w-were so sorry…

Hazard prime: hmm?

Ruby them gives him a hug.

Hazard prime: uh huh.

Blake: how long you gonna be in that form?

Hazard prime: till it cold down, this rage really burn bright i think.

Ruby: I think it's warm.

Hazard prime: not helping

Ruby look down sad

Hazard prime: (sigh) but alright, do good out there shikomo, if you do I'll treat you a date

Shikomo heard it and grin big.

Shikomo: ALRIGHT! I FEEL LIKE I WANT TOO LET LOOSE JUST LEAVE IT TO ME! (Stretch her arm)

Weiszla: dont lose!

Rebecca: shikomo! Go get' em!

Happy: but… if you don't know the outcome of this battle then you don't know the complete future?

shao: The future is split into many possiblties. I see the future where you win or lose the future isn't set in stone. The future can be change. I love this phrase remember that.

Rebecca: it seems like it's useful just for her to not know the out come.

Em pino: confirmed she's one ofr convince.

Homura: shikomo, his is my...

Shikomo:(Remove the headband) no..this is in order to find my friend!

Homura: friend?

Shikomo: if she's witch's sister and hermit's friend, then isn't she mine too?

Shao: _yes...I knew shikomo was going to be here to fight and so do the boys..._

Akaru: let me it interesting shao, that they can face one of the boy's enemies.

Ben and koan: say what?

Shao: oh what a wonderful idea!

Hazard prime: hmm well do of it shikomo, homura, and Rebecca can handle them and they other girls too.

Akaru whisper to shao's ear to bring an opponent. 

Shao: oh hohohoho! I LOVE IT!

Hazard prime:(sigh) oh boy.

Weiss then start to hug him with ruby.

Hazard prime: still feeling the guilt huh? (nodded) how you feeling? I did fight with a little brute force.

Ruby: a little sore

Yang: felt like a truck hit me, but we kinda deserve it.

Hazard prime: but, it wasn't the real you.

Blake: but we still hurt you.

Hazard Prime: no, the society of light and dung did, I was furious...to bring something close against me, that why I cure you four.

Ruby: aw, GROUP HUG!

Team rwby hugged him.

Shao: WELL THEN THE CHALLENGER IS SHIKOMO! THE CHALLENGER WILL BE…

Then they felt a rumble, they see crash in is a humaonid crocodile who seem a little taller then any humans, he have a dark grayish green color, large spiky growths protruding from his left shoulder and his body much larger and bulkier and scaly, He had brighter, yellow eyes with black, slit pupils, was much larger, and had sharper teeth and claws. wore dirty, black pants trousers, although he had bandages that were wrapped around his feet, and also had them wrapped around his hands and wrists as well. And had a brown rope tied into a knot around his waist as a makeshift belt and a tail.

?: grr, where is my pray, I'M GETTING HUNGRY FOR FLESH!

Ben and Gear: HOLYSHIT!

Hazard prime: Killer croc.

killer croc:(Growling and glared at hazard prime) I know your scent, lewamus prime!

Hazard prime: hey lizard brain.

Weiszla: you know him?!

Hazard prime: we have a history, meet killer croc, who use to be human and still a criminal who eat anyone.

Gear: you guys have numberless of enemy's gunning for you three.

Killer croc sniff then looked at shikomo make him growl.

Killer croc: your scent is a lot like prime.

Shikomo: what of it?

Killer croc: makes me very hungry.

Shikomo: I'M NOT FOOD!

Shao: ready, FIGHT!

Shikomo charge in back her fist to punch killer croc's stomach as he grunt and grab her to slammed her down, she grab his face try to not let him bite her, as killer croc try to chomp her head.

Shikomo: YOUR NOT GOING TO EAT ME TODAY!

She kick his face then got up, she rapidly punching his chest and stomach, shikomo got swatted by his tail and wrapped around her begin to squeeze her.

Shao is breathing harder and harder, Killer croc open his mouth , then shikomo felt soemthing as a darkness energy like zack mixed with her ether gear make killer croc float and let go of her while she floating.

Killer coc: what the?!

Shikomo: hey look, I'm flying!

She then see using a new gravity just like zack give her an idea.

Shikomo: (smile) I think I have an idea!

Then she fly in speed using her gravity and back her fist

Shikomo: **DEA MACHINE! DARKNESS GRAVITY PUNCH!**

She punch his chest unleashed a darkness energy explosion as he sent crashed to the floor.

He got up try to fight but then got down passed out while She land down.

shikomo: I win!

Hazard prime: good job shikomo.

Shao start to shake then breath hard and drool

Gear: she seem very excited to see that fight.

Ben: tell me about it.

Hazard prime then bright flash back to lewamus prime and back to Zack.

Zack:( sigh) finally i cool down.

ruby: um, zack…

zack: yes?

Ruby: um…. If it's not too much trouble.

Zack: I know rubes, I know.

He gives her a hug as she gave him a kiss.

Zack: you seem worried and nervous.

Ruby: well, me and the girls want to help and healed the pain.

Zack: i see.

she then berry her face to his chest.

Zack: well sbao if it interest you that only left can amuse the fight is Rebecca,homura .weiszla ,gear , and my two brothers!

Shao: oooh sound nice.

Koan: oh! Oh! Rebeccy go next!

Rebecca: a-are you sure?

Koan: me koan believe in you.

Happy: lets do this rebecca!

Koan: if you win I'll take you on a date

This make rebecca pop out her real cat ears and tail then make a big cat smile.

Rebecca: okay nya!

She held happy who turn into a gun.

Blake: did happy turn into-

Zack: yes.

Ruby: i wish i had a robo kitty like that!

Zack: ruby you have zwei.

Shao snap her finger then came in is Jennifer

Koan: (glared) great. Her.

Shao: re-

rebecca then blasted her head off then start shooting the rest of her body to ash.

Shao: ohoho this gonna be good!

Jennifer: (grunt in pain while regenerate) you crazy bitch!

She start to fire more shots at her. But jennifer quickly deflect and dodges each shot.

Gear: woah, I never see Rebecca shoot that fast.

Ben: me neater.

Koan:(grin made) hehehe let say like other koan. My girl is also madness, hey rebeccy. This girl here who's my ex, she really torment me and broke my heart throwing a lot trash at my face and hate cats.

That made her furious as she growling like an actual tiger she spin around circle shooting non stop rapidly at jennifer as she start to be more into ash.

Rebecca: … just die and stay dead you whore.

As jennifer ashes but teleported away.

Koan: nicely done kitty! (she speed tackle him a hug) GRILLED GRASS!

Rebecca: don't worry, I won't let that bitch hurt you again.

Koan: thanks kitty.

Ben: well weiszla, you ready?

Weiszla: yeah.

Shao: next is weiszla.

Weislza: what a bother.

Ben: (give an upgrade cube to her) here, this will help.

Weislza: thanks Benny.

Then came in is albedo.

Ben: hey albedo.

Albedo: TENNYSON!

Gear: what the heck?

Wesizla: he looks like ben.

Gear: huh?

Ben: long story short, an evil "genius" little alien and got accidentally got my d.n.a and stuck like this.

Gear: i see.

Weiszla: ah.

Ben: also weislza do you know what he said about how i look?

He whisper to her ear make her eyes wide and look pissed off.

Weislza: he said that?

Ben: yep.

Weiszla slowly turn to albedo with a shadow over her eyes.

She press the upgrade device as it wrapped around her to have an armor suit, She press the upgrade device as it wrapped around her to have an armor suit.

Weiszla: die.

gear: ben what did you gave her?

Ben: it's one of my alien that I learn that a galvanic mechamorph suit, including I added a few tweak of mark 50's data from a genius and billionaire hero friend.

Gear: whoever he is, mind if I ask of his suit can do?

Ben: I'll ask him.

Albedo slap his ultimatrix turn into negative Ultimate humongosaur.

N. : it doesn't matter, I'll crush you to piecies.

Then he saw her make a cannon the size as an air plain engine. N. U. Humongasaur then turn his hands into a Gatling with missile.

Gear: should we get out of the way?

koan: hell no ,quit missing the fun and let watch the fireworks.

the two fire their making an explsoion as the alien dinosaur back away till weiszla use a wire line to attach to him and shock him badly make him scream in pain.

Gear: … sometimes you spoil your girls too much guys.

Ben: oh and jealous cuz you don't?

Gear: w-what? No, no i'm not.

Weiszla formed more basters.

Then N. U Humonsgaur turn into upchuck to eat every blast then barf a beam back to her as so she dodge it, she target the ultimatrix symbol, she then fired at the symbol and he change back to albedo.

Albedo: hey!

Weislza zoom in to kick him hard right to his nuts which he turn blue and fainted.

Gear: ouch.

Albedo then disappeared and weiszla remove her suit then hugged ben.

Ben: you did great.

Weislza: yes, there can be only one benny and that is you.

Rebecca: four wins in a row.

Weislza: these guys aren't even too bad.

Shao: _delicious! Munch more than anticliapted!_

Zack: okay homura, you go.

Homura: it looks like it's my turn.

Shikomo: GO GET'EM!

Weiszla: this will be easy.

Homura: this will be practice in order to meet my teacher. There's no way I can lose.

Shao: you'll be against…

Gear: this should be interesting.

Ben: yep.

Then coming into the ring is an android had the figure of a slim woman with a dark skin tone, and long, red-colored hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a light-colored, form-fitting, and armored battle suit with green gauntlets, pauldrons, and a pair of winged boots with "E1" on her chest.

Shao: since you were coming I prepared a special treat. The demon king's forth starshine valkyrie replica.

This shocked homura to her core as she is staring to the very one she is looking for during her journy with shikomo, ben, koan and zack.

Homura: t-t-teacher…


	9. star 9

Homura is now facing her teacher

Gear: so this is her

Ben: no is not

Gear: how come? Look pretty real to me.

zack: it's a complete copy.

Gear: i see.

Koan: but let not ruin homura's moment.

Gear: agree.

Weiszla: a replica of valkyrie?

Shikomo: what's a replica?

Rebecca: a duplicate or a copy.

Sunset: but i wonder if it fight like her.

Copy valkyrie: it's been a while homura...that's I would say, however it's my first time actually meeting you. Of course i share the same memories with the original. That why you were my...more correctly pupil. All the data about you likes and dislikes.

Homura start to get angry.

Homura: (glaring) This will not be forgin, no way...

Rebecca: homura.…

Homura: there's only one teacher and that's valkyrie yuna. No way there's multiple… YOU'RE MAKING A MOCKERY OF HER!

She chargs in summon her sword.

Copy valkyrie: I know all about your sword.

Homura: SHUT UP!

she swings her sword at her only to be blocked, She continue to try to slash her but the copy was too quick.

Copy valkyrie: weakness as well.

She kicked her away bur homura flipped back up, she then quickly avoid the slash.

Zack: _hmm, interesting. Her teacher is good even it is a copy._

As homura dodged her 'teachers' swings.

Homura: you aren't my teacher!

Copy Valkyrie: didn't you come here to see me?

Homura: in order to meet the real teacher!

She charge in clashes their sword ounce again.

Copy Valkyrie: pivot foot.

She make swift her foot against homura's make her fall down and the copy point her sword at her. 

Copy Valkyrie: haven't you grown at all? Homura.

Weiszla: she's strong.

Yuki: this is not good.

Rebecca: can she win against her?

Zack: (smile) sure she can.

Shikomo:(smile) of course she can.

She then deliver a surprise lick.

Homura: you dropped your guard off you Fake!

However she caught her ankle.

Copy valkiyre: hmph,(throw her crash to the wall) you thought wrong!

Homura start to get up.

Try to slash her but the copy was to see quick passed her with a slash.

Rebecca: Homura!

Homura: not only… is her appearance but… her sword style is the same? You have the same strength as my teacher?

Copy Valkyrie: you're saying what your thinking again homura.

Homura didn't say a word.

Copy Valkyrie: you've never changed homura.

She tighten her hand.

Homura: _its as if fighting against my real teacher. This sense of intimacy ...her voice...her appearance ...but isn't my teacher...my teacher._

She remembers a flashback of herself a little kid somewhere alone and surrounded by thugs, till got saved by her own teacher and introduce herself to her as a little kid who is shy and scared until trust her and remember that words gives her strength. She then charge then start to pull out her sword.

Zack: _you can do this homura._

Homura: MY TEACHER IS STRONGER! SHE'S EVEN COOLER AND KINDER THEN YOU! I WILL FIND HER! THERE'S SOMETHING I'VE GOT TO SAY TO HER!

Copy Valkyrie: that's a good step forward however, (sword locked against her)You will not win. How many times do I have to teach you about your pivot foot...

Shikomo: homura!

Zack: you can do it homura! Reconize one with your knights!

Homura: (smile) did you fall for my pivot foot?

Copy Valkyrie: (shocked) it...it can't be!…

She then push her up in mid air and bring out her sword.

Copy valkiyre: this stance...

Homura: (slash while kick her to the ground) **Valkiyre's one sword...DRAGON FLASH!**

The copy start flying to the ground.

Copy valkiyre: well done.

Shao: stop right there!

Homura: if this was my real teacher...this move wouldn't work.

Zack: nicely done bunny knight!

Shikomo: homura your amazing!

Copy valkiyre: you've gotten strong homura.

Homura: you are not my true teacher.… I don't need any words from you.

Then she turn back to a base robot.

Koan: koan next! Me wanna fight... 3 opponent!

Shao: (smile) very well then

Snap her finger then came in is a wendigo , raygo and ryuko who's wearing junkestu

Koan said nothing as he grin wider make a loud bone crack noise echo the area.

Koan: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAA! Now this more like it! FOR THE ENCORE! THE ENCORE!

Ryuko: oh shit.

Gear: what is it? Koan seem alright, i think.

Ryuko: you don't understand, you see that woman and that girl look like me?

Gear nodded.

Ryuko: I use to be her.

Gear: huh?

Nora: koan wasnt like this , after jennifer did to him. He locked if up and wanna know to live as normal.

Junko:( glasses) though with ryuko as childhood friend to went of their school adventure that insane as you can say uniform attire as ability power of life fiber from outer space.

Pinkie pie: ryuko came to have revenge on her dad's death even not munch eye to eye.

Fluttershy: s-saatsuki kiyruin, t-the person in charge a-and with her subordinate l-loyal to her.

Haruko: that woman you see there? (gear and rebecca nodded) her mom and the evil one wanna take over the world using life fiber.

Ryuko: it was worst i found out of her. After in a comma of a huge battle i woke not myself that abandon senks and everyone...i-i hurt koan's heart e-even h-he endure it.

Tsume: it was horrible as ryuko was brainwashed and raygo force her to do unspeakable thing as ryuko finally broke koan after "kill" him that drown him to unleashed his madness and his sanity is no longer here.

Gear: dear god.

Rebecca turn at koan laughing insane.

Koan: AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAAAAAA!

Rebecca: koan…

Koan: yellow raygo, didn't thought you come in to this reunion.

Raygo: (smile evily) why hello pig.

Koan: not by the hair of my chiny chin chin! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So... What with the fake ryuko? I'm having a de ja vu here. (cackling)

fake ryuko: fake? Haha, let say I'm the manifestation right after ryuko was free.

Koan: ooh, koan see...you did beat me and the words funny when it hurt, hehehehehe, but you two along the wendigo look delicious.

Shao: FIGHT!

Koan charge in with his blade he summon, as the fake ryuko with her scissor sword and wendigo roar with his claws clashing, sparks everywhere as he turn that raygo with a sword slash off his face.

Rebecca and pinkie: KOAN!

Gear: yikes!

They see koan's rip to show a his demon face as he still laughing not in pain.

Raygo: he's not screaming in agony.

Koan: well is a " face" off! HAHAHAHAHAH!

Fake ryuko: your pathetic, that why like ryuko and i kill you cuz we don't love you.

Koan glowing red and black as he growling then he roar in fury with tears remember that pain ,His face regenerate and slammed his nemetrix.

He slammed his fists to the ground as a red flashes, he change to a Chimera creature but all merged like with a lion's mane, dragon's wings and tail with white spikes, goat's horns and black dragon's horns with red fur, snake's skim spots and a pale underbelly.

?: **CHIMENET!** (Unleashed a huge mixed Dragon's and Lion's roar fury)

Gear: WHOA!

Weiszla and Ben: A FREAKIN CHIMERA!

Zack: cool.

Then they see chimenet in a lion stance stalking around his three enemies while his four eyes still glowing highlight as fury. He sniff at fake ryuko then turn his head to the real ryuko and sniff her give a soft growl.

Gear: what's he doing?

Ben: dude, is doing like all predator.

Nora: it would seem his eyes glowing meaning so munch rage of the berserk but only his target.

Zack: and ben, did you senses familiar power in that form?

Ben: yeah, but what?

Then their eyes wide.

Ben: oh my god loki, ambulation, red skull and the cosmic cube!

Captain marvel: cosmic cube?!

Rainbow dash: what the heck is a cosmic cube?

Captain marvel: there powerful objects which store reality-altering energy. The Cosmic Cubes are able to rewrite reality and do virtually anything their master wishes. A Cube's master is able to create planets, augment or negate other people's powers and skills, and so on.

Rainbow dash: whoa….

Sunset: so your saying this form have the asgard's tricksters powers, the first avenger's arch enemsis with great mins and skills, a gammaration monster rival hulk, iron man's arch nemesis and a cosmic object. All those powers in one?

Zack: yes.

Sunset: I see.

Raygo: it don't matter what you take! Wendigo attack!

The wendigo growl to charge in but chimenet pounce at him begin slashing and eating him make the wendigo roar in agony and fear being eaten and shredded alive.

Pinkie pie: wowwy.

Happy: scary.

Junko: (tongue out) THAT'S MY MAN FUCKERS!

Then they heard shredding noise as blood spill on groups and drop in front of them is the wendigo's skull, eye and his left hand leaving a dead corpse of his bones.

Gear: GAHH!

Fluttershy scream then fainted.

Ben: (whip the blood from his face) oh god I'm cover in wendigo's blood.

Rairty: ugh my dress is ruin! (wiping the blood off) we are all here!

Ben snapped his fingers and her dress is cleaned making her hug him.

Rarity: thank you benny darling!

Gear: uh hello? Don't leave us hanging here ben.

Ben: you know rarity is a fashionista right?

Gear: dude, who wanna be cover in blood, with a freakin beast's corpse?

Ben: good point.

He snap his finger as everybody clean they see chimenet came out burp of his meal.

Fake ryuko: impossible.

Chimenet: i can do the impossible , and i have to thank you raygo.. If it wasn't of your fault i would never show the real me as...CHAAAAAAAAAAAOSSSS!

Ryuko felt a little guilty, fake ryuko charge to slash him but it was an illusion , raygo try to find him but chimenet appeared behind her.

He use his telekniess to make the two float smashing many area to bruise them so munch and broken bones. Chimenet unleahsed electromagnetic on his claws.

He see fake ryuko , he speed passed her by slash her torso with an explosion.

He grab raygo and slammed her down.

Raygo: (shaking in fear)p-please, i give...

Chimenet: earlier i said you was delicious, i didn't give on that nor what you did.

He open his mouth then chomp her head off and eating it.

The alien chimera walking back to his group while still eating and chewing up raygo's head.

Ryuko: um… koan?

Chimenet: (turn at ryuko) yeah?

Ryuko: um, are you okay?

Chimenet: of course why? (swallowed raygo's head)

She just looked away, then he walked up to ryuko. He then lick her face as she giggle a bit.

Chimenet: look ryu is not your fault. Is raygo, because she did to never understand nor know family. Your my family and my ryu, no matter what.

Ryuko: (smile) okay.

She hug him as then fluttershy got a yarn ball to toss as chimenet see it as he purring playing the yarn ball.

Fluttershy: eeeh! Kitty!

She zoom in petting his mane as he purr then rub his face to her's.

Ben: guess I'm next.

Weiszla: you can win this benny!

Ben: thanks.

Shao snap her finger as arrived here is non other then the future vilgax from ben 10,000 but different.

Future vilgax: oh how delighted to see you again for so long, tennyson.

Ben: whoa, your the villgax that future me freezed at the lake.

Future vilgax: actually, I'm a different timeline, I visit and i wasn't please be annoyed of two you froze me alive.

Ben: wait so your like the future vilgax of my other future self of combine aliens from that other ben universe that just plain new omnitrix?

Future vilgax: yes.

Ben: welp, (ready his omnitrix) let me show you how this ben dose things.

Vilgax: and let me show what this vilgax can do as well.

Ben: he seem very different but anyway. (slammed his omnitrix)

A green flash, he change into a large mixed alien animal like, the body has deep gray skin, black chest and shoulders with spikes on the thugs and has rhino feet, he has light brown crocodile scales on the arms and thighs and has a tail but has a gray undertail, has light gray fur on the hands and under arms and behind the legs, on his upper body he has three heads, the right shoulder is a crocodile, the left is a wolf and the middle is a rhino with two white horns on his black head, the omnitrix is on his green and white belt with black and green shorts.

?: (look at himself) ok I wasn't expecting this form.

Left head: no duh doofus.

Right head: this is so awesome! But wait a minute, Aren't we like all the same meaning yourself?

?: it is true but once again a form carry different straights of personality, hmm intruding.

Left head: no shit, you only have two personality's as Alien x dill weed.

Right head: leaving someone with no brain.

Light head: why you little!

They wrestling each other as future vilgax sigh, he creating a huge reddish purple energy ball make the new alien turn as elp when future vilgax sent it make an explsoion sent the new alien crashed down , vilgax sent his tendril whips to their legs to swing them around ins peed to leg go , the new alien sent crush to the ground. got up to charge at futue vilgax but he dash in flight then flew up charging his eyes beam shoot a enromus multiple energy radiation beam to pin point the new alien to crashed sent to the wall.

Future vilgax: unlike the original future vilgax, I've been improve with surpassing the ultimate, hyper and mega even fusion improve them in my D.N.A.

The new alien got but their head smash together and to the ground by the future vilgax.

Future vilgax: beside, is about you fight without the omnitrix.(then kick him flying and tumble to the ground)

Left head: ow, okay I admit. not freakin fun getting our ass kick, any ideas?

Middle head: hmm yes, we need instruction of this form and the personality well, koan! Zack !

Chimenet: yeah?

Zack: what's up?

Middle head: mine explain this guy for me?!

Zack: I told you to study, but oh well.

Chimenet: that alien is a Chimaility from the planet tripleooz.

Zack: Right now you have 3 separate personality for the three animal heads, the wolf is an aggressive along competitive.

Chimenet: the crocodile is wild to wreck and happy go lucky.

Zack: The Rhino is clam and thinking of the brains.

Chimenet: you see, as base similar animal but more alien power, such as strength. Durable, endurance, senses, sharp claws, high jump, strong teeth, reflex, breathing of water and land, swimming, strong tail.  
Zack: if you three heads work together, that will help because you can shift parts around your body as combo attack, fighting, defense for long and short range.

Middle head: mind explain this guy for me?!

Zack: I told you to study, but oh well.

Chimenet: that alien is a Chimaility from the planet tripleooz.

Zack: Right now you have 3 separate personality for the three animal heads ,the wolf is a aggressive along competitive.

Chimenet: the crocodile is wild to wreck and happy go lucky.

Zack: The Rhino is clam and thinking of the brains.

Chimenet: you see, as base similar animal but more alien power, such as strength. Durable, endurance, senses, sharp claws, high jump, strong teeth, reflex, breathing of water and land, swimming, strong tail.

Zack: if you three heads work together, that will help because you can shift parts around your body as combo attack, fighting, defense for long and short range.

Middle head: thanks.

Right head: we should have a name for ourselves.

Left head:(Sigh and smile) well i'm game.

Middle head: me too, for now on, call us in this alien form as working together, we are as...

?:(stand up and raised his arms up) **TRIOMAGATION!**

Future vilgax: call whatever you want, you cant beat me.

triomagation: we'll see about that squid head!

The three in one alien charge at him, throwing fist and so do future vilgax, the bit impact of their fist blocking and dodging, then triomagation shift as the wolf head now in the middle, as the other two shift shoulder pads, his arms now claws with rhino part skin, crocodile chestplate, wolf legs, and a wolf tail.

future vilgax: what?!

Left head: TIME TO SHREAD YOU TO PIECES!

He begin slashing future vilgax, then run in speed dodging each energy beam future vilgax.

Left head: if you wanna know the three name, I go tri wolf! With my brother in mind, tri croc! And tri rhino! And your about to get your butt whoop!

He pounce deliver a kick, to sent future vilgax crashed hard. he charge in as tri wolf shift again to tri croc who's now a bit thin but mustcle, armor skin mixed of his skins and tri rhino's the wolf claws now part of his claws and sharper teeth as well.

Try croc: Alright!

He jump high to do a front kick to future vilgax's face make him stumble. Future vilgax sent multiple explosive bone bomb at him, tri croc Cover himself with his arm to survive the impact and explosion. the smoked clear when he run in punching him a lot then open his jaw to bite his arm to lift him up to slammed him 4 times.

He toss him up to the air, tri croc jump to shift to tri rhino as now reverse of his skin and crocodile skin part, spike a bit around him, muscle as well, sharp teeth of a wolf and some fur on his bottom legs around and a crocodile tail.

Tri rhino: hmm, now is my turn.

He start to dig his foot to the ground making dust. As tri-rhino charged at his futuristic villain and slammed future vilgax down, as tri rhino land at the floor. He start to dig his foot to the ground making dust around the area. Blinding future vilgax, deliver a heavy impact multiple punches all over his body.

He then uses his tail to spin around quickly make the dust clouds as a spinning tornado carry future vilgax up to being dizzy by the spinning then tri rhino turn back to his base formed.

Triomagation back their fist to punch future vilgax to the ground, the smoke clear of a knock out future vilgax as triomagation dusted his hands.

Triomagation: and that's how he can eat my dust.

He turn back to ben.

Ben: whoa, what a headach.

Zack: don't worry B.

Chimenet: you'll adjust it soon.

Ben: welp, your last gear.

Gear: okay.

Shao: we have something special for you gear.

Gear: oh man.

Then came flew down is an insecticon who screech roar at him. This just made gear make a creepy grin and slowly pull out his tools.

Gear: ehehehehehehehe, this is going to be fun taking you appart and looking inside your circuts and knowing what, makes, you, tick.

Zack walk up and smack his head.

Gear: ow!

Zack: what the matter would you G ? your giving Shao more entertaining and being a creep and perv.

Gear: hey! I don't mean something like that!

Zack: then stop with the fuck up and get to the fight! (walk off)

Shao: since you love it so munch, it doing something.

Gear: uh oh.

She snap as suddenly the instecticon burst out of a swarm of scraplets.

Aria, oria, yellow jacket and graya: SCRAPLETS?!

Gear: uh what's wrong? I mean there just tiny swarm of metal robots.

Aria: it eats us!

Gear: (bing) I have an invention idea, alright you little robots, let see you deal with this!

Pull out a magnet prison as it attract all the scraplets as strapping them.

Gear: there, all set.

Zack: dude look.

He turn to see scarplet eating the metals and draining the energy.

Zack: listen G, those scraplets are alleged to be the deadliest disease known to mechanical lifeforms in the entire galaxy. It is a complicated form of alien bio metal parasite, which lives solely to eat, reproduce, and eat some more. Meaning all your gadgets and tools around you is an all you can eat buffet for them!

Gear: oooh….

He silently turn slowly to the swarm of scraplets with a grin and look so hungry.

Gear: uh, I don't suppose a diet? (chuckle nervously)

He know he got all his tools as he begin to run as the swarm scraplets chasing and he screaming.

Gear: ZACK! HELP ME WITH SOMETHING!

Zack: What you want me to do?

Gear: YOUR THE CYBERTRONION EXPERT, DO SOMETHING!

zack: dude, those scraplets will eat any cybertronian, and I mean anything, why the hell you do you think aria, oria, yellow jacket and graya is freaked but by them?

Gear: PLEASE! JSUT PLEASE I DON'T WANT THE TO EAT MY BABIES!

Zack: your tools and gadget?

Gear: YES! PLEASE!(Anime) I'LL DO ANYTHING IN RETURN YOU SAVE MY BABIES ! GIVE ME SOMETHING!

The scrpalet formed a huge shape monster humanoid

Gear: AHHHHH! PLEASE!

Zack sigh and roll his eyes.

Zack: it just have to be scraplets.

He pull out a build driver belt, including a Full-Full rabbit tank bottle.

Zack:(make it glow a bit then it stop) there, an eating metal proof is good to go, guess i'll let him borrow this. YO G!

Gear: huh? what's this?

Zack: build driver belt, put it on including first the hazard trigger to press the button, then Full-Full rabbit tank bottle to set it either rabbit-rabbit or tank-tank how you want it and bend it to connect to the belt!

Gear: alright! Thanks Z!

He place it to his waist and then got the full-full bottle.

gear: rabbit-rabbit and tank-tank huh? two mode forms, hmm let's see.

He place it to his waist press the hazard trigger.

HAZARD ON !

Then look the full-full bottle.

Gear: rabbit-rabbit and tank-tank huh? Two mode forms, hmm let's see.

He start to shake it it make jumpy noise then set it rabbit

 **RABBIT!**

He click the full-full bottle together to the belt

 **RABBIT AND RABBIT!**

He cranking the lever.

 **CLANGING RATTLING! CLANGING RATTLING! ARE YOU READY?**

Gear: Henshin.

the platformed came out forming an armor merged to gear, then came open to show build hazard

 **OVERFLOW!**

Then came bounce in and hit the monster scraplets, a red metallic bunny who break a piece for build to jump and merged the metallic red bunny armor and land down.

 **CRIMSON SPEEDY JUMPER! RABBIT! RABBIT! OH NO! SO FAST!**

?: cool, kamen rider build! Rabbit rabbit mode!

Zack: i put a metal eating proof so your good to go!

Build: thanks!

He then turn to the monster scraplets.

Build: your going down nano dicks!

He charges at the little guys that formed a humanoid monsters, jumping in high speed and punching each of them down and he then pull out a full full buster.

Build: oh my god this is awesome!

He swing it to hit the scraplets monster shape to break to pieces as build set it up as a gun blaster mode.

 **FULLBOTTLE BUSTER!**

Zack toss build fullbottle of rabbit ,panda , and taka which build caught it.

Build: ooh.

He fill the bottle in the fullfull buster.

 **RABBIT! PANDA! TAKA!**

 **IT'S A MIRACLE MATCH! MIRACLE MATCH BREAK!**

Build: hastalavesta, scraples.

He fired a huge blast to break a bit half parts of the scraplets.

Build: okay guess some force.

He had an idea, he pull the full full bottle to set it at tank.

He shake it as boom noise.

 **TANK!**

He put it on the belt

 **TANK AND TANK!**

He cranking the lever

 **CLANGING RATLING! CLANGING RATLING! ARE YOU READY?**

Build: build up.

Then came in is little blue tank shooting the scraplets, then build get replace suit up with blue tanks armor as tank mode build.

 **OVERFLOW!**

 **BLUE STEEL WARRIOR! TANK TANK! OH NO! TOO STRONG!**

Build: alright, let's try this again huh?

He then felt his legs shift a tank like while holding his full full buster like it and drive.

Build: alright!

Zack: here!

He toss the fullbottle of tank, jet, rocket and gatteling to build.

Build: thanks again!

He then opens the handle up and place the four bottles in.

 **TANK! JET! ROCKET! GATTLING! ULTIMATE MATCHES!**

He point it to the scraplets.

 **ULTIMATE MATCH BREAK!**

He blast the energy beam to hit the scraplet monsters arms off.

Build: one more.

He took out the full full bottle as he slide it to the full full buster.

 **FULL FULL MATCH! FULL FULL MATCH BREAK!**

He aims his blaster at the running scraplets then fired making a huge explosion as now there gone.

Build then remove the belt to turn back to gear.

Gear:(wipe the sweat off) whew, that take care of that. So, do we win or something?

Zack: is obliviously we did win. (look at shao) so what you think?

She made loud moans and breaths very hard making the group sweetdrop.

Koan: guess that answer question.

Ben: a deal is a deal.

Shao: (act normal) very well.

Gear: _how she do that?_

Homura: how about you tell us where the real Valkiyre's whereabouts?

Shao: of coursed I promised. Thank you for such a tasty meal. (snap)

Koan: bombs away!

The group now fall though the floor and went back to the space room.

Homura: this place.

Koan: that was fun!

Rebecca: our clothes are back to normal.

Zack: nice.

Em pino: the same place we started.

Gear: yep.

Shao: thank you for entertaining me for a bit.

Koan: your welcome!

Shao: i will now bestow upon you some knowledge.

Gear: alright!

Ben: finally.

Shao: the whereabouts of valkyrie… have been read.

Zack: so what is the planet location she's in?

Shao: where the light and darkness come together in a far away place. On the planets of jewels, the sun jewel… the person you're looking for will be there.

Weiszla: the planet of jewels.

Applejack: what is it about?

Gear: well, it's covered with mounters of gemstones and jewels that orbits the planet and it's also a mining planet here you can find any minirals. Theres also a person calling herself the ant ruler who rules there with an iron fist

Ben: ant ruler?

Gear: this ons name crimson lady and that planet is in the Sakura Cosmos, and is far away from Mildian.

Zack: i see.

Homura: my teacher there...why would my teacher been in a place like this?

Zack: we're about to find out.

Shikomo: our destination is set! let's all go!

Then the group walk to the door

Shao: just wait a minute.

Shikomo: oh! My bad, thanks for helping us out!

Shao: no… it is I who should be thanking you. Thank you for the moments. For all the fun you've provided, let me impart to you another piece of my knowledge.

Shikomo and zack: we don't need it.

Weislza: just a second, maybe it could be the numbers to win the lottery.

Shao: for all the fun you've provided, let me impart to you another piece of my knowledge, it's about mother who you seek. Mother does exist somewhere in the vast universe. the power to read time. I received from that very mother.

Weislza: seriously.

Rebeccca: do you...know even where she is?

Shao: no… I sadly do not. In exchange for these powers, I lost the ability a knowledge of where she is.

Akaru: it was eons ago i met her , she know of our kind and you zack.

Zack: me?

Akaru: yes.

Em pino: have you ever met mother shao mei?

Shao: it would appear as i have

Happy: were you reborn when you met mother?

Shao: fufu… reborn once again… certainly, as it was called such here. Mother is this universes' biggest sorcerer. It is said there is no wish that mother cannot grant.

Weiszla: you can wish for anything?

Em pino: I want...to become human!

Weislza: I want to be rich!

Rebecca: I want to be a famous b cubers!

Happy: have a lot of fish!

Ruby: cookies!

Yang: best comedian ever!

Rainbow dash: the fastest in the galaxy!

Koan: wish the whole cosmos cover in candy and rot beer along chicken and rice!

Gear: I already have everything I need.

Gear then stop turn koan.

Gear: wait, you said what?

Shikomo: mother's amazing!

Shao: and so many people have sought after mother. There are many battles ahead in your path to reach mother. Please be diligent in ensuring no evil reaches the steps of mother.

Shikomo: we wont lose to anyone, until we reach to mother.

Ben: you can count on us.

She made an amusing smile.

 **Timeskip**

Witch is hugging ben's arm, ivery have koan on her lap, homura still in her outfit on zack's lap.

Witch: valkrie is on sun jewel? Why on such a place...

Zack: homura why you still have your bunny girl outfit on?

Homura gives her a hug.

Holiday: I'm your bunny knight.

Koan: (ivery petted koan's hair) why ivy still nurse outfit?

Ivery: (smile) someone has to take care of you lil K.

Koan: can kosn get more root beer lolipop?

Ivery: yep.

She kiss him as he purring when she petted his hair.

Tsume: (pouted) he's mine koany!

Fluttershy: no fair.

Ivery: (smile) i know lil K very well and he's comfy.

Pinkie then snatches him away and hugs him.

Ivery: hey!

Pinkie pie: I know koany very very munch then you !( stick her tongue out at her)

Koan's stomach growl.

Koan: food…

pinkie: (dash away) PINKIE TO THE RESCUE!

Ivery:(dash away) oh Hell no!

Fluttershy:(dash away) i-i wont lose!

Zack: so team rwby how you like it.

Ruby look the window of space.

Ruby: WE'RE IN SPACE!?

Weiss: yes a 4 time you said it.

Yang: but this is awesome!

Blake: sit is pretty nice.

Ruby: think of the many planets we can see.

Ivery, pinkie pie and fluttershy came in with food for Koan.

Koan: hungry.…

pinkie pie: here you go!

Fluttershy: we will help fill your tummy

Ivery: say ah ill K

Koan: ah

Ben: so the planet sun jewels, any infos?

Zack: well is far depends on got the rich and poor in between

Hermit: he's right, it is a planet split between the hugely rich and the poor who work there.

Ivery: its also super far away.

Moscow about to press the button but koan put a barrier.

Koan: no.

Homura: however… that's where my teacher is…

Zack: then this a chance we'll have to take, right shikomo?

Shikomo: right! Let's head out towards sun jewels!

Witch: we're going to have all four starshines soon.

Rebecca: then we'll be able to go outer space.

Happy: aye!

Weiszla: outside of the sakura cosmos.

Gear: this will be fun.

Ivery: isn't this so nostalgic.

Hermit: not really.

Em pino: it's really all exciting mistress.

Shikomo: ahh!

Homura:(smile) i am as well.

Koan: hotdog! This will be stupendous!

Zack: I'm game for everything.

Shikomo: Let's go!

Ben: next stop, Sun jewel!


	10. star 10

**we do not own anything, Gear is my oc and koan and zack belong to lewamus prime 2020**

* * *

Ben is sleeping in his quarters Then witch comes in to go check on him and see him asleep.

Witch: (smiled) looks like the greed warrior is sleeping peacefully.

She walked up to him and petted his hair.

Witch: a carefree person.

Ben:( mutter sleep) so soft...

He grabs her in a hug while he is asleep, Witch blushing but enjoying the comfort as he falls, his hand groping her butt and chest as she moans, enjoying it.

Ben:( mutter in his sleep) soft marshmallows.

Witch: _o-ohh….._

Ben wakes up, notices holding witch as he blush.

Ben: w-witch sorry about that.

Witch giggled as she leaned close to him and smiled sexually at him.

Witch: it's alright ben, i wanna learn that i thank one of your girls~.

Ben: o-of what?

Witch: I think you know that~.

Then Ben felt something holding him as he removed the cover to see hermit.

Ben: hermit?!

Hermit: is it morning yet?

Witch: (frown slightly) When and why are you sleeping in ben's bed?

Hermit: I want to have a nap with ben.

She moved close to him.

Witch: I was gonna enjoy some fun with Benny but we can share.

Hermit: (smile) of course.

Ben: The girls sure taught you a thing or two huh?

Hermit: yep.

Ben makes a duplication of himself as hermit on top of him.

Hermit: I wanna thank you so much , if it wasn't for you I would never accept to get out the digital world, your my hero so here's your reward benny~.

Then they begin to kiss as ben begin to fondle her small breasts, which she moan of the pleasure she's feeling now, she notice his hard cock as She smirk and begin to licking his cock all over with her tongue and then begin sucking it when the hacking android bop her head up and down faster making ben grunting more of pleasuring and when ben can feel it, he can't hold it in but cummed inside of her mouth.

Hermit: this is cum?

Ben: yes.

Hermit: it's sticky

Ben: how does it taste?

Hermit: slimmy.

Ben: And here is this surprise for you.

He bit on her neck, lip and collarbone as she moaned and started blushing, she then started to feel a pulse and everything was flesh and blood, even highlighting the symbol line around her cheek and forearm.

Hermit: woah, is this what ivery feel like?

Ben: yep.

Ben 2 with witch as she doing a boobjob on his dick, by moving her breasts up and down along bobbing her head up and down sucking on his cock more, ben grunting of pleasure that witch is very good with and he cant hold it anymore then he cummed inside of her mouth then she swallowed.

Witch: is slimy but interesting.

Ben 2: and you'll love this.

He gave a witch a bite on her neck, lip, collarbone as she blushed and moaned as she felt the same as hermit, she now has a pulse, her hair glowing, line tattoo spiral color purple and aqua on her back and hands.

Witch: I feel like you, Benny, it's so good~.

Ben: yep like witch you girls still have your abilities, just artificial bio with flesh, blood and some particles of machine powers along magic that like me and my mutant powers, now you two gonna love this.

The two ben then shove their cock to their pussy as witch and hermit now moaning loud, first time felt so good in their life, the two bens begin to move pounding the two like wild as fondle their breasts and spanking their ass and give kisses to their necks, witch and hermit begin rolling their eyes up and sticking their tongue out as their mind fill with pleasure and going crazy.

Witch: oh devil yes! yes!

Hermit: s-so good! M-more, please more benny…

Ben and Ben 2: i'm cumming!

They cummed a lot which witch and hermit moan louder, then later ben 2 poof out.

Ben: how was it?

Witch: amazing I ever felt.

Hermit: me too benny.

with zack and koan

Zack got his sleep as he was doing some morning jogging shirtless around the training area with koan.

Koan: phew, nothing of good training

zack: Sure is ,say K did you sense some time oddly in Rebecca?

Koan: Hmm, I think so.

zack: yeah me too, as if time.

koan stops and so does zack ,koan senses something familiar. They turn to see 5 girls, a tanuki girl Beastman. She has blue hair in the style of a bob-cut with dark blue tips, a blue tail with a dark blue tip, dark teal eyes, blue eyebrows, and triangle-shaped ears sticking through her hair. The end of her legs, her hands and a patch on her face are dark brown while the rest of her body is light brown. She wears a loose, grey tank-top, a black compression top underneath, navy athletic shorts with green trim, a red sports jacket with white trim and the collar up, and white sneakers with a red sole. Her tail sticks out from her shorts.

the second girl with long, pink hair and a dark red bang covering her forehead with long fox ears. Her skin was tan and her eyes red and had a pink bushy fox tail. She wore a school uniform consisting of a knee-length navy skirt, a white collared shirt, and a light blue bow tie.

the third girl have is white hair, cat ears and tail and red eyes, wearing black armor pieces and clothing with a cape, with her are two more girls, the fourth is a woman with long pink hair and tail wearing blue armor, the last one is a short girl with bushy light brown hair with bear ears and wearing green armor.

Zack: huh?

koan blink twice at the tanuki girl, fox girl and the cat girl

koan: who are they?

Zack: don't know.

koan: wait...

he sniffed at the three girls as he walked up to them as he looked so very shocked.

koan:(turn at the tanuki girl)Michiru? (turn the fox girl) nazuna? (turn the cat girl)c-cherry?

Michiru: hey koanzy!

Koan: what happened to you and nazuna, the last time I heard was that car accident and then you two were gone.

Michiru: (rub her head) lets just say, it's a complicated story.

Koan: well no matter as your here,(hugged the two) me thought koan never see you two again!

Nazuna: (hugs him) heh, heh, sorry that we made ya worried.

Michiru: It is surprising what you are when your mom brought us and told us everything that happened to you, we're sorry for not being there to help you.

Koan: is okay, I forgive you.

He turned cherry as he let go of michiru and nazuna then frowned at her.

Koan: cherry…

Cherry: koan…

Koan: You're different, what do you want?

Cherry: I was sent here to become your knight.

Koan: after the last time we met?

Cherry: I know, (look down) i'm sorry, for what I do to you.

Koan: cherry.

He touched her chin up and petted her hair.

Koan: you always be there for me no matter what word you said is awful, I forgive you.

Cherry: h-how can you forgive me easily?

koan: because you remember ryuko right? (she nodded) she did something she never meant too cuz of her anger and control, you was trick and that stupid rumor got the better of you, I can see in your eyes you know the truth and you already know I've been through.

Cherry: o-okay.

Koan: yes as long you really know it and really want to make it up, I forgive you0 .(petting her cat ear) I sometimes picture you a cute cat and now you are. (eye smile and grin)

That made her blush and purring.

Bear girl(chuckle) the first time you purr and blush to cute boy huh cherry?

Then coming into the room is Rebecca.

Rebecca: hey koan you here?

koan: yellow rebecy!

Rebecca: (spotted the girls) who are they?

Koan: The kitty is cherry and her two friends.

Bear girl: i'm bonnie!

Fish girl: i'm shirely.

Koan: and the taknui is mizru and the fox nazuna.

Michiru: hi!

Nauzna: nice to meet you.

Koan: cherry, nazuna and michiru are my other childhood friends.

Ryuko: (run up to them) what did you say?

Michiru: ryuko?

Ryuko: (look at michiru) michiru?

Nazuna: It's been a while.

Ryuko: What the hell happened to you two?

Nazuna: long story.

Ryuko turns to cherry as the two start glaring at each other.

Ryuko: you! (point her red scissor sword at her)

Cherry: you…

Cherry got her sword, Ryuko and her zoom and clashed their swords pushing each other while glaring.

Ryuko: you're the bitch who left koan alone!

Cherry: And you're the scum who broke his heart and stabbed him!

Ryuko: I wasn't myself! I got angry and brainwashed it! You on the other hand got pissed off!

Cherry: I know that and I was stupid to let it happen!

Ryuko: you know how you made him sad?! He did everything for you!

Cherry: I was young and naive!

Ryuko: BULLSHIT!

Cherry: and at least you were acting like one as well!

Ryuko: that's it!

They clash their blades while Zack trains in another room, then rebecca and michiru hug koan's arm with a smile.

Michiru: So you have a robot cat?

Rebecca: yep his name is happy.

Michiru: so cute.

Nazuna: Let's go to koan's room and relax.

Koan: okie dokie! Is time to catch up anyway and michiru and nazuna, you two are adorable how you look.

That made the tanuki girl a blushing mess and the fox girl turn shy, Then they walked off and went to koan's room.

With zack

Zack trained doing dragging 30 big boulders with a chain he dragged while shirtless. Then shikomo, homura, team rwby, medaka and alexis looking at zack doing his training.

Yang: … I think I wet myself.

shikomo:(blush) w-wow (looking at his abbs ,pec and muscle) h-he really trains a lot do he?

Medaka: He does, every week and every month.

Homura: every week and month?!

Medaka: yes and not using his powers nor anything as a long study and learning with his brains as well.

Shikomo: when do I get into that?!

Medaka: Well if you wanna train with zack, besides he even makes his own gravity trick by his training.

Shikomo: I'M IN!

Homura: I'm joining with my lord as well!

Medaka: very well, but don't say I didn't warn you two.

Zack then uses a water bottle to cool himself down as he turns to the girls as he walks up to them.

Zack: oh hey girls, how are you doing?

Medaka: Homura and Shikomo wanted to try your training regiment.

Zack: really? (turn at homura and shikomo) You two wanna try my training regiment?

Shikomo: heck yeah!

Homura: yes!

Zack: Hmm, homura how good can you jump along your enchanting skills? And shikomo, Ever use gravity to match other object's and weight including areas to match yours and to your opponent?

Shikomo: uh…..

Homurra: hmm…

Zack: hmm i see we'll begin of it, you see when we mate you are able to be half mutant but along my species but however depends what level ,training and learning of what step it is.

Shikomo: woah, we have our own version like yours?!

Zack: yep

Homura: what else my lord?

Zack: (snap his finger to show a board and use a stick to point info) shikomo listen well of other gravity.

Shikomo: you got it!

Zack: it is true, can create, shape and manipulate gravity, a natural phenomenon by which all matter is brought together, toward one another. If they exist, the user may be able to manipulate gravitons, hypothetical elementary particles that mediate the force of gravitation. Users can bend gravity to make the environment very "heavy" or "light", cause objects to "fall" toward another object instead of the earth ("nexus inducing"), flatten objects, and generate miniature black holes to compress objects into oblivion. They can repel and attract matter and energy regardless of its mass or move objects in a manner similar to telekinesis.

Shikomo: what about offensive?

Zack: Offensive uses of this power include repulsing people or objects with such force to shatter practically anything, increasing gravity to crush or immobilize opponents, decreasing it to render them defenseless, or surrounding one's body in a gravitational field to amplify physical strength. Defensive uses include creating a gravitational force-field to repel all manner of attacks or anchoring oneself to the ere four level of it.

Shikomo: like what?

Zack: Basic Level, Advanced Level, Expert Level and Ultimate Level. Right now you're in basic and advanced level, and it is limited sometime when you hit overdrive.

Shikomo: what's overdrive?

Zack: That ether gear user have, remember you battle that impostor crimson?

Shikomo: oh yeah! I felt that transformation!

Zack: overdrive can augments the user's physical abilities and the power of their Ether Gears increase to enormous levels of their true power.

Shikomo: sweet!

Homura: what about me my lord?

Zack: You can make swords but as of now you can make sub swords for example elements , nullified , species and combination weapons. But you must learn to fight in self defense without a weapon to train your mind, body and soul.

Homura: very well.

Zack snap his finger a door

Zack: This room is a training timeskip like for example 2 years here but outdoor is 20 minutes. I put an immune age so no one won't age, I set inside for 3 month and outside here for 1 hour, ready?

Homura and shikomo: yeah!

Zack: team rwby, alexis, and medaka, you girls join in as well.

Ruby: as long as you give me awesome weapons!

Zack: as long you train to fight without weapons as well.

She groaned and pouted cutely.

Zack: ruby your sister told me about it and I agree.

Ruby: (whine) Yang! Why?!

Yang: sorry sis, but as a big sister I have to look after my little sister.

Zack: same here, if you do that, ruby i promise to make a huge cookie cake for you.

Ruby pouted more and turned away, still being angry.

Zack: okay an entire tower of cookie cake with ice cream flavor and chocolate chip.

This made ruby's eyes wide in silence, as she now imagined herself up top of the tower of cookie ice cream cameo with a flag said "ruby rose" and laugh proudly.

Ruby: deal!

Zack: And here's a bonus, all the weapons I can give you too.

Ruby: SUPER DEAL!

Zack: then let's go!

They all went inside the door and closed it. In later after 1 hour, they exit out of the door as they are clothed a bit torn and finally done with their training.

Zack: wow, good job everyone.

Shikomo: (drop to the floor) holy shit.

Medaka: I warn ya but it seems it's worth it.

Ruby: Now where's my reward?!

Zack: behind you.

She turns to see a tower of ice cream cookie cake. There's weapons on the top of it. She screamed with joy and dash up to the tower and started eating it.

Zack: Hehehe so Homura, how like my training?

Homora: it was exciting.

Zack: yes even for me, you proved well as a true knight.

Homora: (bow to him) I thank you my lord.

Timeskip

The group is now passing through a school of space fish.

Koan: FISHY! (Licking the window)

Ben: koan! You're not gonna eat the fish!

Then they spotted a man within the school of space fish.

Gear: the hell?

Ben: Is that a man holding a steering wheel?

Ben: (whisper to zack, koan and gear) i read his thoughts and he said he is the captain of edens one.

Gear: (whisper) do you think is possible he is familiar and recognizes the ship's control.

Koan: well different universe and alternative type can make it possible

Zack: Well whatever he at least helps us, now we finally arrived on the sun jewels planet.

Ben: (nodded then get the group attention) okay everybody listen up. When we arrive my brothers and gear will go there. Those coming with us is happy, em pino, Rebecca, homura, shikomo, team rwby, grayfia, yellow jacket, oria, aria, cherry, michiru, yuki, applejack, rarity, rainbow dash, sunset shimmer, fluttershy and the stuff bunny come too, let's get to work people.

Timeskip

everyone is looking around the planet and enjoying themselves with surroundings and the food

Zack: wow.

Gear: yeah, sun jewels always have the highest thing you can ever see.

Ben: is like los vegas.

Gear: what?

Ben: I'll tell ya when this is over.

Rebecca: wow! So amazing!

Ruby: everything is so shiny!

Michiru: and look at these amazing gold and flying vehicles!

Shikomo: what is this?

Happy: this town's golden and shiny.

Koan: like my head!

Em pino: this place is called the gold palace where all rich people.

Happy: the town people all look like they're rich.

Ben: billion would definitely live here.

Koan: Billy.

Ben: whatever.

Zack: once again rich people, not the very taste we got.

Gear: count me in, they sometimes call my gadget junk.

Shikomo: (to a random woman) yo! Are you rich?

Random woman: who is this kid?

Rebecca: it's embarrassing so stop it!

Zack: shikomo stay by me.

Shikomo: okay zack!

Happy: what happened to the others?

Ben: there around find details while Weisla stay out of the new weapon with hermit's help, she still dont trust Conner so she'll meet up when the weapon is done

Rebecca: she got a soft side for wanting to protect hermit-Chan and the others.

Homura: teacher is somewhere on this planet.

Then the group entered the casino paradise.

Shikomo: where are we?

Rebecca: this is a casino executive for vips.

Happy: (reading on his phone) according to starnavi, this casino has a ton of information flowing through here.

Koan turns to see Rebecca wearing a nice v neck long dress show her cleavage and her back and shoulders and reveal her right leg and a flower on her head.

Shikomo: and...what's with that outfit?

Rebecca: (rub the back of her head) well since it's a VIP area I thought there'd be something like a dress code.

Happy: ah...it's just in order to increase our channel followers so don't pay attention.

Koan blushes red and steam his ears, seeing Rebecca as she notices as she smiles, giggles to lean to his chest, presses her breasts and hugs his arm.

Rebecca: (cat smile) you're the best koany~ like what you see of my dress~?

Koan: yebba!

Em pino: let's split up to find some information.

Homura: okay.

She takes a deep breath to yell.

Homura: I'M LOOKING FOR-

Zack: (cover her mouth and let go) homura what the hell are you doing?!

Homura: I'm going to ask people where my master is.

Zack: by shouting? We suppose to keep a low profile, is not gonna help and will cause too much attention and wont help the clues

Rebecca: Zack's right. i know how you're feeling but you can't stand out too much.

Homura: she hasn't come back for many years. She was bound to run into some trouble.

Zack: (petted her head and put her head to his chest) I promise I'll find her but you're gonna have to follow, I'm sure we'll do it as I'm a man of my word.

She blushed a little.

Homura: thank you my lord.

Zack: you have to stop calling me that one of these days. (kissed her check) but that makes you cuter. But not as cute as ruby.

Then I noticed a robot bird then heard gun noise.

?: ALRIGHT EVERYONE HIT THE GROUND!

Gear: what the?

The group turns to see a group of robbers wearing ridiculous masks.

Shikomo: what is this?

Koan: that masks something I don't like.

Zack: This is a robbery as bad people try to harm people force them on their knee and take everything .

Ben: if they don't, they harm them.

Man 1: EVERYONE ON THE GROUND AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD! DON'T MAKE A FUSS!

Ben: Does he really think we'll comply?

Gear: guess they didn't know you three before.

oan: well anyone dont want that

Happy: a robbery?

Rebecca: we're the ones that have gotten into trouble!

The robbers see shikomo, zack, koan, ben and along team rwby, grayfia, yellow jacket, oria , aria , cherry , michiru , yuki, applejack, rarity, rainbow dash, sunset shimmer, fluttershy and the 3 stuff bunny. They're not even on their knees as well.

Ben: hey girls.

Rarity: hello darling.

Man 1: oh you punks. didn't you hear me? Get on the floor.

Ben: nah, don't wanna.

Yang: seem we made it to the party

Shikomo: you've got a big face.

Man 1: it's a mask!

Zack: yeah but fit your stupidness.

Man 1: quit or else you'll be down on the ground by force!

Koan: hehe well everybody you heard them.

Shikomo: you must be bad guys.

Ben: And we'll show why good guys do to them.

Koan: LET'S PARTY!

Ben: it's hero time!

Zack: time to roll out!

Koan: time to go wild!

The three heroes slam their trixes and transform into their alien form that flashes green, blue and red, ben transformed into a tiger wearing a luchadore leotard, zack a wolf with gray and white fur and koan a bear mixed with a polar and grizzly.

?: **RATH!** (tiger roar)

?: **STEEL FANG!** (Howling)

?: **URSASOLAR!** (Bear roaring)

Guy 3: WHAT THE?!

Rath: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING ROBBERY WITH STUPID BIG HEAD MASK! THE ONLY YOU'RE GETTING IS A MAJOR RATH PLUMBING IF YOU DON'T DROP THE GUNS!

Guy 2: WHO THE HELL ARE THESE FREAKS!?

Rath ,Steel fangs and ursasolar: FREAKS?!

They charge in to begin the fighting as the girls join in along shikomo too.

Applejack: YEEHA!

Shikomo: DAE-MAXHINA GRAVITY FIST!

Send the guy flying by her fist.

Man 2: (got his gun ready) YOU PUNKS!

He started firing as shikomo started running up the wall not noticing applejack came up to him and slammed her boot onto his chest making him fly. Pinkie pie fired her party cannon at them while ruby and rainbow dash zig zag around in speed, rarity using her telekinesis on them and separated their guns and bullets as well.

Guy 3: WHAT ARE THESE KIDS?!

Homora, ryuko and cherry came up with their swords.

Rath: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING PUNK ASS ROBBERS! RATH IS GOING TO PUNCH YOU WITH SO MANY RIGHTS YOUR GOING TO BE BAGGING FOR MORE!

Steelfang: LESS TALKING MORE FIGHTING!

Rath: okay not like rath afraid of dog!

Homura, cherry and ryuko slashes them and then they all beat them and the 3 aliens turn back to normal.

Ben: phew, all done.

Gear: Maybe these guys might be okay, now where Homura's teachers are.

But then a beam of light shined onto the robbers.

Ruby: what's going on?

Ben: we're about to find out.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW SUCH CRIMES ON MY PLANET."

guy 42: IT'S THE SCARLET WOMAN.

Woman 112: the scarlet woman!

homura: scarlet… woman?

Gear: oh great, her again.

Ben: care to explain this scarlet woman G?

Gear: Remember crimson I talked about after meeting the fortune teller?

Ben: yeah?

Gear: crimson lady has a device that will kill anyone who commits any crime on this planet or gets transported somewhere else, depending on what you do it'll be up to the punishers.

Ben: I see.

Gear: but rumor i heard, behind that saving and glories, she's bad news.

Koan: No wonder this smell is rotten.

Gear: yeah, so just make sure when you guys get your 'justice' make sure you tear her operation down.

Zack: Who said us? You're joining the party, it cannot be fun without anyone.

Gear: thanks man.

Meanwhile

Dung and draken in a room with a woman of average height with her dark hair in a pair of two buns, wears lipstick, and is in a decorated, light-colored kimono.

Draken joe: satellite blades. Monitoring… or executing every person on this planet. That is a totally scary weapon.

Dung: you always have that divine theme, kurenai.

Kurenai: call it divine punishment.

Dung and draken: divine? You?

Kurenai: It is my job to protect the people

Draken: you say that well...

Dung: I see, but let not forget what we came for.

Draken: There's something that I want you to locate with this divine punishment.

Kurenai: oh?

Darken: the edens zero along the three heroes of the stars ...i can smell money from that.

Somewhere at the slums of sun jewels

A guy wearing a helmet and gear armor to show the robot bird flew down to show a hologram of homura and the 3 boys but mostly Zack.

?: it looks like they've come all the way here… homura. What shall we do? Lord valkyrie.

With they others

Zack: hey guys i found that robo bird spying on us, it went off.

Gear: is not crimson lady maybe perhaps that place where they transport prisoners to do some minor work and survival.

Ben: It is perhaps the chance valkyrie is there.

Zack: is true, i can smell her and that crimson lady...

Then two guard knights with wings and a staff came in.

Gear: oh boy, it's the scarlet woman's army punishers.

Zack: This is our chance, homura! Girls!

Shikomo: yeah?

Zack: I have a plan how we get to find valkyrie so play along.

Homura: understood.

Guard 1: according to the judgment of the scarlet woman, the criminals have been exterminated

Guard 2: everyone please be at peace.

The people cheering at the guards know they are safe by the hand of the scarlet woman.

Homura: what are you?

Guard 1: we are the scarlet woman's army punishes.

Guard 2: our purpose is to protect the innocent and judge evildoers.

Happy: well...they're good people then.

Em pino: i determine them to be androids...

Rebecca: _even without having a trivial and executing them is outrageous..._

Guard 1: we've been able to determine the criminals however...we need to pass judgement upon the accomplices.

Shikomo: accomplices?

Zack: He's talking about us.

Guard 2: he's correct, no matter if you are in the gold palace there is rule against any type of violence.

Ben: Are you kidding?

Shikomo: violence? What do you mean?

Shikomo: are you saying it's a crime to protect against crime?!

Ruby: the people were in trouble! Even if we did, what if it is too late?

Applejack: Just because this judgment stuff doesn't mean you go too far on them at least arrest them, beam them out.

Yuki: I agree, how is this protecting the innocent?

Guard 1: no matter the reason, inflicting violence is a crime which puts you as accomplices...

Then a beam hit shikomo, homura, Gear, zack, Ben and their girls but koan quickly pushed his girls out in speed.

Gear: guys!

Shikomo: the light from last time!?

Homura: it's so bright!

Guard 1 and guard 2: we punish you to the 10,000 metal

Ben: koan! Rebecca! We'll be fine! Find clues and other people of the location we're heading!

Koan: right!

Then they got beamed out somewhere.

Rebecca: koan are they going to be okay?

Koan: yes , let's follow B's plan.

Guard 1: don't worry they haven't been executed.

Guard 2: as accomplices, we simply sent them to the worker ward.

Guard 1: if they can mine 10,000 stones which are the power source of this planet.

Guard 2: they will be able to return to this land.

Then they begin to fly out.

Guard 1: everyone...we hope that you all continue to live purely and righteously.

Guard 2: the scarlet woman protects the righteous.

Koan: righteous my ass.

Happy: the workers ward?

Em pino: Might be talking about the slums.

Rebecca: the info gear and you guys said this scarlet woman in charge of this right?

Koan: yes rebels, we must find other people that know and important to find the entrance where Ben , zack and they other went at.

Meanwhile

Inside of the cavern is where Ben, Zack, gear and the girls drop down.

Shikomo: where are we?

Shikomo: were we swept off to some other place?

Ben: this must be the place, place, gear do you think these were they have workers there?

Gear: as slaves, yes of doing a hard job for her if you wanna get out, it comes with a catch.

Zack: look what we got around our necks.

homura: Guys, there's around yours that displays 10,000 as well.

Shikomo: (shaking in fear) what is this?

They look to see a swarm of bug ants like with crystals on their back.

Ben: a swarm

Homura: what..what's going on?!

Shikomo:(frighten) bugs...

Drop to the floor in fear.

Ben: oh great Z!

Zack: on it! homura! Shadow! Let's do this! (created a cybernotian sword) cybermech attack...

It glow bright light with with electric

Zack: **VOLT CLASHER WAVES!**

He sent light waves electric as homura and shadow went in speed slashing each of bugs down.

Gear: don't forget me!

He pulled out his cannon mixed barrels to shoot each of the bugs down and began glowing around using his either gear.

Ben: **electric magnet mechanism...BIG BOOM STRIKE!**

He sent a magnetic electric beam blast as well destroying the bugs as the girls helped too as they noticed their collar beeping reaching down the numbers.

?: LAY DOWN! ATTACK! 1 PLUS 1 EQUAL 100, 000 POWER!

Gear: bad math.

Blake: it ain't it 3?

Come 3 random guys armed and use their guns shooting the bugs down.

Guy 2: fui...we finally cleared that up.

Guy 1: new guys? Y'all hurt?

Zack: not exactly.

Alexis: thanks for the assist by the way.

Zack picks up Shikomo to let her ride on his back.

Gear: what's wrong with her?

Zack: She told me she was very scared of creepy and crawling bugs.

Yellow jacket: she'll snap out of it in a sec.

Ben: Afraid of bugs? Really?

Yuki: You are afraid of clown and peacocks Benny.

Ben: yuki!

Gear: HAHAHA!

Then the group follow the 3 men around to see a town but not so much and notice they look up at the sky and have strong glass.

Guy 1: you weren't given any explanation at all?

Oria: we kinda figure this more or less.

Aria: what are these bugs anyway?

Shikomo: there were so many bugs.

Zack: (petted her head) i know, i know.

Guy: those bugs are called stones. Those were the weakest of the bunch and so the metal inside is small as well.

Gear: oh i see, you guys are like miners.

Zack: Now I see the problem.

Ruby: Those stones are all metals for this planet.

Sunset shimmer: meaning the numbers on our neck is how many metal minds we get, get transport to scarlet women?

Guy 1: So I see you know her too?

Gear: yeah, not much to describe the protector.

Zack: The metal stone I smell is the same power source of this place.

Ben: making people worker as slaves, this woman is a big gold digger then balon and crueler as vilgax

Zack: billy.

Ben: whatever, we'll get out of here.

Guy 2: is pointless, no one has ever escaped and one of her associates make sure we won't leave until we have all the metals.

Yang: Well we didn't come here for that, we're looking for homura's teacher, even we take all those bugs down.

Shikomo: Do we have too? I-I don't know i can do this zacky, I'm too scared.

Zack: shikomo i know you're scared but we do promise homura and we can't let something like that get in the way.

Guy 2: even not all are bugs. They come in all shapes and sizes...that where you'll find the real monsters.

Homura: (look up) this is very bad..you sure she is here?

Zack: i can detect her so we're in the right place

Ben: i senses dung drop one of our enemies here as well

Then they heard a noise of someone kick a guy to the ground.

?: isn't your metal mining a little down? What? You want to stay here forever?

Guy: sorry...I haven't felt well lately...

Then heard stomping.

?: shut up!

Rebecca: I heard violence was banned..

Gear: what the hell is going on?

Guy 2: yet we just fought against the stone? Round here there are no rules.

Guy 1: and that's the scarlet woman's right arm and watcher.. Whip punisher garrett

A man wearing a fur collar vest, black pants, black spike boots and wearing a strap mask and black curl hair and a tattoo on the right side of his face and holding the whip.

Garret: (turn the group) who the heck are you?

Shikomo: you should stop.

Guy: hey don't get involved you mustn't go against the scarlet woman's friend.

Gear: well we are now.

Shikomo: why don't you stop there?

Homura: he's already lost consciousness.

Gear: pick on someone who wants a challenge.

Koan: koan will slash bad bullies.

Zack: not very nice picking on the weak.

Ben: he defenseless so knock it off or else we knock you down at the ground.

Guy 1: stop! You mustn't go to agents friends of the scarlet woman!

Guy 2: one person's rebellion reflects upon the entire group!

Guy 3: calm it down you youngsters!

Zack: Well we're not just youngsters.

They turn to see the guards pointing their staff at the people

Garret : what you're all just newbies ...then i guess you wouldn't know the rules entirely yet.( got his whip) I'll just teach them to you myself ( whip there knees) first you'll kneel down!

Ben, Zack and gear didn't comply.

The girls are the same with shikomo and homura.

Gear: is that supposed to hurt us or something?

Garret: what? You were supposed to-

Gear then pulls out his gun and aims it on his face.

Gear: it's a very disappointing human.

Ben: since he's scarlet woman's right arm, we find some answer.

Zack: **DARK BULLET!**

He shot darkness bullets and sent the guards flying.

Zack: let see...

He grabs Garrett's whip to whip Garrett by the head, this forces him to bow his head to the ground.

Gear: hmm, it's just a pathetic boy who wants everything to go his way. (put his pistol away)

Ben: Z , team rwby interrogate him.

Zack and team rwby: got it.

Meanwhile

The scarlet woman is in her room.

Kurenai: next.

Then came the alien with a good looking man in a suit.

Alien: the model cerdic from the genos planet. please meet you scarlet woman.

Kurenai: hoo.

Alien: there's said to be many beautiful gentlemen on the planet genos. I thought he would be a good fit for you.

Man: no no...i would have never thought the scarlet woman would be so beautiful.

Kurenai: could you please take off your clothes and show me? The beautiful body you have...

Man: gladly(stripping his clothes off)

Kurenai: come closer to me.

Man: (step closer and knee to one knee) crimson woman...you are so very beautiful. Also such power and unlimited wealth to rule over just one planet, if i could become your assistant, I would do anything.

Kurenai: anything?

Man: (touch her bang to brush a bit) yes...even waning you on such a lonely light.

Alien: what do you think scarlet woman...he is a model and has the qualities of a butler and even...

Kurenai: disqualified...

Man: huh?

Kurenai: you touched me without permission you inferior man… aren't you mistaking me for someone who actually loves you?

Man: I… um… I apologize profusely for that.

Kurenai: I don't like you. (grab his face)

Man: spare my fa..face! Please! If my face is destroyed, work is...

Kurenai: ooh? You want me to not destroy your face.. (give a sinister look) that's why I'm going to burn it scarlet

The device on her hand causing it to burn the man's face makes him scream in agony, then after she is done, Kurenai lets go of him.

Kurenai: next.

Alien: scarlet woman...this man was the last recommendations

Kurenai: oh? Too bad...bring in more those gentlemen.

Alien: I...i understand.

kurenai: by the wayward… Do you know the ship dedens zero and the 3 hero stars ? The blue ,green and red?

Ward: who knows...

Kurenai: warm..even someone like you who's walked across many planets doesn't know?

Ward: i am very sorry ma'am ...what is special about this ship and those 3 people?

Kurenai: (smile) there powerful similar the urban legends of the war goddess , the Demon goddess , the Mystic goddess and I'm gonna make one of them my butler slaves and it's ship that hardness an ether drive

Ward:( shocked) AN ETHER GEAR DRIVE ?! THAT'S ...SOMETHING THAT WILL ABLE TO POWER THIS PLANER FOR 10 YEARS AND THE GODDESS TRIO ?! THEY'RE THAT STRONG AS THEM ?!

Kurenai: yes...that's why Draken and Dungeness wanted me to use my scarlet eye and find it...

Ward: what's your cut scarlet woman ?

Kurenai: 30%.. But I didn't like that plan so I'm going to screw the theme. I only have 100% interest in things.

Meanwhile

In the ednes ships with they others

Witch: this planet...has an incredible sized radar and jamming signal coming from it.

Ivery: (holding her phone) i cant connect to anything on Rebecca nor lil koany's phone because of this craps.

Moscow: moscoi

Hermit: well...there's no way this ship will appear on their radar.

Weisla: what confidence.

Hermit: who do you think i am?

She pulls out the galvanic mechamorph cube.

Hermit: Let's see what this thing Ben gave me does?

She then remembers it is similar to upgrade as she touches it and it merges to her wearing a nice black and green matching uniform. She begins to scan and understand upgraded species and pull out a hologram screen of the Alien Lifeform Database from the omnitrix, ultramatrix and nemetrix along surpass the connection radar to have the others signal even telepathic.

Weisla: woah, what did you do?

Hermit: I believe the mechamorph cube allows me to wear this and along thanks to Benny making me like him and his brothers . ( smile) witch ,ivery and i know able to contact him and new tricks .

Oria: wow

Weisla: that must be some way from them being a half god.

Meanwhile

With koan, cherry, ryuko, pinkie pie, fluttershy, tsume, michiru, mumu, happy, em pino and rebecca still at the casino.

Koan is on his phone watching pokemon while wagging his own tail.

Michiru: (giggle) I guess he hasn't changed that much.

Koan: you caught koan, me koan lost his sanity but not what the old him did that stupendous ,i even have the game collection of it and cards.

Michiru: i'm glad about that.

Koan pulls out a cat hoodie pj costume as he wears it and puts on a bowtie.

Koan: perfect!

Rebecca: so cute.

Koan: thank you.

Ryuko: okay so now that the boys, homora and shikomo are now somewhere else with them . they should contact us .

Then rebecca and koan got telepathic messages from ivery as they sent their back and ben and they others.

Koan: okay ivery checking how things going

Rebecca: along we send the messages back knowing everything alright.

Tsume: you seem to adapt your mutant ability and demigod.

Rebecca: Yeah, now we should go look where the place our friends went.

?: i saw everything ms. rebecca.

Koan: god damn it! (facepalm)

Rebecca: that voice...lavilia!

Everyone turns to see lavilia in a dress.

Levilia: no it is I, the famous b-cuber lavillia.

Rebecca: what are you doing here…

levilia: that's what I'd like to know… this isn't a place where poor people come. It looks as if shikimo, the girl in Japanese clothes and the three boys… were taken to the slums. You can't get there by normal means. You know I… actually know a way to the slums.

Koan: no you don't

Levilia turned at koan along his cat suit as she glee then hugged him.

Levilia: CUTE KITTY KOANY!

Then Ryuko grabbed her dress shirt to make her look at the angry girl.

Ryuko: Who in the hell do you think you are lil shit!?

Cherry:( glared at her) who this bitch?!

Pinkie pie: and why did she hug you?!

Koan:( separate ryuko from her) this is levilia , a mean ,cocky and a jerk of a bully at rebecca and happy thinking she's a better b cuber. She likes me and wants me too.

Ryuko: (pull out her sword) let me kill her!

Koan: hold on( turn at levilia) i doubt you know it

Levilia: I swear I actually know a way to the slums. I could tell you how to get there...if you listen to my request

Rebecca: You have a request for me?

Levilia: ( turn at koan) and you go out with me when i kiss and hug you~ koany~.

Rebecca: NO!

Tsume: NO WAY!

Ryuko: I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DO THAT!

Cherry: (dark look) you'll do what?

Fluttershy: U-UM, N-NO!

Pinkie pie: (hugs him) my huggy!

Michiru: WHAT?!

Mumu: MINE!

nazuna: NEVER!

Koan: sorry but first your request on rebecy

Levilia: fine but still your request is still open. Rebecca, you have become a bit of a superstar with koany. That's why I want to do a collaboration with you. Not a bad deal right?

Happy: what are you up to?

Levilia: oh i didn't see you there hoppy and pipo.

Em pino: it's happy and pino.

Happy: could you not mistake our name on purpose?

Michiru: so rude! they been here all the time

Levilia: (turn at cherry, michiru, nazuna,mumu and tsume) how cute , koany have five pets.

Tsume: what did you call us you tramp?!

koan: get on with it levilia!

Levilia: remember...I was one of those taken by the b-cuber kidnappers, I haven't given any thanks to shikomo but I thank you koany for helping me out. When you became part of my stream my view count went up. with a rising star like you, i'd be able to raise my viewer count. It's a win win situation for both.

Rebecca: What do I have to do?

Happy: I feel something is up…

koan: this look, so familiar.…

levilia: (use her b cuber to show a hologram magical girl) you've got to do this cosplay of the magic girl poyo poyo ruby-chan.

Rebecca: THAT'S A CHILDREN' ANIME!

Koan: Can I at least pick an anime I know for her to cosplay?

Levilia: oh fine.

Rebecca: thank koany

Koan:( scratch his head) now, hmm what anime that fits you well?

Happy: maybe something with a cat?

Koan: OH! Me got it!

Koan whispered to Rebecca's ear which made her smile and nodded.

Rebecca: I like that idea.

Koan: yep! (snap his finger)

Her outfit then poofed and showed a skin tight red and white jumpsuit as her head now has yellow cat ears and tail and has a bell on her neck.

Koan: ta da! What you think rebecy?

Rebecca: I love it.

koan: hotdog!

Levilia: eh is cool but my suggestion was good. _Damn it she look good to try to impress koany!_

Rebecca:(make a duplicate herself as she wears a magical girl outfit) there.

levilia: h-h-how did you do that?!

Rebecca 2: lets just say…

rebeccas: it's a koany secret. (wink)

koan: wow, your a fast learner rebecys.

rebeca 2: the size and fitting are totally off but I hope it impress koany

?:(singing) I'm a little bunny, catch me if you can, my heart and my tail are the softest in japan

they see a guy with a beard and short hair with a small ponytail

?:(singing) If you ever catch me be sure to let me free. my days of fluff and happiness..have so much left to see!

Rebecca: that song.

Michiru: is he a otaku?

Ryuko: explain the thing for anime.

Rebecca: this is poyo poyo ruby-chan's theme song from the second season! and he's really good! And this guy…. he's a famous b-cuber. Nino!

Nino: the world will be saved by anime.

koan and the author looked at each other with a smile and rolled their eyes but shrugged while shaking their heads.

koan and the author looked each other with a smile and roll their eyes but shrugged while shake their heads

author: [wanna tell him?]

koan: nah let him be for now

everyone of the crowd amaze

em pino: who in the world is he...

happy: he's a b-cuber who specialise in anime and otaku information

nino: I saw poyo poyo ruby-chan and thought i'd join in. (look at Rebecca 2) well you look dashing it really suits you.

Rebecca 2: thank you.

Levilia: could you not get in my way nino?

Nino: is this your shot? My bad. I'll watch from the sidelines.

Koan: nah your cool.

Levialle: could you not get in the way nino?

Happy: Levilia is friends with nino too?

Rebecca: amazing…

Levilia:( turn Rebecca 2) Come on Rebecca, it's kind of a set up but we're going to film it like this.

Rebecca: a set up?

Leivalle handles rebecca 2 a hologram script.

Rebecca 2: what the heck is this? A script?

Levilia: absolutely. That's why you don't get more viewers since it's not scripped.

Nino: the structure is very important just like kishotenketsu.

Rebbeca: wow..this is really helpful...

The two rebbecas and koan read her mind as they have a hidden smirk.

koan: _me knew it._

Rebecca: _same here koany._

Koan: _oh, so you telepathic? Hehehe you're doing great!_

Rebecca: _thank you._

Rebecca 2: _okay let's get to work._

They nodded as Levilia escorted them to the stage.

Laveilla: this is the rumored rebecca

Rebecca 2: thanks

Laveilla: Why are you cosplaying?

Rebecca 2:( pouted) it's because you said too.

Laveilla: That's why this time, everyone Rebecca is doing such an excellent job.

Rebecca 2: well not really...

Lavielle: we'd like to see him do her famous pose.

Rebecca: I'm really done after this. (strike a pose) I'll make your heart go poyo poyo. (wink)

Laveilla: kyaa so cute!

She presses something, what top of the stage is soup, but the two rebecca and koan grin as they snap their fingers as rebbeca 2 is switched with laveilla as she got dump in soup instead.

Levilia: GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT THE?!

Rebeca 2: gotcha!

Everyone laugh

Laveilla: Ahhh it smells! Kaony why did you ruin-

Koan smacked her by the face to shut her up. She sees how serious he looks and very pissed as everybody backs away.

Koan: You are so full of yourself, you know that? Just because thinking makes you popular and a most viewer on your channel in every website. Don't mean you do that to rebecca!

Laveilla: b-but she...

Koan: shut up! I'm not yours nor never will be of how you are ! ( she flinch and silence) what she ever done to you? All she did was make videos and so what wasn't popular? She did it well in my opinion, she was smart, cute, kind, understandable, brave and the one I love! She heal my pain along the other girls. She even save the other b cubers users who got kidnapped by that creep of a perv frog and my friends and I help as well!

He walks up to her as she backs away in fear as he turns to his half demon form.

Koan: You're lucky you weren't kidnapped and turned into a statue but if you were I either left you or saved your sorry ass! She is better than anything that you cannot do nor prove it! She and us the ednes zero crew will find mother!

He grabs her by the dress to make her look at him close as she shivers in fear of his demonic eyes.

Koan: you know your like my ex girlfriend

Laveilla:( shaking) e-ex girlfriend?

Koan: indeed. In my time at school Jennifer was the most wonderful, kind and an amazing girl! Who is good at math, sports, history and everything. I was bold but nervous to confess shear my love and we was a great couple...or so i thought...i was a damn fool to make a mistake like that

Laviella: h-how, y-you did something?

Koan: no , i did nothing as she trick and pretended, every student did that. It revealed at the prom, when I was gonna make this happen as a sweet present and dance with her along my first kiss! But it ruined when I saw her dancing with that jerk showing that they always bully me! She reveals she never loved me and fooled me! Dump my head with a bunch of trash as they all laugh at me!

Laviella is shocked to hear that koan has a harsh life.

Koan:(slap her again) calling the girl with me pets. That catgirl is my little sister, the other cat girl, cherry, tanuki, fox, michiru, and nazuna are my childhood friends who know me well and you don't! Mumu is what is close to my warmth and hugs, you can try to flirt with me and always be cruel BUT I WONT TOLERATE OF YOU DISRESPECTING MY GIRL AND MY FAMILY LIKE THAT! SO NEVER DO THAT! UNDERSTAND?!

She nodded in fear as he let go of her.

Koan: AND IF YOU EVER TRY HUMILIATE REBECCA LIKE THAT AGAIN! YOUR GONNA WISH YOU WOULDN'T CROSS THE LINE AT ME!

He unleashed a big lion roar at her as she screamed in fear and tears as she ran off.

Koan: (turn back to normal) and don't come back! (dusted his hands)

Ryuko: (smile) now that's the koan I know.

Rebecca 2 poofs out as Rebecca rushes in and tackles him in a hug.

Koan: POPSICLE CABLE!

Rebecca: Thank you very much koany!

Koan: anything for my kitty, (blush) um, you turn back your attire now.

Rebecca: no yet.

Koan: say what?

Rebecca: I just want to say thank you for what you did for me, and hugging you while wearing this will be one of them. (did a Siamese cat) nyea~.

Koan speaking gibberish makes a goofy and daffy laugh then slap his head while it spins.

Koan: well you can wear it now you want! _If she cosplay and roleplay Lucy from fairy tail I'll blow skyrocket, if she mixed it up with her cat theme, wait...she hears this too?_

Rebecca: _yep~._

Koan blush as he making gibberish and random noise but slap his head spinning again then it stop as he blushijg still and laugh nervously

Koan: well yeah kitty you keep it up and let's go find each other and help them! AHAHahaAHAA !(turn at nino) hey nino, you see we search for the big thing of all.

Nino: sharp eye.

Nino then give a note to Rebecca as she reads it. "Our conversation is all being recorded by the scarlet woman. Don't say a word here. I know the way to the slums follow me. Cause anime will save the planet!"

Meanwhile

Zack, homura, shikomo and team rwby as zack dragging garrot to his place for interrogation while ben, gear and the rest outside waiting.

Zack: Shikomo and homura you know don't have to follow me right?

Homura: but I must follow you to the ends of the galaxy my lord.

Shikomo: and you said to stick next to you.

Zack: ok ok.( smile) cant say no of that.

He threw a garrot to the floor, groaned a bit and glared at Zack.

Zack: (look at the whip) not bad of a whip you got, since it do of ether gear technique on the human body, now you'll give us some answer

Garrot: i won't give shit to you boy! Do your worst!

Zack: (smirk) alright then.

He whistled then suddenly came in a speed crash into the wall is zack's car the hell charger came in.

garrot: WHAT THE HELL?!

Zack: not done

He summon a green alien pod egg set it down

Zack: shikomo you be freak out but don't freak out

The egg begins to open as everyone sees the facehugger come out is the facehugger.

Zack: you know what this little fella is right?.

Shikomo then turn pale in fear

Zack: ruby, could you?

Ruby: got it.

She grab the facehugger go near to garrot as he look in fear

Zack: here this , this ugly lil bitch will lay eggs on you and my car will run over your nuts.

He snaps his finger as the car begins to drive and ruby lowers the facehugger to Garrett's face.

Carrot: I'll talk ! I'll talk !

He held his hand up as the car stop and ruby too

Zack: speak

Garrot: the crimson woman wants to gather all worker slaves to mind those stones! It helps power up the planet but she needs more! That's why she met dung and draken joe!

Zack: what for?

Garrot: i don't know!

He snaps his fingers as the car goes closer and ruby lowers the facehugger to his face as he screams like a little girl.

Zack: i can do this all day if i have too

Garrot: she wants the power source of the Eden Zero's ship and the 3 heroes of stars as well ! That's all I know I swear!

Zack: good.

The car drove off and Ruby used her scythe to slash to kill the facehugger.

Zack: one more question, where is valkyrie?

Meanwhile

Koan, happy, em pino and his girl walking somewhere with Nino.

Rebecca: Thank you for helping us.

Happy: nino, you're such a good guy.

Tsume: we owe you one for leading the way, but big bro why do it since she doesn't know?

Koan: I know in her mind she wants to humiliate her but I turn it around to backfire her own surprise.

Ryuko: hehe that's really a good one koany!

Nino: don't worry about it. And..she has honestly in on all people who say those words with her listening bugs.

Koan: I was able to block a soundproof barrier and got a text telepathic from Zack that the scarlet woman wants the Eden zero ship and my brothers and I. Seem dung told her that, even though I didn't sound proof she would listen.

Happy: she even can hear such simple things like that?

Em pino: such high quality.

Rebecca: but...why is the scarlet woman after Eden zero?

Nino: who knows...I'm just doing as I'm told to male contact with anyone who mutters those words. She said to bring them in...but since your poyo pogo ruby chan cosplay was so amazing...since anime will save the universe right?

Rebecca: Is that so?

Nino: that's why i want to help you guys out now.

Pinkie pie: i guess is okay

Fluttershy: well laveilla didn't help munch.

Happy: but...is it ok to go against the scarlet woman

They made it to the room with the slide doors.

Nino: I have no intention of going against her, she's scary! That's why it'll be that i couldn't find you ...i can only take you here.

Rebecca: thank you!

Nino: (press the machine hologram buttons) the slums are a terrible place, once you've found your friends escaped from this place how i show you.

Rebecca: (smile) yup

Koan: we ain't leaving yet !( grin) hehehe thank for the help but we didn't come all this way here. I dont give a damn of scarlet woman , koan and his team is chaos as we came for valkyrie

Nino:( turn at Rebecca) and you...you really look good cosplaying the angelic angela.

Rebecca: Is she naked? (smile) _but i think koany will love an angel here~._

Kaon: _how fairy tail character got this_

Nino:(leaves) anime will save the universe.

Rebecca: what a weird guy, no offense Koan.

Koan: non taken.

Rebecca: But he did help us.

Koan: alright everyone! Let's find our friends!

Rebecca and the girls: right!

Happy: aye!

Em pino: right!

When they enter here they see the man who spies on them upside crossing his arms and legs.

Pinkie pie: ooh that looks like fun!

Koan: relax everyone, he's good.

Guy: silence please. I'm currently in zen mode meditating.

They sat down and crossed their legs.

Rebecca: isn't zen meditation like this?

Koan: nah me and pinkie do like this all the time.

Pinkie: even spinning top.

The guy spun like a spinning top and passed Rebecca.

Michiru: wow!

Nazguna: that's amazing!

Tsume: nice trick.

Happy: who is this guy?

Em pino: I detect a mysterious movement.

The guy caught Rebecca's b cubed.

Rebecca: eh?! My b-cubed?! When did you steal it?!

Guy: this is exactly my ether gear. "steal hang". I can move objects 10 cm. I can also teleport other people's things to my hand.

Rebecca: (the guy handles it back to her) you're just a big thief.

Guy: I've become a prisoner and was led here.

Koan: (caught his hand) steal her panties, you'll lose hand in second before you blink.

Rebecca: (blush embarrassed) he's gonna do that?!

Ryuko: pervert.

Koan: can we get to do business?

Guy: I hear that you folks are looking for Valkyrie and you're the red hero star of the beast yes?

Koan: yes and the bird that my brother and I saw at the casino, I assume that's yours when you teleport it there.

Guy: Yes, I saw the bird..I kind of understand why you're here.

Em pino: do you know..miss valkyrie?

?: I'm Paul, Valkyrie's student.

Rebecca: student!?

Paul: only here...so i haven't met homura before.

Narnia: you know her too?

Paul: of course I've heard directly from valkyrie. (pull out a cube with a leaf) I didn't think she'd come all this way to find her...I've been contemplating this over or not...but I feel I should...

Rebecca: What do you mean?

Paul: this has the truth recorded in it. Why Valkyrie had to leave homira and why she ended up on this planet. Why she isn't coming back...She even want the blue hero to here, I don't know why but she met a woman before..

Koan: _Zack's mom?_

With Zack

Zack and his brother Ben and gear came in as he told them the info.

Ben: hmm is that so.

Gear: figure she is always a gold digger.

Homura: where?! Where is she right now?!

Garrot: of course I know.

Homura: please tell me!

Zack: Before we go that, the necklace on her neck.

Ben: is like we're prisoners and you're the warden as you do what you want, as we have to do all the work for the stone.

Gear: giving to your boss.

Garrot: you two got that right, and also dung sent some people you guys know

Ben: who?

Garrot: I'll show you. (snap his finger) I am partially able to use the scarlet eyes ability. Well then good bye.

Zack: before we go.

He rushed and kicked the ball. as he screams in pain before Zack, Ben, gear, shikomo, homura and the others get teleported away.

Garrot: (on his knee holding his balls in pain) damn those bastards! No matter, they're going to the den of the black rock the main mine. Where no man has ever been able to defeat a stone. Although their deaths would be terrible...if they defeat those monsters..the scarlet woman gets lost in metals. Life's unfair after all. (hiss in pain) ugh it really hurt...damn that guy's strength. (stomping his foot) gets me so upset. I should've killed them with my hands! He humiliated me and took my whip!

Then came a beast man with a big ax on his back.

?: you mustn't execute the prisoners garrett. They are the property of the scarlet woman.

Garrett: Ave punisher baku, how long have you been there?

Baku: don't you know how fast I move. i just got here.

Garret: what do you want?

Baku: the scarlet woman wants a meeting.

Garret: just call that in.

Baku: but i wanted to see you.

Garrett: I'm just so passed off right now.

Baku: what a coincidence, she is too.

Meanwhile

Ben, Zack, gear, shikomo, homura and the girls teleport to caves.

Ben: not again.

Shikomo: crap, we're in the cave again.

Homura: he knows about valkyrie. We've got to go back!

Gear: um guys, we have a problem.

They then felt a rumble which freaked shikomo out.

Shikomo: IT CAN'T BE BUGS!

Gear: it's not bugs…. It's the worst.

homora: he's right, I smell those metals.

Came in is a big monster that has metal scale skin and its head like spikes.

Zack: no homora, this thing is metals around it!

Gear: it's this planet alpha predator, black rock, it's titanium diamond hard body can't be effective with any physical contact gear.

Ben: What about other aliens?

Gear: no known data on that, but every predator has weakness that a smart person or alien can exploit.

They heard buzzing.

Shikomo: please do not buzz! Please do not buzz!

Everyone turns to see 60 swarms of insects that are bug mode of horn beetles, grasshoppers and stag beetles.

Zack: insecticons!

Gear: shit.

Shikomo: MORE BUGS !

Gear got his blaster machine gun

Ben hit his omnitrix to go lodestar.

Lodestar: **LODESTAR!** Zack, gear, the girls and I handle the insecticons! Homura and shikomo you figure how to defeat the black rock!

Shikomo: anything not involving bugs okay!

Zack hit his ultramatrix as a blue flash he become P. Amphibian

P. Amphibian: **POSITIVE AMPHIBIA!**

P. Amphibian helps zapping each of them insteticons, gear blasting them and lodestar using his magnetism and the girls helping take them down.

Homura: what gear said is true is one of those stones.

Shikomo: if it this bif then the number on this collar could get down to zero in a instance

Homura: Are you looking to fight?

Shikomo: we've got this!

Homura: yes!

They charged in at the black rock

Shikomo: let's go! DAE MACHIN GRAVITY FIST!

Homura: (thrusting her sword) SNAKE FLASH!

However it hard broke homura's sword and hurt shikomo's fist.

Shikomo: OWIE!

They notice a bit of purple corrupt energy around it.

Homura: is dung! He must've increasing it

Then it see charging up a beam from the head make homura and Shikomo move to avoid the beam blast , they hid behind the rocks

Shikomo: I nearly died!

Gear: (while blasting the insecticons ) Oh yeah, I also forgot to shoot laser beams from the head as well.

Homura: You should have told us that!

Gear: it slipped out of my mind okay!? Stop whining and kill that thing!

Shikomo: well where the hell is the weakness?!

Gear: find it!

Shikomo noticed a swarm metal fly came in.

Shikomo: but..bugs

Homura: they aren't bugs. There...They're birds!

Shikomo:(passed out) bugs…

Homura: crap… I can't handle this many by myself…

Gear: gah, hey ben zack, you think you can handle these guys yourself?!

Lodestar: that won't be necessary.

Gear: why?

Then bullets shoot them and string lines slash them; they turn to see koan, Rebecca holding her happy blaster and Paul.

Rebecca: Did we keep you waiting?

Koan: eh what's up doc?

Homura: guys!

Rebecca: ben, gear, zack, shikomo, homura! Y'all and the others are okay?

Homura: pino and happy as well.

Em Pino: mistress..is down for the count isn't she?

Happy blaster: aye.

Lodestar: she's just scared of bugs.

Rebeca: And who is he?

Rebecca: this man's...bird told us where to find you.

Koan: And I see you're having a party without us!

Paul: we'll explain later. We need to get out of here.

Rebecca: how can you say that ?! Koany and us made the most super heroic entrance in my entire life!

Paul: you don't stand a chance against that monster.

Rebecca: monster? It's just a bunch of little bugs ...

Ryuko: might wanna take a good look again Rebecca.

Rebecca: (look at it and be shocked) WHAT IS THAT THING?!

Em pino: I only saw bugs before!

Koan: i got this you guys!

Koan walks up to black rock as it looks at Koan.

Gear: careful koan this thing is super tough!

Paul: he's right! The lord of mines, black rock. No hunter has ever managed to vanquish it.

Koan: AHAHAHAHAHHA! Now that's funny, I'm something like no hunter there is, so yes this black rock is strong who thinks he's the alpha but here's a question. Can it take down another of its kind?

Gear: huh?

Koan smirks as his nemetrix begins to read, scanning the black rock.

Nematrix: **{NEW DNA IN ME BITCHES! HAHAHAHAHAHA!}**

Gear: did that just...

Koam: yep! Koan is Koan! TIME TO GO WILD!

He slammed his nemetrix, a red flash as they see it a bit bigger than the black stone. Is spiky crystal metal also shard but color crimson blood red, 3 tails, four arms with claws and have it head but have horns as well and spikes on the back and shoulders, it has a small head like but not head of it. The real main head has the nemetrix around its neck.

?: **CRIMSON STONE!** (Roar loudly)

Gear: okay, this will be an interesting study, (pull out a little fly bot) get as much data as you can little one.

Crimson stone: hey! Do not try anything not funny in my gear!

Crimson stone and black rock staring at each other, as they walk around each other in a circle. The two beasts roared and charging each other as they pushing as they tumble till crimson stone pick and slammed black stone down, black rock charged a beam while crimson stone charging ,black rock unleashed a beam but crimson stone roll into a sphere form of a spiky ball like, he begin to roll in speed then slammed black rock, send it crash to the ground.

The black rock gets up and fires his beam at crimson stone as he shoots it back then crimson stone sue the extra "heads" to make triple beam send it crashed, crimson stone use the lower arms to pin him down while grabbing it , and using the upper arms to punching the black rock a lot of time in speed nonstop even to the face with his spiky sharp fists.

Pinkie pie: wowza!

Fluttershy: oh.. my..

Ryuko: holy shit.

Rebecca: whoa!

Mumu: go huggy!

Tsume: go big bro!

nazuna: you can do this koan!

michiru: knock that rock down koanzy!

the last punch send it crash to the ground and got up wobble a bit

crimson stone: you guys need to aimed it where is not around

homura: my mind is made up , and I will proceed that is what my mentor taught me

summon her broken sword.

Rebecca: homura..your sword!

homura: oh yes, when I attacked it earlier.

Rebecca: Can you make a new one?

homura: it would take time

Lodestar, P. Amphibian, gear and the girls are done with the insecticon. The darker blue jellyfish turn to th japanese wearing girl and sighed.

P. Amphion: can't believe i'm about to do this, hey! Homura!

She turns as a blue flash and he turns into Bladevection.

Bladevection: **BLADEVECTION!** (Tap his ultramatrix)

To go ultimate as he's now red and crimson with two long scarf hands and the sword mixed blade ax and the ultimate symbol.

?: **ULTIMATE BLADEVECTION!**

The two scarfs wrap around her arm and attach itself onto her hand.

he looked at her eyes twinkle in sparkles.

U. Bladevection: this happens only one time!

Homura: of course lord zacky.

Then she felt the increase of her skill, black rock smash it head try to hit anyone but everybody move away.

Em pino:(analyzing) analysis complete, the scales on its body are black crystals...an ore of extraordinary hardness.

Homura: has it no weakness?!

Em pino: a spot on it's back appears not be as hard as the rest. A Large amount of concentrated fire might possibly.

Rebecca: But how do we get high enough to hit it back?

Homura: jump down at my sword Rebecca. The blade may be broken but the power of its ether can send you into the air.

Gear: I'll help her fire too!

Rebecca: okay, but don't let me hit the ground!

Rebecca and gear go on the broken sword then give them a boost.

Homura: I shall catch you..like I would a princess!

homura send the two up flying toward the black rock

Rebecca: no! I'll never get there.

Suddenly shikomo came in with her feet to feet on both of them.

Gear and Rebecca: shikomo!

Shikomo: you both make it!

Rebecca: yeah!

she gave them a big boost as they got up top the black rock's back..

Rebecca: there it is! Happy!

Happy blaster: aye!

Gear blasting the weak spot and so do rebecca.

Rebecca: **ETHER BULLET FULL BURST!**

Lodestar helped give it strong magnetic metal parts from the insecticon to smash it and crimson stone slammed the head, shikomo grabbed the tail.

Shikomo: **MAGIMECH ATTACK! GRAVITY CENTER!**

She helped flip it.

Shikomo, crimson stone, gear, lodestar and Rebecca: homura! Zack!

Homura: right! Let's go lord zack!

U. Bladevection: you got it homura!

Homura: **WARRIOR MAID SINGLE-SWORD ATTACK! ULTIMATE SNAKE BITE!**

She uses both swords at black rock roar while crimson stone whammed it down and turn back to koan to catch Rebecca bridal style.

The black rock scales begin to vanish.

Shikomo: ooh!

Em pino: we did it!

The alien sword turns back to normal and lodestar turns back to Ben.

Rebecca: all the ore in its body is vanishing.

Happy: aye.

Pual: it's being sent to madame kurenai.

They see their collar going to ooo.

Koan: hey your collars went to zero!

Then change to 100 thousands.

Shikomo: it went back to 100 thousands?!

Gear: ah come on!

Homura: what is the meaning of this?!

Shikomo: that dirty kurenai lady!

Ben: Being unfair, that's what cheap bad guys do.

Paul: prisoners in the labor district spend their whole lives here lining madame kurenai's lockets.

Zack: the hell i am.

Zack uses his telekinesis to break him and everyone collars off.

Zack: there, that's better.

Shikomo: thanks zacky.

Paul: I could have escaped here at any time. but i thought we might meet you, so i stayed and i waited.

He gives homura a b cube.

Paul: you'll find the truth about valkyrie on that cube.

As they listen to the b-cube's recording Gear got his little camera bot for data purposes for later, he looks around the data stream for more info then he spotted a satellite thinking that's kurenai's 'power' but his eyes widen on its destination.

Gear: uh… guys…. You might want to hear this.

Meanwhile

Kurenai is walking with the man wearing a leather mask and still naked.

Then came buko, nino and garrett.

garret: what is that?

kurenai: he applied to be my attendant. He was cute, so I thought I'd keep him as a pet for a while.

Nino: that's disgusting…

Buko: i...I wound mind being your pet.

Kurnei: but nevermind that. i am..furious right now. I've heard Valkyrie's followers are plotting another uprising. I found another source of rvunce. so let's use the oculus kurenai to burn the labor district to ashes.

Buko see a fly bot as swatted breaking

with the others

gear: damn.

ben: we'll talk later, let's just watch this.

Gear: okay.

As so on they begin to watch it, 10 years ago at the planet oedo. Valkyrie along the kid homura with surprise zack's mother, akaru with them walking. They are training kid homura as about learning to use a sword. Kid homura goal to be strong and can help her. While they take a walk around eating. Kid Homura remembers her mother who is the one to give her the doll and hopes her mother finds her. Akaru knows since she was pregnant as a kid that Homura can't wait to meet her child when it comes out and she said that Homura's mother passed away in the warmth she left the planet before it started to earn money.

The people mocking her with a child and woman because she is a robot, kid homura stood up as said for her mentor but akaru scared the people with a glare ,soon five years later growing. Bully keeps mocking kid homura. at the court of justice a Japanese style ,then they didn't like how kid homura causes trouble, they see akaru holding a baby zack sleeping , saying of how machine and human maybe different but care as the same no matter what, valkyrie and kid homura have fun with the baby zack. Valkyrie visits the fortune teller while akaru babysit and helps train kid homura but soon be gone however, said that valkyrie will be there and give zack one wish and kid homura hug baby zack and be at his side when the time comes. She tells her the answer where Homura's real mother and that is none other than Kurenai Kogetsu. 5 years ago at the planet sun jewel that the crimson woman was a slave in the slums.

She was a slave and cant get out since the necklace so valkyrie got a new ally which is paul, a thief teacher and explaining the rare metal that aren't transferred over baron, who is the ruler of the planet sun jewel. a super high grade ether condensed that namely the tears of planets or the rakurima, can be sold at a price. She did came back for money but a lot gamble kurenai can't, if she don't pay back, homura be next and she stay here to the battlefield and hold the crimson necklace, she give it back when kurenai make the debt. 2 years later they waited for kurnei . pual bring the bad news with his spy bird that the crimson woman escape and became wife of baron, she murder him and took over the planet and the power.

Then suddenly a swarm of stones monster hurting the slaves, valiyre's friends begin to explain the crimson woman demand the slaves to mine more metals , she provoked the stones that were in the mining fields, it was an army of monster stones ,she demand the people of the slaves to defend the living quarters, she hold responsible for letting the woman go and she gonna handle this by saving the innocents.

Then valkyrie didn't have a choice as she brought her weapon system of odin strike ,she destroyed the army as she fell apart and got broken to pieces by the stone monsters and then she finally kept them safe.

After that Homura is running to find her ,since the whole gang is shocked. the girls some crying, sad, anger. gear in tears of seeing this and upset.

Ben and koan stern looked to see zack go after homura and so homura finally found her teacher but only all broken and ripped apart ,still standing on one knee and with her sword, half her face was destroyed.

Homura:(tears) tea...teacher, it's a lie.. there's no way..this is true...

Paul: she protected us..then, then she died.

Zack eyes shadows as looking at Homura and the Deceased teacher, she finds so long by finding out the truth breaking her heart.

Zack: _...…._

he then balled his fist.

Homura: valkyrie Samantha...it's all a lie...my teacher.. I wanted to see her all this time.. Just wanted her...( on her knees ) how could this happen...TEACHER ! IT'S ME HOMURA ! PLEASE RESPOND TO ME ! TEACHER ! PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES ! WAIT WEISLA CAN FIX HER CAN SHE?! OR MAYBE SISTER CAN FIX HER !

Gear: ( tearing)i don't know...if there anything...we can do

Em pino:( tearing) an android is the same as a human., if the core is stops...it means they're the same as dead

Homura: no ...IT CAN'T BE TRUE ...THAT I CAN'T SEE MY TEACHER AGAIN...

Zack sees this as a flashback of how his father died and his sister died by his own eyes he saw.

Then everybody left except Zack , he slowly became akaru and a long black ghost as well.

Zack: mom...i get it you weren't there after you thought everything was under control, Valkyrie seems like a good friend to you huh?

Black ghost: it reminds you like with optimus is it?

Zack: What I see him as both a brother and a father , he taught me well . in many eons of war , lost people and their sacrifice ...even he was dead, it was hard for me...i train harder learning of pure spark of being a soldier and a knight, i follow best of his words and advice ...his strength helps me as i help him

Shikomo walks up as Zack follows her to homura.

Zack: and a true warrior like any knights there is...

Shikomo: so strong and so cool. Protecting human kind

Homura: she got courage too.

Shikomo: she has such a kid soul, she would have been a good friendship

Homura: Zack...shikomo I-

Zack: don't say that, don't say you can't keep going...

Shikoml: When my grandpa died, I got super depressed. But Michael was there and the townspeople were there. My friends were there. That's why I got up.

Zack: same with me, shikomo I'll catch up with you, i know what you'll be doing.

Shikomo: sure. (turn at Homura) don't you have friends homura? That's why you'll be able to get back up again.

Zack looked at her and back to her as he Sat down next to her.

Zack: You know ...after Ben helped me, I did remember my sister's death. I couldn't do it nor my father, so...I quit being a hero and wanna live a normal life as I couldn't move on from enduring being haunted by that past. (this shocked her)

homura: really?

Alexis, Yuna, and Shadow are watching Zack tell his story as they keep their distends giving him a moment.

Zack: yes, i thought it for the best , since ben can do it. i went to a school that an academy of dual monster. Summoning monster and any other abilities cards. Alexis was there and her friends even the taros...things were smooth even so I put on a device bracelet to seal my powers.

Homura: What happens next?

Zack: Well a group of bad guys around but then, this group the society of light...

Homura: who are they?

Zack: well brainwashed servant by an evil entity named the light of destruction who has a vessel and plans to conquer earth. When he arrived all students of blue , yellow or red get brainwashed whenever they lose. It change their personality and very loyal to their leader , alexis got caught of it and i watch in horror

Homura gasps in shock.

Zack: is like i don't know her anymore, is like she ignores and abandons us...shadow try to bring her back but failed and become the light queen, slowly i was breaking more and more., then i snapped when their eyes were dull and nothing with harsh words...my black ghost form.

Homura: is it like another form of your ghost form?

Zack: yes , the bracelet broke then i rampaged and destroyed, alexis's friend jaden and the other who brought alexis and shadow back. I wish i could have done something, it was too much! I could've use my powers to brought them back or anything possible , i always felt like living a ghost town...i mean i made a promise that everything be alright as long I'm with them and hope , don't know if is a selfish promise...i swear to never hid my true self and hide under a shell, death isn't an apology ! Because when a man made a promise ! He'll do what can to make it happen even in death as i continue to live ! That what my sister and parents want me !

This outstand her of these words, it makes her heart healed up and fill up the pain and empty sadness with joy and hope , looking at zack as she remembers seeing him as a baby for so very long.

Zack: that's why i got better and came back as a hero, the true me. Now Valkyrie wants you to continue and never give up, she is still in your heart and the training. She do not want you to stop moving on, you must raised your sword as you must be mine and your family's sword , as my old teacher who is a brother and father to me...optimus prime.

He got up as he summoned his own sword as he stabbed it to the ground.

Zack: recognize one with your knights.

He walks out while Homura looks at him go , she touches her heart with her hands and begins to smile and rub her tears.

Homura: _he's a warrior after my own heart._

Zack walks back to see Ben, koan and gear.

Zack: any situation ?

Gear: well you guys know as kurenai is about to use her satelite to wipe this place.

Koan: however I did look, she made a deal with Draken and Dung, lets say her greedy heart couldn't let it be taken away that amazing .

Ben: it didn't take long for dung and draken to know this and might have hacked on it .

Zack: some of the problems

Paul walk to Zack

Paul: the girl name shikomo went off fight kurenai

Zack: (smirk) good, i love a fight to some hitch

Paul: and here, (gave a b cuber) valkyrie recorded this for you , since she know it ber last and didn't see you grow up,

Then zack plays the b cuber as a hologram of valkyrie.

Valkyrie: greetings blue star, I wish to meet you in person, but I did had plans, your watching this might found either or not who you really are along your parents and in this universe and maybe met my student...akaru told me you'll have your father's looks and your mother's eyes, i wanted you to protect and be there for homura and my wish that i wanted to see you and her but now i have to go.

It is over as Zack nods to Paul.

Zack: Are there others slave about to fight too?

Ben: Yes, we'll help them out.

Gear: and I'll see what I do on the satellite even though Kurenai still tries to destroy this place.

Koan: you got this!

Zack nodded as he zoom in as shikomo walking senses zack coming as he came next to her

Zack: I'm joining in.

Shift into lewamus prime.

Lewamus prime: time to meet my " mother in law" face to face.

Shikomo: fine by me.

Ben: alright, let's take down this bitch.

Meanwhile

Wad: (looking through the computer)the crimson eyes...we've sequenced it to irradiate the slums district, system check started.

Nino: crimson woman are you serious!? There are many thousands of people out there.

Kurenai: they won't be of any profit to me… I also can't forgive those pieces of scum that dare dishonor me and hold valkyrie so dear to their hearts.

Nino isn't valkyrie, the one that saved your life?

Garrett: YOU'RE SO NOISY NINO. WHEN THE CRIMSON WOMAN SAYS SO SHE SAYS SO!

Kurenai: she saved me? What a terrible joke. I just used her. I came here by my own power. I didn't have any connection to those pieces of trash. I do remember telling me to return to my child. Hee hee. I LEFT MY CHILD THERE TO COME HERE. WHAT A SU-

Then an explosion erupted bursting through the door and the rubble pushed the guys away, she turned to see lewamus prime and shikimo.

Shikomo: who's the one named the crimson woman?!

Lewamus prime: you wanted one of the 3 star heroes so badly, well, here i am!

kurenai: what the hell!? Who are you?

Garret: this kid and the blue star

Baku: eh ?! This is the 120th floor. How did they?!

Shikomo: we'll take you to Homura. Because that was Valkyrie's wish.

Kurenai: homura? She's in this world? Is that child mad at me? Or is she crying because I threw her away?

Shikomo: what happens with you is up to homura.

Lewamus prime: you're her mother and I will honor valkyire's word with my blessing!

Kurenai: I'm sorry to say but I have no interest in my daughter.

Then she turns at lewamus prime making her smile.

Kurenai: You're the blue start hero hmm?

Lewamus prime: and your the one who left your oen daughter, who is my girlfriend

Kurenai: ah and that makes you my son in law , is really a waste being my daughter who's nothing-

But as shikomo crush the floor as lewamus prime unleashed a shockwaves make the tower crumble while he stretch his fist to punch her in the face as she stumble back.

Shikomo: we'll take you….

Lewamus prime: after we punish you, you fucking whore!

Kurenai: oh such harsh words and that's scary now is it hehe? ( put on gloves on)


	11. star 11

**we do not own anything, Gear is my oc and koan and zack belong to lewamus prime 2020**

* * *

Shikomo started to crack the floor more and lewamus prime is unleashing pulses of energy making the room shake.

nino: the floor...

garret: that girl uses the gravity as her ether gear and that guy uses the shockwave too.

baku: isn't that the same magic that draken uses?

wad: what shall we do with the short from the crimson eye?

kurenai: we'll go as planned, hurry it along come forth punisher!

then came in so many guards surrounded shikomo and lewamus prime.

Kurneai: bring down the punishment of heaven on these trespassers! soak in crimson!

lewamus prime: **CYBERMECH MAKER...**

shikomo: **DAE MACHINA...**

they raised their fist and smash it down

Lewamus prime: **BLACK HOLE!**

Shikomo: **GRAVITY WAVE!**

He send Dark spiral and gravity waves together bringing them closes

kurenai: what this….

nino: my body is getting sucked in...

lewamus prime and shikomo with their fist of bright light and gravity shattering all the guards into pieces

garret: no way ! they defeated all those punisher

Then lewamus prime raised his hands up.

lewamus prime: **BLACK VORTEX!**

He make black spiral to suck gravity force of baku and garret then got their heads and smash them together 8 times

lewamus prime and homura charged in at the crimson woman

shikomo and lewamus prime: you were the one to make homura cry!

kurenai: tears are for the weak. those that win continuously smile.

She uses the glove tech to block the punch but lewamus prime's and shikomo's strength is pushing her.

lewamus prime: you took those smiles away from homura.

shikomo: if shedding tears is a sign of weakness then so be it.

lewamus prime and shikomo: we continue on with the weakness until it turns into strength

then no signal happen

wad: crimson woman ! were in trouble ! the crimson eye has been hacked by someone !

lewamus prime: dung and draken joe

kurenai: impossible ! who did it !

wad: w..who knows. but the whole system is down . it's been controlled by a completely different person

 **with dung and draken joe**

Dung: does she honestly think we're not aware how she twisting business not aware of how we rule it?

Draken: she don't, cuz that time you came crying to us for money is so sentimental. you became a grandma with no quality.

Alien: we overtaken the satellite blade system.

Maria: This is your interest for the loan grandma.

 **back to sun jewel planet**

Kurenai: draken and dung huh? Well well ...you want a war, put out the crimson steel knight , I'll erase the whole slum ,dung and draken joe!

 **with dung and draken joe again**

Dung: what a waist, how she is trying to change a plan.

Draken joe: satellite blaze the super wide range laser cannon. it's too good to be that hag's toy

Deigo: that one machine can locate and attack any target, I wouldn't call it a toy.

Maria: and we're going to use it to search for the edens zero?

Draken: nope ,dung and I have other use for this baby.

Maria: what? After all that trouble to take it, it wont find the edens zero?

Dung: who said we need it after we already know where it is?

seth: it's not far from here

deigo: the edens zero

dung and draken look at their phone with a hologram

draken: ...is that our 3 o'clock at a distance of 7500.

They use it to locate locked on the edens zero.

Maria: That's edens zero?

deigo: it's smaller than I thought.

seth: well yeah compared to the beral goer.

maria: so how do we steal it.

dung: the old fashion way.

draken: hand to hand combat we're going in.

 **back to sun jewel**

kurenai: get me the kurenai dragon ! destroy draken's ship this instant!

wad: it isn't finished yet ! we still need time for the debugging!

kurenai: I don't care as long as it moves!

Wad: y-yes my lady!

Kurenai: zaditen three! you go squelch the uprising in the labor district!

Garret: you got it!

Baku: yeah.

Nino: I'd rather not.

Kurenai: nino!

Nino: y-yes mam.

Lewamus prime: are you sick !? this whole planet will go down!

Shikomo: what are you going to do to the labor district?!

Kurenai: I'm going to kill all who defy me!

Lewamus prime: but what about your daughter!?

shikomo: homura's down there too, you know!

kurenai: even better! I can erase her with the rest of them!

Lewamus prime and shikomo:(very pissed) you.…

Then they felt another rumble.

Lewamus prime: now what?!

Wary: crimson woman! we're in trouble!

Kurenai: what's wrong?

Wad: the crimson eye has been hacked by someone and it's set to self-destruct!

Meanwhile

Gear: look like it working but however draken's hacker buddy ain't giving up, this won't be easy

Back to lewamus prime and shikomo

Wart: now two hackers messing with it!

Kurenai: whoever it is is dead!

Then a rumble came as it came down is a giant robot red knight that is bulky.

Shikomo: what is that thing?!

lewamus prime: the hell I know!

Kurenai: my knight gear.. The Kurenai dragoon! Now boarding!

She quickly went inside her giant robot and to the pilot seat.

Kurenai: I'll have to take care of you before I can get to drakken, dung and this other hacker.

Lewamus prime then made contact gear on his phone.

With gear

Gear:(pick up his phone) hello?

Lewamus prime: is zack, you better go and let not Kurenai find you.

Gear: why?

Lewamus prime: she knows your hacking it dude and now her giant robot gonna find and smash you!

Gear: holy crap! Thanks for the head up, you gonna be alright?

Lewamus prime: don't worry i have my ways.

With lewamus prime and shikomo

The robot slam it's fist onto the two but lewamus prime quickly grab shikomo

Then the Kurenai knight begin smashing the town

Guy 12: what's going on?!

Guy 5: there is knight gear in the city!

Guy 9: run!

Kurenai: behold this power! This mobility is truly the planet's mightiest knight gear! The kruenai Dragoon!

Lewamus prime land down to let go of shikomo

Lewamus prime: that's the last fucking straw! No one! And I mean no one mocking the meaning of a knight ! But don't worry I got for her ass! Since she wants to go all mech.

He pulled out his car keys.

Shikomo: uh zacky, what are you about to do with that?

Lewamus prime: (smirk behind the faceplate) well, your about to meet my big ol robot friend.( he press it as the car key's button)

then falling down the sky and crashing down on the ground making lots of dust.

Shikomo coughing then the dust cleared as she looked up as her jaw dropped down , her eyes bulged out of so much awe and dumbfounded with a gasp. What she sees is a giant robot that is colored blue , with flames on its arms. Its right arm got an eyeball on the flame paint and its left arm had a ball 8 on it. and flames on it legs, flames on the silver chestplate, silver line on, his forearm have hidden blaster , wing blade on it shoulders , shoulder pads , shoulder thigh , as the part of top arms and leg silver , gray ,blue and black metal foot . As with number 12 on its left side and a red car as a head.

Lewamus prime: say hello to megas!

Shikomo: HOLY SHIT THAT'S AWESOME!

Kurenai: what the hell?!

Megas lowered his hand to pick up lewamus prime as he got inside the car head and saw all the controllers, video game controllers, buttons, even a few modifications and upgrades and customizations.

Then megas jump high to dive elbow on the kurenai dragoon's head and stumble till got uppercut by megas send it crash the ground

Lewamus prime: hehe just like old times (glared) if you want the people go through me, beside if anyone wants dung and darken is us, you ready shikomo!

Shikomo: HELL YEAH!

Ben, koan, gear, Rebcca, em pino and happy along the girls.

Guy 1: our hearts are with lady valkyrie!

Guy 2: one plus two.. Makes millon power!

Koan: it's 3.

Ben: Okay gear, K, the girls and I help out, Rebecca you make sure homura and valkyrie stay safe.

Gear: got it!

Koan: okie dokie!

So they went out and began fighting the guards as Rebecca using her happy blaster.

Rebecca: don't the enemy soldiers have ether coating?

Em pino: I estimate a high defense versus physical bullets, but low ether residence

Rebecca:(blasting them all then they blow up) then happy blaster will be super effective.

Paul: of course , she's a friend of lady valkyrie's top displaced. She and the red hero star beat the black rock

Guys: WHAT?!

Then came in are dungle beast came in.

Gear: oh uh.

Then something crashed down.

Em pino: four high energy reading approaching!

?: OUT OF MY WAY!

Came in is the juggernaut, extayor in t rex form and Dr. animo in a monsterous mammoth mixed ape cybernetic with stone around him and baku.

Ben: animo!

Koan: extayor! Juggernaut!

Dr. Animo: ah Tennyson, I've been waiting for the chance to take you out myself!

Gear: just how many enemies have you guys made?

Ben: to many to count.

Koan: you don't wanna know, you'll get used to it.

Juggernaut: there you are, red nut! I'm gonna break you!

Koan: you couldn't even solve a single puzzle of finding me when I wrote stuff at your back last time and said " I'm a big bubble bead".

That just made him angrier, Extroyer roared and got ready for battle.

Extroyer: out of the way juggernaut! This cub is mine to destroy!

Juggernaut: out of my way pea brain, he's mine!

Koan: ahahahha this is a nice party!

Baku: you can't go starting uprising you know. You made madame kurnei mad.

Ben: eh, we have that effect on everybody.

Koan: ahahahha this is a nice party!

Baku: you can't go starting uprising you know. You made madame kurnei made.

Guy 6: one of the zaditen three! Fujiten baku, the ax of heaven!

Guy32: the high speed ax man!

Rebecca: zaiten three.

Gear: ok then, I'll help ben, i detect help is here.

Baku: (swing the ax) and you're making me mad too

Swinging the ax make wind blow as when about to hit Rebecca, suddenly Weisla in the armor mark suit Ben gave her but with fewer upgrades and re color of midnight and black with highlight yellow who stops the ax swing.

Weisla: i thought we were here to find somebody. How did it turn into this?

Rebecca: weisla!

Weisla: wrong. My name is arsenal. The weapon-clad steel warrior.

Rebeca: its weisla

Em pino: that is miss wiesla's voice.

Weisla: is arsenal!

With lewmaus prime and Shikomo

Kurnei used her knight to open fire at Shikomo who avoided by running but however got pushed to the ground as she controlled her robot to push the new robot but megas charge sent a fist flying smash the chest as megas reloaded it.

Lewamus prime: gotcha cover Shikomo.

Shikomo: thanks zack!

Kurenai: you damn pest!

Lewamus prime: not my fault you and your fat robot sucks.

He then picked up a gun controller and the robot's right hand ticked in.

Lewamus prime: let a pro show you how it is done.

He started firing at the crimson robot,sending it flying crash to the ground.

with ben and gear

fourarms as he pushed Dr. Animo as did he then they threw each other fist and another then gear launches grenade missile made dr. animo grunt in pain.

Gear: boy you should be named dr freakmo, cuz making Frankenstein animals totally describe you.

Fourarms: what's what I always called him.

Gear: good, cuz he sucks being an animal whisper.

Fourarms: come on man he's my enemy I fought for long!

Gear: ok fair point!

Dr. animo: You dare mock me child?! You shall pay!

He charge in speed raised his fist to smash make earthquake as send both flying as dr. animo charge again punching fourarm and gear a lot till fourarm kick him off.

Fourarm: alright, let try something new.(twist his omnitrix sideways and smack it)

Now fourarms covered from head to toe in armor. His helmet is red and has black protrusions resembling the head stripes on his normal counterpart as well as two green visors, with the mandible area being further reinforced by darker red plating. His shoulders, forearms and hands are covered by white plating, with his wrists having additional red plating. His torso and legs are encased primarily in black armor, with a red plate running across his chest, red thigh holsters, kneecaps and toe coverings and grey shin guards. wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

?: **OMNI KIX ARMOR FOUR ARMS!**

Gear: entreating, who did you say build you that trix?

O k fourarms: azmuth.

Gear: who is he?

O k fourarms: a smaller frog alie.

Gear: oh come on! How do they keep doing this?!

O k fourarms: he smartest in five galaxies.

Gear: seriously?! How are they doing this?!

Dr. animo: I'll smash you and that rotten boy there!

Gear: if you want a beat down, i'm gonna give you a hard break through.

O k fourarms: well good thing me and the bros made you an ultralink.

Gear: a what?

Then something hit his head.

Gear: OW! What the?

He caught it and looked at it, its color white, yellow and green line of it in a pod mode.

Gear: what this?

O k fourarms: that's an ultralink in it's pod mode

O k fourarm begin to rush in fighting animo.

gear: what do I do?

Then the pod started to glow and pulsing.

Gear: what the hell?!

The pod started to glow brighter and brighter and started to pulse faster then it began to transform into a robot with arms like and one eye.

Gear: okay it's a little robot, but who are you?

?: well you can call me Syone! No time, I know how to help you fight.

Gear: how exactly?

Syone: like this!

Then he turned around and attached himself onto his chest making a pulse of hexagon and robotic metals and his gadgets and weapons, then making a spandex suit and helmet.

Gear: eh?!

Syone: hmm, this is interesting, your tools you've used are melded into my systems already created new modes.

Gear: uh that's great, if we're In a hurry to explain quickly what you did to my tools and stuff?

Syone: in short, I ultralinked with you and your tools whose been holding under that cloak of yours and once we've been linked it's irreversible, as for your tools there stored in my matrix creating new modes for each of them.

Gear: anything else?

Syone: is similar abilities you'll do from max steel.

Gear: who?

Syone: you'll find out! Let's go!

Gear: you got it!

Gear jumped at Dr. aimo and thrown a punch at him as he stumble, O. K fourarm and gear nodded each other as they charge in at dr animo to uppercut him. O k fourarm launched his four feet to hit him as gear made a wrech mace as he slammed him 4 times as fourarm o k did a body slam. then grab him to spin him around to let go as dr. Animo flying toward gear.

Gear: BATTER UP!

He slammed his Wrench mace send dr. Animo flying.

Gear: this is a nice chance of pace.

Dr. Animo: CURSE YOU TENNYSON! (Then gone a twinkle)

Gear: Now I see why this guy has a weird fruit loop.

O. K fourarms: you don't know the half of it.

Gear: so Syone, question that does this base form can do?

Syone: well it'll bring out your slandered tools like the wrench you just pulled out so you can pull out your screws, power tools, saws, anything you used for your building and robotic tasks.

Gear: ah, and my other gadgets?

Syone: oh ho, they've merged into my matrix for me to calculise new forms for field operations called modes, the only one that I calculated while you've been fighting that human is called laser mode.

Gear: i see

With koan

koan is lifting juggernaut over his head and throwing it at the t-rex. As they crashed as extroyer and juggernaut growling at each other.

Juggernaut: watch it freak!

Extroyer: shove off pea brain!

Koan: you two done? Thought you guys still wanna fight me.

The T-rex roared and charged at koan.

Then a red flashed as koan became zhaora as he roared.

Zhaora: **ZHAORA!**

Extroyer: what the?

The tentacles swatted them as they got up to see him charger as the lower part of the alien rammed both send them flying.

Zhaora: and that's that.

Then they see them crash down groaning

Zhaora: hmm maybe not yet

Extroyer: is that all you got?! (groan in pain)

Zhaora: Actually, no, let's see if she puts you up to a challenge.

Juggernaut and Extroyer: she?

Then something come out of zharoa's chest and land at the ground, it's a female that has white skin, gray hair and tail, has black armor on her chest, feet and hands as if it clothes of it or part of her.

?: that'll be me, zelnga.

Juggernaut: what the hell?!

Extroyer: a girl?!

pinkie pie popped up from behind Zelnga.

Zelnga: (smile) oh hey there pinkie.

Pinkie pie: HELLO!

Zelnga: Seems you and the girls handle and defeat the dungle beast correct?

Pinkie pie: yep.

Zelnga: Well I hope you don't mind i need to continue my battle.

Pinkie pie: oki doki loki!

Zelgna kiss her on the cheek making her giggle

Zelnga: such a silly gumdrop

Pinkie giggle more than bounce off then Zelnga turn to juggernaut and Extroyer in gorilla form charge as they throw their fist but she caught it and breaking their hands.

Zelnga: please, your fists are not going to hit me, there light as a feather

She crush it as they scream, she knee Extroyer by the face and punch hard at juggernaut's face as she grab both of them by the legs and spin them really fast

Then throw them as they screaming send flying

Zelnga: and that's that.

With weisla

Rebecca: It is the new weapon weisla was talking about? Look like the same suit when she fought albedo but fully upgraded.

Weisla: my name is arsenal.

Em pinot: it's wiesla's voice, i can do a voice analyzer to confirm.

Zhaora: hehe , yo weisla! This guy think ben look ugly and his color green suck for him

Weisla: WHAT?!

Baku: like i care fo-

He got punch send him flying but he back flip however she morph the hand into plasma cannon missiles, she fire at him as he dodge until the missile follow as hit him causas an explosion

Baku: **SONIC WAVES!**

He waves his ax sent waves to hit her but an energy dome fails to block it till baku charges in .

Baku: DIVINE PUNISHMENT

weisla to turn it off as charging an energy increase with her fist as her fist get bigger and heated

Rebecca: her hand is getting bigger...

Em pinot: heat energy is getting bigger

Weisla: you will be part of Arsenal's first legend! My legend that just about to begin... **METAL EXPLOSION!**

She punch him makes a huge explosion defeated Baku

Guy 1: did she defeat...

Guy 2: Baku the 3 divine punisher...

Weisla press the button of her as her armor deactivate, her hair now a different style of less spiky.

O k Fourarms, zhaora, zelnga, gear and the girls group up.

O K forearms: good job everyone.

Weisla: benny!

She came and hug o k fourarm.

Weisla: oh my that's a nice suit you have.

Green flash has brightened as Ben turns back to normal.

Ben: but your suit is awesome, you upgraded it.

Weisla: yep!

Ben: and you changed your hairstyle, it looks beautiful and cute. (petted her head)

She starts smiling, happy that Ben called her beautiful and cute makes her really happy.

Zelnga: glad everything okay

Rebecca, pinkie pie, Fluttershy, cherry, Tsume ,michiru and nazuna blushes see zelnga's beauty as a nymph

Gear: hey what-(blush hard) holy shit who is she?!

Zhaora: she is zelnga.

Zorlen: who is a part of us.

Zelnga: Well Zhaora, zorlen and I are actually koan.

Gear: no way….. i-is that…. Are you a zerg koan?

Zelnga:(eye smile and smile) correctly gear, what you see here , I'm more of an alpha among it .

Gear: I-I see.

Zelnga: something wrong?

Gear: i-it's just that, I never seen any zerg in books like you three, and they are savages with endless mutation combinations and evolution on anything it eats or absorbs.

Zhaora: oh you're too kind, but we're more like species and subspecies. You see, We're the 3 being like sharing our minds and sometimes different personalities, but connection to each other but zelnga is an entity there is. A mother and queen making combination species and among all parasites and hives but stronger as you think, even we maybe cannibal and create more new Zerglings.

Zorlen: we 3 have different jobs, we work together and trust us, even our ultimate form makes it surprising you can ever imagine.

Gear: i-i'll keep that in mind, _wait a moment,_ er… which one of you is the brains?

Zelnga:( giggle) you'll have to find out soon gear.

Gear: anyway, I would like to have a sample of one of your DNA, for research purposes, just in case of this dung decided to make things more difficult, and if we're lucky, maybe Protoss, or any subspecies of the protoss?

Zelnga, zhaor and zorlen frown of glowing red eyes before look each other make gear gulp

Gear: I-I'll let you guys decide.

Zhaora: apologies gear, we are the natural predator to them.

The three Zerg flashed red to go back to Koan.

Gear: a lantern ring, cyberntorian and a zerg, what else is shocking.

Ben: Zack has both xenomorph and yautja.

Gear then hide in one of the rubble shaken a little

Gear: don't let them near me.

Ben: dude, you know those two species?

Gear: everyone who's not under a rock knows those two aliens, the yautja race are the ultimate predators for any kind of species, they have more clans then the protoss have, and they have only three, the xenomorph are the incarnation of fear itself with there acid blood, there second mouth that can kill quickly and there facehugger eggs, (shivers) and there subspecies can rival the zerg.

Ben: oh no need to worry about them.

Gear: w-why?

Ben: zack and koan met the yaujia before, challenge and proven as a deal. The yaujia wont harmed earth nor evil as long they take out the xenomprh and the planet and they did, as proven as true ultimate hunter that not even yaujtia don't wanna fuck with them. Zack controls all xenomorphs and species, even him because they fear Zack. Him And koan have the yaujtia's weapons. The facehugger eggs, let just say make them no threat, consider now the zerg who are among xenomorph thanks to koan, Zack have both yuajtia and xenomorph D.N.A in his ultimatrix.

Gear: oh thank god, phew, wait zack have both of their D.N.A?!

Ben: yes.

Gear: remind me not to pissed him off.

Weisla: speaking off, where's shikomo, homura and zack?

With lewamus prime and shikomo vs Kurneai

The robot knight punches shikomo to the ground.

Lewamus prime: shikomo!

Shikomo: guahh!

Kurenai: be crushed! Crushed into pieces!

Shikoko: why..this robot ...why can't i make it lighter?

Kurenai: aren't your powers connected to ether gear? This crimson steel knight is a coating of ether.

Shikomo: I see! Then I'll use the ground..(touch the ground) and make it heavier!

As her gravity ripped a hole then there falling as megas flowing down.

Kurenai: she ripped open a hole in the ground!? The town right below us! Were in the slums! What an annoying place.. What?!

As megas and shikomo carry the robot knight down

Lewamus prime: shikomo! Make megas heavy!

Shikomo: if i can't change that robot's gravity, i'll make my and megas's body...heavier!

Then they crashed in the slum as megas, shikomo and the robot got up.

Lewamus prime: we made it! Good work Shikomo!

Shikomo: we've come that much closer to homura! We'll definitely bring you to her!

Kurenai: are you two trying for a heart moving reunion or a daughter's anger toward her mother?

Shikomo: we don't care at all for that.

Lewmaus prime: this for valkyrie's wish, which we carry her soul.

Kurenai: crap crap crap! A machine's souls which died? Try not to make me laugh!

The robot tries to smash the two as they dodged it.

Kurenai: a machine having a soul feeling love? You're making this world a terrible place with delusion and idealism! You two got to see reality!

Lewamus prime: who the fuck make you a judge... taking the innocent being's life even there is different... is it worth it?!

Shikomo: do adults who look at reality make this world a better place?

Megas summon a sword that looks exactly like valkyrie's and homura's sword as he slash cut marks on the other forearm Shikomo punches the robot's arm to make a dent.

Kurenai: no way! my ether coated body… on top of the gravity…. She nullified my ether gear with her punch…! This kid… she sacrificed her own hand..! how can the blue star with that hunk of junk can cute my robot's arm clean open!?

shikomo: you're not making this world better to say the least.

Lewamus prime: just taking a look at these slums, there is much worse of a fate.

Meanwhile with the others

Weisla heard the bad news from the groups.

Wiesla: valkyrie...she died ?

Ben: sadly , homura did not take it well.

Weisla: then how are supposed to get to outer space ?! What do I tell the witch ?

Koan: don't know ivy can take it well either.

Weisla: hermit was super excited to see her...even Homura.

Rebecca came in a different outfit skin tight sleeveless suit and boots.

Rebecca: However , right now I need to focus on the current situation. These clothes are super easy to move around in

Em pino: moss Rebecca, happy is...

Happy: sorry, I'm all out of ether..

Rebecca: take it easy, I'll use the guns in here, koany can you put all these guns in your fur frame?

Koan: sure kitty.

Koan's fur frame grabs them all and puts them inside.

Rebecca:( kiss his cheek) thanks koany,(sniff) huh i smell Nino.

Everyone turns to see Nino.

Koan: we'll meet you guys outside.

Gear: okay.

They walk off leaving koan, rebecca, em pino and happy with Nino.

Koan: nino, i know the start you work with her.

Nino: hey, i'm just a servant.

Koan: i know , but you really don't have to do this, you know this is wrong.

Rebecca: nino ! I thought you were a good guy!

Nino: I've already told you , I'm a crimson woman's servant. And anime will save the world.

Rebecca: hurting those that don't have sins!

Nino: these people are all those who have sinned.

Koan: oh? What anime have you heard of? Only an antagonist could say.

Nino: it can't be helped . it's the rules the crimson woman has in place. No one can rebel against her on this planet.

Koan: the hell with that

Nino: But it's not like you don't know what's happening. When the rebellion has been smothered I can let you out of here.

Koan: sorry we cannot let that and we're taking the weapons too

Nino: i see .

Rebecca:( point the gun at him)don't move!

Nino: since we've met like this I have no other choice.

Make multiple four arms.

Nino: fist divine punisher nino, i will have to defeat you.

Koan: you'll defeat him for sure Rebecy.

Rebecca: thanks koany.

Em pinot: those are ether cybernetic arms.

Rebecca: nino...i don't want to fight.

Nino: if you don't, you won't be able to save the universe.

Rebecca: look..i know you're a good personal...and i respect you as a fellow b cubed..i don't want to fight you...

Nino: but if you don't fight me, the universe can't be saved

Em pino: arms made of solid ether

Koan crossed his arms and watched.

Nino: don't worry. I'll knock you out in one punch. With the first of my ether gear. The **SOUL ARM!**

He thrust his ether arm at her which she dodged, rebecca looked at the floor where the fist landed and saw a fist crater on it.

Rebecca: _one hit from that would kill me!_

Nino: believe it or not. I'm actually holding back.

Rebecca: (fired) nino!

But he blocked it with his ether arms.

Nino: guns don't work on me.

Then his ether fist came toward her.

Em pino: miss Rebecca! Why are you just standing there?!

Koan's thought: is like that, i see some people who have speed like baku and the tournament that fortune teller

With lewmaus prime and Shikomo

Shikomo is shirtless but black tank top and the robot knight got scratches from the sword megas is using.

Shikomo: we're gonna drag you out that thing...and take you to Homura no matter what

Kurneai: those little pests...she's actually trying to destroy the Kurenai dragoon with her fist ! And that junk scratch it , I've never seen such stupidity in my life!

Lewmaus prime: megas is no junk, i think is time we end this

With koan and Rebecca

Koan's thought: homura fight valkyrie, xiaomi know it all along, let it talk one more time. The battle they fought along my brothers and I wonder do...

He sees Rebecca's leg glowing.

Koan's thought: she discovered the hint too ? It explains why it is barefoot, wait why is...

Somehow oddly everything rewinds a bit to koan's point of view but he shakes his head to see rebecca push back.

Nino: i didn't make contact ! She flew backwards all of her own.

Em pino: ether gear?!

Koan smiled to see Rebecca begin to run in speed as her boots were torn off then ran in speed toward Nino.

Nino: she's fast!

Rebecca: wibble wobble ruby bobble season 2 episode 6!

Nino: when the man was brainwashed by the villain lady ..

Rebecca: get kicked by ruby!

Nino: and it knocks him back to his senses.

Rebecca: anime will save the universe right?! Then you can save people too . the people of this planet (kicked nino) **BELLHOLY SLASH!**

Send him flying.

Nino: that's...the attack...name...from the manga...

Rebecca: Right, the anime version was hellholy kick.

Nino: well..I liked the manga..better anyway.

Rebecca: me too.

Nino fell down defeated.

Em pino: miss Rebcca! That was amazing when sis you get an ether gear?!

Rebecca: It's my reward for soaking in the spa of Eden every day.

Koan: that was stupendous.

She zooms behind koan with a cat smile but a grin.

Rebecca: I have my own ether gear now~!

Koan:(grin mad) make you my fast cheetah kitty.

Rebbeca: (hug him) I might even be faster than arsenal. it gives me the power to jump ...or leap i call it leap.

With homura

Homura had her moment with her dead teacher then heard a sound.

Homura: a battle. I cannot sit here moping into eternity.

She remembers shikoko's words and even zack of how he got back up when things he lost and couldn't do and so much, she remembers him as a baby and makes sense he searches for his mother but always there.

Flashback

Zack: that's why i got better and came back as a hero, the true me. Now Valkyrie wants you to continue and never give up, she is still in your heart and the training. She do not want you to stop moving on, you must raised your sword as you must be mine and your family's sword , as my old teacher who is a brother and father to me...optimus prime.

He got up as he summoned his own sword as he stabbed it to the ground.

Zack: recognize one of your knights.

End flashback

homura: I cannot sit here moping into eternity… I must stand and move on!

She stand up and pull out the sword zack have left and look at it

Homura: wow... this sword.

She smiled to hug it.

Homura: zacky, I'll be your sword to fight the enemy, thank you...for everything.

She quickly deflected a whip attack to turn to see garret.

Garret: You're quick, somehow you weren't effective to my whip early when we met. I mean it could've packed full of fast and slow acting paralyze. the slow acting drugs and now you're moving as if you're okay. anyway who'd thunk it? you madame kurenai's daughter...when I squint, I can see a resemblance(Walk over homura's teacher) so what's the deal with you, valkyrie and this blue star? what dung told me somehow he seem like a nobody.

That made something in her mind click while tightening the handle of the sword.

Garret: oh did I struck a nerve? What do you see of that freak? He's worthless.

Homura: he's not.

Garret: huh?

Homora: he's amazing, he's a skilled fighter and swordsman.

Slowly an energy around her a gust of wind blowing, her eyes glowing hazel, her hair got white streaks while white flames with sparkles and electric dance around her and her outfit that torn being re-fixed and some shoulder pads and chestplate and knee pads and gauntlet gloves and forearm, she glared dagger at him.

Garret: w-what the hell?! (shaken in fear by her fierce glare)

Hormora: You're going to pay for your insult insect.

She charge in and raised the sword and slash passed garret.

Homora: with your life….

Garret cough blood and went down

Rebecca: homura!

The gang came to her as Homura turned back to normal.

Homura: (smile) shikomo, rebecca, zack, i have you to thank, it is because i had all my friends...that i was able to stand and move on. Now i can continue to move on..because i have all of you.

Rebecca: no problem.

Meanwhile with lewmaus prime and shikomo vs Kurenai

shikomo is panting still with megas next to her

kurenai: the kurenai dragon is supposed to be equipped to oppose battle machines...it should be able to finish a single human and this junk in an instant (set the full power) I have no time to lose someone like this! I have to punish draken and dung for stealing my oculus kurenai! output power to maximum, show me your true power kurenai dragoon!

she then made her robot fire laser beams from its eyes, then fired at the two but megas and shikomo dodges it as it slice the town

megas: what the hell?! I thought you're fighting us!

shikomo: where are you targeting?!

Kurenai: it's just to buy time! until I can lock on you two! Break into pieces! **QUEEN NOVA FIRE!**

She fired 2 missiles saying "queen", coming toward them as megas sliced it in half, shikomo tried to avoid it but it followed.

Kurenai: it's useless! The queen nova never loses it's target!

Shikomo: then I just gotta lure it into a wall and dodge at the last second!

She over the missile crashed through the wall, however it was still coming toward her.

Kurenai: it won't stop until it hits it's target!

Shikomo: I see(she landed on the helmet to surprise her) then about this?

Kurenai: what?! if you plan on dodging at the last second again, it's useless!

Shikomo: but it was hurt by my fist, I'm not dodging this! (held the missile) I'll make it into my power!

Kurenia: she blocked the missile?! no...she's slowing it down with gravity! she changed the kinetic energy of the missile into gravity!

Shikomo: gravity will crush you!

Lewamus prime: cool shikomo! You know kurenai is pitiful, your nothing with all of these, including how you abandon your daughter is a monster you are!

Kurenai: oh? And where's your mother? I bet she's weak and pathetic that she's not here ! meaning she is a failure!

Then megas burst blue and white energy as lewamus prime is pissed.

Lewamus prime: I had enough of your mouth, my mom is the best mom there is to the entire universes! She teaches, cares, helps, loves and believes me as much as I believe in her when she comes back, cuz I know she never abandons her family! Your just selfish cold hearted makes everyone into your slave! Valkyrie was a true mother to homura! and a true warrior to us all! and I'll lend her strength to me!

He throws the sword to slash the robot's arms off.

Lewamus prime: is time to end this! (pull out a small drill and put it inside a connecting hole) Since you want people to mime these slums for thousands of stones, I'll mine your whole so-called "divine" into pieces!

then a bright bluish and white line on megas body then a huge drill glowing with blue swirl around it while it spinning hard

Shikomo: **MAGIMECH STYLE…**

Lewmaus prime: **FINISHING MOVE! ULTRA… DRILL...**

Megas' booster unleashed speed and back his drill to combine tag team with shikomo in her overdrive form.

Shikomo: **GRAVITY IMPACT!**

lewamus prime: **BREAKER!**

Then the drill and the gravity impact combine to destroy the robot into pieces.

Kurenai: n...no way... kurenai dragoon ...was destroyed by two humans?! Are you two...really...a human...

At labor district with ben,koan and they others

The peoples are cheering for victory as the punished are shut down by nino

Guy 3: the punisher stopped!

Guy 8: oooh! They did it!

Rebecca: Nino stopped them!

Koan: I know he can do it!

Weisla: who's that bearded old guy?

Em pino: he's a famous b cuber

Happy: I wouldn't say he's an old guy

Homura: everyone...I'm sorry..if i participated in the battle sooner..there probably would have been injured...

Rebecca: it's not your fault , homura...

Homura: but...

Everyone heart a loud giant stomping as they all turn to see megas with the sword on his back that like he sheathed, he's carry shikomo and Kurenai as everyone is super shocked, awe, dumbfounded , and gear is frozen like a statue with his jaw dropped and eyes bulge wider not saying a word.

Shikomo: yo!

Lewamus prime: (stick his head out of the window and wave at the group) hey guys! We're back! And say hello to Megas!

Rebecca: whoa...

Homura: oh my….

Weisla: holy shit!

Happy: WHOA! SO COOL!

Em pino: impressive.

Ruby: OH MY GOD LOOK AT THAT ROBOT!

Yang: oh wow.

Weiss: very impressive.

Blake: amazing

Alexis: (smile) you show off.

Yuna: awesome big bro!

Oria: is almost the size as a combiner!

Aria: indeed.

Sunset shimmer: oh wow, where have you held up on us?

Rainbow dash: SO AWESOME!

Shadow: that's zacky

Zack got off and landed down as he used the car key to blink it and then megas lower his hands to let shikomo drag Kurneai who tied up.

Zack: (turn at the frozen gear) Yo gear, you okay buddy?

Koan: he's broken.

Zack: how broken?

Ben: we told him about your alien forms

Zack: of ravage and hunter? (koan and ben) i see and about megas arrived at a bonus too?

Koan and ben: yebba/ yeah.

Gear: …. where did you get that body?

Zack: what? You mean megas?

Gear: … yes…

Zack: Let's just say an old friend and I went way back to New Jersey, is a long story, this used to be his and got blown up by his evil version self and got another one. So I fixed his old one, made it new and improved, he let me have it. So is mine to keep.

Gear: …. you guys pick up crazy shit that no one in this specter can think of.

Koan: well duh is bat shit crazy! It's what we do! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zack turns at ruby, yang and rainbow dash try to climb up megas.

Zack: ruby! Yang! Rainbow dash! Get off of megas! you'll get grool all over it! And I just waxed it!

Ruby: but zacky! It is a major epic!

Zack: You'll look at him at my lab when he goes there.

Ruby: okay!

Zack: Anyway, homura we came back as we promised.

Shikomo: this was Valkyrie's objective wasn't it? (throw kurenai to the ground) to bring her where you were.

Kurenai: homura...

Homura: mother...?!

Guy 232: madame kurenai?! What is she doing here?!

Guy 267: those kids captured her?

Guy 364: where did they come from?!

Guy 4697: good job, kid!

Guy 856: leave her to us! we're settle this!

Guy 321: she's gonna pay for Valkyrie!

Guy 743: yeah! And everything she has put us through!

Guy 55: hey! Take this!

Guy 90: you were living a good life, weren't you?!

Guy 9: we'll never forgive you for what you did to us!

Zack: halt gentleman!

Shikomo: wait a minute.

The crowds stop.

Shikoko: can't we let homura decide her fate?

Ben: is only fair since she was the first through so much, ain't that right paul?

Paul: There's a reason we have madame Kurenai in our hands...maybe they deserve to be listened to a bit, don't you think? Also homura is the first disciple of valkyrie, and the daughter of madame Kurneai. So that gives her the legitimacy to judges this woman, right?

Guy 7: yeah but..

Guy 9: we too have...

Guy 1: okay i agree!

Guy 94: I mean, yes sir!

Guy 1: but we expect you to make an imperial judgement...your feelings must not influence young nevertheless know that we will accept your decisions, whatever it may be. Agree with me guys?

Crowds: uhh yes.

Guy 1: yeah!

Ben: Okay it settles, take your time homura.

Homura looked at zack, he nodded to homura as the blue hero backed away, everybody watched then ben, koan, zack and gear cross their arms to watch silence of a mother and daughter face to face.

Kurenai: homora… when I look at you, I see myself when I was your age… you've grown… would you get me out of this? i'd like to hug you… come on... say something… I admit I've done a lot of bad things in the past…. But I never forget you… never!

Homora grabbed a device and pressed storage and it beamed a cute doll that is a little dirty and old.

Kurenai: what… what is that…?

Homora: you do not recognize it?

Kurenai: um… well…

Homora: it is the one thing that connects me to you. (make her sword) apparently that relationship has been severed.

Kurenai: (start to panic) WHAT… WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HOMORA?! P...PLEASE CALM DOWN…! I AM YOUR MOTHER! DON'T MAKE ANY RASH DECISIONS! (saw homura raised her sword up) S...SPARE ME! I BEG YOU….! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

Homora: those who died because of you…. All likely felt the same way.

Kurenai: NOOOO!

She swings her sword at the crimson woman… only to miss and cut the rope.

Kurenai: ho...homura… you… you're forgiving me, aren't you! AAH….! you're such a kind girl!

homora: it is not because I forgive you. And it's not because I don't forgive you. I have no interest in you. (knee bows to the crimson woman)

kurenai:…

Homora: you brought me into this world. I offer my gratitude for that. However… beyond that, I have no feelings towards you. My mentor thought that I needed a mother… and so she went to search for you. However, what I needed was not a mother. What I needed was someone to love. You may be my real mother… but if I don't love you, I don't need you. She may be unrelated to me, and her body may be mechanical…. But if I love her, then her existence is what I need. It was Valkyrie… whom I loved, and was who I needed. Because I bear you no anger, malice, or compassion… I would like you to leave this planet this instant. And… (shifted to her new ghost form and stands up) if you get anywhere near lord Zack during my presence, I won't be merciful.

Then Kurenai went off running in fear.

Kurenai: what's. With my simple minded daughter?! As if, this will make me give up…

Then someone smashed her head with a metal bat.

?: heave ho!

Send her tumble on the ground holding her face.

Guy 1: hey there old hag, I'm so happy to see you again.

Kurenai remembers him as the man she burned his face and now wears a metal mask and clothes.

Guy: take her away .

Guy 78: hey..she arly beautiful as i heard !

Giy 7: woohoo !

The two guys hold her arms.

Kurenai: stop..stop it ...stop this at once ! Just who do you think I am?!

Guy 1: you're a crazy old hag and from now on you're gonna be our pet... It's a thing called karma .

?: i take it from here

The boys stop as they see coming in is akaru make the boys super and absolute shocked and whisper of the legendary war slayer and a destroyer goddess, the boys backing away not messed with her even kurenai is super shocked when akaru went face to face at Kurenai.

Akaru: well, well, well, the crimson woman in all her 'glory'.

Kurenai: N-no way, I...it can't be...the destroyer goddesses?!

Akaru: yes, I see my son defeated you

Kurenai: y-you saw that?

Akaru: why yes I have, and these fine gentlemen here are victims from your hand, (turn to the group) isn't that right boys?

They nodded.

Kurenai: t-the blue star is your son?!

Akaru: I wasn't happy with three things. You killed my old friend Valkyrie, you said to my son that I was pathetic and made my daughter in law cry. (give a sweet eye smile and smile) Those three are the greatest sins you can make, when you're going to piss off a goddess.

Kurenai flinches as she pee herself and tears and sweat as she bow her head at The ground.

Kurenai: p-p-p-please forgive m-me m-m-my mistress! I-i-i-i really didn't mean a-

Akaru: save it, that's what your types always say when you really didn't mean any apologies, so these boys and I agreed to do something beneficial for the both of us, and a shit ton of karma just waiting for you.

Akaru said to her and grabbed her by the face.

Akaru: and you mock and insult a being as a goddess and divine, you're not even at my level nor never will be. You won't die yet, let's say i know how to deal with you...

Meanwhile with the group

Zack walks up to Homura and Valkyrie wanting to pay their respects as Homura places her plush doll up to her.

Homora: if this doll connects me to my mother… I wish for you to accept it. (holds her face and taps her forehead to hers) you are my mentor, my friend… and my mother. Thank you for all you've done for me, mother.

Zack: Paul give me another b cuber a messages that Valkyrie, your mother told me of how she really want to meet me while i grow up and want me to be there with you, wish to have the chance to...so I've been thinking after her brave and pure heart that match her to be a warrior and a knight, as an agent of life and death she earn this as a reward.

Homura: a reward?

Zack: Yes, how do you like to see your new and true mother in front of you?

Homura: r-really?

Zack: Yes, as you take your mother's place as the sword of edens but she be your partner as both of you are the swords of edens.

Zack walks and touches Valkyrie's head as the brightest light flashes make homura cover her eye, when the light dies down. She saw Valkyrie standing up and alive! As she all fixed and even upgraded as well. She is wearing a kimono mixed knight and samurai armor of a chest plate, shoulder pads, gauntlet forearm, short heel boot, her hair is down but in a ponytail with a ribbon.

Valkyrie: ah… what happened?

Zack: welcome back Valkyrie.

Valkyrie: (turn to Zack) are you… the blue star hero?

Zack: yep, there's someone who wants to see you again.

She turns to see Homura who's tearing up.

Valkyire: homura….

Homura: valkyrie-sama!

She ran and hugged her tightly and Valkyrie hugged her then Zack joined in.

Homura: I...I.. missed you...

Valkyrie:(smile) I know, you're all grown up now.

Homuta:(smile) thank you zacky, thank you so very much.

Zack: (smile) it's nothin, now, let's go home.


End file.
